Sunlight
by Nathalea
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, Drago Malefoy est condamné à l'emprisonnement. Dix ans plus tard, Harry Potter l'attend à la sortie d'Azkaban.
1. Retour

Bonjour ami lecteur,

Voici une idée qui m'est venue assez récemment et qui, pour une raison étrange, s'est mise à m'obséder, à tel point que j'ai décidé de me lancer. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut ni où cela me conduira. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce ne sera pas un voyage au pays des merveilles. En tous les cas, je compte sur votre avis pour me dire si ça vous plait et si ça vaut la peine de continuer.

Bonne lecture !

Nathalea

* * *

La lumière tombe sur le monde comme un drapé délicat. Une pluie dorée venue des cieux, tel Zeus séduisant Danaé. Pourtant en ce lieu, il n'y a rien à séduire.

L'homme plisse les yeux tandis que le Soleil intense l'éblouit. Il n'a plus eu à subir telle clarté depuis plus de dix ans. Sur l'île d'Azkaban, il semble régner un microclimat générateur de tempêtes perpétuelles, de nuages noirs agglomérés dans le ciel, de sel et de froid, un monde coupé du monde où la société s'évanouit, où l'univers établit de nouvelles règles, de nouvelles lois. La loi du plus fort.

L'homme l'a appris à ses dépens. Il sait à présent que derrière chaque action se cache un dessein, qu'il n'existe aucune gentillesse en ce monde qui ne soit intéressée, aucune beauté qui ne soit vouée à mourir et à se flétrir pour révéler quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de noir et d'abominable.

C'est pourquoi, l'homme ne s'émeut pas devant le spectacle des quais ensoleillés. Le bateau qui lui a fait quitter l'île n'a fait que le transférer d'un enfer à un autre. L'enfer, en vérité, n'est peut-être pas une question de lieu. Il le porte en lui.

L'espace d'une seconde, peut-être deux, l'homme a saisi la poésie de l'instant, qui semble avoir changé le monde en une statue de verre, attendant le Soleil pour la sublimer. Mais à présent, en cette froide matinée d'hiver, le Soleil passe : un nuage est venu l'occulter, et l'homme ne voit plus que la neige ramassée en dégueulis boueux le long de la chaussée, les poubelles grouillantes des maisons abandonnées, les cadavres de poissons laissés pourrir là par les pêcheurs, dans leur hâte de ramener leurs filets… L'homme perçoit tous ces relents de merde et de civilisation se mêler entre eux pour ne former plus qu'un, à égalité. Les mêmes éléments d'une même équation. Cela non plus, cela ne l'émeut pas. Ses sens ont subi mille fois pire au cours des dix dernières années.

Regardant autour de lui, l'homme allume la dernière cigarette qu'il lui reste en réserve. Sa première inspiration en tant qu'homme libre a des relents de nicotine et de bestiole crevée. Le contact de ses vêtements civils l'irrite. Il n'a rien porté d'autre qu'un pyjama rayé au cours de la décennie qui vient de s'écouler : par tous les temps, qu'il neige, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, et le chanvre a attaqué sa peau jusqu'à la rendre plus rêche que de la corne. Les vêtements qu'on lui a remis pour sortir sont trop doux, en comparaison. Ce sont ceux qu'il portait au procès. Ceux qu'il portait à son arrivée sur l'île.

Une chemise en lin, un pantalon et une veste assortis. Des mocassins. L'homme a presque envie de rire en se voyant habillé ainsi. Il se sent comme une caricature de lui-même. Un mensonge, à la face du monde… Ce ne serait pas le premier. Et certainement pas le dernier.

L'homme écrase sa cigarette sur le sol et réfléchit rapidement. Que faire maintenant ? Il n'a nulle part où aller. Personne à retrouver. A part les petits chiots du Ministère, qu'il a déjà repérés en train de l'espionner à l'autre bout de l'allée. Ces connards se croient discrets, perchés en haut des immeubles défoncés. Ils devraient savoir que l'homme a pris l'habitude d'être surveillé. Il sent lorsqu'on l'observe, il connait le poids d'un regard pesant sur sa nuque, et son instinct ne le trompe pas. Là d'où il vient, savoir que l'on est suivi est une question de vie ou de mort. Ces gardes-chiots du Ministère croient peut-être l'avoir cueilli à la sortie d'Azkaban, mais ils ne lui colleront pas aux basques bien longtemps.

Malgré lui, l'homme gratte sa peau à vif sous le col trop propre de sa chemise en lin. Première chose à faire : se débarrasser de ces fringues. Trouver quelque chose qui se fonde davantage dans le paysage. Et ensuite… qui sait ?

L'homme esquisse un sourire. Ce n'est plus le sourire d'autrefois, rempli de l'arrogance de la jeunesse, mais le sourire d'un homme qui sait ce que peut coûter un tel geste. Il sourit en tirant la baguette qu'on lui a rendue de sa poche. Lentement, il la fait tourner entre ses doigts.

Autrefois peut-être, il aurait tourné la tête vers les Aurors en planque du Ministère, et il leur aurait crié d'aller se faire foutre, avant de transplaner loin de leur compagnie de branleurs. Mais plus maintenant. L'homme a appris à faire profil bas. Il sait que tout le plaisir que l'on retire à provoquer n'en vaut bien souvent pas la peine. Il sait qu'il gagne davantage à leur faire croire qu'il ignore leur présence.

Alors, calmement, l'homme raffermit sa prise sur cet objet qui lui a tant manqué, et se prépare à renouer avec la magie.

 **XXX**

Perché sur le toit du petit immeuble qui borde le quai, Harry Potter attend. Il attend tandis que les quelques rayons de Soleil qui percent la couche nuageuse ne parviennent pas à le réchauffer. Harry souffre d'un froid plus intense que la simple rigueur hivernale. Un froid qu'il ne s'explique pas, un froid intérieur. En venant ici ce matin, quelque part, il espère y mettre un terme. Ou au moins y trouver une réponse, un écho. Une trêve.

A ses côtés, Ron Weasley frotte ses moufles l'une contre l'autre tout en scrutant l'horizon. Le bateau arrive. Ils l'ont vu se dessiner à l'horizon depuis un petit moment maintenant. Le bateau qui fait la liaison entre Azkaban et le continent.

Pas étonnant que la ville soit déserte. A l'origine, c'était une ville Moldue, une petite ville de pêcheurs, mais avec le temps, de sombres superstitions se sont incrustées dans l'esprit des habitants, et ils ont tous déguerpis, les uns après les autres. A présent, le petit port ne sert plus qu'à des pêcheurs occasionnels, venus décharger leurs filets avant d'aller livrer leurs prises sous des latitudes plus propices.

Pour la vingtième fois, Harry agrippe ses jumelles et scrute l'horizon. Il ne distingue rien. L'embarcation semble aussi ferrée qu'un charriot blindé – ce qui paraît approprié, étant donné sa cargaison – et aucune silhouette ne se tient sur le bastingage.

Au bout de vingt minutes d'une attente douloureuse, l'engin accoste enfin. S'en extrait d'abord une silhouette courtaude vêtue d'un long ciré noir : le passeur d'Azkaban, celui que tous, prisonniers comme Aurors, surnomment entre eux Charon. Puis vient ensuite une personne seule, plus maigre et plus grande.

C'est lui. Aucun doute possible. De son poste d'observation, Harry ne discerne encore ni ses cheveux ni ses traits, mais il sait que c'est lui. Il porte ce même complet noir intimidant que ce dernier jour où il l'a vu, plus de dix ans plus tôt.

L'homme débarque sur le quai, et Charon repart alors aussitôt sans lui accorder un regard. L'homme ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Il s'immobilise sur le quai, allume une cigarette et regarde autour de lui. A côté d'Harry, Ron ne peut manquer de s'exclamer :

\- La vache ! Je l'aurais jamais reconnu !

Harry ne peut que lui donner raison. La créature qui se tient debout cent mètres en face de lui a des allures de félin maintenu trop longtemps en captivité. Ou de chat de gouttière, peut-être. Il fait quelques pas sur le quai, et Harry a la sensation de voir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, avec une précision millimétrée. Ses chaussures ne font aucun bruit sur le ponton trempé. Il se déplace avec la grâce de celui qui sait se fondre dans l'ombre, celui qui sait ne pas se faire repérer, se couler derrière un adversaire ou au contraire lui échapper. Il se déplace avec prudence. En débarquant, son premier réflexe a été de regarder partout autour et derrière lui, bien que la seule présence soit la mer, à l'horizon. Et Azkaban.

Harry resserre sa prise sur ses jumelles et doit se rappeler de respirer. Ses mâchoires se sont crispées à un point tel qu'il a l'impression d'entendre ses dents crisser contre sa boîte crânienne. Quelque chose tombe en lui, quelque chose de lourd et maladif, qui le déchire et lui fait mal, l'entraîne, loin, très loin dans l'abyme de ses souvenirs.

Ce n'est pas à cause de sa démarche qu'il a failli ne pas reconnaître l'homme. Tout en lui a changé. Harry ne sait s'il doit en concevoir de l'horreur ou de l'admiration. Il éprouve la même forme de fascination morbide qu'a dû éprouver le premier chirurgien à contempler un cerveau humain, magnifique de complexité, palpitant et rose, parfait et dégoulinant dans son sac cervical.

Harry l'imagine sans peine tandis qu'il dévisage l'homme qui ne se sait pas épié. La forme de son crâne, il la distingue à la lueur du Soleil. Le duvet blond qui le recouvre semble si fin qu'il pourrait aussi bien être chauve. Un poussin qui renaît au monde. Pourtant, il n'a rien d'un poussin, et ce n'est pas une renaissance.

L'homme a des traits émaciés, comme ciselés à la pointe des vents arides, érodés par le sel et la mer durant plus d'une décennie. Ses pommettes ressortent dans cette maigreur de cadavre, pourtant il ne semble ni faible, ni affamé. Seulement dur. Il remue les épaules comme s'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans son costume devenu à la fois trop petit et trop large. Il a les muscles sveltes et déliés d'un chasseur, d'un tigre, de quelque créature sauvage qui vient de briser ses chaînes et passe en revue le monde autour de lui. Il semble prêt à bondir sur n'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment.

Mais le pire, ce sont ses yeux. Harry se rappelle bien de ses yeux. Il les a croisés, à la fin du procès, il y a dix ans. Il y a vu le désespoir, la peur, la souffrance, mais pas la surprise. Rien que de la résignation. L'acceptation de ceux qui connaissent leur sort et qui, malgré la terreur qu'il leur inspire, pensent le mériter. Le méritait-il ? Cette question, Harry se l'est posée mille fois en esprit, consciemment ou inconsciemment, redoutant à chaque fois d'y répondre. En son âme et conscience, il aurait voulu crier non. Il aurait voulu vivre dans un monde où prendre la défense de cet homme ne lui aurait pas attiré incompréhension et injures. Mais non, il ne vivait pas dans ce monde-là.

Dans le monde de l'après-guerre, le monde d'après-Voldemort, l'Elu ne pouvait prendre la défense d'un Mangemort sans susciter un tôlé général, sans que les esprits s'échauffent, et que le scandale éclate en un bain de sang qui les éclabousserait tous… Non. Le peuple sorcier sortait d'une guerre fratricide. Beaucoup de gens étaient morts. Mais le pire des dégâts restait la peur. La peur est la plus terrible des armes. La peur rend les gens fous.

Après la mort de Voldemort, toute la terreur ressentie à l'égard du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses sbires s'était mué en haine, et l'homme qui se tient sur le quai aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard, n'a pas pu y échapper. N'aurait même pas pu y échapper si l'Elu était intervenu. A présent, les yeux gris qu'il promène sur le quai brillent d'un éclat douloureux au creux de son visage maigre, enfoncés loin dans leurs orbites, soulignés par des années de cernes dans un teint de squelette, et c'est un regard qui n'épargne rien. Il semble écorché par tout ce qu'il a vu. Dépouillé de lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien que cette enveloppe extérieure, prudente, alerte, à l'affut, le regard d'un loup que l'on traque et qui sait traquer, mieux que personne, sans pitié.

Drago Malefoy s'avance sur le quai, et ses yeux sont sans pitié.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble, Ron se laisse aller en arrière sans le quitter du regard. Harry se sent comme hypnotisé. Ce qu'il voit lui semble d'une beauté et d'une laideur abominables. Il a peur de ce qu'il voit. Son cœur se contracte douloureusement dans sa poitrine, il brûle d'envie de lui parler et de s'enfuir.

Soudain, il voit Malefoy sortir une baguette de sa poche.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont remis une baguette dans les mains de cet enfoiré, commente Ron sans dissimuler son inquiétude.

\- Il a fini sa peine, réplique Harry. Sa dette est payée.

\- Sa dette est payée ? Harry, est-ce que tu as au moins pris le temps de lire son dossier ?

\- Je l'ai parcouru, oui.

\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'il a _fait_ , là d'où il vient ?

\- J'ai vu plusieurs mentions d'agressions. Les rapports n'étaient pas très précis.

\- Plusieurs mentions d'agressions, oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Ron insiste pour capter son regard, cherchant à lui communiquer la panique et le dégoût dans sa voix :

\- Je crois que le pire, c'est ce qui n'est pas dans les rapports. Ce qui est arrivé à ce prisonnier, par exemple, Monroe.

\- Il n'est pas dans le dossier. Le directeur de la prison n'en a pas parlé.

\- Tu m'étonnes. C'était à l'arrivée de Malefoy. Monroe et sa bande lui cherchaient des noises, du genre sévèrement. Le type était un cogneur, un tueur condamné pour triple homicide, une véritable enflure. Quelques semaines après l'arrivée de Malefoy, il a frappé un détenu et a écopé d'un quart de travail supplémentaire, à la place de sa pause. Alors Malefoy, qui s'était tenu tranquille jusqu'à présent, a balancé un direct du droit au premier surveillant qu'il a croisé, et a écopé de la même peine. Monroe et lui, rien que tous les deux, affectés aux travaux forcés. Tu vois le tableau ?

\- Pas encore, mais je l'imagine.

\- Par une sorte d'ironie du hasard, il se trouve que Monroe lui-même a soudoyé le garde qui les surveillait pour qu'il parte faire un tour, le temps de faire son affaire à Malefoy. Quand le garde est revenu une demi-heure plus tard, il a trouvé Malefoy travaillant d'arrache-pied, mais plus de Monroe. Où était-il ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais tu vas me le dire.

\- Les gardiens les avaient collés aux travaux d'extérieur. Ça consistait essentiellement à rénover la cour et la façade Sud de la forteresse. Malefoy a prétendu que Monroe était parti faire un tour du côté des falaises et qu'il n'était jamais revenu.

\- Et ils ont gobé ça, à la prison ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Ils ont interrogé Malefoy, pendant trois jours et trois nuits. Ils l'ont torturé. Il n'a jamais rien dit. Des jours se sont écoulés, et puis des semaines. Toujours aucun signe de Monroe. Petit à petit, les gens ont commencé à croire que Malefoy lui avait offert un petit tour du côté de la grande bleue. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de corps. Jusqu'au jour où la partie intérieure du mur côté Sud s'est effondrée.

Harry, qui écoutait jusqu'alors d'une oreille distraite, focalise son attention sur Ron tout à coup :

\- En dégageant les décombres, les prisonniers ont découvert une cavité, poursuit ce dernier. Très étroite : trente sur cinquante centimètres. Et à l'intérieur, il y avait Monroe.

Harry est littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres. A nouveau, il ressent cette fascination malsaine que l'on peut éprouver en contemplant une charogne qui se putréfie. Impitoyable, comme avalé par ses propres mots, Ron continue :

\- Il se tenait debout dans cet espace minuscule. Trop étroit pour s'allonger, même trop étroit pour s'asseoir. Le revêtement en face de lui était percé de trous pour qu'il puisse respirer. Les vents salés de la mer l'avaient littéralement momifié. Ses muscles avaient fondu sur son corps et sa peau collait à ses os. Il piétinait dans une mare de sa propre merde. Quand ils l'ont découvert, l'odeur était encore si épouvantable que certains prisonniers ont tourné de l'œil.

Ron inspire lentement, sans quitter Harry du regard :

\- Inséré dans le revêtement de pierres extérieur, les gardiens de la prison ont découvert un tube, creusé dans une simple tige de bois. Le tube dépassait à peine du mortier de jointure, ce qui fait que personne ne l'avait remarqué depuis l'extérieur, et il traversait le mur tout droit jusqu'à la bouche de Monroe. Pour que les eaux de pluie le fassent boire, tu comprends ? Pour que son calvaire se prolonge. Le médecin qui l'a examiné a dit que toute la partie droite de son corps était prise dans un coffrage en ciment. Il devait à peine pouvoir remuer quand on l'a entreposé là pour mourir. Tu comprends ce que ça signifie, Harry ?

Harry tourne son regard vers l'homme qui attend toujours au milieu du quai, cet homme méconnaissable qui s'est un jour appelé Drago Malefoy :

\- Pendant qu'ils rénovaient le mur extérieur, dit Ron, Malefoy a balancé Monroe dans un coffrage de ciment à prise instantanée. Puis il l'a traîné jusque dans la cavité qu'ils réparaient et il l'a emmuré vivant. Il s'est assuré qu'il aurait de l'eau et de l'air, pour que sa mort soit longue. Les médecins ont dit que ça avait pu durer des semaines. Tu te rends compte, Harry ? Des semaines. Et personne n'a entendu Monroe crier.

Harry trouve la force de reporter son regard sur Ron. Son cœur bat à tout rompre :

\- Pourquoi ça ne figure pas dans le dossier ? demande-t-il, la bouche sèche.

\- Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais pu prouver que c'était lui.

\- Mais enfin c'est évident, ce prisonnier ne s'est pas emmuré tout seul !

\- Tout seul, non. Mais ça ne suffit pas pour accuser Malefoy.

Ron désigne la silhouette en-dessous d'eux :

\- Tu crois toujours que c'est une bonne idée de lui remettre sa baguette ?

Harry secoue la tête, fuyant ce vide qui s'effondre en lui, cette douleur immense qui se réveille :

\- Peu importe, dit-il. Ce n'est pas à nous d'en juger.

Mais Malefoy raffermit soudain ses doigts sur l'objet, comme s'il allait jeter un sort :

\- Je dois lui parler, s'exclame Harry en se relevant.

\- Hors de question !

\- Je suis là pour ça, je suis l'Auror qu'ils ont nommé pour son suivi, figure-toi !

\- Tu peux toujours refuser !

\- Certainement pas !

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, Harry transplane sur le quai du village.

 **XXX**

Malefoy n'est pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'un homme se manifeste de nulle part devant lui. En fait, ça l'étonnait presque que les chiots du Ministère ne soient pas encore venus à sa rencontre pour lui rappeler immédiatement qui tient les rênes. La surprise l'atteint lorsqu'il reconnait l'Auror :

\- Potter, lâche-t-il malgré lui.

L'homme sursaute en entendant sa voix. Lui savoure le plaisir étrange qu'il éprouve à retrouver ces deux syllabes familières sur sa langue :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? enchaîne-t-il.

Potter hésite quelques instants. Il se tient loin de lui. Il le dévisage comme s'il était un monstre dans une arène de foire. Drago a envie de rire. Tant mieux. Il n'a aucune idée de ce à quoi il doit ressembler pour un regard extérieur, mais il peut très bien l'imaginer. Que se passe-t-il, Potter ? Je ne suis pas le petit garçon policé que tu as connu ? Ma voix est plus rauque, mes cheveux trop ras ? Je ne suis plus à ton goût pour une rixe adolescente improvisée ?

Potter aussi a changé. Sa silhouette trapue s'est endurcie et il y a des muscles sous cette cape qui le recouvre. L'entraînement des Aurors a dû payer, pas vrai ? Ses cheveux en pétard ont laissé la place à une coupe réglementaire. Ses lunettes rondes sont toujours là par contre, sur son nez, comme appelant un coup de poing de tous leurs souhaits… Et la cicatrice. Cette putain de cicatrice.

Malefoy fait un pas en avant pour le simple plaisir de mettre Potter mal à l'aise. Il ignore pourquoi ce connard semble avoir peur de lui, pourquoi il le dévisage avec des yeux de chaton affolé, mais il s'en fout. Peut-être a-t-il savouré quelques anecdotes savoureuses en lisant son dossier. Peut-être a-t-il du mal à assumer les conséquences de ses actes, ou plutôt de son inaction, en l'occurrence. Malefoy s'en fout. Il n'a aucune rancœur. Potter est mort pour lui comme tout ce que lui-même incarnait le dernier jour où ils se sont vus, et il n'a aucune envie de réveiller de vieux souvenirs.

Potter doit finir par se rappeler qu'il a du courage Gryffondor dans les veines à la place du sang, car il se redresse tout à coup pour oser affronter son regard :

\- Je suis ton contrôleur judiciaire, articule-t-il. C'est moi que le Ministère a désigné pour assurer ton suivi après ta sortie de prison.

\- Merveilleux. Je suppose que tu t'es porté volontaire ?

Potter ne répond pas. Sobrement, il lui tend une carte :

\- Voici les coordonnées du centre de réinsertion auquel tu as été affecté, déclare-t-il. Tu trouveras une conseillère là-bas avec des solutions pour t'aider.

\- Comme c'est charitable de ta part. Et de celle de tes patrons.

Déchiffrant rapidement la carte, Malefoy lit :

\- Hermione Granger.

Il éclate d'un grand rire :

\- Granger est ma conseillère de réinsertion ? C'est une blague ? Vous faites une réunion des anciens élèves, ou quoi ? Tu vas peut-être me dire que Weasley est planqué en haut du toit ?

Potter pince les lèvres, sans rien dire. Il a eu un mouvement de recul en le voyant rire. Sans doute un rire trop primitif pour lui… Pour les souvenirs qu'il croit avoir de son vieil ennemi… Désolé, Potter. Désolé si je ne porte plus le costard aussi bien, si je ne pose plus ma serviette sur mes genoux avant de manger et si je n'aligne plus mon couteau avec ma fourchette. J'ai eu d'autres préoccupations, ces dix dernières années.

\- Hermione a choisi de travailler au département de la Justice, articule Potter. Elle s'occupe entre autres des cas de réinsertion difficile. Elle…

\- De réinsertion difficile ?

Malefoy rit à nouveau, sans préciser sa pensée, ce qui une fois encore semble donner à l'Elu l'envie de se jeter à la mer.

\- J'ai été ravi de te revoir, Potter, reprend Malefoy. Mais je ne crois pas que Miss Je-Sais-Tout pourra m'être d'une quelconque utilité dans ce domaine. Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas de son aide.

Potter parait surpris, pas par son refus, mais par le qualificatif employé pour désigner Hermione. A quoi t'attendais-tu, Potter ? Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ces mots signifient-ils encore quelque chose, aujourd'hui, là dehors ?

L'Auror le regarde froidement :

\- D'accord, mais les rendez-vous avec moi sont obligatoires, dit-il en sortant une nouvelle carte de sa poche. Viens à cette adresse, tous les lundi à 10h.

\- Sinon ?

\- Sinon on te renvoie dans le trou à merde d'où tu viens.

Malefoy sourit. Bien, Potter. Là je te retrouve enfin. Où était donc passée ta fougue ? Tu as l'air d'un faible, Potter. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Théâtral, Malefoy se tourne pour regarder l'horizon derrière lui et hausse les épaules. Feignant l'indécision, il joue avec sa baguette quelques instants, puis lance :

\- Alors à lundi, Potter.

Et il transplane.

 **XXX**

Malefoy émerge quelque part dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il retrouve avec une sensation étrange le flux de la magie trépidant dans ses veines. Le sentiment de déstabilisation que l'on ressent lorsque l'on transplane. L'impression d'avoir tout un univers à portée de ses doigts…

Malefoy regarde autour de lui, et, aussitôt, se sent dans son élément. La ruelle est étroite et sombre, comme les couloirs de la prison. Le même genre d'environnement que celui qu'il a connu au cours de la décennie écoulée. Personne ne le dévisage, car dans l'Allée des Embrumes, personne ne dévisage personne. Mais il devra tout de même faire attention à son tatouage. Dans l'Angleterre d'après Voldemort, même l'Allée des Embrumes rejette les Mangemorts. Il faudra faire avec.

Malefoy s'autorise un sourire sur son visage aiguisé. Il a survécu au pire des Enfers sur Terre. Il est un ancien Mangemort qui a survécu à toute une population de criminels qui le haïssaient. Il pourra survivre aux rues de Londres.

Un lointain souvenir lui revient un mémoire, un fragment de littérature glanée à l'époque où il avait encore accès aux livres. Le brillant écrivain Frank Herbert a écrit un jour : « L'ennui, avec un certain type de guerre, c'est qu'il détruit toute parcelle de sens moral chez les individus vulnérables. Les guerres de ce type ont pour conséquence de replonger des survivants intérieurement détruits au milieu de populations innocentes, parfaitement incapables d'imaginer ce dont ces soldats de retour sont capables. »

Malefoy sourit. Frank Herbert avait bien raison. Sauf que lui n'est pas un soldat : il est un meurtrier, ce qui est pire.

Regardant autour de lui, Malefoy quitte l'Allée des Embrumes et s'aventure dans les rues passantes de la capitale. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il va faire, mais il n'en ressent aucune crainte. Il ne craint plus rien depuis bien longtemps.

Au début, il recherche les ombres, évite les regards, se cache. Et puis, peu à peu, il se fond dans le paysage.

Drago Malefoy retrouve Londres. Il investit la ville, transformé, détruit, libre : il s'avance, en pleine lumière.


	2. Interlude : Le Procès

Merci pour vos réactions, je suis contente que ça vous plaise =)

L'intrigue en dévoile peu pour l'instant et c'est normal, mais j'espère que les prochains chapitres continueront à vous intéresser et à vous surprendre.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, votre avis m'intéresse autant que la façon dont cette histoire pourrait évoluer, et c'est toujours encourageant d'avoir un retour sur ce que j'écris =)

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

Les bancs du tribunal sont bondés. Les gens s'entassent dans les couloirs, font pression contre les portes, grouillent jusque dans la rue, sur les marches du monument. Les flashes des journalistes se déchainent comme autant d'étoiles éphémères explosant dans la lueur du jour. La folie s'est emparée de Londres.

Voldemort est mort depuis dix-sept jours. Depuis, le tribunal ne désemplit pas. Les Mangemorts qui ont survécu à la bataille de Poudlard sont traqués et ramenés enchaînés sur les marches du palais de justice, comme un sacrifice offert aux Londoniens sur l'autel de la vengeance. La foule les conspuent et hurlent, ils les frappent et leur crachent dessus, jusqu'à ce que les Aurors du Ministère parviennent à les faire entrer à l'intérieur, où ils sont livrés à une forme expéditive de procès. Le baiser du Détraqueur. Pour tous.

Désigné Ministre de la Magie à titre provisoire, Kingsley Shacklebolt a décrété que ce châtiment serait banni de son mandat, dès que le conseil de guerre serait terminé. Mais pour les Mangemorts, pas de pitié. Le peuple cherche un exutoire. Le peuple veut déchaîner toute la peur, la souffrance et la haine qu'il a emmagasinées ces vingt derniers mois, à cause d' _eux_. Le peuple veut leur rendre cette douleur au centuple.

Alors, on juge. On capture, on enchaîne, on exécute. Des dizaines d'âmes livrées au Néant. Il n'y a pas d'avocats, pas de pardon, pas de défense. Pas même de suppliques. Les prisonniers entrent et sortent à la file indienne, interdits de prononcer un seul mot, et les noms des condamnés défilent sur la liste du bourreau.

Voldemort est mort depuis dix-sept jours, et les victimes commencent à manquer. Inexorablement, le regard du peuple se tourne vers les derniers Mangemorts restants. Ceux qui se sont cloîtrés dans leur Manoir depuis la fin de la bataille. Les derniers survivants.

Kingsley Shacklebolt tente de tempérer, d'apaiser les tensions : « Les Malefoy ont abandonné leur maître pendant la bataille ! » s'exclame-t-il. « Lucius Malefoy est peut-être coupable, mais pas sa femme, ni son fils. Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! ».

Seulement, il est dangereux pour un Premier Ministre intérimaire de tenir ce genre de propos. Et tout le monde sait que le monde sorcier a besoin de Shacklebolt. L'heure est bien trop sombre. Ils vivent une époque de transition, de basculement. L'ombre pourrait si facilement se glisser à nouveau dans ce bref interlude qui sépare la guerre de la paix. La fin d'un conflit, le début d'un nouveau. Combien d'opportunistes pourraient voir là leur chance de saisir leur heure de gloire, combien de vautours prêts à profiter du moindre moment de faiblesse, combien de fanatiques, combien de vengeurs aveuglés par leurs pertes et avides de sang ?

Non, Shacklebolt doit rester en place. Coûte que coûte, il doit se faire élire aux prochaines élections. Et ne pas mécontenter ses électeurs. Une politique de sympathie envers les Malefoy ternirait cela. Aux yeux de la plèbe qui les juge, ils ne sont plus des individus, mais rien qu'un tatouage et un nom, collés sur un bout de chair que l'on veut déchirer jusqu'à l'os.

Alors, Shacklebolt consent. Dix-neuf jours après la mort de Voldemort, une escouade d'Aurors éventre le manoir Malefoy et traîne sur le pavé leurs occupants, à demi-nus, en pleine nuit : Lucius Malefoy, déjà l'ombre de lui-même, Narcissa Malefoy, hystérique et en larmes, et Drago Malefoy, terrorisé, tremblant, mais le moins surpris de tous. On les garde prisonniers dehors dans la nuit et le froid, tandis qu'ils contemplent les hommes du Ministère passer au peigne fin leur maison, sortir tout ce qui a de la valeur, détruire leur blason et leur nom. Le procès n'a même pas eu lieu que l'autodafé commence déjà.

Au petit matin, rien ne leur est épargné. On pourrait les faire transplaner directement dans la salle d'audience, mais non. Le peuple veut du sang. Du pain et des jeux, pour la plèbe. Les Malefoy et leur fils sont traînés sur le parvis de justice et contraints de traverser une foule qui scande des promesses de mort à leur visage. Le jeune Malefoy protège son visage de ses bras. Les gens le griffent, le bousculent, lacèrent ses vêtements. Une femme agrippe les cheveux de Narcissa Malefoy et les lui coupe au ras de la peau. Du sang dégouline sur la peau laiteuse de Narcissa, et Lucius Malefoy s'arrête, il crie. On le frappe au visage. Les Aurors font mine de s'interposer, mais prennent soin d'intervenir trop tard. Il est déjà tombé à terre et on le piétine, on l'étouffe, alors que Narcissa retient la chemise de nuit qu'on lui arrache de force pour la dénuder aux yeux de tous. Drago court enlacer sa mère. On le retient. On le frappe dans le ventre si fort qu'une onde de douleur se propage jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Incapable de se relever, il est impuissant lorsqu'une foule excitée par l'odeur du sang balance des pavés sur sa mère en larmes, la traitant de pute et de partenaire du Mal. Drago ne résiste pas lorsque les Aurors se décident à les soustraire au lynchage. On recouvre Narcissa d'une cape et on relève Malefoy père, le nez et la lèvre fendus. On les traîne à l'intérieur du tribunal où le reste de la justice doit être rendu.

L'Elu a été prévenu de l'arrestation. Harry Potter se tient debout devant la porte de la salle d'audience, dissuadant l'escouade d'approcher par sa seule aura. Il tremble. Son regard parcourt lentement Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, mais évite celui de Drago. A côté de lui, Hermione Granger pleure quelques larmes silencieuses – impossible de dire s'il s'agit de rage, de détresse ou de consternation. L'Elu s'avance, dévisage la foule qu'il sait ne pas pouvoir maîtriser, et dit simplement :

\- Ces gens ne sont pas vêtus convenablement pour une audience.

\- Ce sont des criminels ! lui rétorque-t-on. Ils n'ont pas…

\- Pour l'instant, ce ne sont pas encore des prisonniers. Ils doivent être présentables à la cour, par décence autant pour eux que pour son Excellence.

La foule fait silence. Les Aurors se dévisagent, mal à l'aise. Peuvent-ils sérieusement affronter l'Elu ? Potter ne leur laisse pas le temps de réfléchir :

\- Il y a une pièce attenante à la salle d'audience, dit-il en désignant une porte derrière Hermione. Laissez ces gens se changer et ils seront jugés aussitôt.

Le chef de l'escouade s'avance en donnant au passage une bourrade à Malefoy père :

\- Ils ne méritent pas l'indulgence que vous leur offrez, crache-t-il.

Puis il s'écarte pour les laisser passer.

 **XXX**

Du haut de sa chaire de présidence, Shacklebolt n'a pas assisté au lynchage, mais il l'imagine sans peine. Un sentiment d'urgence lui hurle de revenir en arrière : un malaise, une culpabilité sourde, mais il ne le peut plus à présent. Le mal est fait. Les trois Malefoy se tiennent debout devant lui, dans des cages séparées, toisés par des dizaines de sorciers qui les percent de leur rancœur palpable. Shacklebolt se retient de soupirer. Il y a toujours eu une forme de théâtralité cruelle dans le monde sorcier. La plupart de ses concitoyens ne s'en rendent pas compte, mais à bien des aspects, c'est un monde plus dur que celui des Moldus. Plus primitif. Plus sauvage. Peut-être parce que le pouvoir y côtoie plus souvent le quotidien des hommes.

Sinistrement, Shacklebolt se demande comment il va pouvoir éviter ce désastre, mais il l'ignore. Perché en haut de son siège de magistrature, tout en haut de l'assemblée, il est aussi prisonnier que ces pauvres hères qu'on lui jette en pâture. S'il veut garder sa place, il n'a d'autre choix que d'agir tel qu'on l'attend de lui. Quelle ironie…

Considérant les Malefoy, Shacklebolt sait qu'il n'a aucune compassion pour Lucius Malefoy. C'est un homme fier et détestable qui aurait dû savoir prédire sa fin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais la femme… Son seul tort est d'avoir été mise au monde, mariée et engrossée par des imbéciles ou des monstres. Elle ne porte pas leur marque. Et le gosse…

Drago Malefoy garde les yeux baissés, du fond de sa cage. Il n'ose affronter personne. De temps à autre, presque malgré lui, il jette un regard discret et incrédule à Potter, qui se tient deux rangs au-dessus de lui, et un autre à ses parents, inquiet celui-ci. Des hématomes apparaissent déjà sur son visage, ainsi que sur celui de ses parents. Il se tort les mains dans son costume mal ajusté. C'est celui de Potter, assurément. Il est trop court, bien que la carrure corresponde à peu près.

Désabusé, Shacklebolt regarde Potter. Qu'espères-tu faire, mon garçon ? Pourquoi te portes-tu au secours de ces gens ? Parce que Malefoy était ton camarade ? Rien ne peut les sauver et tu le sais j'espère, pas même toi. Combattre Lord Voldemort est une chose, mais rien n'est pire que la condamnation à mort d'une foule qui te hait. On ne peut raisonner une foule. On ne peut tuer une obsession.

\- Silence dans la salle ! s'écrie soudain l'un des magistrats.

On ferme les portes et le procès commence. C'est une farce, à tous les points de vue. On a permis aux journalistes d'entrer, pour qu'ils puissent retransmettre à la plèbe le spectacle de l'humiliation et de la déchéance. On amène à la barre tous les témoins possibles qui jurent avoir vu les Malefoy se livrer à des actes de magie noire pendant et en dehors de la bataille de Poudlard. On rappelle le rôle de Lucius Malefoy en tant qu'hôte de Lord Voldemort, bras droit et complice de la mort de Cédric Diggory, de l'attaque du Ministère, et de tous ces évènements que Cornelius Fudge avait mis si longtemps à reconnaître. On évoque le rôle clé qu'a joué Drago Malefoy dans l'invasion de Poudlard et la mort de son directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Shacklebolt écoute les témoins en faisant son possible pour respecter un semblant de protocole. Ce n'est qu'une longue suite d'accusations qui n'appelle pas de défense. Au terme de deux heures de litanie accablante, Shacklebolt lève son marteau pour délivrer la sentence, mais alors, l'Elu prend la parole :

\- J'aimerais dire quelques mots, dit Harry Potter en descendant dans la fosse.

Il se place entre les magistrats et les cages, tournant le dos aux accusés, les yeux levés pour réclamer un privilège qu'il sait qu'on ne peut pas lui refuser.

\- A quel titre ? demande quand même Shacklebolt.

\- La défense appelle à la barre Hermione Jean Granger, répond simplement Potter.

Des murmures se font écho dans la salle. Hermione ne laisse à personne le temps de contester cet appel : elle rejoint l'Elu dans l'arène et prend place sur le siège réservé aux témoins.

\- Quel témoignage avez-vous à apporter, miss Granger ? articule alors Shacklebolt d'un air circonspect.

La situation lui échappe et il n'est pas le seul à en avoir conscience. Tous les magistrats, les journalistes, les sorciers en quête de violence retiennent leur souffle face à ces deux figures de guerre, ces héros inattaquables qui se dressent soudain entre eux et leur vengeance :

\- Je voudrais témoigner en faveur de Drago Malefoy, déclare Hermione Granger d'une voix claire.

Elle a chassé les larmes de son visage. Son expression est ferme, lisse, posée, elle ne tremble pas. Shacklebolt se retient pour ne pas jurer. L'une des vieilles peaux assises à côté de lui s'exclame :

\- Pardon, vous voulez témoigner pour qui ?!

\- Pour Drago Malefoy, madame. Au sujet d'une altercation où il aurait pu livrer nos vies – la mienne, celle d'Harry Potter et celle de Ron Weasley – au Seigneur des Ténèbres, précipitant ainsi la fin de cette guerre. Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

La salle ne dit pas un mot, alors Shacklebolt rassemble le peu de courage qu'il lui reste. Il ne sait ce que ces jeunes sont en train d'essayer de faire, mais il sent que ça ne peut pas se finir bien :

\- Continuez, ordonne-t-il.

Hermione reprend la parole :

\- Il y a deux mois, dit-elle, Harry, Ron et moi avons été capturés par une bande de Rafleurs, dans les bois. Pour éviter qu'ils ne le reconnaissent, j'ai jeté à Harry un sortilège qui a profondément défiguré ses traits. L'un des Rafleurs a tout de même cru identifier sa cicatrice, et nous a emmenés au Manoir Malefoy pour nous livrer à Lord Voldemort. Seuls Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy étaient là, ainsi que Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrow, et plusieurs prisonniers qui étaient détenus dans l'un des cachots du Manoir.

Hermione inspire profondément avant de poursuivre :

\- Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange étaient paniqués. Ils n'étaient pas certains de reconnaître Harry, et ils craignaient d'appeler leur maître, car ils savaient qu'ils seraient tués s'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Alors, ils ont appelé Drago. Ils lui ont demandé de reconnaître formellement Harry. Drago Malefoy s'est approché, l'a observé, et il a dit que ce n'était pas lui. Pourtant, il l'avait reconnu. Je suis sûre qu'il l'avait reconnu.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? demande Shacklebolt.

\- Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, répond soudain Potter à sa place. J'ai vu qu'il savait qui j'étais. J'ai vu à quel point il se sentait piégé. Il aurait pu dire la vérité. Il aurait pu tous nous dénoncer, appeler Voldemort, et Ron, Hermione et moi serions morts tous les trois. Voldemort aurait gagné la guerre. Mais surtout, Drago Malefoy aurait réhabilité sa famille. Nous savons tous que les Malefoy étaient en disgrâce, et que Voldemort n'attendait qu'une occasion de les sacrifier. C'est pour cela qu'il a transformé Drago en Mangemort, c'est pour cela qu'il lui a ordonné de tuer Dumbledore ! Drago aurait pu sauver sa vie et celle de sa famille ce jour-là. Voldemort aurait tué l'Elu, les Malefoy en auraient été récompensés. Au lieu de cela, il a choisi de ne pas me dénoncer. Il m'a protégé. Sans lui, je serais mort dans le manoir Malefoy, et Voldemort n'aurait même pas eu à combattre pour remporter la victoire.

Le silence qui règne dans la salle s'alourdit. Potter défie Shacklebolt du regard.

Je t'en prie, mon garçon… Qu'espères-tu que je fasse ?

\- La défense appelle à la barre Harry James Potter, reprend l'Elu en se rangeant auprès d'Hermione. Je voudrais moi aussi témoigner en faveur de Drago Malefoy.

Shacklebolt entend à peine les mots qui s'écoulent de ses lèvres :

\- Poursuivez, dit-il.

\- Je tiens à ajouter qu'au moment de notre fuite, Drago Malefoy a refusé de m'affronter, reprend aussitôt l'Elu. Il n'a tenté de me lancer aucun sortilège létal, et c'est pour cela que j'ai pu le désarmer si facilement. Et c'est en le désarmant ce jour-là que je me suis rendu maître de la Baguette de Sureau. La baguette que Voldemort tenait à la main lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, il y a dix-neuf jours. La baguette qui a résisté à Lord Voldemort, qui ne lui a jamais conféré toute la puissance de son incroyable pouvoir, car elle m'était fidèle à _moi_. Grâce à Drago Malefoy.

Harry Potter inspire à fond et balaye lentement l'assistance du regard :

\- C'est parce que Drago Malefoy a eu pitié de moi dans son manoir, ce jour de mars, que j'ai pu vaincre Lord Voldemort, dit-il, glacial. Et vous voulez le condamner à un sort pire que la mort ? Ne pouvons-nous pas faire preuve de pitié, nous aussi ?

\- Il est des crimes qui ne peuvent être pardonnés, monsieur Potter, objecte la vieille peau à côté de Shacklebolt.

\- Quels crimes ? Drago Malefoy a baissé sa baguette face à Albus Dumbledore, et il aurait été prêt à se rendre si d'autres Mangemorts n'étaient pas intervenus. Narcissa Malefoy s'est toujours tenue à l'écart du conflit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, et elle aussi m'a sauvé la vie, dans les bois, en proclamant à Voldemort et à ses sbires que j'étais mort ! Ces gens ne méritent pas le baiser du Détraqueur ! Ils ont fait ce qu'ils devaient faire pour survivre dans une situation qui les dépassait.

\- Ils n'auraient pas été pris dans cette situation si Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas été un Mangemort dès le départ, réplique Shacklebolt.

\- Justement, punissez Lucius Malefoy pour ses crimes ! Mais épargnez sa femme et son fils ! Ce ne sont que des victimes collatérales et vous le savez ! Voldemort voulait les blesser alors même qu'ils étaient ses alliés : vous jouez son jeu en les condamnant.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, monsieur Potter : ils étaient ses alliés.

Harry se mord les lèvres :

\- Ils sont restés dans leur Manoir, murmure-t-il. Après la bataille, ils auraient pu s'enfuir, ils pourraient être déjà loin à présent. Mais ils sont restés. N'est-ce pas là un gage de bonne volonté ? N'est-ce pas là la preuve qu'ils veulent se racheter ?

Shacklebolt se renfonce dans son siège et scrute lui aussi le collège de ses pairs. Il sent que l'atmosphère de la salle a changé. Potter a touché certains de ces gens. D'autres se sentent coupables, et ils se demandent à présent ce que serait devenu leur monde, si Drago Malefoy n'avait pas manifesté un soupçon de conscience dans son manoir deux mois plus tôt. Ils commencent à ne plus voir les accusés seulement comme un symbole à abattre, mais bien comme des êtres humains. Narcissa Malefoy en larmes et Drago Malefoy pâle comme la mort dans sa cage à barreaux doivent contribuer à cette impression. L'adolescent ne cesse de fixer Potter du regard, incrédule, incapable de croire à la défense qu'on vient de lui offrir. Il semble lutter pour empêcher l'espoir d'envahir ses traits.

Shacklebolt soupire en lui-même. Il se sent vieux tout à coup. Il se sent vieux et il hait ses nouvelles responsabilités avant même de les avoir endossées. Il ne s'est pas battu auprès de ses amis qui sont morts pour condamner des gamins au supplice. Il n'a pas échangé une dictature contre une autre. Et, surtout, il ne veut pas devenir un monstre. Il ne veut pas tuer cette voix au fond de lui qui lui crie depuis le début que tout ceci est mal.

Alors, Kinglsey Shacklebolt lève son marteau :

\- Drago Malefoy, commence-t-il.

La vieille peau retient son bras le temps de lui murmurer :

\- Trop de clémence tue l'autorité, monsieur le Premier Ministre.

Elle insiste bien sur ce titre, et Shacklebolt se dégage de mauvaise grâce. « Pense à l'avenir du monde sorcier », lui crie sa conscience. Il proclame :

\- Je vous condamne à dix ans de réclusion au pénitencier d'Azkaban. Cette peine est non commuable et prend effet immédiatement.

Premier coup de marteau.

\- Narcissa Malefoy, enchaîne-t-il. Je vous condamne à deux ans de réclusion avec sursis. Vous serez placée en liberté conditionnelle tout au long de cette peine et devrez rendre des visites régulières à un contrôleur judiciaire.

Deuxième coup de marteau.

\- Lucius Malefoy…

Toute la cour retient son souffle.

\- Je vous condamne à la réclusion à perpétuité au pénitencier d'Azkaban. Cette peine est non commuable et prend effet dès maintenant. Vos propriétés et vos biens seront saisis, en dédommagement de vos crimes.

Narcissa s'écroule au fond de sa cage. La moitié du tribunal se lève et hurle, tant pour haranguer le Premier Ministre que les prisonniers. Les magistrats eux-mêmes s'empoignent sous les flashes crépitant des journalistes.

Au milieu du chaos, imperturbables, deux Aurors viennent s'emparer de Lucius Malefoy qui n'esquisse pas un geste pour les en empêcher. Il semble sous le choc. Il n'accorde pas un regard à sa femme et à son fils tandis qu'on l'emmène. Derrière eux surgissent déjà deux autres Aurors, qui déverrouillent la cage de Drago.

Le fils Malefoy recule par instinct, mais n'ose pas se débattre. Ses pieds restent désespérément ancrés dans le sol tandis qu'il contemple l'opinion qui se déchire autour de lui. Perdu dans la mêlée, il capte le regard de Potter qui ne le quitte pas, qui s'attache à lui comme une bouée jetée à la mer, qui tente de le soutenir mais ne peut dissimuler la pitié tout au fond de lui. Potter est brisé. Il espérait plus mais ne l'a pas obtenu. Il a pu le soustraire à un sort terrible uniquement pour le promettre à un autre qu'il imagine déjà mille fois pires. Drago n'a pas le temps de réaliser tout cela. Il ne voit que les yeux de Potter et Granger, ses anciens ennemis, les seuls à s'être portés à son secours, et il ne sait plus qui il est. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il ressent. Son identité s'écroule au fond de lui, les Aurors le tirent hors de la cage, et chaque pas lui fait prendre conscience que non, il ne va pas mourir, il ne va pas cesser d'être lui, mais on va le conduire dans un Enfer où son âme préservée pourra ressentir toutes les souffrances qui lui seront infligées.

Drago songe à ce qui l'attend, mais tout va trop vite et il ne mesure pas les conséquences. Il donnerait sa fortune pour chaque seconde gagnée. Il veut rester dans ce tribunal, goûter encore à la substance de ces gens qui l'entourent : Potter, Granger, sa mère, il veut imprimer leur image dans son esprit, emporter une petite partie d'eux avec lui, un souvenir de chaleur et de réconfort à chérir là où on l'emmène.

Sa mère tend la main à travers ses barreaux pour le toucher, mais elle en est empêchée. Potter n'ose pas faire un geste vers lui. Lui et Granger disparaissent, avalés par la foule, tandis que des fers mordent aux poignets de Drago et qu'il est emporté loin, loin de l'agitation générale, dans un village de pêcheurs puant le poisson et la crasse, où le Passeur l'attend déjà.


	3. Réinsertion

Merci encore une fois pour vos retours, c'est très encourageant =)

J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

Nathalea

* * *

L'hôtel a des relents de peinture fraîche et de couvertures mitées. Un curieux contraste entre vieillerie et modernité. Comme tout ce qui touche aux choix esthétiques des londoniens, c'est de mauvais goût, mais Drago n'a que faire du cadre. Il a choisi cet hôtel pour son emplacement et sa discrétion. Un quartier Moldu légèrement excentré de Londres, où aucun sorcier ne risquera de le dénicher, et certainement pas les Aurors du Ministère. Et puis de toute façon, Drago ne se soucie plus de ses conditions de vie depuis longtemps.

La chambre est au premier étage : un paramètre qu'il a exigé, pour éviter la vulnérabilité du rez-de-chaussée, tout en lui permettant de s'enfuir rapidement en cas de besoin. Le mobilier reste très simple : un lit double défoncé, vaguement recouvert d'une couette qui a connu des jours meilleurs, une immonde moquette couleur jaune vomi, et une commode qui dissimule une colonie de termites. La salle de bain a perdu ses lettres de noblesse depuis longtemps et disparait à présent sous une épaisse couche grisâtre de graisse de savon.

Drago hausse les épaules. Aussi pitoyable que soit son repère, c'est mieux que tout ce qu'il a connu ces dix dernières années à Azkaban. Il n'est pas sûr du constat qu'il est censé en retirer, mais cela ne suscite en lui aucune émotion. Seule sa vieille douleur musculaire se réveille, et il se masse la nuque.

Contemplant la nuit qui tombe à travers les fenêtres encrassées, Drago éprouve pour la première fois un sentiment d'irréalité. Une voix qu'il voudrait fuir en lui lui fait redouter le sommeil, et les pensées qui pourraient l'accompagner. Déjà, l'ambiance sonore de la ville le perturbe, agresse ses sens : les voitures, les klaxons, le brouhaha incessant des passants, les commerçants, et même la vibration discrète du métro qui remonte le long du bâtiment. A travers les parois fines comme du papier, Drago entend les autres locataires du couloir se livrer à une dispute conjugale, tandis qu'au-dessus de lui, quelqu'un fait les cents pas.

Tous ces bruits, ces milliers de petits détails insignifiants et synonymes de la vie, tous ces bruits assaillent ses oreilles et lui sautent à la gorge, l'obsèdent, le rendent fou. Il y a trop d'attention à porter partout. Trop de vigilance. Il se sent cerné. Ironique, quand on sait qu'il vient d'être libéré même pas vingt-quatre heures plus tôt…

Machinalement – et pour se changer les idées – Malefoy aligne sur le lit les quatre portefeuilles qui lui ont permis de réserver son séjour dans ce palace. Il les a volés sur quatre employés très bien vêtus de la City. Malefoy sourit vaguement tandis qu'il fait rouler une pièce de deux livres d'un bout à l'autre de ses doigts, avec l'agilité d'un professionnel. Voler est une qualité que l'on apprend rapidement, à Azkaban. Une qualité vitale pour survivre, et pour laquelle il s'est avéré particulièrement doué.

Faisant disparaître la pièce, Drago ferme les rideaux dans l'espoir d'étouffer un peu le murmure de la rue et retire son sweat-shirt. Avec le reste de l'argent restant, il a fait ce qu'il avait prévu : il a troqué les fringues de Potter contre quelque chose de plus discret. Quelque chose qui dissipera la stupeur méfiante que les bons citoyens affichent lorsqu'ils le croisent : cadavre fraichement déterré, vêtu de son plus beau costume, incapable d'en remplir les vides. Son apparence attirait bien trop l'attention, aussi Malefoy s'est-il acheté une tenue passe-partout : des baskets, un jean, un T-shirt et un sweet-shirt d'occasion, dont le poids pèse étrangement sur ses épaules. Il sourit en songeant qu'à une certaine époque, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de porter ces frusques, mais comme à chaque fois que ce genre de pensée lui vient, il se traite d'imbécile et enfouit l'ancien lui plus profondément encore qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Torse nu, Malefoy évite le miroir lézardé et laisse son regard s'égarer sur le costume de Potter. Malgré ses résolutions, il ne veut pas le jeter. Une tenue telle que celle-ci pourra toujours lui servir, ne serait-ce que pour la revendre. Il ne pourra pas vivre de menus larcins bien longtemps. Et puis, ce costume fait partie de son histoire… En quelque sorte.

Drago achève de se déshabiller par quelques gestes secs. Il déteste les accès de nostalgie irrationnelle qui conduisent à la faiblesse. Passant dans la minuscule salle de bain, il hésite quelques instants lorsqu'il voit le jet à faible pression surgir au-dessus de lui, et la petite pièce se remplir peu à peu de vapeur. Presque timidement, Drago passe la main et teste la température de l'eau. Il prépare son esprit, et c'est seulement ainsi qu'il peut se retenir de sursauter. L'eau est claire et chaude sous ses doigts. Pas brûlante : elle est même très correcte, mais _chaude_. Drago n'a plus connu d'eau chaude depuis plus de dix ans. A Azkaban, par tous les temps, quelle que soit la saison, les prisonniers prennent leur douche dans une salle d'eau commune alimentée uniquement en eau froide. Certains jours de janvier, il fait si froid que le liquide gèle dans les canalisations.

Prudemment, Drago se risque à faire un pas à l'intérieur du baquet et laisse la chaleur omniprésente de l'eau le caresser.

Ce n'est pas vraiment agréable. Drago ne décrirait pas cela ainsi. C'est simplement… étrange. Sa peau très blanche réagit à ce contact qu'elle a ignoré pendant trop longtemps, et devient rose vif. Ses muscles durcis par des années d'exposition au froid se contractent. Le baiser mordant de la chaleur s'oppose à la carapace que son corps s'est forgée au fil du temps, pour supporter la rudesse du monde extérieur. Drago effleure sa peau rêche écorchée par des années de savons irritants, et craint de se laisser aller. De petites larmes lui brûlent les yeux en réaction à la violence sensorielle extrême qu'il s'impose. Surtout, pas de nostalgie. Ce n'est qu'une douche et rien d'autre. Le confort personnel ne signifie rien. Il a appris à vivre sans.

Dénichant un échantillon de shampoing intact, Drago se lave rapidement et ne s'attarde pas sur l'infect arôme de lavande que la substance attache à son corps. Rattrapé par ses réflexes, il ignore tout d'abord la serviette suspendue en évidence sur le crochet de la porte – ils n'en avaient pas, à Azkaban – avant de finalement remarquer son existence. Il renfile son sweet délavé avant de se mettre au lit.

 **XXX**

Etendu dans le noir, Drago fixe le plafond. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour étrangler le connard qui fait les cents pas au-dessus de sa tête. Cette pensée de colère lui échappe, et diminue un peu son angoisse. Regardant autour de lui, Drago fixe pour la énième fois la porte, puis la fenêtre. Cette dernière le rend malade. Dans sa cellule, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Ici, depuis son lit, il peut voir le ciel, le lampadaire, les étoiles : l'univers entier peut pénétrer son monde, et il se sent vulnérable.

A Azkaban, Drago dormait sur une couchette en pierre étendue le long du mur. Il pouvait facilement s'étendre sur le côté, de façon à surveiller en permanence l'accès à sa cellule. Ici, il y a trop de points de vue à surveiller. Trop d'angles d'attaque possible. Et puis ce foutu matelas qui lui rentre dans le dos… Drago a l'impression d'en ressentir le moindre relief, le moindre ressort, l'historique complet des corps qui s'y sont vautrés et l'ont façonné pour faire de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui : un putain d'engin de torture.

Retenant un soupir, Drago se glisse hors du lit et s'allonge à même le sol. La moquette sent la poussière et les mauvais produits d'entretien, mais rien qui ne soit vraiment déplaisant. Et puis la surface est bien plus chaleureusement dure, ici. Plus concrète. Plus stable.

S'efforçant à nouveau de trouver le sommeil, Drago s'autorise simplement à tirer la couverture sur lui et savoure la chaleur douillette qu'elle lui procure. Il voudrait fermer son esprit, mais déjà, cette question toute nouvelle le taraude.

Et maintenant ?

 **XXX**

Le lendemain, Drago se réveille avec le signal que lui envoie généralement son corps pour lui dire qu'il a faim. C'est ce qu'il appelle le stade de faim numéro un. Il n'a rien mangé depuis sa libération, et les effets commencent doucement à s'en faire ressentir.

Dégageant ses jambes de la couette dans laquelle il s'est emmêlé, il sort dans les rues de Londres en quête de nourriture.

Il passe devant trois fast-food, deux stands de vendeurs ambulants, une supérette. Il ose s'arrêter devant cette dernière uniquement parce qu'elle dispose de caisses automatiques. Dans les rayonnages, Drago surveille attentivement les autres clients, qui pour une raison évidente s'écartent de lui. Il a conscience que son comportement est excessif, mais l'on n'efface pas si facilement dix années de vie à protéger ses arrières en toutes circonstances.

Après avoir vaguement choisi un sandwich à l'air informe, Drago se débat avec sa monnaie devant la caisse automatique. L'un des employés s'approche pour l'aider, et il ne peut retenir le réflexe de se porter au contact. Seul son sang-froid le sauve. L'employé méfiant préfère renoncer, ignorant qu'il vient d'échapper à un revers de la main en plein dans la trachée. Drago paye et s'en va.

Il grignote son sandwich dans les bas quartiers de Londres, évitant les bandes avec l'agilité d'un chat. Londres n'est rien comparé au microcosme que représente Azkaban. Des dizaines d'individus de la pire espèce, entassés les uns sur les autres, en permanence…

Personne ne remarque sa présence, et il se laisse errer jusque dans un parc où il distribue des miettes à des écureuils. A nouveau, la conscience de sa situation le saisit, lui tombe dessus. Il est libre.

Et maintenant ?

 **XXX**

Les jours s'écoulent. Les nuits aussi. Drago ne peut trouver le sommeil. Il se réhabitue au plaisir simple d'une douche chaude, mais le sol reste une meilleure couche pour lui que le matelas, et ses réflexions le hantent. Souvenirs. Fantômes du passé. Angoisses du présent, incertitudes de l'avenir…

Il est surprenant de constater à quel point Azkaban brise toute perspective d'un futur dans l'esprit de ses pensionnaires. Même ceux qui ne sont pas condamnés à perpétuité. Lorsqu'on vit en Enfer, il en vient un moment où l'on oublie de compter les jours, et chaque seconde devient l'éternité. Jusqu'à ce que l'éternité s'arrête.

Pour Malefoy, l'Enfer s'est arrêté – du moins un certain type d'Enfer – et à présent, il doit comprendre ce nouveau cercle dans lequel on vient de le plonger, pour y survivre, à nouveau, encore et toujours.

Malefoy songe à cela tandis qu'il déambule dans les rues de Londres, qu'il goûte à sa vitalité, à son odeur, à ses gens, qu'il se réadapte à la présence de ce mouvement perpétuel autour de lui, avec la sensation persistance de ne pouvoir y prendre part.

Et maintenant ?

Il vole deux ou trois bricoles dans le métro ou sur les avenues bondées de Picadilly Circus. Il marche beaucoup, il redécouvre la grandeur du monde, apprivoise ces immenses espaces à ciel ouvert, offerts à lui, à l'infini des possibilités.

Oui, mais quelles possibilités ? Que va-t-il faire à présent ? Que _peut_ -il faire ?

Insidieusement, les jours s'écoulent sans apporter de réponse, et Drago voit avec défiance se rapprocher le lundi où l'Elu du monde sorcier exigera de lui le premier rapport de sa première semaine de remise en liberté.

C'est pourquoi, un matin, Drago ne sort pas de sa chambre d'hôtel. En proie avec lui-même, il tourne et retourne la carte de visite entre ses doigts, partagé entre l'appel des perspectives et le mépris de toute forme d'espoir. L'espoir est ce qui nous tue de l'intérieur. Mais Potter… Il ne supportera pas de croiser le regard de Potter avec cet immense basculement au fond de lui. Sans plus hésiter, Drago transplane.

 **XXX**

Hermione Granger rédige un rapport, assise à son bureau, lorsque sa secrétaire frappe et entre sans sa permission :

\- Un nouveau venu s'est présenté, madame, dit la jeune femme.

\- Il a pris rendez-vous ? répond Hermione sans lever les yeux de ses dossiers.

\- Non. Mais je crois que vous voudrez quand même le recevoir.

Interloquée, Hermione redresse la tête, et comprend aussitôt. Elle n'a pas besoin que sa secrétaire ajoute un seul mot pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Ses lèvres s'assèchent tout à coup, et, le cœur battant, elle articule :

\- Faites-le entrer.

Drago Malefoy pénètre dans son bureau. L'espace de quelques secondes, Hermione n'esquisse pas le moindre geste. Pétrifiée n'est pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce qu'elle ressent. Ron lui avait parlé de ce qu'il avait vu, mais… Rien ne l'aurait préparée à une telle vision.

Drago Malefoy s'avance jusqu'à son bureau, sans la moindre gêne, sans s'asseoir. Il a la démarche pleine d'assurance et de discrétion que seuls possèdent les grands prédateurs. Les vêtements amples qu'il porte ne dissimulent ni sa maigreur, ni la terrible puissance contenue qui se dégage du moindre de ses gestes. Ses cheveux tondus à ras le rendent absolument méconnaissable, et au milieu du relief creusé de ses traits, ses yeux clairs brillent d'un éclat douloureux, d'une pâleur absolument insoutenable qui parait contenir toutes les tensions de son corps à elle seule :

\- Granger, la salue-t-il simplement.

Hermione se reprend. Le professionnalisme et le sang-froid sont deux qualités qui n'ont d'égal que son perfectionnisme à les appliquer. Lissant l'expression de stupeur sur son visage, elle répond :

\- Bonjour, Malefoy.

Il la dévisage lui aussi, longtemps, sans rien dire, au mépris des bienséances. Ou peut-être s'amuse-t-il de la mettre ainsi mal à l'aise. Que voit-il ? Une jeune femme au bureau bien rangé, à l'air discipliné, noyée sous ses piles de dossiers soigneusement entassés ? Non, il voit autre chose. C'est évident. Ce regard qu'il porte sur elle semble percer la chair et les os.

Soudain – comme s'il semblait se rappeler la raison de sa venue – il lui tend une carte maintes fois triturée entre ses doigts :

\- Potter m'a donné ça, dit-il. A la sortie d'Azkaban. Il a dit que je devrais passer te voir.

Hermione doit se faire violence pour lui répondre. Il parle peu, il économise ses mots. Sa voix est différente que dans son souvenir. Plus cassée, plus rauque. Comme s'il avait crié longtemps, fumé tout un camion de cigarettes, ou supporté la violence incessante de vents glacés pendant des semaines. Peut-être les trois à la fois.

\- Je suis ta conseillère de réinsertion, énonce enfin Hermione d'un ton très calme. Je suis là pour t'aider à te réintégrer dans la société sorcière. Te trouver un logement, un travail… Tu as quelque part où te loger ?

Sa question a été posée d'une voix très douce, ce qui semble amuser Malefoy :

\- Oui, répond-il simplement.

\- Et je peux savoir où ?

Malefoy tire un siège à lui et s'assoit :

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

La surprise d'Hermione lui tire un sourire, et il dit simplement :

\- Je tiens à mon indépendance. Je n'ai aucune envie que tes petits copains du Ministère sachent où me trouver.

\- Mais pour te trouver un travail, il te faudra un logement, objecte Hermione. Et Harry exigera une adresse de toi lorsqu'il te verra lundi.

\- Je verrai à ce moment-là.

Hermione rassemble ses idées. En face d'elle, Malefoy étudie son bureau, touche chaque objet du regard, tel un médecin disséquant une carcasse :

\- Nous avons des moyens mis en place pour t'aider à te reloger, insiste-t-elle. Des appartements mis à la disposition des anciens détenus.

\- Même les détenus comme moi ?

Et merde. Il l'a de nouveau bloquée dans sa répartie, et il le sait. Ce sourire infâme ne semble pas vouloir s'effacer de ses traits : il lui donne l'air d'un loup, détruit les derniers vestiges de l'adolescent qu'elle a vu pour la dernière fois il y a plus de dix ans.

\- Il n'y a pas d'aide financière prévue pour les anciens disciples de Voldemort, est finalement contrainte de répondre Hermione. D'où l'importance de te trouver un logement et un travail dans la foulée. Que tu puisses aussitôt reprendre ton indépendance.

\- Je n'ai plus rien, Granger. Combien de temps me faudra-t-il pour pouvoir payer un loyer ?

A nouveau, la jeune femme se tait, longtemps. Finalement, elle rapproche sa chaise et se penche vers Malefoy au-dessus du bureau :

\- Harry m'a dit que tu ne pensais pas venir me voir, murmure-t-elle. Il m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas de mon aide. Aussi, je comprends très bien ce que ça t'a coûté de venir me parler aujourd'hui. Alors, laisse-moi t'aider. Je t'en prie. Je suis là pour ça, je ne veux que ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

Hermione évite la question. Elle n'aime pas la perspicacité qu'elle ressent derrière ces yeux intenses :

\- Lève-toi, s'il te plait, dit-elle en faisant de même.

Il la considère d'un air surpris, sans obéir :

\- Si on doit travailler ensemble toi et moi, ça veut dire que nous devons faire les choses dans les règles, explique-t-elle. Je dois ouvrir ton dossier par un bref constat médical de ton état de santé. Après, nous pourrons parler des différentes possibilités qui s'offrent à toi.

Malefoy la dévisage, sur la défensive, plus que jamais félin dans sa manière de s'éloigner d'elle sans pour autant la craindre :

\- Tu as les compétences requises pour ça, Granger ? lâche-t-il finalement.

Hermione soupire :

\- Je suis psychiatre, Malefoy. Je suis médecin. Est-ce que tu me donnes la permission de t'examiner ?

L'expression qu'il affiche lui fait aussitôt comprendre qu'il a vu clair dans son jeu. Par sa question, elle a voulu le placer en position de force. Lui donner le pouvoir d'accepter ou de refuser. Mais s'il lit aussi facilement à travers ses stratagèmes, elle va devoir se montrer plus subtile.

Sans prévenir, il se lève néanmoins et s'approche tout près d'elle. Quel enfoiré. Elle doit maîtriser toutes les particules de son corps qui lui crient de reculer.

Tordant ses doigts malgré elle, Hermione articule :

\- Retire ton haut, s'il te plait. Juste ton haut, ce sera suffisant.

Pendant de longues secondes, des secondes interminables, Malefoy ne fait rien. Hermione s'attend à ce qu'il lui rit au nez et claque la porte, d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais non. Il l'observe comme s'il trouvait un réel intérêt dans l'examen minutieux de ses traits, et c'est sans la quitter des yeux qu'il retire son sweet-shirt avec des gestes lents.

Hermione se retient de le détailler. Pas trop frontalement. Le corps qu'elle découvre est sec et décharné, mais fort. Sculpté par la privation et les épreuves. Malefoy a le physique d'un homme habitué – contraint – à dépasser ses propres limites. Ses os saillent méchamment sous la membrane très fine de sa peau blafarde. Même le Soleil londonien parviendrait à blesser une pâleur pareille.

Inspirant à fond, Hermione chasse toute autre considération de son esprit. Elle tente de débarrasser cet homme qu'elle examine de toute son identité, de tout passé, de tout souvenir. Elle tente d'obturer le fait qu'ils ont été élèves ensemble à une certaine époque, qu'ils ont partagé le même toit pendant près de six ans, qu'ils se sont haïs, affrontés, sauvés, elle tente d'oublier l'adolescent du tribunal, mais elle n'y arrive pas.

Avec un malaise grandissant, Hermione pose délicatement ses doigts sur la mâchoire de Malefoy et lui fait redresser la tête. Il la laisse faire avec un dégoût certain. Hermione ne sait si c'est son contact à elle qui le révulse, ou le simple fait d'être touché. Une barbe de quelques jours dessine de petits piquants sur la chair creuse de ses joues.

Doucement mais fermement, Hermione lui fait tourner la tête, contrôle le mouvement des cervicales, avant de descendre le long de son cou et de ses épaules.

Elle doit se souvenir de respirer en abordant les multiples cicatrices qui tailladent le torse et les bras de Malefoy. Prenant un peu de recul, elle lui demande :

\- Arme blanche ?

\- Oui, répond-il.

Le mot semble avoir du mal à franchir ses lèvres, tant ses mâchoires sont crispées.

\- Combien de fois ?

\- Huit. Neuf si tu comptes les fourchettes comme des armes blanches.

Hermione examine les plaies une par une. Toutes ont été grossièrement refermées, mais ont bien cicatrisé. L'une d'elles en particulier – celle de l'épaule – provoque chez son patient un frémissement lorsqu'elle la touche :

\- C'est douloureux ? demande-t-elle.

\- De temps en temps.

Hermione détaille le tracé des muscles, la façon dont les chairs se sont refermées autour de la blessure :

\- Tes muscles se sont mal repositionnés autour de ton articulation, dit-elle. C'est pour ça que tu as mal.

Malefoy sourit :

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on tente de te découper une tranche d'épaule avec une lame de rasoir.

Hermione évite son regard :

\- Il faudrait opérer pour arranger ça. Remettre les muscles dans leur coiffe.

Il ricane :

\- C'est hors de question, Granger. Aucun de vos bouchers ne me charcutera.

Hermione ne proteste pas sur ce point. Elle ne veut pas lui dire que de toute façon, il n'aurait pas l'argent pour s'offrir l'intervention.

Passant à l'examen des os, Hermione compte au moins deux côtes encore fragilisées. Malefoy répond avant qu'elle ne pose la question :

\- Quatre côtes cassées, dit-il en guidant ses doigts plus haut. C'est relativement peu, en dix ans.

\- D'autres fractures ?

\- Le nez, deux fois. Trois, non… Quatre doigts de la main droite. Plusieurs fois. Les poignets, l'avant-bras gauche. Les deux tibias. Et je crois que c'est tout. Ah, non. J'ai pris quelques mauvais coups dans le dos aussi, on m'a dit que j'aurai quelques vertèbres écrasées.

Hermione le fait se retourner, et découvre une nouvelle collection de marques : des lacérations, cette fois, croisées maintes et maintes fois sur sa chair à nue.

Remontant doucement le long de la colonne, Hermione expire lentement :

\- Ton dos a souffert, dit-elle, mais il s'en remettra. Si tu ne lui infliges pas d'autres épreuves d'ici là.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai infligé quoi que ce soit.

Hermione se mord les lèvres. Elle voudrait empêcher Malefoy de se retourner pour l'affronter à nouveau, mais il le fait quand même. Le regard qu'il pose sur elle est froid et dénué de sarcasmes :

\- On a fini ? demande-t-il.

\- Pas tout à fait, se force-t-elle à articuler.

Sortant une seringue de son bureau, elle lui prend le bras du bout des doigts :

\- Je dois te faire une prise de sang, dit-elle. Après, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me signaler, on aura terminé.

De mauvaise grâce, Malefoy obtempère. Il la laisse prélever un peu de son sang tandis qu'elle évite toujours son regard. Elle examine ensuite doucement l'état de ses phalanges ressoudées, remarquant enfin de minuscules cicatrices courant dans l'interstice entre ses doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demande-t-elle.

Malefoy tressaillit soudain et déplie plusieurs fois les doigts :

\- Je suis empoisonné à la Belle de Nuit, dit-il.

Hermione se pétrifie tout à coup, ce qui le fait sourire :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Granger. Un de mes amis s'en est occupé.

\- La Belle de Nuit cause des douleurs abominables…

\- Ce pourquoi ces trois doigts ne ressentent plus rien.

Hermione écarquille les yeux tandis que Malefoy la laisse ausculter sa main droite :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait exactement ? demande-t-elle en constatant la raideur du majeur, de l'annulaire et de l'auriculaire.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Le type s'y connaissait un peu en anatomie, c'est tout ce que je sais. Il a insensibilisé les nerfs.

\- Comment ?

\- Avec une pointe très fine. Et une aiguille chauffée à blanc.

Malefoy retire sèchement sa main :

\- La douleur revient de temps en temps, mais c'est supportable. Le reste du temps, je ne sens quasiment plus rien.

Hermione n'a pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle a sous les yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'on puisse en recourir à de telles extrémités avec si peu de moyens. Un avant-goût très bref de la barbarie à laquelle Malefoy a été exposé…

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait de la Belle de Nuit à Azkaban ? s'entend-elle demander, comme étrangère à elle-même.

Malefoy sourit :

\- C'est une mauvaise herbe qui pousse en masse tout autour de la forteresse. Ça dissuade les prisonniers de plonger.

\- Et comment en as-tu eu sur les mains ?

Il s'approche d'elle, imperturbable :

\- Comme je l'ai dit, Granger, murmure-t-il. Il y en a partout de cette saloperie.

Hermione déglutit, mais ne cède pas. Les yeux de Malefoy ont capturé les siens, et elle se sent comme hypnotisée. Elle cherche désespérément dans ce regard une ombre de l'adolescent qu'elle a connu, de ce jeune homme perdu et terrifié qu'elle a vu pour la dernière fois au procès, plus de dix ans plus tôt.

Elle avait pris la défense de Malefoy, à cette époque. Avec Harry, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour tenter de réparer un peu de l'injustice que la guerre avait laissé derrière elle. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour tous ceux qui étaient morts. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin Crivey, et même pour Rogue. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour détourner Ron et sa famille de la peine qui les accablait. En revanche, ils pouvaient empêcher le monde de basculer dans la folie. Ils pouvaient empêcher leurs concitoyens de sombrer dans une soif meurtrière égale à celle que nourrissaient leurs ennemis. Du moins, ils pouvaient essayer.

C'était pour cela qu'ils s'étaient portés à la défense de Malefoy. Hermione n'avait jamais oublié le jour du procès. Le regard du Serpentard, lorsque Shacklebolt avait prononcé la sentence. L'espoir avalée par le désespoir, la terreur, l'impuissance, et une résignation qui avait hanté Hermione jusqu'à ses heures les plus sombres.

Malgré elle, elle avait laissé le regard de Drago Malefoy devenir une obsession ce jour-là. Elle s'était heurtée à l'obstination farouche et colérique des administrateurs de la prison, qui avaient refusé de lui transmettre la moindre information. Elle avait bataillé avec toute la subtilité de son esprit pour se faire désigner conseillère de réinsertion auprès de lui à sa libération. Le choix de sa carrière en elle-même avait sans aucun doute découlé de lui.

Oui, Hermione avait songé au jour où Drago Malefoy pénètrerait son bureau dès l'instant où on l'avait enfermé derrière les grilles d'Azkaban. Pendant dix ans, elle avait attendu que son ancien ennemi lui soit rendu, angoissant sur le sort qui lui avait été réservé, angoissant à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle s'était toujours demandé si elle avait eu raison de le faire. Si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de laisser le Ministère abréger ses souffrances.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il la contemple comme s'il pouvait lire ses remords en elle, Drago Malefoy semble lui répondre par son simple regard : « Non », lui dit-il. « Non, tu ne m'as pas sauvé la vie. Quoi que tu aies fait, tu n'as pas eu raison de le faire. Tu aurais dû laisser les Détraqueurs me tuer. »

Et c'est ce regard, plus que les blessures, plus que les mauvais traitements, plus que tout le reste, qui brise le cœur d'Hermione. Qui la remplit d'une douleur si forte qu'elle la transforme en colère. Elle a travaillé toute sa vie pour ce seul instant. Elle a œuvré, elle s'est formée, pour être capable de venir en aide à Malefoy le moment venu. Harry et elle l'ont peut-être laissé tomber dans le passé. Mais cela n'arrivera plus jamais.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione hésite longtemps devant la porte du département des Aurors. Elle a congédié Malefoy la veille en l'invitant à revenir d'ici trois jours, pour qu'elle lui propose un emploi. Il s'est éclipsé sans ajouter un seul mot. Evanoui dans le jour…

Hermione ne sait plus quoi penser de ce qu'elle a vu. Malefoy lui a semblé de ces êtres terrifiants qui nous captivent par les douleurs qu'ils ont endurées. Par la dureté et la profondeur qu'ils ont acquises. Il est hélas vrai que la souffrance donne comme une nouvelle lueur à notre regard, un nouveau lustre à nos mots, une aura pâle et imperceptible qui fascine autant qu'elle épouvante. Malefoy est un monstre. Un très beau monstre.

Et c'est ce qui rend la nouvelle encore plus difficile.

Inspirant profondément, Hermione sert les résultats de la prise de sang de Malefoy entre ses doigts. Le papier est si froissé qu'il en devient presque illisible. Elle tremble tandis qu'elle frappe à la porte du bureau de l'Elu.

Harry lui dit d'entrer. Il ne sait pas encore que c'est elle. Lorsqu'il la voit, il s'immobilise aussitôt au-dessus de ses dossiers et la fixe, sans savoir quoi dire. Il est vrai qu'ils sont devenus très doués pour s'ignorer l'un l'autre, ces dernières années.

\- Malefoy est venu me voir, commence aussitôt Hermione histoire de ne pas le laisser parler.

Harry se détend aussitôt. Il partage son obsession et Hermione le sait. C'est bien cela qui les avait rapprochés.

\- Et alors ? demande-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

\- Il est dans un sale état, dit-elle. Enfin, pas présentement, mais… Il en a beaucoup bavé, je pense. Il a de multiples plaies et fractures anciennes, certaines mal traitées. Rien qui ne remonte à moins de cinq ans, je dirais.

\- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

\- En dehors d'une légère malnutrition, il est en bonne forme. Mais…

Hermione hésite, se lance enfin :

\- Il est difficile d'en être sûr, mais… Je pense qu'il a peut-être été abusé. Sexuellement.

Harry se crispe au-dessus de ses dossiers :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Hermione lui tend les résultats de la prise de sang et énonce l'évidence :

\- Il est séropositif.


	4. Interlude : Premier Jour

Merci encore pour vos retours, je suis contente que le style comme l'histoire vous plaisent =)

Cependant, je préfère vous prévenir : si vous êtes sensibles, c'est le moment de faire demi-tour. Le rating M (18 ans et plus) se justifie pleinement pour ce chapitre. Étant donné la dureté du propos, je suis comme toujours curieuse et anxieuse de votre avis.

Bonne lecture !

Nathalea

* * *

Drago presse ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Les menottes qui lui mordent les poignets ne lui laissent guère d'autres options. De toute sa vie, jamais Drago n'aurait cru que le froid puisse se montrer aussi pénétrant. Il s'infiltre par les jointures blindées du bateau, les poursuit dans le vent qui siffle autour de la cabine, partout. Drago retient ses mains de trembler. Il s'efforce d'imputer cela à la rigueur de l'hiver, et non à la peur qui lui dévore le ventre. Il a peur, pourtant. Il serait inutile de le nier.

En face de lui, dans l'embarcation de Charon, son père laisse son regard dériver dans le vide, étranger à toute sensation. Lucius Malefoy n'a pas répondu au moindre stimulus depuis l'annonce de la sentence au tribunal, moins de vingt minutes plus tôt. Depuis, des Aurors vêtus de noir les ont jetés dans cette cage avant de les balancer à la mer, direction Azkaban.

Drago se cramponne à la banquette métallique et retient un haut le cœur. Il ne peut pas voir ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, mais la mer est déchaînée. Comme toujours aux environs d'Azkaban. Les vagues de trois mètres de haut les font plonger et pointer du nez toutes les dix secondes, dans un manège incessant. N'y tenant plus, Drago s'étale dans un coin de la cabine et vomit. Il n'a quasiment rien à vomir. Son estomac se contracte douloureusement pour le lui faire ressentir, et ce n'est pas le mal de mer qu'il devine sur sa langue : c'est le goût de la peur. Dans cinq minutes, dix maximum, ils seront arrivés. Ils seront arrivés, et lui-même ne repartira plus avant dix longues années.

Drago ferme les yeux, tente d'oublier cette vérité implacable qui lui tombe dessus, qui l'écrase, détruit son avenir et sa vie, mais il n'y parvient pas. Un nouveau remous le projette à terre dans sa propre bile, et il se rattrape à son père dans l'espoir de le faire réagir :

\- Père ! articule, les lèvres sèches, submergé par l'odeur de sel et de poisson pourri qui règne à bord. Père, je vous en prie ! Il faut que vous réagissiez !

Mais Lucius Malefoy regarde à travers lui, comme s'il était transparent. Il n'a pas conscience de se trouver dans le même espace que lui. Il ne sait même pas où il est.

Eperdu, Drago fixe la porte lorsqu'on vient les tirer de leur prison maritime. Deux hommes en uniforme gris, matraque à la ceinture, bâtis comme des minotaures, les considèrent d'un air circonspect tandis que Charon arrime le bateau à l'unique ponton délabré d'Azkaban.

\- Sortez de là, ordonne le premier homme.

Lucius Malefoy se lève et obéit sans protester. Il ne regarde personne. Drago songe que ce n'est pas son premier séjour à Azkaban, et quelque chose en lui se serre d'inquiétude. A l'époque où son père avait été emprisonné à Azkaban, les Mangemorts en étaient encore les maîtres. A présent, Lucius et lui seraient les seuls partisans de Lord Voldemort en vie entre ces murs…

\- Dépêche-toi ! crie le deuxième homme en frappant du poing contre l'embrasure métallique.

Drago sursaute violemment. Son costume imprégné de sel craque lorsqu'il se lève pour sortir à son tour sur le ponton. On l'immobilise aussitôt pour une première inspection. Drago, lui, observe l'île. C'est encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Azkaban est un ilot de pierre et de désolation perdu au beau milieu de la mer du Nord, à quelques encablures de la côte écossaise. Plantée là comme le fléau des dieux lui-même, la forteresse se dresse, noire, lisse, impénétrable, une gigantesque tour sans le moindre relief, engluée par des générations de lichens ruisselants et d'algues parasites. Aucune fenêtre pour observer les nouveaux venus sur le débarcadère, aucune porte autre que le pont-levis qu'on leur fait franchir au pas de course sous la pluie battante.

A l'intérieur, le sol, le plafond et les murs sont faits de pierre nue. Les blocs aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir semblent à peine avoir été taillés pour remplir leur fonction. Cela donne à l'ensemble l'aspect d'une caverne artificielle mal dégrossie, où la lumière pénètre péniblement par les minuscules conduits d'aération ménagés en haut des parois. Aucune chance de s'évader par-là : les passages doivent faire la largeur d'un poing. En revanche, c'est largement suffisant pour laisser pénétrer le froid et le vent de l'extérieur, qui hurle à travers le labyrinthe de corridors que Drago ne peut qu'apercevoir. Il règne une humidité ambiante qui suinte le long des murs, s'agglutine en mares stagnantes sur le sol irrégulier, développe des colonies de moisissures dont la senteur âcre irrite le nez et la gorge de Drago.

\- Pose tes mains sur l'encre, ordonne un employé dissimulé derrière un bureau vitré.

Avec un temps de retard, Drago obéit. Il laisse l'homme relever ses empreintes tandis qu'on lui retire ses menottes, tout en tentant désespérément de capter l'attention de son père. Rien. Lucius Malefoy reste aussi amorphe qu'un rêveur ambulant, évoluant seul dans son monde, détaché de la réalité. Peut-être cela vaut-il mieux. Mais Drago voudrait le supplier : il ne veut pas être seul ! Père, je vous en prie, ne m'abandonnez pas livré à moi-même ici !

\- Désape-toi, lui ordonne-t-on en le faisant brusquement revenir à la réalité. Tes objets personnels dans le baquet.

Drago a un temps d'hésitation qui lui coûte cher : l'Auror lui balance un poing dans les côtes qui manque de le faire tomber à genoux. La douleur est si intense qu'elle lui coupe la respiration : il n'ose plus inspirer mais déjà, elle remonte le long de ses flancs, déchire ses entrailles, torture son estomac déjà mis à mal. Drago se cramponne au comptoir vitré jusqu'à ce qu'un coup sec lui fasse lâcher prise : le deuxième Auror vient de lui briser trois doigts d'un coup de matraque.

Drago s'effondre. Le choc a fermé son esprit à toute autre préoccupation que la douleur. Il ne voit plus qu'un gigantesque vide blanc où il se noie et refait surface sans arrêt, par vagues, une nuée de flashes qui manquent de lui faire perdre connaissance. Il se mord les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas que ça arrive. A côté de lui, son père observe, passif. Il a déjà retiré sa veste et sa chemise de costard, et s'apprête à ôter ses chaussures.

Drago se relève en contenant une nouvelle montée de bile. Sa main droite palpite comme si elle était mue d'une volonté propre. Chaque pulsation de son cœur est une infinité d'échardes qui se répercutent dans ses doigts brisés, un essaim d'abeilles mordant, déchirant, piquant, encore et encore.

\- Père…, articule Drago. Aidez-moi.

L'un des gardiens jette un coup d'œil à Lucius :

\- Aide-le, ordonne-t-il en le poussant vers son fils.

Alors, tel un aveugle, Lucius aide Drago à se redresser et défait les boutons de sa chemise. Drago se laisse faire, cherchant désespérément à faire renaître son père du regard, à susciter une lueur de conscience ou de soutien, mais il n'y a rien. Rien que le vide. Lucius Malefoy s'est perdu très loin en lui-même, quelque part où tous ces évènements ne peuvent l'atteindre, et Drago n'est plus pour lui que la rumeur persistante d'un monde qui s'obstine à le torturer.

Saisi d'un immense frisson tout à coup, Drago recule et se débrouille pour se déshabiller seul. L'Auror acquiesce d'un air satisfait :

\- Si t'es sage, lance-t-il, on soignera cette main. Maintenant bouge-toi.

Avant qu'on ne les entraîne dans la pièce d'à côté, Drago a largement le temps de l'entendre murmurer :

\- Saloperie de Mangemorts…

Nus comme des vers, Drago et Lucius sont guidés à travers un réseau obscur aux relents de catacombes ou de vieilles mines. L'air sent le renfermé, les embruns, la poussière, et une forme de puanteur persistante qui pourrait correspondre à des colonies de rats prospérant sur les cadavres de leurs ancêtres. En chemin, ils croisent d'autres Aurors qui les toisent avec un mépris ou une satisfaction affichés, mais aussi des prisonniers : sales et décharnés dans leurs pyjamas de toile, conduits à la file indienne vers les tâches qui leur seront assignées pour le reste de la journée.

Drago couvre son intimité de ses mains, mais il ne peut empêcher la rougeur persistante qui s'accroche à ses joues et lui fait baisser la tête, tandis que les premières remarques fusent, commentaires ou menaces inintelligibles lancés par des voix gutturales, tels les damnés aux langues arrachées des Enfers.

Drago ignore si ce petit périple est destiné à les affaiblir moralement ou non. Probablement. Les humilier en les exposant nus à la vue de tous… Le procédé semble si basique que Drago s'en forge une carapace, qui ne tiendra peut-être pas jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve. On les conduit jusqu'à une pièce carrelée où on les fait asseoir sur deux fauteuils métalliques rongés par les ans. La morsure du métal froid s'enfonce dans les cuisses de Drago. Il se hérisse, mais on le plaque sur le siège : deux hommes viennent leur lier les mains et les pieds tandis qu'un troisième exhibe un nécessaire à raser. Il dispose les instruments devant lui tels les scalpels d'une intervention chirurgicale. Drago sent la terreur revenir en force dans sa gorge, et ses pensées se mélangent pour ne plus former qu'un tout incohérent. L'homme attrape ses cheveux sans douceur et passe la lame au ras de son cuir chevelu. Très vite, une cascade de mèches blondes se met à pleuvoir. Drago sent des larmes brûler à ses pointes lacrymales. La douleur le paralyse, mais plus encore la haine qu'il sent dans le geste qu'on lui inflige : le couteau émoussé qui passe et repasse encore à la surface de son crâne, arrachant racines et fragments de peau, écorchant parfois jusqu'à ce que des traînées de sang s'écoulent le long de son cou…

Drago contemple sans rien dire son bourreau infliger la même chose à la chevelure soyeuse de son père : la fierté de Lucius Malefoy, qui tombe en mèches poissées de sang sur le carrelage sale.

On les relève enfin : deux silhouettes pâles et pathétiques, rasées, nues, sans autre possession en ce monde que leurs yeux pour pleurer. Drago ne peut retenir les tremblements frénétiques qui secouent ses membres comme une poupée désarticulée. Sans un mot, ils sont conduits dans une nouvelle salle où on leur fait subir une fouille plus approfondie : deux hommes inspectent l'intérieur de leur bouche, de leurs oreilles, puis leur font écarter les jambes pour un toucher rectal bref mais brutal. Lucius Malefoy ne réagit pas. Drago lui sert les dents et endure cela comme une humiliation de plus.

On les aligne enfin contre la paroi carrelée, où la moitié du personnel de la prison semble s'être rassemblée pour l'attraction de la journée. Drago ne tarde pas à comprendre pourquoi : deux hommes déroulent ce qui ressemble à un énorme tuyau d'incendie, puis ouvrent les vannes sans prévenir.

Drago et Lucius sont projetés contre le mur. La violence du jet les heurte comme autant de coups de poings labourant leurs côtes : un flot de douleur continu, glacé, intense, qui les pousse à se protéger l'un l'autre dans un coin de la pièce comme deux animaux acculés. Etourdi, le souffle coupé par le froid, Drago entend à peine les rires des Aurors qui raillent leur nom et projettent leur jet en plein visage, forçant l'eau à pénétrer leurs bronches sans un seul instant de répit.

Suffoquant, Drago s'effondre à genoux où l'arrosage cesse, enfin. Il recrache une bonne partie de ses poumons avant de pouvoir enfin respirer librement. Sa peau à vif le brûle, et toute une collection de marbrures se forme déjà sur la peau délicate de son ventre nu. On leur jette à chacun un pyjama rayé qui s'imbibe aussitôt d'eau froide avant de les forcer à s'habiller. Enfin, ils sont conduits dans leur cellule : la même pour tous les deux, et la grille se referme sur eux sans nourriture, et sans la guérison promise.

 **XXX**

Etendu dans le noir, Drago ne parvient pas à rassembler ses pensées. Elles éclatent tout autour de lui comme autant d'étoiles dispersées dans l'univers. La douleur le mange, l'engloutit, l'avale, efface son identité pour ne plus faire de lui qu'un réceptacle de nerfs à vif. Jamais Drago n'a souffert à ce point durant ses dix-sept années d'existence. Pas même lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a apposé sa marque. Pas même lorsqu'il tentait de réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître, terrorisé par l'échec autant que par les conséquences de son acte, hanté jour et nuit par la perspective de devoir tuer Dumbledore… C'était une douleur morale, à l'époque.

Aujourd'hui, à la douleur morale s'ajoute une douleur physique bien réelle, obsédante, inébranlable, et elle détruit chaque seconde pour en faire une éternité. Jamais Drago n'avait réalisé à quel point la douleur est le plus terrible des maux. Elle oblitère tout. Elle détruit l'intelligence, les pensées, l'individu, elle s'impose sans la moindre échappatoire, sans aucun moyen de s'y dérober : constante, lancinante, sans pitié aucune. Drago maudit son corps qui le trahit. Il tremble de froid, ce qui atténue un peu la pulsation de ses doigts brisés. Mais le reste de ses muscles lui donne l'impression d'être passé sous un train. Il n'ose pas regarder, mais il sent la carapace de plaques bleuâtres que le jet d'eau a dû semer sur son torse. Allongé en travers de la minuscule banquette de pierre dure qui lui sert de lit, sans paillasse ni couverture ni oreiller, Drago s'autorise à peine à respirer tandis que chaque côte qui se soulève lui inflige le martyre. En face de lui, il entend le souffle sifflant de son père qui souffre en silence.

Drago perçoit soudain un bruit dans le couloir et se redresse. Tous ses sens en alerte, il scrute l'obscurité aussi épaisse qu'un nuage de poix.

La cellule dans laquelle on les a jetés doit mesurer trois mètres sur trois. Elle ne comporte aucun mobilier, si ce n'est les deux banquettes taillées à même la roche, une cuvette d'aisance et un lavabo. Des barreaux épais donnent directement sur le corridor où s'entassent dix autres cellules. Drago ignore de son mieux la douleur pour tenter d'habituer ses yeux aux ténèbres. Il aperçoit du mouvement : une forme, puis deux, et le bruit d'un verrou que l'on force.

Drago se redresse totalement. Recroquevillé contre le mur du fond, il fixe les nouveaux venus qui ne sont pas deux, mais quatre. Le premier qui s'avance est trapu, monté tout en muscles, la peau tannée par une collection de tatouages qui souligne son absence totale de cou sur ses épaules larges :

\- Alors, c'est vrai…, articule-t-il tandis que Lucius Malefoy semble enfin prendre conscience de la situation. Les Malefoy sont à Azkaban.

L'homme porte l'uniforme rayé des détenus. Sans prévenir, il se jette sur Lucius et le saisit à la gorge :

\- Alors, ça te fait quoi de ne plus sucer la queue de Tu-Sais-Qui, petite merde ? gronde-t-il avant de lui cracher au visage.

Lucius ne répond pas – il dévisage simplement l'homme avec ce qui ressemble à de l'effroi. Ce dernier raffermit sa prise et le plaque contre le mur :

\- Regardez-moi cette petite fiotte… Je parie que t'as déjà pissé dans ton froc, pas vrai ? Ton maître n'est plus là pour te protéger ? Et tes petits copains non plus ? Ils sont où, tes petits copains ?

Il se penche à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

\- J'ai entendu dire que le Ministère leur avait à tous offert un petit tour avec les Détraqueurs… Sauf pour toi et ton fils. Il faut croire qu'ils ne vous aimaient pas. Rassure-toi, nous on va bien s'occuper de vous…

Sans un mot, l'homme siffle entre ses dents et deux de ses acolytes viennent se jeter sur Malefoy père pour l'immobiliser. Il est évident que Lucius est leur première cible, mais le dernier complice se rue sur Drago qui se dérobe au dernier moment. Il tombe de sa couchette et entraîne l'homme dans sa chute.

Les secondes qui suivent sont une mêlée indescriptible. Drago tente de se dégager du poids de son agresseur qui n'a pas encore réalisé ce qui lui arrivait, tandis que lui parviennent les bruits de lutte entre son père et les hommes qui se sont mis à trois contre lui. Déchiré par l'urgence, l'adrénaline en ébullition dans son ventre, Drago assène un coup de pied à l'homme qui le retient puis se jette sur le premier prisonnier. Il n'a qu'une seconde d'arrêt, lorsqu'il réalise que sa main droite est brisée. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Serrant les poings, Drago s'étale de tout son poids contre le premier prisonnier qui vient s'assommer contre la paroi de pierre. Désorientés, les deux autres acolytes se tournent vers cette riposte qu'ils n'ont pas vu venir. L'un d'eux attrape Drago tandis que l'autre lui expédie un crochet en plein dans la mâchoire, disloquant les os sous l'impact. Drago voit la nuit s'illuminer d'une myriade d'étincelles douloureuses avant qu'une clé de bras n'immobilise ses mains dans son dos. Déstabilisé, fou de terreur, Drago se met à ruer et hurle pour que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide :

\- Papa ! Défends-toi ! crie-t-il tandis que le chef se relève en se massant le sommet du crâne.

Une traînée de sang dégouline de son front à l'endroit où il a heurté la paroi. Il se retourne vers Drago qui ne cesse de se débattre et immobilise sa mâchoire fragile entre ses battoirs. Lentement, il fait pression :

\- T'es pas comme ton père, toi, hein ? articule-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Son haleine sent le tabac froid et la viande avariée. Il appuie encore, et la douleur devient insoutenable :

\- Je croyais que tous les Malefoy étaient des petites lopettes tout juste bonnes à se terrer dans leur Manoir ? reprend-il, imperturbable. C'est pas ça que tu es, mon garçon ? Tu veux te battre ?

Drago ne réfléchit plus. S'il songe une seconde à sa peur, elle s'emparera de lui et paralysera ses mouvements. Il doit se sortir de ce piège et tout de suite, quel qu'en soit le prix, quel qu'en soit le moyen : il doit se battre s'il ne veut pas inaugurer des années de sévices corporels : il se tend et projette de toutes ses forces son crâne sur le nez du chef. Le craquement qui retentit lui rappelle la brisure de ses doigts, et pendant quelques secondes, le choc le fait s'abandonner complètement entre les mains de ses bourreaux. Décontenancés, ces derniers relâchent leur prise juste assez pour lui permettre de leur échapper : il les percute mais trébuche sur le corps du quatrième homme qu'il a étendu d'un coup de pied.

Le visage entre les mains, le chef ne pousse pas un cri. Des filets de sang s'échappent d'entre ses doigts serrés. Lorsqu'il se redresse enfin, ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites paraissent totalement noirs :

\- Tenez-le, ordonne-t-il aux deux sbires.

Les hommes se jettent sur Drago qui leur résiste, mais le chef se tourne vers Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier a replongé dans sa léthargie horrifiée : il contemple son fils en sang qui se brise encore plus les os sous les coups de ses adversaires, et à peine a-t-il le réflexe de lever les mains lorsque leur chef l'agrippe, le soulève et le retourne contre la paroi. L'homme sort une lame de rasoir de sa poche et la plaque contre la gorge de Lucius :

\- Arrête de te débattre, mon garçon, murmure-t-il juste assez haut pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Tétanisé, Drago ne fait plus le moindre geste. Ebahis par sa résistance, les deux acolytes maintiennent une distance respectueuse.

\- Arrête de bouger ou je tranche la gorge de ton père, répète le chef en appuyant un peu plus la lame.

Il fait signe aux deux hommes, qui reviennent empoigner Drago par chaque bras.

\- Maintenant, poursuit-il, je veux que tu regardes. Très attentivement. Tout ce que je ferai à ton père, je te le ferai à toi. Et puis ce sera le tour de Miles, et de Peters. Et demain soir, on reviendra avec Lewis, puisque tu l'as assommé pour le compte. Ça te convient, comme programme ?

Drago sert les dents, mais ne dit rien. Il est coincé et il le sait. Doucement, le chef dépose la lame de rasoir sur le bord de la banquette : accessible, tentante, et il déchire la combinaison de son père.

\- Non ! s'écrie Drago.

Oublieux de tout danger, il se rue à nouveau vers le chef, mais les deux sbires le retiennent et le noient sous une pluie de coups qu'il ne peut esquiver. Il entend Lucius gémir lorsque le chef s'écrase contre lui. Enragé, Drago mord et crache et griffe, il franchit le barrage de ses ennemis pour se faire cueillir par le colosse qui vient d'abandonner son père en larmes sur le sol.

Drago ne voit plus rien : sa terreur est devenue fureur pure, il ne sent plus la douleur au bout de ses doigts, et il se précipite dans les bras du chef pour lacérer ses côtes de ses poings. Sa chair est comme de la pierre sous ses coups : l'homme l'attrape et d'une simple pression, l'écrase au sol :

\- Tu te bats comme un chaton, crache-t-il en appelant ses sbires à la rescousse.

\- Non !

Drago recule, il se débat et rampe à terre tandis qu'on lui attrape bras et jambes pour entraver ses mouvements. Il doit lutter, lutter, lutter, peu importe la douleur et l'épuisement, peu importe leur nombre : il ne doit pas cesser de bouger…

Le chef le saisit par la taille, tire sur ses côtes douloureuses, le force à se retourner le nez sur la pierre. Drago pousse un hurlement inhumain. Il ne reconnait plus ni son cri, ni la créature qui le pousse. Il sent avec une conscience aiguë de l'instant les mains poussiéreuses qui déchirent ses vêtements et dénudent sa peau. Il ne peut plus bouger. Malgré tous ses efforts, malgré toute sa volonté, les deux sbires immobilisent ses bras et ses jambes, et leur chef se couche sur lui de tout son poids.

Drago voudrait s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la Terre lorsqu'il le sent s'insinuer en lui, lentement, insidieusement, comme pour lui faire prendre la mesure de son impuissance. Il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas crier, retenant les larmes qui déchirent ses yeux : il ne veut pas lui donner cette satisfaction, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste…

Le chef le pénètre vite et fort par des coups de rein saccadés, grondant comme un bœuf pour lui signifier son plaisir. Drago ne peut résister aux va-et-vient qui blessent son visage contre la pierre. Il a la gorge si nouée qu'il est certain de s'être brisé les cordes vocales. Sa conscience s'est réduite à cet instant précis, une éternité maintenant et en ce lieu, où la douleur l'ouvre en deux pour le précipiter dans des Enfers encore inconnus. La présence de l'autre à l'intérieur de lui lui est insupportable : son contact, sa peau contre la sienne, cette proximité intime qu'il ancre en lui telle une marque : Drago ferme les yeux et dissimule les larmes qui lui échappent lorsque le sperme chaud du chef se répand entre ses cuisses.

L'homme soupire, se retire :

\- Quelle belle petite salope on s'est trouvée là…, murmure-t-il. J'aime quand elles se débattent. Je sens qu'on va se voir souvent, toi et moi.

Il se relève et Drago le sent agripper ses jambes pour permettre à l'un de ses disciples de prendre sa place. NON !

Profitant de l'échange entre les deux hommes, Drago se redresse si brusquement que l'acolyte qui lui fait face lui lâche les poignets : Drago lui casse la mâchoire d'un coup de coude.

Meurtri, couvert de bleus, il ne s'attarde pas sur le sang qui dégouline entre ses jambes et bondit sur le deuxième sbire. Il lui éclate la tête contre la banquette en pierre, retrouvant d'un seul coup sa voix pour évacuer toute la douleur et la rage qui le possèdent.

Le chef le fait taire d'un seul coup de poing. Drago s'effondre, écartelé de toutes parts. Il voudrait lever les mains, mais ses membres ne lui obéissent plus. L'épuisement a vidé jusqu'à la dernière parcelle d'énergie de son corps.

Doucement, le chef examine ses complices, réveille le dernier d'une claque, les relève. Tous se redressent en fixant Drago d'un œil noir. Alors seulement, le chef se penche à nouveau sur lui :

\- Tu te défends bien, mon petit. Je dois te reconnaître ça. Mais tu comprendras vite qu'ici, on souffre moins quand on obéit.

Ramassant la lame de rasoir, il lui assène une tape presque amicale à l'arrière du crâne :

\- Moi, c'est Monroe, déclare-t-il. Souviens-toi de moi, petite merde. On se voit demain soir.


	5. Virus

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. J'ai conscience qu'il pouvait paraître particulièrement violent et choquant, si vous vous êtes sentis mal à l'aise, c'était le but. Croyez bien en tout cas qu'il a été aussi éprouvant à écrire pour moi qu'à lire pour vous ^^ d'autant plus que c'était ma première scène de viol...

Bref, désolée si vous avez été pris au dépourvu, mais j'avais mis un avertissement dans l'avant-propos du chapitre. Pour le coup, celui-ci devrait être plus supportable : toujours pas de pays des merveilles, mais pas non plus de rating M.

Bonne lecture !

Nathalea

* * *

Etendu sur son lit, dans sa chambre d'hôtel minuscule, Drago Malefoy écoute le chassé-croisé des voitures qui semble ne jamais cesser à Londres, pas même à trois heures du matin. Ce va-et-vient l'obsède. Il appartient à un univers auditif qu'il n'a pas connu pendant trop longtemps. Il lui rappelle qu'il n'est plus dans sa cellule, plus à Azkaban, mais bel et bien dehors, et pour la première fois, Malefoy réalise que cette atmosphère lui manque.

Enfin, « manquer » n'est pas le mot juste, mais… Azkaban a été son environnement proche durant les dix années qui viennent de s'écouler. La prison a beau s'apparenter sous bien des aspects à l'Enfer sur Terre… Drago a fini par s'y habituer. Par la connaître. Il préfère infiniment se retrouver en terrain connu, plutôt que paumé à Londres au beau milieu de la nuit, incapable de décider de ce qu'il va faire de sa vie…

Se redressant brusquement, Malefoy chasse ces pensées futiles de son esprit. Il préfère se reporter sur le paquet de cigarettes qu'il a acheté en début de journée, et le trouve déjà presque vide. Un rictus se dessine sur son visage tandis qu'il allume l'avant-dernière du bout de sa baguette. A Azkaban, les cigarettes étaient rares et de mauvaise qualité. Ici, il peut s'adonner à son vice avec un plaisir délicieux. La sensation que chaque bouffée le pourrit un peu plus, reflétant sa noirceur intérieure…

Renfilant son sweat, Malefoy décide de partir en quête d'un bureau de tabac ouvert tard le soir. L'occasion de s'offrir un petit tour sous les étoiles… Non pas qu'il aime les étoiles. En fait, leur vision l'angoisse. Depuis qu'il est sorti d'Azkaban, Drago trouve le ciel trop vaste et trop vide. Comme une nuée d'yeux immenses prêts à l'avaler…

En sortant de l'hôtel, il tombe presque immédiatement sur un type d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtu comme lui d'un sweat-shirt et d'un jean trop grand pour lui. L'homme l'aperçoit, jette un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche de la rue, l'interpelle :

\- Eh, toi ! lui lance-t-il sans se soucier du voisinage endormi. Ça te dit un petit remontant ?

Malefoy lui adresse un regard vide qui semble l'encourager :

\- J'ai tout ce que tu peux rêver de mieux, mon pote.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'approche et traverse la rue :

\- Cocaïne… Héroïne… Extasie.

Malefoy s'arrête devant lui et esquisse une brève grimace de dégoût. La drogue aussi était rare à Azkaban, mais elle était bien là. Surtout la drogue moldue, plus facile à introduire que les drogues sorcières. Pourtant, sans doute encouragé par son look de zombie, l'homme exhibe tout à coup un sachet rempli d'une poudre bleutée qui n'a rien de moldu :

\- Ça, mon pote, ça t'envoie directement au septième ciel, proclame le dealer en lui agitant le sachet sous le nez.

Malefoy ricane :

\- Tu me refiles de la came sorcière sans même savoir si je suis moldu ou pas ?

L'homme recule, surpris. Malefoy le dévisage. Ce n'est qu'un gamin. A peine plus âgé que lui à son arrivée à Azkaban.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle alors, dit-il en ressortant la drogue.

Drago hésite. De la drogue, il en a déjà pris plusieurs fois à Azkaban, et pas qu'un peu. Toutes sortes de drogues. Juste pour s'évader, pour calmer un peu la douleur, éprouver un soupçon de plaisir en ce monde… mais jamais suffisamment pour finir accro. A présent, la liberté lui tend les bras, et il sait à quel point il serait facile de dévaler la pente. A quel point sa situation précaire pourrait se transformer en une toute nouvelle forme d'enfer sur Terre…

Mais il a peur. Et il a mal. Les vieilles blessures de son corps se réveillent et lui font prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il a souffert. Qu'espère-t-il accomplir au juste maintenant qu'il est libre ? Que peut-il construire, que peut-il devenir ? Il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Prétendre le contraire reviendrait à se mentir. Azkaban l'a vidé, dépouillé de tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de bon et de potentiel en lui, pour le remplacer par du poison, quelque chose de noir et visqueux qui bat et qui vit en lui, qui parle à travers lui, qui anime ses muscles et son corps, mais qui n'est plus lui. Drago se débat avec sa conscience. Il a toujours été un survivant. Bien plus que Potter, quand on y réfléchit. C'est pour ça qu'il s'en est sorti. S'apitoyer sur son sort n'est plus dans sa nature depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui… Le décalage entre le monde réel et ce que lui-même est devenu le ronge. Entre ce qu'on attend de lui, et ce qu'Azkaban a laissé de sa carcasse… Il voudrait simplement fuir. Fuir toute cette merde et partir dans un endroit où on ne lui demanderait plus rien. Mais c'est illusoire. Drago ne croit plus aux contes de fées non plus depuis longtemps. Le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner simplement parce qu'il le souhaite : il poursuit quoi qu'il arrive, quitte à vous écraser au passage si vous ne suivez pas…

Drago tire une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette et expire à fond. Il pense à Granger. Granger qui lui a promis qu'elle l'aiderait et qu'une nouvelle vie était possible… Drago n'y croit pas vraiment, mais… une part de lui a envie d'y croire. La toute petite part de lui qui espère encore ne pas tout faire foirer, pouvoir échapper à ce qu'Azkaban lui a fait…

Drago hausse les épaules et jette son mégot par terre :

\- J'ai pas l'argent, dit-il au gosse, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux.

Le gamin acquiesce :

\- Pas de problème. Je suis dans le coin si t'as besoin.

Drago tourne au coin de la rue et s'en va. Il trouve un bureau de tabac quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, et découvre qu'il ne lui reste qu'une liasse de billets de dix. En rentrant vers cinq heures du matin, la concierge de l'hôtel l'arrête brusquement :

\- Il faudrait songer à payer les deux dernières nuits, l'avertit-elle.

Drago hoche la tête et se dépêche de refermer la porte derrière lui, déchirant l'emballage du paquet de ses doigts tremblants. Même une nouvelle bouffée ne suffit pas à le calmer. La tête entre les mains, il pense à Granger et inspire à fond. Tout ira bien, tout ira bien…

Comment peut-il se sentir aussi piégé ?

 **XXX**

Le lendemain, c'est lundi. Malefoy a rendez-vous avec Potter. On dirait le titre d'une mauvaise coupure presse.

Transplanant directement histoire de ne pas laisser place à l'anticipation, Drago se laisse conduire jusqu'au département des Aurors, où chaque regard qui s'attarde sur lui laisse transparaître un mélange de dégoût, de crainte et de satisfaction malsaine. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Il les boufferait tous dans le seconde si on le laissait faire.

Malefoy réprime cet élan de violence en lui et se prépare à revoir Potter. Il appréhende cette rencontre, il le sait et cela ne fait qu'accentuer sa colère. C'est sa façon de se défendre. Attaquer pour mieux supporter. Mais le souvenir de tout ce qu'il a vécu ces dix dernières années se condense soudain pour lui faire prendre conscience d'à quel point ses craintes sont ridicules, et Drago franchit la porte qu'une secrétaire ouvre devant lui.

Potter est déjà là. Assis derrière son bureau, le nez dans des paperasses qu'il ne lit vraisemblablement pas. Lui aussi serait-il anxieux ? Il aurait raison de l'être, l'enfoiré.

Faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, Drago regarde autour de lui, silencieux. Le bureau est différent de celui de Granger. Plus grand, mais dans un état de chaos ordonné, précaire, sur le point de s'effondrer. Des dizaines de classeurs s'accumulent partout à même le sol, leurs anneaux cliquetant tous seuls à mesure que des feuillets éparses viennent réintégrer leur place à travers tout ce foutoir. Les murs sont recouverts d'une immense bibliothèque abritant d'obscurs traités de magie noire. Malefoy laisse échapper un rictus. Si Potter n'avait pas été un Auror, il serait passé pour un type louche. Malefoy ne l'aurait jamais imaginé entouré de tous ces grimoires.

Le héros du monde sorcier se lève lorsqu'il entre et fait stupidement de la place sur l'une des chaises en face de lui. Son regard court sur lui puis dérape aussitôt, revient, s'enfuit.

Je te perturbe tant que ça Potter ? Ça te gêne à ce point de me revoir ? De voir ce que je suis devenu ?

Une fois encore, Drago s'autorise un sourire et allume une cigarette sans demander sa permission. Potter ne fait aucun commentaire. Il détaille le moindre de ses gestes comme on détaillerait un loup à l'affut. De quoi as-tu peur, Potter ? Que je te saute dessus ?

Drago s'assoit, prenant un malin plaisir à voir le survivant reculer dans son propre fauteuil lorsqu'il s'approche. Le bureau qui les sépare est lui aussi envahi par un capharnaüm sans nom. L'écriture de Potter se retrouve partout : sur des rapports, des post-it, des fragments de mémos… Drago aperçoit son dossier ouvert sur sa photo de prisonnier, mais Potter le referme aussitôt. Malefoy analyse ce qu'il voit. Pas de photo de la rouquine, Ginny Weazmoche. Pas d'objets personnels. Rien qu'un portrait des parents de Potter, et un cliché du trio d'or, Potter, Granger et Weazmoche, pris du temps de Poudlard. Potter est au centre, et aujourd'hui, le visage de Weasley disparait sous une pile de post-it.

\- C'est marrant, commence Drago, puisque Potter semble décidé à le dévisager bouche-bée sans rien dire. Granger avait exactement la même photo sur son bureau. Mais c'est toi qui étais caché.

Potter se tend. Mince, Malefoy ne s'attendait pas à faire mouche aussi facilement… Quel que soit son passé, Saint Potty a des choses à se reprocher…

\- Hermione m'a dit que tu étais passé la voir, répond le Survivant en se décidant enfin à le regarder dans les yeux.

Malefoy le dévisage. Il n'a pas tant changé que ça, et pourtant… Il semble totalement différent. Peut-être est-ce cet éclat dans son regard ? Il est surprenant de voir à quel point notre regard peut en dire long sur notre état d'âme. Plus qu'un changement physique complet comme celui qu'a subi Drago. Alors qu'il le contemple ainsi, tendu et sur la défensive, Potter a les traits durs et fermés d'un homme assailli par les problèmes. D'un homme habitué à côtoyer le mal et à en rapporter quelques fragments avec lui, chaque jour un peu plus. Ses traits se sont endurcis pour révéler une mâchoire carrée, un visage volontaire, une façade lisse capable d'encaisser les épreuves, mais aussi un profond vide intérieur. Oui, Malefoy le voit à présent. Dans les cernes qui soulignent ses yeux, dans le pli amer de sa bouche, ses joues creusées, Potter a le visage d'un homme qui a été déçu au-delà de toute imagination. Un homme qui n'a plus goût en la vie, plus foi en personne, et qui se déteste, à un point difficilement concevable. Cette rancœur brute couve tout au fond de lui, comme le feu qui l'animait autrefois.

Malefoy plisse les yeux et sourit. Comment les choses ont-elles pu devenir ainsi ? Que t'est-il arrivé, Potter ? Pour que je te sente aussi fragile que de la porcelaine, derrière tes grands airs de gros bras… Est-ce que c'est moi qui suis responsable de tout cela ? Est-ce que tu te tortures pour ma petite personne ?

Drago chasse cette pensée et attend. Il n'a pas la prétention d'être le centre du monde. Et si le petit pote Potter a eu droit à quelques déconvenues dans sa vie, ce n'est que justice.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de ton état de santé, reprend soudain Potter en luttant visiblement pour choisir ses mots.

Malefoy fronce les sourcils :

\- C'est entre Granger et moi, ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas censé être confidentiel ?

\- Si, à quelques exceptions près.

Potter hésite. Malefoy voit le doute passer dans son regard, partir, revenir. Il ne sait pas comment formuler sa phrase, et inconsciemment, Drago lève ses défenses. Dix années à Azkaban lui ont appris à comprendre l'esprit humain bien mieux qu'une thèse de psychologie. Ce que Potter a à lui dire n'est pas quelque chose de plaisant, et son stupide complexe du héros le fait déjà s'en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir l'aider :

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment formuler cela délicatement, alors je vais être direct, dit soudain Potter. Tes tests sanguins sont revenus et ils ne sont pas bons. Tu es séropositif.

Malefoy ne réagit pas. Pendant quelques secondes, ce mot flotte entre eux, dans l'air ambiant, comme une illusion. Alors Malefoy sent un acide familier envahir ses veines, et il éclate de rire. Un rire de dément, un rire qui le dévore et qui prend le dessus sur ses traits, sur sa vision, sur ses gestes, pour le secouer tout entier tel un pantin désarticulé. En face de lui, Potter le regarde avec horreur. Ce n'est visiblement pas la réaction qu'il escomptait.

Reprenant son calme aussi soudainement qu'il l'a perdu, Drago braque soudain son regard dans celui de Potter, pour le simple plaisir de lui faire mal :

\- J'ai le sida ? demande-t-il.

Potter peine à répondre :

\- Pas exactement, marmonne-t-il. Pas encore. Le sida est le dernier stade de l'infection au virus du VIH. Toi, tu es seulement contaminé. Le virus a une période de latence d'environ dix ans avant de se déclarer.

Malefoy sent de nouveaux rires se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa gorge et les réprime. Un poids immense tombe de sa poitrine et dégouline sur ses épaules. Il perçoit soudain la pièce autour de lui avec une conscience aigüe de l'instant. Il se sent désespéré. Il se sent libre. Pas d'espoir, pas d'avenir. Rien que la certitude d'en avoir bientôt fini…

\- Ça nous aiderait de savoir quand tu penses avoir été infecté, poursuit Potter, inconscient de ses réflexions. Pour estimer à peu près à quel stade tu en es… Quand le virus est susceptible de se réveiller…

Malefoy se tend soudain vers lui tel un reptile :

\- S'il y a une période de latence de dix ans Potter, il se réveillera très bientôt.

L'Elu fronce les sourcils. Malefoy voit les questions qui se bousculent dans son esprit et qu'il hésite à poser :

\- Tu es sûr ? demande-t-il malgré tout. Aucun évènement susceptible de t'avoir contaminé postérieurement ?

\- J'en suis sûr, Potter.

Et inutile de jouer avec les mots en te donnant l'air subtil… Toi et moi savons très bien de quoi nous parlons.

\- Très bien, il faudrait que tu nous donnes les noms de tes anciens partenaires, soupire alors Potter en changeant de stratégie. Pour pouvoir les prévenir. Contenir la contamination.

Malefoy détourne les yeux quelques instants. Il n'a pas envie de rire à cette question. Ne veut pas non plus y donner de réponse. Au final, il déclare simplement :

\- Elles sont toutes mortes, Potter.

\- Qui ?

\- Pansy Parkinson a été lapidée en pleine rue. Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass ont été assassinées par leur père juste avant qu'il ne se tire une balle dans la tête. Toutes les personnes avec lesquelles j'ai couché sont mortes.

Potter le dévisage avec quelque chose qui s'apparente à de la pitié, jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute :

\- Ou incapables de contaminer qui que ce soit.

Cette dernière remarque, il n'a pu l'empêcher, par honnêteté. Cela lui donnerait presque à nouveau envie de rire. Depuis quand est-il honnête ? Potter ouvre la bouche pour en demander davantage, mais un simple regard de Malefoy l'en dissuade :

\- Très bien, articule alors le héros du monde sorcier, lentement.

Sans doute repasse-t-il tout son dossier en mémoire afin d'identifier de qui il vient de parler.

\- Il faudra aussi que tu repasses voir Hermione rapidement, reprend-il soudain comme s'il revenait à lui. Il y a une injection obligatoire dans ce type de cas : ça ne te guérira pas, mais ça te rendra non-contagieux. Pour le reste… Il faudra que tu voies avec elle. Il y a des traitements, Malefoy…

Dans les yeux de Potter, Drago voit soudain briller plus que de la sollicitude. Plus que de la compassion, plus que de la pitié. Potter a peur pour lui. Potter s'en veut. Potter s'ouvrirait les veines sur le champ sur le bois de son bureau, si cela pouvait lui venir en aide. Fronçant les sourcils, Drago crache un « Merci » qu'il s'entend à peine prononcer. Plus que le choc qu'il vient d'encaisser, plus que l'épée de Damoclès qui flotte désormais au-dessus de sa tête, l'attitude de Potter le perturbe et lui donne envie de lui arracher la vérité à coups de poing. Que ressens-tu, Potter ? A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais en me recevant ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à vouloir me faire avouer qui m'a violé à Azkaban, combien de fois et il y a combien de temps ? Tu crois que je veux m'en ouvrir à toi ? C'est _toi_ qui m'as envoyé là-bas !

N'y tenant plus, Malefoy se lève soudain :

\- Il faut que j'y aille, déclare-t-il sans lui demander son avis.

\- Attends ! Je…

\- Je vais passer voir Granger.

\- Mais on a à peine commencé…

Malefoy se penche soudain sur le bureau, contraignant Potter à reculer :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? crache-t-il. Si je me suis bien conduit ? Oui. Si j'ai un travail ? Non. Si je sais où me loger ? Oui. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, Potter. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, et certainement pas de ta flicaille à la con.

Potter reste muet devant la violence qu'il ressent en lui. Parfait. Drago claque la porte et s'en va.

 **XXX**

Resté seul dans son bureau chaotique, Harry se prend la tête entre les mains. Il doit lutter pour contenir les tremblements qui agitent son corps, mais n'y parvient pas : des larmes traitresses se frayent un chemin jusqu'à ses points lacrymales et le secouent de sanglots silencieux. Sa poitrine lui fait mal comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur à pleines dents. Dans le maelstrom de pensées qui l'assaillent, il parvient à peine à respirer, et l'horreur de ce qu'il vient de voir le percute encore et encore tel le marteau du malheur sur l'enclume du monde.

Malefoy est détruit. Ce qu'il a vu dans cette pièce… Ce n'était pas humain. Il perçoit encore son rire, ce rire inhumain qui s'est emparé de lui telle la folie d'un possédé, à l'annonce de sa mort inéluctable…

Potter se crispe et s'effondre un peu plus. Si Malefoy a dit la vérité, il ne lui reste plus longtemps à vivre. Infecté mais sans traitement depuis plus de dix ans… le virus ne tarderait pas à frapper, et il frapperait fort. Malefoy n'aurait pas les ressources nécessaires, tant physiques que financières, pour le combattre. Et Harry allait échouer…

Poussant un cri de rage, Harry envoie le dossier Malefoy voler à travers la pièce. La photo du prisonnier tournoie quelques instants dans la pièce d'un air stoïque. Une par une, les feuilles se remettent en place et le dossier revient se poser sagement sur le bureau. Harry n'ose plus le regarder. Il y a dix ans, il s'était fait la promesse d'attendre et de tout faire pour aider cet homme. Mais les administrateurs de la prison lui avaient interdit l'accès et l'avaient tenu à l'écart de la moindre information. Pendant dix ans, il avait redouté ce qu'il trouverait à la sortie d'Azkaban, et aujourd'hui, la réalité avait rattrapé ses pires craintes… Que peut-il faire à présent ?

Malefoy le hait, avec raison. Il n'a plus rien de l'adolescent qu'Harry a connu. Il ignore qui est l'homme qui vient de quitter son bureau…

Mais pourtant, l'espace de quelques secondes, il a entrevu une fragilité. Une faille, une porte ouverte sur Azkaban et sur ce passé nébuleux dont Malefoy refuse de parler… Harry n'a pas aimé ce qu'il a vu. Il est évident que Malefoy a été violé, et Dieu sait quelles autres horreurs encore… A la frustration de n'avoir pas pu l'aider s'ajoute désormais l'impuissance et la rage, à l'idée de ce qu'il a subi… Ce que cela lui a fait, ce qu'il a été capable de commettre ensuite… Harry n'est pas sûr de vouloir l'imaginer.

 **XXX**

Drago traverse le Ministère de long en large sans se soucier de rendez-vous ou de passe-droit. En tant que mort en suspens, il estime pouvoir griller quelques priorités. Franchissant en trombe la porte du bureau de Granger, il n'attend pas pour déverser toute sa rage :

\- Vous échangez des infos, Potter et toi ?

\- Malefoy…

\- Je croyais que nos conversations seraient _privées_. Que mon état de santé n'appartiendrait qu'à moi et à ton foutu dossier !

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, Malefoy, c'est le règlement ! Je t'en prie, calme-toi !

Granger se lève à sa rencontre et tend la main vers lui tout à coup. Elle s'interrompt avant de le toucher. Sans doute vient-elle de prendre conscience de l'énormité de son geste. A fleur de peau, Malefoy attend qu'elle recule, mais elle s'approche tout à coup et pose la main sur sa joue :

\- Je suis désolée, articule-t-elle doucement, comme on dompte un animal blessé. J'aurais dû te le dire moi-même, en premier. La procédure exige que l'on mette le contrôleur judiciaire au courant dans ce genre de cas. Pour prévenir la prison et éviter au plus vite la propagation.

Malefoy se hérisse, mais il n'a pas la force de répliquer. Il est difficile pour lui de réaliser à quel point il se sent hypnotisé par le simple contact de cette peau chaude contre la sienne. Ce n'est pas comme la fois où Granger l'a examiné… C'est un contact humain. Un véritable contact humain, spontané, sincère, et qui ne lui veut pas de mal.

Au bord des larmes tout à coup, rattrapé par tout ce qu'il vient de vivre, Malefoy secoue la tête et force Granger à lâcher prise :

\- Je voulais partir du bon pied avec toi, murmure-t-il. J'avais envie de te croire, toi et tes putains de promesses honnêtes.

\- Tu le peux toujours…

\- Non. Je vais mourir et je n'ai même pas la dignité d'en garder le secret.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça !

Granger s'est écriée tout à coup, et la force dans sa voix le surprend :

\- Il y a des traitements ! poursuit-elle. Des médecins à consulter, des solutions à envisager…

\- Et avec quel argent ?

Granger se tourne vers son bureau et attrape des coordonnées qu'elle lui tend :

\- Cet homme est prêt à te prendre, dit-elle. C'est un habitué, il a déjà recueilli plusieurs de nos anciens détenus.

\- « Epicerie Grumpy & Co », déchiffre Malefoy d'un air dubitatif. En quoi est-ce que ça consiste exactement, Granger ? Vendre des légumes ?

\- Pas tout à fait, répond Granger en évitant son regard, visiblement gênée. Il faudra… Aider les clients à emballer leurs courses.

\- Fabuleux ! Et c'est avec ça que je suis censé reprendre un nouveau départ ? Payer les doses qui maintiendront la mort à l'écart ?

\- C'est un début !

Granger tente une nouvelle fois le diable et lui attrape le bras :

\- Tu ne peux pas tout avoir d'un coup, Malefoy. Ce sera difficile et je ne peux pas le nier, je ne veux pas te mentir. Mais c'est un début. Avec cet argent, tu pourras te payer un loyer, à manger, et consulter un médecin… Ensuite, on avisera. Un problème à la fois.

Malefoy la dévisage, longtemps. La ferveur qu'il devine sur ses traits le dérange. Brusquement, il se rend compte que Granger est belle, et pas seulement parce qu'elle l'une des premières femmes qu'il voit en dix ans. Sa peau est douce sur son bras, et la volonté qu'elle déploie à lui venir en aide encore plus :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour moi ? demande-t-il, perdu.

Des larmes montent aux yeux de Granger :

\- Parce que j'aurais dû faire plus, murmure-t-elle. Parce que tu ne mérites pas tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Parce que… j'ai besoin que tu ailles bien.

Drago se dégage avec un soupçon de répulsion :

\- Je ne suis pas un chiot ramassé sur la route, crache-t-il.

\- Non. Tu es mon plus grand regret en ce monde.

Cette répartie bloque la sienne.

\- Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider…, supplie-t-elle.

A nouveau, Malefoy sent la colère couver en lui :

\- Tu veux seulement te venir en aide à toi-même.

\- Peut-être…

Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel aveu, mais déjà, Granger continue :

\- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour y laisser ta vie. Je t'en prie. Je serai là pour t'aider, je te le promets. J'ai déjà réglé le prix de l'injection pour l'anti-contagion…

\- Tu as fait _quoi_ ?

\- L'injection est payante, se justifie Hermione. Obligatoire, mais payante, et aux frais du patient. Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas besoin de cette charge en plus sur tes épaules…

Malefoy rassemble toute sa volonté pour contenir sa colère et inspire à fond :

\- Combien ça t'a coûté ? demande-t-il.

\- Je…

\- Combien ça t'a coûté ?

Granger déglutit :

\- Cinquante gallions…

Plongeant la main dans la poche de son jean, Malefoy en exhibe presque tous ses derniers billets de dix :

\- Je n'ai que de l'argent moldu, dit-il. Mais pour toi ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Une part de lui a honte de cette petite pique, mais Granger ne relève pas :

\- Malefoy, je voulais juste…

\- Je peux prendre soin de moi-même ! hurle-t-il. Tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas de ton fric, je ne veux pas de tes yeux larmoyants, et je ne veux surtout pas de ta pitié ! Contente-toi de faire ton putain de job, bordel de merde !

Face à lui, Granger recule. Tremblante, elle exhume une seringue de son bureau et lui fait l'injection. Drago sent le produit le brûler tandis qu'il remonte le long de son bras, s'insinue dans ce corps qui le trahit, une fois de plus.

\- Ça te convient ? articule Granger, des sanglots dans la voix. J'ai fait mon « putain de job », selon ta définition ?

Drago ne répond rien. Il s'en veut et il tremble de rage, incapable de supporter le poids de nouveau remords :

\- A plus tard, Granger.

\- Attends, ne…

Mais il transplane sans la laisser finir sa phrase.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain, Drago se présente à l'épicerie indiquée par Granger. C'est une petite boutique implantée dans une ruelle tranquille, à l'écart du Chemin de Traverse. Peu fréquentée, et donc, peu de chance qu'il soit reconnu. Pourtant, les ennuis se présentent avant même que le travail ne commence :

\- Enlève ce sweat-shirt, lui dit son patron, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'embonpoint certain.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Malefoy en mobilisant sa patience.

\- Tu ne peux pas le porter avec ton uniforme.

L'uniforme en question se compose d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche à manches courtes et d'un tablier rouge. Drago se refuse à porter la chemise qui découvre sa peau à nue. Et l'homme sait très bien pourquoi :

\- Je ne veux pas enlever mon sweat-shirt, articule Drago le plus calmement du monde. Je ne suis pas sûr que vos clients apprécieraient, de toute façon.

Sur son avant-bras, la Marque des Ténèbres semble le brûler, comme une créature immonde dotée d'une vie propre.

L'employeur le dévisage avec dégoût :

\- Je ne veux pas causer de scandale ici, mon garçon, déclame-t-il d'un ton paternaliste que Drago exècre. Mais si t'enlèves pas ton sweat-shirt, tu bosses pas pour moi.

Drago prend une grande inspiration. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour se décider :

\- Alors je ne bosserai pas pour vous, déclare-t-il.

Et au diable le gentil job de Granger.

 **XXX**

Le soir venu, la nuit règne à nouveau sur Londres. Drago ne peut trouver le sommeil. Il a volé le portefeuille du patron en sortant de l'épicerie, tout juste de quoi payer sa chambre encore quelques jours. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il a bien failli se faire prendre.

Encore à court de cigarettes, il renfile son sweat pour une virée nocturne. Le gamin de la veille attend toujours à la lisière d'un lampadaire. Le gosse le reconnait, le salue, sans trop insister.

Drago sent tout le poids des deux jours écoulés lui tomber sur les épaules. C'est un combat perdu d'avance. Il est malade, il n'a rien et il ne vaut rien. Qu'importe un peu plus de déchéance ? Au moins, ses derniers instants seraient vécus à fond.

S'approchant du gamin, refoulant la voix de sa conscience qui étrangement s'apparente de plus en plus à celle de Granger, Drago s'avance et demande simplement :

\- Combien ?


	6. Interlude : Premiers Mois

Rating M à nouveau pour ce chapitre - mais tout de même moins dur qu'au chapitre 4.

Merci pour vos retours !

Bonne lecture,

Nat'

* * *

La tête appuyée contre le mur de pierres nues, Drago hésite entre rêve et néant, entre le sommeil et une forme nébuleuse d'éveil, entre l'Enfer et le Rien. Il préfère le Rien. Il aimerait se laisser glisser le long de cette pente obscure qu'il discerne, quelque part au-delà de son champ de perception : un chaos sans lumière et sans nom, qui se contenterait de l'aspirer, de le digérer et de le faire disparaître, dans un univers où rien de tout ceci n'aurait existé. Il n'y aurait plus de souffrance, plus de vie, plus de mort, il ne serait plus Drago Malefoy. Mais l'épingle douloureuse de la réalité vient sans cesse se replanter dans son esprit pour le tirer des limbes. Elle ne veut pas qu'il soit en paix. Elle l'attire vers la conscience, et soudain, il ouvre les yeux.

Les premiers instants, Drago ne reconnait pas où il est. Ses paupières ont du mal à se soulever, et un bourdonnement sourd emplit ses oreilles comme si le sang exerçait soudain trop de pression contre son crâne. Par réflexe, Drago passe la main droite sur son visage, et un éclair de douleur brute le transperce de part en part.

Sa main. Elle est brisée. Drago n'ose pas regarder, et même s'il le voulait, il ne verrait rien. Ce sont des hématomes qui maintiennent ses yeux plissés en deux fentes serrées, et c'est à peine s'il distingue la cage dans laquelle on l'a jeté la veille au soir.

Azkaban. Il est à Azkaban. Où est Lucius… ?

Avec précaution, Drago se redresse et scrute l'obscurité. Il fait sombre dans la cellule, même de jour. Comment sait-il qu'il fait jour… ?

Il y a des fenêtres dans le couloir qui fait face à la geôle. Pour les avoir entraperçues en passant, Drago sait qu'elles donnent sur une cour intérieure, sorte de puits de lumière à ciel ouvert, protégé par une verrière. C'est sans doute le seul moyen que les architectes de la prison ont trouvé pour faire pénétrer un peu de visibilité, sans pour autant creuser d'ouvertures sur l'extérieur…

Quoi qu'il en soit, les rayons qui parviennent jusqu'à la cellule ont l'éclat glacé de l'hiver.

Drago regarde autour de lui. Il aperçoit son père toujours étendu sur sa couchette, de l'autre côté de la pièce, face contre le mur. Drago l'appelle :

\- Père ! dit-il, mais sa voix se brise d'avoir trop crié.

Renonçant à ouvrir les yeux, Drago teste un par un tous les muscles de son corps. Difficile de trouver un endroit qui ne le fasse pas souffrir. Sa mâchoire lui envoie des élancements sourds, comme pour l'avertir qu'un nouveau choc lui serait fatal. Sa respiration douloureuse lui apprend qu'il a sans doute au moins une côte cassée. Vraisemblablement du côté droit, s'il en croit le coup de poignard qui le taillade chaque fois qu'il inspire.

A côté de cela, les bleus laissés par le jet d'eau ne lui font presque plus rien.

Drago teste ses bras, ses jambes. Des courbatures lui déchirent les muscles, mais rien qui ne soit irréparable. Pour sa main en revanche…

Et puis, bien sûr, il y a le reste. Le sang qui a séché entre ses cuisses. La brûlure de honte et de haine qui le consume si fort qu'il voudrait défoncer son autre poing contre le mur. Brusquement, tout explose dans l'esprit de Drago : les souvenirs de la nuit dernière éclatent comme s'il revivait la scène une seconde fois, à l'instant même, dans sa chair : la souffrance, les hurlements, l'impuissance, et la certitude que quelque chose s'est brisé tout au fond de lui, une chose enfouie et minuscule qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était vraiment…

Drago serre les dents. Ses os lui font mal, mais il ne les écoute pas. Chancelant, il se remet sur ses jambes et se traine jusqu'à la couchette de Lucius :

\- Père…, murmure-t-il.

Lucius ne réagit pas. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de se rhabiller. Drago lutte, il s'enfonce les ongles dans la paume de sa main intact, il se mord la langue, mais rien n'y fait, il s'est déjà trahi : les sanglots naissent dans sa poitrine et le secouent comme une poupée de chiffon. Repoussant son père contre le mur, Drago s'étend à son tour sur la couchette et se serre contre lui, seulement en quête d'un peu de chaleur humaine.

 **XXX**

Le surveillant passe moins d'une heure plus tard. En les voyant allongés l'un contre l'autre, il ricane, mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

\- Toi, dit-il en pointant Drago du doigt. T'as l'air mal en point. Allez viens, estime-toi chanceux : t'as gagné ton ticket pour l'infirmerie.

Drago éprouve un soulagement qui le traverse comme une vague de chaleur intense. Et puis, presque aussitôt, de la crainte :

\- Je ne veux pas laisser mon père…, articule-t-il.

\- Ton père est un grand garçon. Toi en revanche, si tu ne veux pas qu'on te coupe la main d'ici la fin de la semaine, je te suggère de venir avec moi.

Drago se lève. Il voudrait pouvoir hésiter plus longtemps… Il se hait de céder aussi facilement. Mais la douleur est trop forte. Il suit le gardien dans les couloirs humides dans l'espoir d'un minimum de soulagement.

L'infirmerie les attend au troisième étage, au centre du bâtiment. Il y fait plus chaud, il est vrai. Sans doute pour le confort du médecin. Drago savoure cette atmosphère temps qu'elle lui est accordée…

Le médecin de la prison est un petit homme chauve âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il examine Drago comme on évaluerait une pièce de viande sur un étal. Pas une fois il ne croise son regard, si ce n'est pour contrôler ses pupilles. Il ne semble ni intéressé, ni curieux, ni dégoûté : son visage n'exprime rien d'autre qu'une conscience professionnelle qui, aux yeux de Drago, le rend plus inhumain encore que s'il avait manifesté de la cruauté.

Drago réalise doucement une vérité qui résumera les dix prochaines années de son existence : l'absence de contacts humains. Azkaban détruit le lien entre ses résidents. On a beau s'y entasser à trente par couloirs… L'existence y est trop laide pour se lier. Lentement mais sûrement, la prison absorbe tout de vous. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Une coquille vide qui nettoie le sang sur son visage et déclare à Drago :

\- J'ai ressoudé les os de votre main, car autrement ils auraient été irrécupérables. Mais ne comptez pas sur un traitement sorcier à chacune de vos visites. D'ordinaire, les prisonniers n'ont le droit qu'à la méthode lente. La méthode moldue.

Drago dévisage le médecin sans que ses mots ne parviennent à l'atteindre. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, l'homme a de nouveau pointé sa baguette sur lui pour ressouder ses côtes :

\- On a fini, dit-il alors.

Drago est incapable de partir. Cet homme le répugne et son regard mort hérisse le moindre poil sur sa nuque, mais… il est médecin. Il a fait partir la douleur. Et il y a tant de brisures en lui qui demandent encore à être réparées…

Devant son manque de réaction, le médecin fait signe au gardien. L'homme empoigne aussitôt Drago par le bras, ce qui le fait sursauter et se défendre, instinctivement. Le gardien brandit sa matraque en guise d'avertissement. Mais il ne frappe pas.

Drago sent le soulagement s'afficher sur son visage, et une fois de plus, il se hait pour ça. Il se hait, il se hait pour sa faiblesse, et pour la panique infantile qui le saisit lorsqu'il s'efforce de retenir le médecin :

\- Les hommes qui m'ont fait ça…

\- N'ont laissé aucune preuve de leur identité.

\- Dites ça aux os que je leur ai brisés ! Vous n'allez pas les soigner, peut-être ?

Le médecin soupire d'un air profondément ennuyé, comme si Drago le distrayait d'une tâche autrement plus importante :

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, dit-il simplement.

\- Mais ce qu'ils m'ont fait…

\- Je n'ai pas de traitement à vous proposer pour ça.

Sur ce, le petit homme se retire dans son bureau et claque la porte.

Drago reste longtemps debout, au milieu des lits vides, les yeux exorbités fixés sur cette cloison de bois qui le sépare du médecin. A nouveau, elle revient. La colère. La rage, le désespoir. Il voudrait frapper de toutes ses forces contre cette porte et forcer le médecin à lui ressouder à nouveau les os, qu'il le contemple, qu'il contemple ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! Mais le gardien l'agrippe à nouveau par le bras, et Drago se laisse conduire hors de l'infirmerie.

On le guide jusqu'à une salle souterraine au plafond en voûte où les prisonniers font la queue pour prendre leur repas. Lorsqu'il entre, tous le dévisagent, avec cette palette d'émotions que le médecin n'a pas affichées : curiosité, amusement, dégoût, colère, haine, sournoiserie, moquerie…

Drago aperçoit son père déjà assis à une table au centre de la pièce, et se fige. Monroe et sa clique sont déjà à ses côtés, de part et d'autre de lui, et Monroe passe un bras possessif autour des épaules de Lucius tandis qu'il plonge sa cuillère dans son potage informe.

Monroe l'aperçoit, lui adresse un clin d'œil, sourit. Tous ses compagnons ricanent. Le chef a le nez de travers, et des traînées de sang maculent toujours son visage, comme s'il avait refusé de les essuyer.

Drago se fait bousculer pour avancer, mais ne s'arrache pas à la contemplation de ces hommes. Il aurait dû ressentir de la crainte, mais non. Rien que de la haine. C'est peut-être ça qui s'est brisé en lui. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Drago a toujours eu peur, toute sa vie. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur de décevoir son père. Peur de trahir son nom, de valoir moins que Harry Potter. Peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peur de tuer, peur d'être un Mangemort, peur de causer la perte de sa famille. Peur de mourir. Peur de voir Potter mourir…

Oui, Drago a eu peur toute sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus rien. Seulement la haine.

Après avoir récupéré son plateau, et évité le classique croche-pied que l'on réserve sans doute à tous les nouveaux, Drago s'approche à la hauteur de Monroe. Lentement, il dépose son plateau-repas et s'assoit en face de son père, en face de ses bourreaux. Sans un mot, il contemple son œuvre.

L'homme qu'il a assommé la veille – Lewis – se paye un beau cocard en guise de souvenir. Les deux acolytes qui le tenaient pendant que Monroe faisait son œuvre – Miles et Peters – ont eux aussi cassé quelques phalanges dans la bataille. Tous ont la lèvre fendue et le visage boursouflé. En dernier vient Monroe. Son regard froid brille du plus profond de ses orbites. Drago ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais en le plaquant contre le mur, il lui avait cassé l'arcade sourcilière. Cela doit être douloureux…

Toujours silencieux, Drago laisse son regard courir sur les blessures de Monroe, longtemps. Pour lui faire sentir le poids de ce regard. Pour qu'il y devine ce qui désormais n'existe plus : plus de pitié. Plus de peur. Plus de vie.

Drago comprend mieux comment le médecin pouvait sembler si détaché, maintenant. Il suffit d'être mort à l'intérieur. De se distancer complètement de ce qui affecte notre corps. Tout en ne gardant que la raison, l'intelligence, l'objectivité froide. Pas comme Lucius. Lucius a joué à ce petit jeu et s'est perdu trop loin en lui-même…

Monroe ne baisse pas les yeux devant Drago : il prend son geste pour un défi, avec raison, et cela l'amuse. Drago finit par hausser les épaules et mange sans se préoccuper du goût sur sa langue. Dix minutes plus tard, les gardiens les rassemblent dans la cour intérieure pour les corvées du jour.

 **XXX**

Azkaban est une mine. Une mine de pierres et de métaux rares utilisés dans la préparation de nombreuses potions essentielles à la vie de tous les jours.

A défaut de pouvoir s'échapper en creusant un tunnel sous la mer du Nord, les prisonniers sont donc pour la grande majorité affectés au travail des mines. Quel que soit leur état de santé.

Drago le découvre très vite lorsqu'on l'enchaîne à un groupe de prisonniers pieds et poings liés, qu'on les fait descendre dans un complexe labyrinthique obscur à l'odeur de salpêtre, et qu'on leur colle à chacun une pioche dans les mains en leur criant : « Creuse ! ».

Alors, pendant douze heures, Drago creuse. Il n'y a pas de pause. Pas de repas de midi. Pas d'eau. Autant à la surface, la température tombe en-dessous de zéro, autant ici, dans les souterrains, la chaleur est atroce. Elle s'infiltre dans les poumons de Drago à chaque inspiration et lui donne l'impression de respirer de la poussière. Il ne parvient pas à sentir l'oxygène irriguer ses bronches : il a la sensation d'étouffer, mais il vit quand même, alors il doit bien respirer, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La sueur dégouline le long de son front. Les chaînes entravent ses gestes. Trois fois déjà, la pioche de son voisin de droite a heurté son épaule dans un mouvement de balancier, et ce n'était pas un accident.

Drago serre les dents. Sa mâchoire proteste, encore. Il peut presque sentir ses molaires bouger dans leur chausse. Mais Drago ne dit rien et continue de creuser.

Evidemment, ils sont sous étroite surveillance. Les boulets accrochés en bout de chaîne les empêchent de quitter leur poste, et même s'ils le voulaient, ils sont liés à vingt-cinq. Il fait sombre et les torches les enfument, sans parler des émanations de gaz qui s'échappent de temps à autre de la roche. Le grisou est sans doute le plus grand meurtrier de l'île…

Pour contenir l'eau qui se fraye un chemin à travers leurs brèches, les galeries sont protégées par des sortilèges. Chaque jour, les prisonniers s'enfoncent ainsi plus profondément sous le niveau de la mer, jusque dans les entrailles de la Terre…

Drago s'interrompt. Il a atterri en Enfer. Cette vision s'incruste sur sa rétine et réveille sa peur, l'espace d'un instant. C'est exactement cela l'Enfer. De la fumée, de la chaleur et du sang. Pour les dix prochaines années de sa vie…

Un gardien lui donne un coup sec sur la nuque, et Drago se remet au travail. Il ne pense même plus à la douleur de ses muscles, il n'a même plus soif. Son regard vide ne voit plus la roche devant lui : il est écartelé par cette vision d'horreur, la conscience de ce qui l'attend, jour après jour, pour les trois-mille-six-cent-soixante-quatre prochains jours…

Trois-mille-six-cent-soixante-quatre jours…

Le soir venu, Drago n'a plus d'énergie pour penser. C'est sans doute cela, le but. En plus d'une activité lucrative, l'effort physique prive les prisonniers de toute combattivité, de toute capacité de se rebeller.

Drago refuse de s'incliner devant un procédé aussi basique. Il est en colère. Il refuse. Il n'y a pas de raison logique ou de justification. Il doit juste diriger toute cette rage envers quelque chose…

Les hommes qui l'entouraient dans la mine paraissaient moins affectés, plus entraînés que lui. Lui aussi deviendrait fort. Lui aussi manierait la pioche jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfoncer un pic à glace dans le crâne de Monroe…

A la nuit tombée, Drago chasse le sommeil et l'attend, puisqu'il a promis de venir. Les fenêtres du couloir lui apprennent que la Lune brille haut dans le ciel, lorsqu'enfin, un cliquetis se fait entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils sont là. L'un après l'autre, tous les quatre entrent dans sa cellule : Lewis, Miles, Peters, et enfin, Monroe. Le chef le dévisage du haut de son torse de taureau. Il n'est même pas grand. Juste massif. Trapu, bâti pour se battre. Drago n'a ni les muscles ni la force pour le repousser, et tous deux le savent.

Lucius gémit tout à coup dans son coin de cellule, et se recroqueville contre la pierre, s'agitant d'avant en arrière.

Monroe esquisse un sourire :

\- Voici le deal, les gars, dit-il comme s'il proposait de leur vendre une pizza. Tous les deux, à genoux, devant moi et mes hommes. Vous faites ce que vous avez à faire. Et on vous laisse tranquilles. Peut-être même qu'on vous accordera une petite pause, demain soir. Qui sait ? On a d'autres chiens à visiter.

Il s'approche de Lucius et saisit sa mâchoire entre ses mains, presque délicatement :

\- Mais vous, vous êtes en cours de dressage.

Lucius tremble. Il tombe à genoux et semble attendre son sort. Drago n'esquisse pas un geste. Il attend que Monroe croise son regard et constate qu'il ne le briserait pas. Mais Monroe ne s'occupe pas de lui. Lascivement, il défait le cordon de sa combinaison et plaque son entrejambe contre le visage de Lucius, qui se laisse faire.

Drago se crispe. Il comprend ce que Monroe cherche à faire et comprend qu'il s'est montré stupide. Il a sous-estimé l'homme en face de lui : soutenant son regard tout à coup, Monroe ne le quitte pas des yeux tandis qu'il le force à contempler son père se soumettre à ses sbires, l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la cellule ne résonne plus que de ses horribles bruits de succion.

Monroe sourit lorsqu'il a terminé :

\- C'est ton tour, mon garçon. Fais comme papa.

Drago a le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il voudrait vomir : pas parce que Monroe le répugne, ni parce qu'il a peur, mais parce qu'il ne reconnait plus la créature sans la moindre parcelle de volonté qui a un jour été son père. Comment Lucius a-t-il pu se soumettre aussi facilement ? Pourquoi n'essaye-t-il pas de lutter contre ces hommes ? Il préserverait au moins son honneur…

Mais non, pour l'instant, Lucius est brisé. Drago ne peut rien faire pour l'atteindre. Monroe le sait, et il espère le détruire lui aussi en lui montrant le spectacle de son père à genoux…

Instantanément, Drago réalise une autre vérité toute simple. Brute, froide, implacable. S'il plie ce soir, s'il se soumet ce soir… Il ne se relèvera plus jamais. Il aura droit au même destin que son père : vide, faible et couvert de foutre, agenouillé au fond de sa cellule.

Il ne cèdera pas.

Cette nuit-là, Drago le décide, peu importe les conséquences. Il soutient le regard de Monroe. Ce dernier finit par comprendre qu'il ne bougera pas, qu'il ne dira pas un mot sans qu'on ne l'y force. Alors il siffle entre ses dents, et les trois sbires se jettent sur Drago.

 **XXX**

Drago se brise six fois les doigts de la main droite durant le mois qui s'écoule. Il fait des séjours presque quotidiens à l'infirmerie, pour soigner des blessures trop graves pour être laissées à la médecine moldue. Chaque jour, le médecin lève sur lui le même regard morne et indifférent :

\- Vous devriez arrêter de lutter, lui dit-il un jour. Autrement, ils vont finir par vous tuer.

Cette fois-là, Drago a perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Monroe est entré dans sa cellule avec un fragment de barreau et lui a brisé les deux tibias.

\- Il ne me tuera pas, murmure Drago entre les hématomes qui parcourent son visage. Ça l'amuse que je lui résiste. Et puis, il croit que c'est ce que je veux. Le provoquer pour une mort rapide… Il ne me donnera pas cette satisfaction. Il sait que je souffre bien plus en restant en vie.

Toutes les nuits, Drago affronte Monroe et ses sbires et toutes les nuits, un ou plusieurs des quatre hommes finissent par se coucher sur lui, pour le prendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait les cuisses en sang.

Drago se relève toujours. Il les combat toujours le lendemain. Et puis le jour d'après, et encore après. La décision est prise, dans son esprit. Il ne cèdera pas.

Les signes de sa résistance ne tardent pas à se faire voir eux aussi : un œil au beurre noir pour Miles. Un autre nez cassé pour Monroe. Drago rend bec et ongles tout ce qu'on lui prend, il lutte parce que c'est tout ce qui lui reste, cette petite étincelle de folie furieuse qui lui hurle : Frappe ! Relève-toi ! Encore ! Encore ! Encore !

La seule chose qui parvient à le stopper, c'est Lucius. Monroe a vite compris ce petit stratagème. Les nuits où Drago lutte trop fort, où il se transforme en bête sauvage et où Monroe et ses sbires eux-mêmes se trouvent trop faibles pour le maîtriser… Monroe ressort sa lame de rasoir, et il la plaque sur la gorge de Lucius Malefoy.

Alors seulement, Drago s'immobilise. Il lutte à nouveau lorsqu'on l'empoigne, mais il est piégé et tous le savent. Pendant ce temps, Lucius regarde, indifférent, et il se met docilement à genoux lorsqu'il prend l'envie à Monroe de combler l'un ou l'autre de ses orifices.

Lucius est la faiblesse de Drago, et Monroe l'a bien compris. Drago aussi. Cela attise sa haine, car lentement, insidieusement, une pensée se fait jour dans son esprit :

« Tant que mon père sera en vie, je ne serai jamais libre… Monroe aura toujours ce moyen de pression sur moi. »

Et Drago se hait, car il sait que c'est très exactement le genre d'idées que Monroe voulait lui implanter dans la tête. Une torture psychologique, doucereuse…

Derrière ses airs de grosse brute, Monroe est plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait. Et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour pousser sa stratégie encore plus loin.

 **XXX**

Drago est prêt à se battre, comme d'habitude. Cela fait deux mois qu'il est prisonnier à Azkaban. Cette nuit, il n'a qu'une phalange brisée, et le médecin s'est contenté de lui poser une attelle, comme pour lui infliger une leçon. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Drago s'est découvert un seuil de tolérance infini à la douleur.

Comme toutes les nuits, la porte de sa cellule grince, et Monroe entre.

Il est seul, cette fois. Les vestiges du coup de poing que Drago lui a asséné la veille s'attardent sur son visage. Il est seul, et quelque chose n'est pas normal. Le sourire torve qui s'étale sur son visage transpire de malice, de triomphe, de folie : le sourire d'un homme qui a eu une idée lumineuse et qui s'apprête à arracher les pattes de son animal de compagnie, d'une toute nouvelle manière.

Monroe referme la grille sur lui et, quelles que soient ses intentions, Drago se prépare à encaisser. Mais le danger frappe là où il ne l'attend pas. Il frappe au cœur.

 **XXX**

Ce que Monroe fit subir à Drago cette nuit-là, aucun membre de la prison ne l'avait jamais vécu avant lui. Si cela s'ébruita, personne n'osa ouvertement en parler. C'était trop abject. Trop horrible pour être nommé. Cela laissa dans le cœur de Drago une marque qui détruisit tout le reste. Cette nuit-là, Drago cessa d'être Drago Malefoy : il n'eut plus de nom, plus d'espoir, plus de famille. Il sortit de sa cellule le lendemain, en vie, égratigné comme d'habitude, mais éteint. Personne ne pouvait se reconstruire après ça.

Une journée s'écoula. Drago creusa, comme d'habitude, toutes ses pensées piégées dans un monde blanc connu de lui seul.

Personne ne sut exactement ce qu'il advint lorsque la nuit tomba.

Mais le lendemain, Lucius Malefoy était mort.


	7. Travail

Merci beaucoup pour vos retours, je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise =)

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Pour répondre à une question qu'on m'a posée, j'écris cette histoire quand l'envie m'en prend, c'est-à-dire assez souvent, pour l'instant ^^. J'essaierai en tout cas de continuer à publier au moins un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne lecture !

Nathalea

* * *

Etendu sur son lit, Drago se sent infiniment bien. Il n'a pas ressenti pareille plénitude depuis des années. Ce sont les avantages de la drogue sorcière qu'il a choisie : pas de visions bizarres, pas de mauvais trips, ni d'atteinte aux facultés cérébrales : rien qu'un courant de bienfaisance à travers toutes les fibres de son corps. Comme une forme d'extase générale et perpétuelle. Quelque chose de délicieux qui lui donne la sensation d'être un tout nouvel être à peine venu au monde. Encore non marqué par les atteintes de la vie. Toutes les vieilles douleurs disparaissent, et avec elles, la lassitude, et même les mauvais souvenirs. On se sent tout simplement trop bien pour pleurer.

Le produit est illégal à cause de la forte accoutumance qu'il engendre, ainsi que de ses conséquences sur la santé. En provoquant l'illusion d'un bien-être intense, il se contente en réalité de masquer douleurs et maladies, sans les soigner, et contribue même à aggraver leurs effets. Nombre de sorciers atteints de souffrances chroniques avaient recours à ce type de substance, et ignoraient ainsi parfois les symptômes de leur mal jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard, jusqu'à la toute fin…

En ce qui le concerne, Malefoy n'a aucun scrupule à écraser les éventuelles manifestations du sida dans l'œuf. Durant ses premiers mois à Azkaban, c'était son corps qui lui avait permis de tenir le coup. Son endurance, sa résistance à la douleur, autant que la résolution de son esprit. A présent, il n'a aucune envie d'assister à la trahison de son organisme…

Entrevoyant la lumière du jour, Drago transplane au Ministère pour aller voir Granger.

 **XXX**

Lorsqu'il frappe à la porte, elle parait comme soulagée et inquiète de le voir : une combinaison qui le fait sourire. Il n'a pas aimé leur dernière conversation… Elle ne lui a pas inspiré confiance, mais la drogue a un prix, et puisque Granger semble décidée à lui trouver du travail… :

\- Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, commence Granger en lui offrant un de ses sourires « Miss Parfaite ».

Malefoy allume une cigarette simplement pour l'irriter :

\- Tu devrais arrêter ça, commente-t-elle aussitôt. Ton système immunitaire est déjà attaqué de toute part, autant ne pas lui compliquer un peu plus les choses…

\- Je fume depuis dix ans, Granger. Ce n'est pas une cigarette de plus qui va me tuer. A moins qu'on me fasse encore des tests, qui sait ? J'ai peut-être un cancer des poumons ?

Cette blague le fait rire, mais Granger ne goûte pas à la plaisanterie. Se pourrait-il que tu sois sincère, Granger ? Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi ? Oui, ce serait bien ton genre… Comme Potter, tu es une putain d'héroïne. Vous aimez les causes perdues. Mais je ne suis pas un de tes elfes de maison…

\- Mon collaborateur m'a dit que ça n'avait pas marché, à l'épicerie, reprend Granger d'un ton prudent.

\- Ce type était un enfoiré.

\- Il est… de la vieille école.

\- C'est un enfoiré.

Granger n'argumente pas :

\- Je vais essayer de trouver autre chose, poursuit-elle. En attendant, je t'ai noté l'adresse d'un médecin. Il est à quelques rues du Chemin de Traverse. Très compétent, très correct. Il peut te recevoir dès jeudi.

Drago saisit la carte qu'elle lui tend, et la déchiffre en silence.

\- Autre chose ? demande-t-il.

Granger semble gênée :

\- Eh bien… Si tu as d'autres choses à me signaler… Des choses dont tu as envie de parler, ou des questions à me poser… Je suis là pour ça. Je suis là pour t'aider, tu sais.

\- Ça ira comme ça.

Drago murmure un vague « merci » et s'en va. L'attitude de Granger le met mal à l'aise. Trop de sollicitude qui dissimule mal ses problèmes personnels… Que veux-tu, Granger ? Pourquoi est-ce que tes cernes me disent que tu ne dors pas la nuit ?

 **XXX**

Le soir venu, Drago retrouve Michael, le jeune dealer qui attend sa visite. Michael est un gamin des rues qui n'a jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard, tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens. Un gamin perdu parmi les dizaines de milliers que le gouvernement sorcier laisse sur le carreau, sans que personne n'en ait rien à foutre…

Michael n'a appris de la magie que ses rudiments, et sa baguette provient d'une boutique de contrebande douteuse dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il vit dans la rue depuis qu'il a treize ans et s'est enfui de chez lui pour échapper à une mère ivrogne et un père abusif. Depuis, il s'est mis sous la coupe de plus gros que lui. Il ne fait pas de vagues. C'est une petite frappe, mais c'est un dur, et il sait se défendre. Il est suffisamment malin pour se rendre compte que Malefoy n'a quasiment plus d'argent lorsqu'il lui achète sa nouvelle dose :

\- Tu sais, je pourrais t'aider à te trouver du boulot, lui dit-il alors.

Malefoy le contemple en tirant sur sa cigarette :

\- Quel genre de boulot ? demande-t-il enfin.

\- Le genre de boulot pour lequel tu es fait. T'es un ancien tolard, non ?

Malefoy plisse les yeux, sans rien exprimer d'autre :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Le gosse hausse les épaules :

\- Ton look. Ton attitude. Et puis, quelque chose dans tes yeux, aussi… Vous l'avez tous. Tous ceux qui sortent d'Azkaban.

\- Je ne sors pas d'Azkaban.

Malefoy énonce les faits comme une vérité sans appel. Il ne peut pas prendre le risque d'être reconnu. N'importe qui pourrait faire le rapprochement entre sa sortie de prison et le fait qu'il s'appelle Drago Malefoy…

En face de lui, le gamin flaire le sujet sensible et bat en retraite :

\- Très bien… Mais ça t'intéresserait ou pas ?

\- De faire quoi ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Le gros bras, essentiellement. Intimider les clients, tabasser ceux qui payent pas… Dealer un peu, peut-être ? Tu sais te battre, non ?

Malefoy esquisse un sourire :

\- Oui, ça je peux faire.

\- Mes patrons recherchent constamment des types dans ton genre. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais leur plaire.

Malefoy ricane :

\- Tu ne me connais même pas…

\- Non. Mais je vois ce dont tu es capable. Tu sais te fondre dans la rue, te faire discret, t'en sortir seul et t'occuper de toi-même. Tu saurais aligner des gars plus forts que toi s'il le fallait.

Hésitant un instant, Michael fait une pause, puis reprend :

\- Ecoute. Ça paye bien. Et c'est bien organisé. Tout dépend de… jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller.

Malefoy fronce les sourcils :

\- Comment ça, jusqu'où ?

\- Tu sais bien. Quel genre de travail tu prends. Si c'est juste casser quelques nez, ou… se salir un peu les mains.

\- Tuer, tu veux dire ?

Le gosse ne répond rien. Malefoy salue son courage :

\- N'aie pas peur des mots, petit gars. Avec des types comme moi, ça ne sert à rien.

Prenant le temps de réfléchir quelques instants, Malefoy termine sa cigarette et écrase le mégot par terre :

\- Je peux faire tout ce que tes maîtres attendent de moi, déclare-t-il. Mais j'ai trois conditions. Un : je reste indépendant. Ça veut dire que je ne rencontre personne, que je ne vois personne, que personne ne connait mon visage à part toi. Je ne veux pas tomber sous la coupe du premier truand venu. Je loue mes services, je ne les vends pas. Deux : je suis payé en trois contreparties. Drogue, argent sorcier, et…

Malefoy hésite, mais il n'a pas le choix :

\- Et médicaments.

Michael hausse les sourcils :

\- Quel genre de médicaments ?

\- Ça me regarde. Je veux accès à des médocs ou à des ordonnances, c'est tout. Ce sera entre tes maîtres et moi.

\- Et la troisième condition ?

\- L'assassinat. Je choisis qui je tue ou pas. C'est non négociable. Je me réserve le droit de refuser un contrat. Ah, et je ne fais rien de sexuel, aussi.

Le gamin siffle entre ses dents :

\- Ça fait de sacrées exigences pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait ses preuves.

\- Je ferai mes preuves. Dis leur simplement de me confier quelque chose. Ensuite, ils aviseront.

Michael hoche la tête :

\- Et qui dois-je leur recommander ?

\- Nazca, répond Malefoy du tac au tac. Nazca Constantine.

Le gosse sourit :

\- Parfait. Reviens demain. Je devrais avoir tes instructions d'ici là.

Malefoy paie sa drogue et s'en va.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain matin, Michael frappe à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, ce qui prouve qu'il est à la fois plus audacieux, plus malin et plus observateur qu'il n'y parait :

\- Je te réveille ? demande-t-il.

Malefoy se félicite d'avoir dormi en T-shirt à manches longues :

\- Aucune importance, marmonne-t-il. Tu ne dors jamais ?

Le gosse sourit :

\- Je m'aide un peu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Drago s'en contrefout et exige la suite :

\- Tu as parlé à tes patrons ?

\- Oui. Je leur ai dit que tu semblais prometteur, mais tes exigences les ont mis sur la défensive, bien sûr.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent de moi ?

Michael s'assoit sur le lit et déplie une carte des quartiers sorciers de Londres :

\- Récemment, il y a un petit groupe de jeunes qui s'est établi dans les quartiers Nord, commence-t-il. Ils ont rassemblé pas mal d'influence, et mes patrons voudraient les rappeler à l'ordre avant qu'ils n'attrapent la folie des grandeurs.

\- Comment ça, les rappeler à l'ordre ?

\- Il y a toute une hiérarchie dans cette ville. Si tu tentes de construire quelque chose sans la connaître ou sans la respecter, on ne peut pas te laisser faire. Aucune petite bande n'a le droit d'être vraiment indépendante : à partir du moment où tu touches un salaire correct, tu reverses une contribution au grand patron. C'est comme ça.

Malefoy ricane :

\- En échange de quoi ?

\- Protection.

\- Non-agression, tu veux dire.

Michael hausse les épaules :

\- Les patrons ont des relations, de l'influence, de grands spécialistes à leur botte dans presque tous les domaines. Si tu fais bien ton travail et que tu paies ta contribution, alors ils ne te laisseront pas tomber le jour où tu auras des emmerdes.

\- Tout cela m'a l'air très bien sur le papier. Et donc, tu veux… ?

\- Il faut que tu ailles rendre une petite visite à ces jeunes, ici.

Michael désigne un entrepôt perdu dans la zone industrielle :

\- Force-les à verser leur contribution, peu importe comment. Et mes patrons seront peut-être un peu moins réticents à ton égard.

Malefoy s'assoit à son tour sur le lit, pensif :

\- Combien sont-ils ? demande-t-il finalement.

\- Au total, une vingtaine. Mais dans le repère, jamais plus de dix ou douze.

\- Quelles sont leurs activités ?

\- Ce sont des voleurs, principalement. Pas très diversifiés.

\- Et j'ai combien de temps ?

\- Trois jours.

Malefoy sourit :

\- Très bien. Au nom de qui dois-je porter le message ?

\- Eh bien, dans mon domaine, je rends compte à monsieur Russell. Toi, ce serait plutôt Donald Sax. Mais, au bout du compte, nous travaillons tous pour Blaise Zabini.

 **XXX**

Perché en haut du toit d'un hangar désaffecté, Drago a troqué ses vêtements trop moldus pour une cape de sorcier mitée. De là où il se trouve, il a une vue imprenable sur l'entrepôt que lui a désigné Michael, sans pour autant se faire voir de ses occupants. Depuis trois heures qu'il observe les allées et venues, Malefoy a compté quinze personnes à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Dix à douze maximum, mon cul…

Engourdi par le froid, Malefoy se refuse à attendre plus longtemps. Il se laisse glisser du toit et atterrit souplement sur ses pieds trois mètres plus bas. Il n'a pas d'autres armes que sa baguette et ses poings. Mais c'est plus que ce qu'il avait à Azkaban.

Nouant un foulard sur son visage, Malefoy zigzague entre les bâtiments désaffectés jusqu'à parvenir à moins de dix mètres de l'entrepôt. Instinctivement, ses sens détectent les sortilèges de protection destinés à alerter d'un éventuel intrus. Il sourit. Etrange, comme Azkaban a pu affiner ses perceptions…

D'un murmure, Drago force les sortilèges les uns après les autres, sans le moindre bruit, et le temps que leurs créateurs s'en aperçoivent, il a défoncé la porte principale d'un coup de pied.

Un seul regard suffit : ils sont bien quinze. Huit ont leur baguette à portée de main et la pointent sur lui, mais la surprise et leur temps de réaction leur coûtent cher : Malefoy lance une simple déflagration qui les projette tous à l'autre bout de la pièce.

A l'intérieur, c'est un capharnaüm sans nom : des tonneaux, des caisses empilées, des bouteilles d'alcool, des ramassis de tissus informes, et l'odeur viciée d'une pièce qui n'a jamais connu une minute d'aération. Drago s'en moque : il ramasse les baguettes tombées au sol et les projette derrière lui, hors de portée. Ceux qui sont toujours armés passent à l'attaque : il les désarme sans prononcer un seul mot.

Derrière le tissu noir qui dissimule ses traits, il sourit. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu à manier la baguette avec autant de dextérité… Mais il a toujours été un champion des duels. Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas : les réflexes se coulent en lui telles les parades d'un serpent, et ses adversaires tout juste capables de tenir leur baguette par le manche ne font pas le poids. Sans doute des gamins des rues, comme Michael…

Etourdis, ils contemplent Malefoy récolter leurs baguettes les unes après les autres, puis les jeter derrière lui. Alors seulement, il rengaine la sienne :

\- Qui est le plus bagarreur, le plus teigneux et le plus costaud d'entre vous ?

Un silence de mort lui répond.

\- J'attends, reprend-il.

L'un des gamins sort alors du lot. Ses camarades s'écartent de lui d'un commun accord. Il faut dire qu'il est grand, effectivement. Bâti tout en muscles, deux fois plus lourd que Drago. Il tente un crochet du droit mais Malefoy le cueille à l'abdomen avant même qu'il ait pu faire mouche. L'autre encaisse, se défend à l'aveugle : Malefoy retourne son élan contre lui et le déséquilibre, frappant d'un coup sec à la gorge qui achève de briser toute riposte. Le gamin tombe à genoux et Malefoy l'étale d'un coup de pied.

\- Au suivant ? demande-t-il avec calme, presque poliment.

Il est surpris du plaisir qu'il prend à cette petite mascarade…

Les gamins se concertent du regard, et tous se jettent sur lui.

Malefoy réagit avec la rapidité d'un reptile. Il esquive l'attaque de masse et fend les rangs pour rompre la dynamique du groupe. Il assomme trois des garçons avant que leurs camarades aient pu répliquer, puis c'est la mêlée : tous s'efforcent de tirer avantage de leur nombre en monopolisant son attention et ses membres. Mais ces gosses ne savent pas se battre comme lui. Ils ne savent pas se battre dans un espace réduit avec peu de luminosité. Mais, surtout, ils ne savent pas se battre pour leur vie, pour défendre leur intégrité et leur honneur, pour protéger ceux qu'ils aiment…

Drago sait tout cela, mais il n'offre à ces gamins qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'est la vraie bataille : il casse des nez et des côtes, beaucoup de bruit pour rien, en vérité, seulement pour impressionner : beaucoup de cris et de sang. Il faut que la leçon marque. Il faut que la vérité rentre dans leurs têtes : il est plus fort qu'eux, et même à quinze contre un, ils ne peuvent rien contre lui.

Lorsqu'il les abandonne enfin, contusionnés et couverts de bleus, comme une bande de chatons affolés, Malefoy prend le temps de remettre sa cape en place :

\- Bien, dit-il. Je crois que des présentations s'imposent. Je suis Nazca Constantine. Et à partir de maintenant, vous êtes à moi.

\- Sale fils de pute…

Drago étale l'importun d'un coup de poing :

\- On ne m'interrompt pas. Merci.

Dans les faits, il n'y a que peu de gloire à maltraiter ainsi des gosses presque sans défense, mais… Malefoy écarte vite cette pensée. Il se dit qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un autre. Il a vu ce que l'on fait aux jeunes garçons incapables de se défendre, à Azkaban. Et à terme… Cela pourrait être pour leur bien.

Drago ramasse les baguettes et exhume une bourse d'une de ses poches, qu'il jette au chef désigné du groupe :

\- La recette de cette semaine. J'en veux la moitié, et tout de suite.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Malefoy pointe sa baguette sur celui qui lui tient tête :

\- A partir de maintenant, c'est comme ça que ça se déroulera, déclare-t-il. Je prends la moitié de la recette aujourd'hui. Et vous avez intérêt à continuer à bosser, car quand je reviendrai d'ici deux jours, je prendrai à nouveau la moitié de la recette. Et je ferai ça chaque semaine. Pourquoi ? Parce que je travaille pour Blaise Zabini, et que désormais, vous aussi. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Il ajoute en déposant soigneusement toutes les baguettes sur la table la plus proche :

\- Je vous ai battus sans l'aide de la magie. Imaginez ce que je pourrais vous faire si je devais en user contre vous.

Contrits, l'un après l'autre, les voleurs se passent le sac et le remplissent de la moitié de ce qu'ils ont amassé : des Mornilles pour l'essentiel, et quelques Gallions.

\- Merci.

Malefoy récupère le sac puis quitte l'entrepôt sur un dernier salut. Il reviendra dans deux jours, comme il l'a promis. Il sait que d'ici là, les jeunes auront réuni toute leur bande et qu'ils tenteront à nouveau de lui faire la peau. Et, à nouveau, il leur montrera qui fait la loi.

 **XXX**

Son instinct ne l'a pas trompé : deux jours plus tard, les gamins sont au complet, et prêts à en découdre. La bataille qui s'ensuit se déroule sur le terrain de la magie, cette fois. Malefoy ne se laisse pas atteindre. Il manque peut-être de pratique, mais il est plus puissant qu'eux. Il l'avait oublié, à Azkaban, mais à présent… Oui, Malefoy est puissant. Il serait capable de faire des choses qui pourraient leur dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Tout ce que son adolescence maudite lui a appris…

Malefoy chasse ces souvenirs avant qu'ils ne puissent l'atteindre. Il n'a pas besoin de magie noire contre ces gosses. Rien qu'un peu de fermeté.

Désarmant tout le monde à nouveau, Malefoy préfère régler les choses à mains nues. La magie, c'est bien, mais rien ne vaut une vraie bonne défense, à l'ancienne. Si ces mômes veulent arriver à quelque chose un jour – et rester en vie dans ce milieu – ils devront l'apprendre de gré ou de force.

Lorsqu'il les a tous mis à genoux, Malefoy tend à nouveau le sac au chef désigné. Il voit de la colère passer dans l'œil du gamin, mais, également, une once de crainte. Et du respect. Celui-là est plus malin que les autres. Il se défend pas trop mal, et il a su reconnaître Drago pour ce qu'il était. Un bon combattant. Pas un guerrier dans les règles, pas un bretteur hors pair, mais… Un combattant des rues. Quelqu'un qui se bat pour survivre, et qui sait survivre.

Le soir venu, Malefoy retrouve Michael à quelques rues de son hôtel. On est mercredi soir :

\- La recette des louveteaux, dit-il en tendant le sac au dealer. Plus un petit bonus prélevé aujourd'hui.

Michael lui accorde une tape sur l'épaule :

\- Je savais que c'était trop simple pour toi.

\- Tu peux dire à tes maîtres que dorénavant, les petits jeunes rentreront dans le rang. Si Zabini le désire, je peux continuer à leur rendre visite, prélever leur contribution, et essayer d'en faire quelque chose d'un peu plus valable.

\- Ce n'était pas dans tes ordres.

\- Non, mais j'ai l'esprit d'initiative.

Michael, le regarde, pensif, puis acquiesce :

\- J'en parlerai aux patrons. En attendant, voici ton dû.

Il sort de ses poches plusieurs échantillons de drogue, prélève tous les Gallions de la bourse, et exhume enfin une adresse griffonnée d'un nom :

\- Va voir ce type, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, dit-il. Il bosse pour nous et il ne pose pas de questions. Il t'examinera si tu en as besoin, et sinon… Il te refilera tous les médocs que tu voudras.

\- Très bien.

Malefoy mémorise le nom et empoche le reste. Sans attendre, il transplane à l'adresse indiquée.

 **XXX**

L'établissement est une sorte d'apothicairerie où s'entassent des bocaux aux formes multiples et aux contenus douteux. Malefoy ne se laisse pas intimider. La boutique est sombre, poussiéreuse, il règne dans l'air une odeur rance d'œuf pourri. Certaines des créatures emprisonnées se contractent dans leur bain de formol, tandis que d'autres, desséchées depuis longtemps, offrent leurs horreurs à la vue de tous…

Rien que de la poudre jetée aux yeux des curieux.

L'homme debout derrière le comptoir tout au bout de cette galerie des monstres a le profil d'un aigle. Regard acéré, visage acéré. Des traits à couper au couteau. Il ne pose aucune question lorsque Malefoy se présente devant lui encapuchonné, le visage dissimulé derrière son foulard.

\- J'ai une recommandation de monsieur Zabini, dit-il en tendant le papier que Michael lui a confié.

L'homme y jette un œil, puis acquiesce :

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande-t-il, et sa voix a les accents doucereux du miel.

Malefoy plisse les yeux. Il sait que l'homme risque fort de courir confier sa demande à ses maîtres. Ainsi, ils connaîtront sa faiblesse… Malefoy a horreur de se dévoiler, mais il n'a pas le choix :

\- J'ai besoin d'un traitement contre le VIH.

Sans le moindre commentaire, l'apothicaire disparait dans l'arrière-salle. Malefoy l'entend fourrager quelques instants, puis revenir avec une panoplie d'élixirs. Il énonce des instructions tandis que Malefoy prend note mentalement.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain, si Michael est informé de son état de santé, il n'en laisse rien paraître. Il se contente de saluer Drago en disant :

\- Zabini est partant. Tu t'occupes des jeunes.

Et il scelle cet accord par une nouvelle versée d'argent.

Plus tard, dans la journée, Drago tourne et retourne la carte que Granger lui a donnée entre ses mains. Le rendez-vous fixé avec le médecin est à 13 heures. 13 heures sonnent… Drago n'ira pas.

La nuit venue, sa conscience le tourmente, un peu. Mais il lui suffit de regarder dans ses poches. Il a de l'argent, des cigarettes, de la poudre divine à profusion, et même des médicaments… Rien de ce que Granger aurait pu lui offrir.

Il a même trouvé du travail.

 **XXX**

La semaine s'achève. Malefoy devra bientôt retourner voir Potter. Mais il a quelque chose à faire, avant…

Renfilant ses vêtements moldus, histoire de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, Malefoy transplane jusqu'au Ministère et frappe au bureau de Granger.

Celle-ci bondit de son siège lorsqu'elle le voit :

\- Tu n'es pas allé voir le médecin ! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Il soupire, évite son regard quelques instants, puis revient à elle. Il doit le faire :

\- Ecoute, Granger…, commence-t-il. Je suis venu te dire que je vais arrêter de te voir.

Elle blêmit tout à coup :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- J'ai bien réfléchi, et tout ça, nous deux, ça ne marche pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, et tu n'as pas besoin d'un fardeau comme moi.

\- Malefoy, c'est mon travail ! Tu es tout sauf un fardeau, qu'est-ce qui te…

\- Au revoir, Granger.

Et il s'en va avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoi que ce soit.

A nouveau, le soir, sa conscience le torture. Granger voulait seulement l'aider, après tout. Trouver un moyen de le sauver, en restant sur le droit chemin…

Mais une ironie amère se fait jour dans le cœur de Drago. Le droit chemin, ce n'est pas pour lui. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu… Comment pourrait-il supporter d'évoluer dans la lumière ? La lumière exposerait tout de lui. Mieux vaut être une créature des ombres. Dans l'ombre, on ne voit pas quel monstre il incarne.

 **XXX**

Un mois et demi s'écoule. Comme promis, Drago prend en charge l'éducation des jeunes du hangar. Ces derniers ne tentent plus de l'attaquer lorsqu'ils le voient arriver, désormais. Ils se soumettent docilement à la collecte hebdomadaire et ne font plus d'histoires. Ils tentent même d'apprendre de lui, et une lueur de respect et de sympathie brille désormais dans leur regard, lorsque Malefoy accepte de leur livrer, un pas après l'autre, les secrets de son habileté, tant magique que physique.

Malefoy aime assez s'occuper d'eux. Il se défend comme voleur, et bientôt, il aimerait les lancer dans des projets plus ambitieux. Tout en restant hors de portée de Zabini…

Drago sourit à cette pensée. Après s'être renseigné, il a découvert que son vieil ami Blaise avait hérité de la fortune de sa famille, et se cachait désormais sous couvert de l'entreprise familiale. Officiellement, il avait donc tout de l'homme d'affaires prospère, mais officieusement… Il dirigeait les bas-fonds de Londres. Encore une putain d'ironie.

Le plus grand souci de Drago est de ne pas se faire reconnaître. C'est pourquoi il s'abrite toujours derrière le nom de Nazca Constantine, et ne laisse son visage être vu de personne, pas même de ses apprentis. De temps à autre, il se voit confier d'autres missions par l'intermédiaire de Michael, et entraîne alors ses élèves passer à tabac quelques clients récalcitrants…

Il se fait beaucoup d'argent. Assez pour quitter l'hôtel et louer une chambre quelque part au cœur du quartier des Embrumes. Ceux qui ont besoin de lui savent où le trouver. Petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement, le nom de Nazca Constantine se répand dans la pègre londonienne.

Les seuls moments où il reste Drago Malefoy sont lors de ses rendez-vous avec Potter. Ceux-là, il ne peut les éviter. Potter l'interroge sur son quotidien et sa façon de mener sa vie. Malefoy brode et élude autant qu'il peut.

 **XXX**

Deux mois piles se sont écoulés depuis la libération de Drago Malefoy. Deux mois qu'Harry le reçoit en entretien, et qu'il a l'impression de ne pas progresser d'un pouce. Qu'espérait-il, en même temps ? Son travail est seulement de s'assurer que Malefoy reste dans le coin et qu'il revient pointer régulièrement. Il n'a pas à lui livrer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il le sait, cet enfoiré, et tandis qu'il frappe à la porte de son bureau, Harry se prépare à une nouvelle demi-heure d'affrontement.

Harry se tend lorsque Malefoy entre. Il ne peut l'empêcher, à chaque fois. Malefoy a tellement changé… Il semble plus maigre qu'à sa sortie de prison, si c'est possible. Ses cheveux qu'il garde courts laissent toujours apparaître son crâne, mais à présent, une légère barbe blonde mange ses traits, avale encore un peu plus l'adolescent qu'Harry a connu…

Cela fait quelques semaines maintenant que Malefoy est revenu aux vêtements sorciers, et aujourd'hui, il porte une cape noire qui dissimule le reste de sa silhouette.

Debout ainsi, il semble tellement… dangereux. Le genre d'individu que l'on aurait crainte à fréquenter, même dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Harry ne s'explique pas ces transformations. Il sait que Malefoy lui cache tout de ses allées et venues, c'est évident. Il sait que ces vêtements, et même ses moyens de subsistance, dissimulent des activités dont Malefoy ne lui dit rien. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Harry n'est pas encore parvenu à localiser où il se rend, après leurs rendez-vous…

\- Malefoy, le salut-il ce lundi, comme tous les autres lundis.

\- Potter, répond Malefoy.

Tous deux s'assoient, et ils se regardent, en chiens de faïence.

\- Rien de nouveau à signaler cette semaine ? demande Harry.

\- Rien.

\- Toujours pas de travail ?

\- Toujours pas.

\- Et ton adresse ?

Malefoy se fend d'un sourire :

\- On a déjà abordé ce sujet, Potter.

\- C'est vrai…

Harry hésite. Malefoy laisse déjà son regard dériver sur son bureau comme il le fait souvent. Il a vraiment l'air trop maigre… En bonne forme, réactif, peut-être, mais… Trop maigre. Trop pâle. Harry doit essayer :

\- Malefoy est-ce que tu es sûr que… tu vas bien ?

Malefoy plisse les yeux de son air provoquant :

\- On s'inquiète pour moi, Potter ?

\- Arrête ton numéro. Je sais par les registres que tu ne vas plus voir Hermione. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne vois probablement pas de médecin, non plus.

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

\- Nom de Dieu, Malefoy, je ne suis pas ton ennemi ! Je veux seulement te rendre l'existence plus facile ! Si tu acceptais d'avoir une conversation honnête avec moi…

\- Une conversation honnête ?

Malefoy se redressa soudain sur son siège, un rictus aux lèvres :

\- C'est quoi pour toi une conversation honnête, Potter ? Tu es honnête avec moi ? Tu l'es, en ce moment même ? Tu comptes me confier tous tes petits secrets ? Tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu as l'air aussi heureux de vivre qu'un sous-marin soviétique, pourquoi il n'y a pas de photo de la rouquine sur ton bureau, et pourquoi, Granger et toi, vous ne vous parlez plus que par secrétaires interposées, à tel point que tu as dû consulter les putains de registres pour savoir que je ne la voyais plus ?

Harry se pétrifie. Enfoiré de Malefoy… Il a fait mouche et il le sait. Il est fier de lui, en plus. Malefoy… quand tu te sens menacé, tu attaques, pas vrai ? Exactement comme à Poudlard… On a vu mieux, comme système de défense. La seule chose à laquelle tu parviendras avec un tel raisonnement, c'est te détruire toi-même… Et rapidement, en plus.

Tandis qu'il contemple Malefoy afficher son sourire de loup, Harry sent tous ses vieux souvenirs lui sauter à la gorge : Poudlard, le Manoir Malefoy, le procès… Il a toujours haï cet homme. Dieu qu'il a haï cet homme… Et pourtant, il a eu pitié de lui. Il a tenté de le comprendre, aussi. Il a laissé son souvenir le transpercer et empoisonner son mental, sa vie, sa tranquillité d'esprit. Parce qu'il a vu du bon en lui. A quelques reprises au cours de cette guerre maudite, ce connard de Malefoy lui a laissé voir du bon en lui : en épargnant Dumbledore, en sauvant sa vie, en pleurant des larmes sur la folie de Voldemort… Et depuis, Harry n'arrive plus à se le sortir de la tête.

Abasourdi, Harry se rend compte en observant Malefoy qu'il n'a plus qu'une seule envie en ce monde. Elle a beau être irréalisable, il a beau avoir perdu tout le reste… Il voudrait le prendre dans ses bras rien qu'une seconde et soulager sa peine. Rien qu'une seconde. Pénétrer ses défenses, le laisser l'aider, l'assommer de force s'il le faut… Le gaver d'une once de douceur en ce monde, rien qu'une fois…

Terrifié par cet élan, Harry s'exhorte au calme. Il ne pourra pas apprivoiser Malefoy sans le surprendre… Sans lui donner un peu de lui-même, sans frapper là où il ne l'attend pas… Et puis, quelque part, peut-être a-t-il vraiment envie de se délester de ses secrets… Inspirant à fond, Harry prend sa décision :

\- Si je suis honnête avec toi, tu le seras avec moi ? demande-t-il.

\- Tu parles d'honnêteté avec un Malefoy, Potter ?

\- Nous avons eu une liaison. Hermione et moi. Nous avons eu une liaison, et c'est pour ça que nous ne nous parlons plus.

Malefoy se fige. L'espace de quelques secondes, il ne dit rien, comme s'il attendait qu'Harry lui révèle que tout cela n'était qu'une blague. Harry s'attend à ce qu'il éclate de rire, ou balaye cet aveu d'un geste de la main, marchant sur ses sentiments comme il l'a toujours fait… Mais non. En face de lui, le visage de Malefoy se ferme tout à coup, et c'est d'une voix glaciale qu'il lui répond :

\- C'est ça ton grand secret, Potter ? C'est pour ça que Granger et toi vous apitoyez sur votre sort comme deux collégiens pris en faute ?

Il y a du mépris dans sa voix, et cela blesse Harry plus que n'importe quelle moquerie :

\- Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, murmure-t-il.

\- Non, mais tu oses venir à moi en parlant d'honnêteté, en me réclamant de me livrer, et tu me balances tes histoires de fesse !

\- Malefoy, écoute…

Harry sent qu'il perd le contrôle et il déteste ça :

\- Je n'ai pas voulu… Je n'ai jamais prétendu…

Il ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration :

\- Ecoute… Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi en ce moment. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui… C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ton père.

La réaction de Malefoy est indescriptible : il agrippe les accoudoirs de son siège et plonge ses yeux droits dans ceux d'Harry :

\- Ne parle pas de mon père, articule-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire… A quel point j'étais désolé. Pour ton père, pour ta mère… Pour Pansy Parkinson et les sœurs Greengrass… Pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé en prison…

\- C'est ça le genre d'histoire que tu veux entendre, Potter ? crache Malefoy. Un secret pour un autre, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je te raconte comment c'était en prison, comment j'ai survécu jour après jour en sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain, comment c'était de voir mon père se faire égorger juste sous mes yeux ?

Harry avale sa salive. La haine dans les yeux de Malefoy le crucifie sur place et lui donne le sentiment d'avoir de l'acide à la place du sang, mais… C'est la première fois qu'il arrive à le faire parler. Il a besoin de savoir…

\- Monroe, articule-t-il prudemment.

Malefoy se fend d'un rire sans joie.

\- Il a tué ton père, poursuit Harry.

\- Oui, il a tué mon père…

\- Et c'est lui qu'on a retrouvé mort, peu de temps après.

Malefoy le transperce de son regard cynique, terriblement clairvoyant :

\- C'est ça que tu veux savoir, Potter… ? murmure-t-il. Si j'ai tué Monroe ? Si c'était vrai, tu te doutes bien que je ne te le dirais pas.

Malefoy s'avance sur son siège et se penche soudain sur le bureau, emprisonnant Harry de ses iris trop pâles :

\- Voici ce que je peux te dire, en revanche, murmure-t-il avec une fureur contenue qui gronde dans ses yeux. Un vrai secret, Potter, ça te dit ? Une vraie confession… Je haïssais Monroe. Oh, ça oui, je le haïssais… Mais pas pour les raisons que tu t'imagines. Je ne le haïssais pas pour m'avoir violé et tabassé pendant deux mois d'affilée, lui et ses hommes, jusqu'à ce que j'en perde le compte.

Harry blêmit. Malefoy continue, imperturbable, comme mû par le feu qui brûle dans son regard :

\- Je ne le haïssais pas pour avoir violé et tabassé mon père, jusqu'à le transformer en une loque sans nom soumise à ses moindres caprices. Je ne le haïssais pas pour avoir plaqué sa lame de rasoir sur la gorge de mon père et ouvert d'une oreille à l'autre. Non… Je haïssais Monroe parce qu'il m'a volé la dernière parcelle d'humanité qu'il me restait.

Pétrifié, Harry ne dit pas un mot tandis que Malefoy prononce ces paroles insoutenables :

\- Monroe avait fait de mon père son jouet, articule-t-il. Toutes les nuits, je me battais pour le défendre, et toutes les nuits, Monroe me réduisait au silence en menaçant de l'assassiner. Lucius était ma faiblesse et Monroe l'avait compris. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour… Monroe décide de pousser la perversion plus loin. Il voulait me prouver qu'il pouvait faire de Lucius ce qu'il voulait, tu comprends ? Que l'homme pour lequel je me battais n'était plus mon père, et que je n'étais certainement plus son fils. Qu'à ses yeux, son allégeance envers Monroe signifiait plus que tous les liens de sang qui nous avaient unis pendant toutes ces années.

Harry a peur d'entendre la suite, mais Malefoy ne s'arrête pas, comme possédé par ses souvenirs, ravivant l'horreur, encore et encore :

\- Cette fameuse nuit, poursuit Malefoy, Monroe a pointé sa lame de rasoir sur la gorge de mon père. Et il lui a dit « Viole ton fils. Fais-le, ou je te tue sur le champ ».

Harry n'a même plus la force de respirer.

\- Mon père m'a regardé. J'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux. Pas la peur pour moi, mais pour lui. Il savait que Monroe ne plaisantait pas. Je l'ai appelé, j'ai tenté de lui dire qu'à nous deux, nous pouvions le battre… Il m'a regardé, et j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas. Que je ne signifiais plus rien pour lui. Monroe m'a écrasé de tout son poids, et mon père lui a obéi, sans même sourciller.

Malefoy fait une pause, le temps de délivrer cet ultime venin :

\- Son propre fils… Son propre enfant.

Ecrasant une larme sur sa joue, Malefoy libère enfin Harry de son regard insoutenable :

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti Potter : toutes les personnes avec lesquelles j'ai couché sont mortes ou hors d'état de nuire. Tu peux ajouter Lucius Malefoy à la liste. Le lendemain, Monroe est entré dans notre cellule comme d'habitude, et comme d'habitude, je me suis défendu. Quand il a vu qu'il n'arriverait pas à avoir le dessus, il a pris Lucius en otage et lui a plaqué sa fameuse lame de rasoir contre la gorge. Comme toutes les nuits, il m'a dit : « Arrête de te battre, mon garçon. Arrête de te battre, ou je tue ton père ». Je l'ai regardé à cet instant… Je me rappellerai toute ma vie de ce moment. Je l'ai regardé, et je lui ai dit : « Fais-le ». Monroe m'a souri. Il a appuyé plus fort, et il a tranché la gorge de mon père jusqu'à l'os.

Malefoy plonge à nouveau son regard dans celui d'Harry : un regard lisse, éteint, sans émotion :

\- Je suis resté là à regarder mon père se vider de son sang, et je ne ressentais rien… Absolument rien. Jusqu'à ce que je vois Monroe. Il n'a pas dit un mot, mais j'ai su, à la façon dont il me regardait… Que j'avais réagi exactement comme il l'avait escompté. Ses yeux posés sur moi semblaient me dire : « Regarde, petit. Je l'ai fait parce que tu me l'as demandé. C'est toi qui a voulu tout ça ».

Malefoy prend une dernière inspiration avant de conclure :

\- Monroe m'a forcé à vouloir la mort de mon père, et c'est pour ça que je le haïssais. Parce qu'il m'a rendu complice de son meurtre, et qu'encore aujourd'hui, je n'en éprouve aucun remords. Parce qu'il a fait de moi un monstre sans émotion, sans passé, sans famille. Il m'a pris tout ce en quoi j'avais jamais cru, tout ce que j'avais jamais aimé et admiré. Il m'a fait me trahir au plus profond de moi-même. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses concevoir une telle perte.

Harry garde le silence. Il reste sans voix face à de telles déclarations, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Que répondre face à tant d'horreur ?

\- C'est ce genre d'histoires que tu voulais entendre, Potter ? reprend Malefoy avec une douceur abominable. Un petit conseil : réfléchis bien la prochaine fois que tu voudras une conversation à cœur ouvert. Si tu en as eu assez pour aujourd'hui… Je te dis à la semaine prochaine.

Et Malefoy transplane, laissant Harry seul, plongé dans l'effroi.

Incapable d'imaginer comment sauver Malefoy de l'Enfer.


	8. Interlude : Monroe

Drago laisse l'eau dégouliner sur sa peau sans en ressentir la froideur. Le courant d'air glacial qui traverse la salle de bain commune hérisse les poils sur son corps nu. Mais une fois encore, il ne ressent rien. Comme si tous les stimuli du monde extérieur se heurtaient à une carapace qui les diluait, les absorbait, avant qu'ils ne puissent l'atteindre.

Drago ferme les yeux. Il frotte ses cheveux ras et le savon irrite sa peau fragile, mais cela ne lui fait rien. Il ne ressent rien. Cela fait un mois que Lucius Malefoy est mort, et il ne ressent rien.

Lorsque les gardiens ont découvert le corps au petit matin, une enquête a été ouverte, bien entendue. Mais il n'y a pas eu de suites. Aucun inspecteur n'a voulu se déplacer, ouvrir un dossier et chercher des preuves pour élucider le meurtre de Lucius Malefoy. L'opinion publique acclamait déjà ouvertement le meurtrier, qui qu'il puisse être. Beaucoup regrettaient sans doute que Drago n'ait pas subi le même sort.

Aux questions, Drago n'a rien répondu, mais les gardiens n'ont pas vraiment insisté. L'absence d'arme du crime dans la cellule l'innocentait. Personne n'est allé chercher plus loin.

En revanche, l'incident a suffisamment excité les consciences pour justifier envers lui des mesures d'isolement. Aussi, depuis un mois, Drago prend-il ses repas tout seul. Il prend ses douches tout seul, après les autres. Il ne travaille pas et passe ses jours et ses nuits sous étroite surveillance dans sa cellule, qu'on a lavée à grande eau pour évacuer le sang.

Depuis un mois, Drago reprend des forces et lèche ses blessures. Il a eu tout le temps de réfléchir à ce que serait sa vie durant les dix prochaines années, à ce qu'il a vécu, et, surtout, à ce qu'il devra faire lorsque son isolement prendra fin. Monroe et les autres seront toujours là. Mais lui a changé. Drago Malefoy n'est plus. Monroe a tout fait pour ça. L'adolescent mort de peur qui est entré dans sa cellule trois mois plus tôt a cédé la place à quelque chose d'autre. Une créature sans émotion, sans autre but dans la vie que survivre. Un animal, en somme. Doué d'intelligence. A présent, il est temps pour Monroe de récolter les fruits de son travail…

Chassant les dernières gouttelettes d'eau de son visage, Drago se rhabille sans aucune gêne sous la surveillance du gardien et prend la peine d'échanger quelques mots avec lui. Il a appris à les connaître tous, petit à petit… Ceux qui le détestent. Ceux qui détestent Monroe. Ceux qui ont pitié de lui, ceux qui voudraient le voir mort, ceux qui seraient prêts à donner leur salaire pour que ces connards de Monroe et Malefoy s'entretuent… Oui, lentement mais sûrement, Malefoy a appris les rouages de la prison. C'est un microcosme, en fait. Un univers de poche où les tensions sont exacerbées, car sans cesse en friction les unes contre les autres. Il suffit de savoir quels leviers manipuler, quelles émotions susciter… Et on peut obtenir tout ce que l'on veut. Ce que Malefoy veut aujourd'hui, c'est Monroe.

Drago sort de la salle d'eau et le gardien qui l'accompagne – un dénommé Johnson qui tente de faire son travail de la manière la plus impartiale qui soit – lui demande en guise de conversation :

\- Prêt à retourner dans le grand bain ?

Aujourd'hui, Drago sort de confinement. Il répond :

\- Puisqu'il le faut.

Le gardien hésite, comme s'il comptait lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule, puis il semble se rappeler qui il a en face de lui et se ravise. Malefoy sourit. Johnson fait partie de ces gardiens intimidés par son très jeune âge. Leur conscience éprouve des remords à voir un garçon comme lui, presque un enfant, jeté en pâture à Azkaban. Et puis ils aperçoivent la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, et les doutes se dissipent… Peu importe. Malefoy a besoin de les manipuler, pas de se faire aimer.

La première chose qu'il remarque en entrant dans le réfectoire, c'est que Monroe n'est pas là. Ses sbires sont pourtant rassemblés, au complet, et ils jettent à Malefoy un regard désintéressé lorsqu'il entre. Comme si, en l'absence de leur chef, le torturer n'avait que peu d'attrait. Il faut dire que les proies ne manquent pas… Pendant l'isolement de Malefoy, à combien d'autres prisonniers s'en sont-ils pris ?

Drago retient le rictus qui lui monte aux lèvres. Ce genre de types le débectent, et pas à cause de ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Non, ils le débectent parce que ce sont des gros durs qui n'hésiteraient sans doute pas à tabasser le premier type un peu efféminé qui croiserait leur chemin… Qui le violeraient et lui infligeraient les pires sévices, rien que pour affirmer leur virilité… Alors qu'en fait, leur attirance pour les rapports homosexuels forcés devrait leur faire se poser quelques questions.

Sans hésiter tout à coup, sans la moindre peur dans son cœur, Drago se dirige vers eux et soutient leurs regards d'imbéciles surpris lorsqu'il leur demande :

\- Où est Monroe ?

\- Pourquoi, il t'a manqué ? réplique grassement le plus grand – Lewis.

Devant son manque de réaction, Peters consent néanmoins à répondre :

\- Il est en travaux forcés, dit-il. Jusqu'au mois prochain. Il a frappé un gardien, et du coup, il bosse une heure de plus que nous le matin, une heure de plus le soir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ça ne l'empêchera pas de te rendre visite cette nuit.

Malefoy sourit :

\- Qu'il essaie.

Il part rejoindre la file d'attente devant le réfectoire, avale sa nourriture, débarrasse ses couverts. Avant de sortir avec les prisonniers auxquels on va l'enchaîner pour la journée, il s'arrange pour passer à côté de Johnson :

\- Monroe est aux travaux forcés ? lui glisse-t-il directement.

Le garde se méfie :

\- Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ?

Drago tache de prendre son air le plus vulnérable :

\- Je veux simplement savoir s'il y a une chance pour qu'il soit trop épuisé cette nuit pour…

L'expression d'horreur sur le visage de Johnson lui indique qu'il a fait mouche. Une fois encore, Drago se retient de sourire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sent vraiment l'âme d'un Serpentard. Sournois, insensible, calculateur. Johnson se déchire entre la pitié, le dégoût et la gêne, tout juste ce qu'il faut pour lui faire avouer :

\- On l'a collé tout seul à la rénovation de la façade Sud… A l'extérieur. Il doit se les geler, mais c'est bien fait pour cet enfoiré. Il… il te laissera tranquille, au moins pendant la journée. Et je viendrai faire une ronde dans ton couloir la nuit.

Drago acquiesce d'un air reconnaissant :

\- Merci, Johnson.

Puis il se laisse conduire jusque dans l'Enfer des mines, où l'ébauche d'un plan s'élabore rapidement dans son esprit.

 **XXX**

Tandis que Drago creuse, il a l'esprit tout entier tourné vers le chantier de la façade Sud, qu'il n'a aperçu qu'à une seule occasion : son entrée à Azkaban.

Le maniement de la pioche lui est devenu familier. Il est ancré dans ses muscles, comme le mouvement régulier d'un balancier. Drago ne souffre presque plus lorsqu'il travaille ainsi comme un forçat – principalement parce que ses blessures se sont toutes refermées – mais aussi parce que l'entraînement commence à payer. Durant son mois d'isolement, Drago a continué à exercer son corps, comme il l'aurait fait si on l'avait conduit dans les mines. Il faut qu'il se hisse à la hauteur de Monroe. Et, surtout, il faut qu'il soit en bonne forme pour l'affronter. Il ne pourra y avoir deux confrontations. Une seule devra suffire. Une seule, une seule occasion…

Le soir venu, Drago guette les bruits du couloir en espérant que Johnson tiendra parole. Il ne pourra pas se débarrasser de Monroe si ce dernier se rend dans sa cellule cette nuit. Car s'il doit l'éliminer, il doit le faire sans laisser de preuves. Personne ne doit pouvoir prouver que c'était lui. Il a trop d'ennemis en ce monde, trop de gens qui seraient ravis de le condamner pour meurtre au Baiser du Détraqueur, ou pire, d'étendre sa peine à perpétuité… Drago ne peut pas se permettre cela. Il doit tuer Monroe sans laisser de traces. Comment tuer un homme au beau milieu d'une prison de haute sécurité ?

Johnson lui a fourni la réponse à cette question, mais maintenant… Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le lendemain. En espérant que Monroe ne se montrera pas.

Aux alentours de minuit – Drago s'est découvert un talent nouveau pour estimer les heures de la nuit – un homme passe devant sa cellule, et Drago reconnait la carrure du gardien. Il ne cache pas son soulagement et lui adresse un hochement de tête reconnaissant, dans l'obscurité. Johnson répond de même. Drago sourit, surpris malgré lui d'avoir trouvé un type bien au milieu de toute cette folie… Comment Azkaban n'a-t-elle pas encore déteint sur Johnson ? Drago lui souhaite que cela n'arrive jamais.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Monroe est toujours absent et le gardien veille toujours. Sans hésiter, Drago s'avance vers Johnson et musèle ce qu'il lui reste de conscience. Concentrant ses forces, il s'élance et frappe le gardien en plein visage, sans prévenir, suffisamment fort pour épargner les os tout en laissant une marque bien visible.

Aussitôt, c'est le chaos dans le réfectoire : trois autres gardiens se jettent sur lui pour le maîtriser. Tandis que l'incompréhension s'étale sur le visage de Johnson, Drago lui murmure :

\- Pardonne-moi.

Puis il laisse les hommes l'emmener, le guider jusqu'à des galeries obscures à grands coups de poing dans l'estomac, et le jeter dans un trou d'un mètre sur deux, ou aucune lumière ne pénètre et où ils l'abandonnent sans nourriture et sans eau.

Drago s'attendait à ce genre de traitement. Il reste prostré dans les ténèbres en laissant son horloge interne mesurer le temps. Il doit bien s'écouler deux jours et deux nuits, et Drago endure la soif comme toutes les autres sensations qui tentent de pénétrer son corps : la faim, l'engourdissement, l'odeur de ses propres déjections, et celle de dizaines d'autres prisonniers avant lui… Le dernier en date étant sans doute Monroe.

Lorsqu'on le tire enfin de là, Drago tremble sur ses jambes, mais il tient bon. Il devrait remercier Monroe, en vérité. Les épreuves qu'il lui a infligées l'ont rendu plus fort. Il sait désormais qu'il est suffisamment inhumain pour survivre à deux jours sans lumière dans un puits crasseux, sans crier et sans verser une seule larme.

Les gardes le font se déshabiller et le passent au jet d'eau, comme à son arrivée. Drago endure de manière plus stoïque que la première fois. Cela semble contrarier les gardes, qui prolongent le supplice plus longtemps. Aucune importance.

En guise de punition, Drago reçoit la moitié du crouton de pain qu'on était censé lui donner, et on le laisse boire l'eau répandue sur le sol. Alors seulement, il est traîné à l'extérieur où la lumière du jour le cueille par une froide matinée de printemps. Il fait gris, comme toujours à Azkaban. Mais Drago ne s'en plaint pas. Il sent le faible éclat du Soleil sur sa peau, la force du vent, des éléments, l'odeur de la mer, et il savoure le fait de se retrouver dehors, au grand air, loin des mines, pour la première fois depuis plus de trois mois…

Lorsqu'on n'a plus rien, on apprend à se réjouir des plaisirs simples. Les gardes ne comprennent pas la satisfaction qu'ils lui ont procurée, et qui s'affiche sur son visage. Ils le poussent jusqu'à la façade Sud où une silhouette solitaire est déjà à l'œuvre, sous la surveillance d'un seul garde. Monroe.

Lorsque le contingent s'arrête, le prisonnier fait de même et observe les nouveaux venus. Les gardes échangent quelques informations entre eux d'un air convenu. Drago ne voit que Monroe. A nouveau, comme en face de Johnson, il fait de son mieux pour prendre son air le plus vulnérable, pendant que le chef lui adresse son sourire de loup… Autant qu'il croie être le loup. Vas-y, crois-le autant que tu veux. On verra bien qui sera le chasseur et qui sera la proie.

Les gardes s'en vont, et alors, celui qui surveillait Monroe désigne le chantier d'un signe de tête :

\- Les pierres se sont écroulées sur tout ce pan de mur, dit-il en indiquant le flanc éventré de la forteresse. Il faut combler avant qu'une brèche ne se forme. Toutes les pierres sont au sol, tu as du ciment en préparation et des outils dans le chariot. Au travail.

Drago ne se fait pas prier. Il rejoint Monroe, toujours de son air craintif, et empile les pierres les unes sur les autres tout en réfléchissant très vite aux armes à sa disposition.

Le premier obstacle est bien entendu le garde. Mais Drago ne s'en fait pas pour ça : il a reconnu Baxter, un ripou particulièrement dur en affaire avec les prisonniers, mais désireux de faire des affaires quand même. Si Monroe souhaite un petit tête-à-tête avec lui – et Drago est sûr qu'il le souhaite – il n'aura pas de difficulté à soudoyer le garde pour qu'il les laisse tranquille.

Maintenant, pour ce qui est de se débarrasser de lui… Malefoy a sa petite idée. Il y pense depuis que Johnson lui a dit que Monroe réparait le mur Sud. Comment dissimuler un corps sur une île prison ?

Mais d'abord, ne rien précipiter. Drago doit maîtriser Monroe, et rien ne dit qu'il gagnera. En chemin, il a aperçu de longues plantes piquantes semblables à de la mauvaise herbe : de la Belle de Nuit, mais… Rien qu'il ne puisse utiliser sans se blesser lui-même. Non, la Belle de Nuit sera pour un autre usage…

Regardant autour de lui, Drago aperçoit la bétonnière qui tourne et concasse le ciment, l'empêchant de sécher… Il aperçoit les caissons prêts à recueillir le mortier, pour consolider les murs. Monroe l'interpelle tout à coup, aussi inspiré que ses sbires :

\- Alors Malefoy, t'es content de me revoir ? Je t'ai manqué ?

Malefoy reprend son rôle et tressaille. En réalité, l'homme en face de lui ne lui inspire aucune peur. Rien que du dégoût, et une forme très particulière de haine. Une haine comme celle-là, Drago n'en avait encore jamais ressenti pour personne. Il ignorait même que ce sentiment existait. Aujourd'hui, il se dit que peut-être, c'était ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres éprouvait. La seule chose qu'il ait jamais été capable d'éprouver… Une haine froide, posée, glaciale. Une haine qui ne porte pas atteinte aux facultés intellectuelles, mais qui se cristallise autour du cœur, solide et tranchante comme de l'acier. Une haine qui pèse comme la seule certitude en ce monde, la seule vérité juste…

C'est tout ce que Drago éprouve à cet instant, et peut-être Monroe le voit-il passer dans son regard, car son sourire s'agrandit. Il prend cela pour un défi… Quel imbécile.

S'écartant du chantier, Monroe essuie ses mains sur sa combinaison et part dire quelques mots à Baxter. Drago ne les entend pas, mais il imagine sans peine la teneur de leur discussion. Quelques minutes plus tard, Baxter lui jette un regard désintéressé, puis leur tourne le dos et s'en va, d'un pas nonchalant, faire un petit tour du côté des falaises.

Monroe attend jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Alors seulement, il se rapproche de Drago de sa démarche de prédateur :

\- Alors Malefoy… ça te dit une petite promenade, rien que toi et moi ?

Drago ne répond pas. Il a profité de la conversation de Monroe pour rejoindre subrepticement la bétonnière. Il y a un caisson de bois, par terre, juste derrière lui.

\- Tu crois que ta petite chatte a rétréci depuis que j'ai cessé de lui rendre visite ? lance Monroe, goguenard. Tu crois qu'on peut remédier à ça ? Avoue-le Malefoy, je suis sûr que tu bandes pour moi.

\- Approche au lieu de danser, réplique Drago pour le faire réagir.

Monroe éclate de rire. Il ne se précipite pas néanmoins. Malgré son manque évident de subtilité, il n'est pas stupide. Et certainement pas homme à s'emporter facilement… Drago ne l'attirera pas dans le piège rien qu'en le provoquant : il faut qu'il frappe d'abord. Il faut qu'il ait l'air faible. Et désespéré.

Tendu comme un arc, Drago ramasse une pierre au sol et la lance d'un geste qu'il veut maladroit. Monroe s'esclaffe de plus belle et ça y est, enfin, il passe à l'attaque : il charge de toutes ses forces et Drago n'a qu'à retourner son élan contre lui pour s'esquiver et lui cueillir les jambes. Monroe s'effondre, droit dans le caisson. Sans hésiter une seconde, Drago active la commande qui déverse le ciment et remplit l'habitacle à moitié, tandis qu'il pèse de tout son poids sur Monroe pour l'empêcher de se relever.

La lutte qui s'ensuit est indescriptible. Des gargouillis et des bulles d'air s'échappent de l'endroit où le visage de Monroe a pénétré la substance. Il est tombé sur le côté, de profil, ce qui fait qu'une partie de son visage est immergée, tandis que l'autre est encore à l'air libre, lui permettant de respirer. Mais un peu de ciment a dû pénétrer sa gorge et doit commencer à durcir, maintenant…

Drago appuie et attend, il attend, encore et encore et encore, les secondes s'écoulent au rythme de son cœur terriblement lent, et à nouveau, Drago se rend compte qu'il ne ressent absolument rien. Il contemple le mortier faire son œuvre et durcir autour du corps de son ennemi, comme il a contemplé son père se vider de son sang, et sa haine froide n'exprime en retour qu'une froide satisfaction. Alors, enfin, Monroe cesse de se débattre, et des gémissements s'échappent de sa bouche entrouverte. La composition chimique du ciment doit déjà lui brûler la peau. D'ici quelques heures, il saignera à vif, puis sa peau se disloquera entièrement, et alors, ce sera au tour des muscles de fondre, de se dissoudre… Si Drago le laisse en vie.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horizon pour vérifier que Baxter ne revient pas, Drago réfléchit vite. Doit-il laisser Monroe en vie ? Il pourrait le tuer, là, tout de suite. Prendre une de ces pierres et lui fracasser le crâne. Mais alors qu'il imagine déjà la scène, quelque chose en lui le retient. Quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec de la pitié, au contraire. Après la sournoiserie, après la haine, Drago se découvre cruel. L'idée qu'il vient d'avoir le remplit d'une jubilation hystérique, qui lui donnerait presque envie de rire aux éclats sous le vent froid. C'est comme si de nouvelles dimensions s'ouvraient soudain devant lui, des univers sombres et sanglants, où il se trouve capable de commettre des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées…

Tirant le caisson derrière lui, Drago traine le corps de Monroe jusqu'au mur où il a prévu de l'ensevelir, et le redresse. Là, il le plaque dans le creux de la paroi, sous l'œil écarquillé de son ancien bourreau qui le supplie de ses cris, à défaut de pouvoir parler. Drago l'ignore. Il ne ressent aucun besoin de fanfaronner ou de lui adresser de grands discours. Il n'en a pas le temps. Il empile les pierres les unes sur les autres de façon à former un espace à l'intérieur même du mur, puis il en comble la façade en partant du bas. Monroe ne cesse de hurler tandis que Malefoy ensevelit ses pieds, puis ses jambes, puis son torse… Au moment d'arriver au visage, des filets de sang s'échappent déjà du ciment solidifié, là où la peau brûlée s'est égratignée…

Pris d'une nouvelle inspiration, Drago regarde autour de lui, ramasse une branche d'un des rares arbustes qui parsèment l'île, et la creuse du bout de sa truelle, pour qu'un liquide puisse s'y écouler. Il approche le tuyau improvisé du visage de Monroe :

\- Ouvre la bouche, lui dit-il.

Monroe pince aussitôt les lèvres.

\- Ouvre la bouche si tu veux boire, ordonne Malefoy en pressant plus fort l'embout.

Monroe obéit. Dans ses yeux à lui, il n'y a plus que de la terreur. Lui aussi n'est plus qu'un animal. Un animal piégé.

Stabilisant le tube, Drago construit le mur autour de façon à l'intégrer parfaitement au mortier : légèrement incliné vers le haut pour recueillir les eaux de pluie, et dépassant à peine de la paroi pour rester invisible. Puis il ménage quelques trous d'aérations, indétectables eux aussi, et termine son œuvre.

Pourquoi vouloir prolonger la vie de Monroe ainsi ? Drago l'ignore. Ou plutôt si : c'est cette haine au fond de lui qui lui dicte ses pensées, qui guide ses gestes. Cette haine que devait ressentir le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Lorsque Baxter revient dix minutes plus tard, Malefoy a déjà entamé la rénovation d'une autre partie du mur. Le mortier a séché, et personne n'entend plus les cris de Monroe. Le gardien regarde autour de lui, éberlué, incapable de comprendre comment un de ses prisonniers a pu s'évaporer alors qu'il était sous sa surveillance.

S'approchant dangereusement de Malefoy, il demande :

\- Où est passé Monroe ?

Drago recule dans un mouvement qu'il veut craintif. Le garde insiste, l'agrippe par le devant de sa combinaison. Composant ses traits, Malefoy lui retourne son regard le plus innocent.


	9. Harpocrate

Merci pour vos reviews =)

Vous avez la réponse à la question que certains d'entre vous vous posiez : Malefoy a bien tué Monroe. Justice pour certains, barbarie pour d'autres, haha. J'espère que ce chapitre vous apportera d'autres questions et d'autres réponses =)

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

PS: a priori je continuerai l'alternance Interlude/Présent, mais tous les interludes ne concerneront pas forcément Drago ;D

* * *

Combattant l'anxiété et la fatigue, Harry presse compulsivement une main contre ses yeux. On est lundi. Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la désastreuse entrevue de la dernière fois… Malefoy a hanté ses rêves toutes les nuits depuis. A présent que l'heure approche, Harry maudit la tension qui parcourt tout son corps. Il se sent faible. Et savoir que Malefoy est à l'origine de cette faiblesse ne l'aide pas à la surmonter…

S'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, Harry laisse son regard dériver sur la photo que Malefoy a su analyser avec tant de perspicacité… Quand a-t-il caché le visage de Ron, sur ce cliché ? Il n'arrive même plus à s'en souvenir.

Fermant l'accès à ses souvenirs avant que ceux-ci ne le submergent, Harry se redresse comme un ressort lorsqu'il entend frapper à la porte :

\- Entrez, dit-il par réflexe.

Malefoy entre. Il sourit déjà de cet air insupportable qui donne à Harry l'envie de le plaquer férocement contre un mur. Seigneur, comment a-t-il pu survivre à Azkaban avec une pareille attitude ?

\- Potter, le salue Malefoy.

\- Malefoy, soupire Potter.

\- Alors…, commence le blond en s'avachissant dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Quelles sont les questions déjà ? Ah, oui. Est-ce que j'ai un travail ? Non. Un logement ? Oui. L'adresse ? Dans ton cul. Voilà, maintenant que c'est fait, je peux y aller ?

\- Notre entrevue doit durer au moins trente minutes, répond Harry sans se laisser démonter.

\- Trente minutes ? Mais qu'allons-nous faire pour nous occuper, Potter ? Tu veux me dévoiler d'autres petits secrets sur toi et Granger ?

Malefoy sourit, sarcastique. Harry lutte pour cacher sa lassitude, mais devant Malefoy, il se sent désarmé. Rien que le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il lui a dit la dernière fois lui fait perdre tous ses moyens. Savoir que Malefoy est condamné lui fait perdre tous ses moyens… Savoir que c'est Malefoy, tout simplement. Harry se heurte à cet homme qu'il a connu et qu'il ne connait plus. A cet homme qui a tellement souffert qu'il semble impossible de le toucher sans raviver d'anciennes blessures, ou en ouvrir de nouvelles. Malefoy semble être le genre de personne dont il est impossible de s'approcher, et ce constat, inexplicablement, fait bouillir Harry de rage. D'impuissance.

Alors, à défaut de pouvoir pénétrer le cœur et la confiance de Malefoy, Harry lui ouvre le sien : il choisit de lui donner un peu de lui-même, de le forcer à voir tout au fond de lui, puisque l'inverse lui est impossible :

\- Après la guerre, Ron était anéanti, commence Harry en sentant sa gorge se serrer rien qu'à ces mots. Son frère était mort… Et tellement de nos proches… Le procès de ta famille n'a pas arrangé les choses. Ron n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'Hermione et moi puissions prendre ta défense. Pas après la mort de Fred… Même si tu n'étais pas directement responsable.

Malefoy hausse les épaules de son air tranquille :

\- J'ai l'habitude qu'on m'accuse de crimes que je n'ai pas commis.

Harry l'ignore :

\- Nous ne sommes jamais parvenus à lui faire entendre raison, et c'était normal… Il était en plein deuil. Comme tout le reste de sa famille. Cette histoire nous a… détruits, Ginny et moi. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas.

Malefoy reste silencieux. Pour la première fois, il semble prendre la mesure de ce qu'Harry lui raconte et y accorder une once de respect. Harry continue :

\- Ça a été difficile pour Ron et Hermione, mais petit à petit, avec le temps… Ils ont convenu d'enterrer l'histoire, je crois. De laisser leurs divisions derrière eux pour regarder vers l'avenir. Ils avaient compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir l'un sans l'autre… Ils se sont mariés, et les choses ont semblé pouvoir s'améliorer, pendant un temps. Ils ont même eu une petite fille… Rose.

Harry inspire à fond pour se forcer à poursuivre :

\- Et puis, environ cinq ans après la fin de la guerre… George s'est suicidé.

Malefoy fronce les sourcils :

\- Le frère de Weasley ?

\- Oui. Il n'a jamais pu guérir de la mort de son jumeau. Il n'arrivait pas à surmonter son absence, ou l'absurdité de son décès… Pourquoi Fred et pas lui ? Sa fiancée, Angelina, a tout fait pour l'aider, mais… Il n'y est jamais parvenu. Il a sombré dans une profonde dépression, et au final… Il s'est pendu.

Une fois encore, Malefoy reste silencieux. Harry sent le chagrin et la culpabilité l'envahir, et il lutte pour contenir ses larmes :

\- Cette mort de plus, cette tragédie de plus… Ron n'a pas pu le supporter. C'en était trop pour sa famille. Je crois que ça a ravivé ses vieilles rancœurs, l'incompréhension qui nous avait opposés, lui, Hermione et moi… Il a… Il a pété les plombs. Il s'est engagé pour une mission d'infiltration, et il est parti de la maison, tout simplement, sans avertir personne. Pendant des semaines, Hermione est restée sans nouvelle. Aucun rapport ne parvenait au Ministère : nous ignorions même s'il était en vie, capturé ou mourant… Au bout de plusieurs mois, il est devenu évident que Ron ne reviendrait pas. Nous avions perdu toute trace du réseau qu'il était censé infiltrer… Ron a été déclaré mort, et Hermione et moi l'avons enterré.

Harry s'interrompt l'espace de quelques instants, rattrapé par cette période de sa vie qui fut sans aucun doute l'une des plus noires entre toutes :

\- J'ai tenté d'être là, pour Hermione et pour Rose… C'est comme ça que nous avons fini par nous rapprocher. Nous… nous sentions coupables, au début. Evidemment. Mais nous avions trop de peine. Trop de souffrance… Hermione paraissait être la seule personne à pouvoir comprendre ce que je ressentais, et pour elle, c'était la même chose. Nous nous sommes aimés, maladroitement, du mieux que nous le pouvions.

Harry inspire à fond :

\- Et puis, Ron est revenu.

Cette fois, deux larmes s'écoulent sur ses joues : des larmes amères, des larmes coupables et brûlantes :

\- Je serais incapable de te dire ce qu'Hermione et moi avons ressenti… Entre soulagement et horreur totale… Bonheur et culpabilité brute… Il s'est avéré que Ron avait été démasqué et retenu prisonnier depuis plusieurs mois. Il a été torturé, et il en a bavé, mais… Après plus d'un an d'absence, il a fini par réussir à s'échapper. Et, surtout, il avait besoin de soutien.

\- Vous lui avez dit ? demande Malefoy. Pour la liaison ?

Harry fait non de la tête :

\- Hermione et moi… Nous ne voulions pas lui infliger ça. Ron est revenu traumatisé. Il avait besoin de retrouver sa femme, sa fille, son meilleur ami…

\- Alors, tu as rompu avec Granger.

\- Nous avons rompu. D'un commun accord. En fait, nous n'avons même pas eu besoin de nous poser la question.

\- Mais tu l'aimes encore.

Harry hausse les épaules :

\- Je suppose que oui…

\- Et elle ?

\- Aucune idée.

Pendant quelques instants encore, Malefoy ne dit rien. Harry a peur qu'il se moque de lui, comme la dernière fois… Mais, étonnamment, il semble seulement perdu dans ses pensées :

\- C'est drôle, dit-il enfin. Je n'ai jamais pensé aux répercussions que la guerre avait pu avoir sur le reste du monde… Sur Weasley, sur toi… Pas même sur moi. Je suppose que durant les premiers mois qui ont suivi la mort de Voldemort, j'étais trop occupé à survivre pour avoir le temps de m'en préoccuper…

Il hausse les épaules :

\- Quelques fois, j'ai l'impression que la guerre ne s'est pas arrêtée lorsque Voldemort s'est effondré dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, murmure-t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'en fait, pour moi, elle a vraiment commencé à cet instant-là… Lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'étais du mauvais côté, du côté de ceux qui avaient perdu… et que tout le monde me méprisait.

Malefoy le regarde soudain droit dans les yeux :

\- Pour toi aussi Potter, la guerre ne s'est pas arrêtée ce jour-là.

C'est une déclaration, pas une question. Harry ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il est paralysé par l'intensité qui se dégage de l'homme en face de lui. Leur première véritable conversation, depuis qu'il est sorti de prison… Les yeux gris de Malefoy le transpercent sans malice, sans appréhension, rien qu'avec ce désir de vérité pure. Il semble voir en lui comme à travers un livre ouvert… Harry se sent vulnérable, et pourtant, il ne veut pas renoncer à cela. Il a l'impression qu'en s'adressant à lui ainsi, Malefoy lui a fait un cadeau précieux. Alors, il articule simplement :

\- La guerre ne s'est arrêtée pour personne, Malefoy.

Malefoy acquiesce, comme satisfait de sa réponse. Puis il se lève sans dire un mot. Harry fait de même pour le raccompagner, quand soudain, Malefoy se fige et s'agrippe au dossier de son siège :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclame Harry dont le sang se glace. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Malefoy porte furtivement la main à son nez, d'où s'écoulent quelques gouttes de sang :

\- Ce n'est rien, Potter, articule-t-il. J'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps, c'est tout. Je suis claqué.

\- Occupé à quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ? Est-ce que tu te soignes, au moins ?

\- Relax, Potter.

Malefoy se redresse, son sourire accroché aux lèvres, mais Harry ne manque pas les tremblements qui agitent ses mains. Soudain, Malefoy lâche le fauteuil et se plie en deux. Catastrophé, Harry fonce pour le soutenir :

\- Ecarte-toi ! gémit Malefoy en le repoussant violemment. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, ça va passer…

Harry n'écoute pas.

\- Lâche-moi… Je crois que je vais vomir…

Mais à défaut de vomir, Malefoy perd connaissance et s'effondre, au beau milieu du bureau. Ahuri, Harry le secoue par les épaules, incapable de savoir comment réagir :

\- Malefoy ! Nom de Dieu, Malefoy ! Réveille-toi ! Et merde !

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Harry transplane avec le corps de Malefoy dans ses bras et les fait réapparaître chez lui, dans son appartement d'un quartier résidentiel de Londres. Là, Harry prend à peine le temps d'allonger l'ancien Mangemort sur le lit de sa chambre d'ami avant de transplaner à nouveau directement au Ministère, au bureau d'Hermione :

\- Mme Weasley n'est pas venue travailler aujourd'hui, lui répond la secrétaire en poste. Sa fille était malade, elle a envoyé un hibou pour prendre congé.

Harry ne perd pas de temps à discuter : il transplane sur le perron d'Hermione. A l'arrivée néanmoins, ses souvenirs se brouillent. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu dans cette maison… Aucune importance, ce n'est pas le moment : Harry frappe à la porte et crie :

\- Hermione !

La jeune femme ouvre presque aussitôt. Harry la regarde, et pendant quelques instants, il perd pied : elle est toujours la même, si belle, si douce, si vulnérable, et pourtant déterminée dans son regard…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui dit-elle, et il sent bien que ce face-à-face est aussi difficile pour elle que pour lui. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour toi de venir ici…

\- Je sais. Je ne suis pas venu te faire une scène, je te le promets… C'est Malefoy.

Hermione baisse aussitôt ses défenses :

\- Quoi, Malefoy ?

\- Il s'est écroulé dans mon bureau il y a moins de cinq minutes…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je l'ai fait transplaner chez moi.

\- Tu es complètement malade !

\- Non, Hermione, c'est lui qui est malade ! Il faut que tu viennes le voir, tout de suite !

Hermione jette un regard hésitant derrière elle :

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Rose…

\- Emmène-la chez tes parents. Et rejoins-moi tout de suite.

Harry rentre chez lui sans attendre une réponse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione apparait au beau milieu de son salon :

\- Où est-il ?

Harry la conduit jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Là, ils découvrent le corps de Malefoy, étendu sur le lit sans avoir bougé, immobile, pâle comme la mort. C'est à peine si sa respiration se devine dans la pièce aux volets fermés. Hermione s'avance et, timidement, glisse deux doigts dans son cou pour prendre son pouls :

\- Il est très rapide…, murmure-t-elle.

\- Fais quelque chose, s'écrie Harry. Hermione, il faut que tu le soignes !

\- Je ne peux pas…

Hermione recule tout à coup, sur le point de fondre en larmes :

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a ! Je suis psychiatre, Harry, pas immunologiste !

Harry se prend la tête à deux mains et s'exhorte au calme :

\- Qui peut-on appeler ? demande-t-il.

\- Aucun des médecins qu'on connait, répond Hermione, la voix tremblante, tandis qu'elle prend la température de Malefoy. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils pourraient raconter, et à qui ils le raconteraient… Imagine qu'ils le reconnaissent ! Drago Malefoy inconscient chez Harry Potter… Tu n'aurais pas dû le ramener chez toi !

\- C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser sur le moment !

Harry sert les poings :

\- On pourrait demander à Harpocrate…

Hermione le dévisage comme s'il venait de dire une absurdité :

\- Harpocrate ? C'est un cinglé !

\- Je sais, mais c'est le seul qui nous aidera sans poser de questions… Et qui tiendra sa langue.

Hermione hésite quelques instants, contemple Malefoy, revient sur Harry :

\- Va le chercher, dit-elle.

Harry s'exécute aussitôt. Un nouveau transplanage, et il se retrouve dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Rabattant aussitôt son capuchon, il s'écarte de l'artère principale pour s'enfoncer dans l'une des ruelles des bas-fonds de Londres. Rapidement, il arrive en vue d'une boutique obscure où s'alignent des dizaines de bocaux suspects à travers les vitres crasseuses. Harry entre et ne s'embarrasse pas du décorum :

\- Harpocrate ! hurle-t-il en s'avançant jusqu'au comptoir.

Un petit homme vêtu de noir, acéré, lui retourne un regard impassible :

\- Auror Potter, relève-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail particulièrement inintéressant.

\- Il faut que vous veniez avec moi !

\- Alors je suppose que je viens avec vous…

Soupirant, presque avec lassitude, l'apothicaire se lève pour laisser Harry le saisir par le bras. Ensemble, ils transplanent dans l'appartement.

A peine arrivé dans la chambre, Harpocrate retrousse ses manches et s'agenouille au côté du patient :

\- Il est séropositif, s'exclame aussitôt Hermione en laissant l'apothicaire faire son œuvre.

Harpocrate ne répond pas. Comme la jeune femme, il prend le pouls et la température de Malefoy, puis colle son oreille contre son cœur. Il sort ensuite tout un kit d'examen d'une de ses poches et s'affère dans les minutes qui suivent, dans un silence de mort. Au bout d'un moment, il énonce simplement :

\- Ce n'est qu'un épisode de fièvre. Probablement dû au surmenage. Il est épuisé et très déshydraté. Il a besoin de rester allongé, et surtout, de boire beaucoup.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Le virus s'est réveillé, oui, j'en ai peur. Vous devriez vous attendre à des problèmes de ce genre de plus en plus régulièrement. Avec un système immunitaire en baisse, il va attraper tout ce qui passe…

\- Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire ? demande Hermione, désespérée. Vous ne pouvez rien lui donner ?

\- Je lui donne déjà des médicaments, madame, répond froidement Harpocrate.

Hermione fronce les sourcils.

\- Expliquez-vous, exige Harry.

Harpocrate hausse les épaules :

\- Je connais cet homme. Il ne montre jamais son visage, mais j'ai reconnu ses yeux. Voilà deux mois que je le fournis en médicaments contre le VIH. Mais, si j'en juge par la dégradation rapide de son état… Il ne les prend pas.

Harry doit se retenir pour ne pas agripper l'homme par les épaules :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

\- Il ne les prend pas. C'est la seule explication. Autrement, son état n'aurait pas dû s'aggraver aussi soudainement.

\- Mais pourquoi continuerait-il à se fournir chez vous s'il ne se traite pas ?

\- Aucune idée.

Harpocrate demeure pensif quelques instants, puis déclare :

\- Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est qu'à ce rythme, il n'en aura plus pour très longtemps.

Harry se glace :

\- Vous avez une estimation ? demande-t-il sans reconnaître sa propre voix.

Harpocrate pince les lèvres :

\- Un mois ? Peut-être deux ?

\- Un mois ?

Hermione s'effondre dans le fauteuil au coin de la pièce et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Harry serre les mâchoires si fort qu'il sent l'émail crisser contre ses dents :

\- Est-ce qu'il a dit autre chose ? demande-t-il, mécanique. Quand il est venu se fournir chez vous, est-ce qu'il vous a dit où il vivait, ce qu'il faisait… ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très bavard. Et il est évident qu'il veut rester discret. Ce que je peux vous dire en revanche, c'est qu'il est accro à la Laetheria.

Hermione redresse la tête :

\- La quoi ?

\- La Laetheria, répond Harry par réflexe. C'est une drogue, qui couvre la douleur… Pas étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte de son état…

\- Oui, approuve Harpocrate. Et vu la pâleur de son teint, il sera bientôt en manque.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demande Harry. Qu'il doit continuer à en prendre ?

\- Il ne peut pas entamer un sevrage dans son état. Ça le tuerait. Je crois que vous lui rendriez service en lui en fournissant…

De plus en plus perdu, Harry se met à tourner en rond dans la pièce obscure :

\- Je ne fournis pas les drogues, poursuit Harpocrate de sa voix détachée. Mais je suis sûr que vous avez vos contacts, monsieur Potter…

Harry acquiesce distraitement.

\- En revanche, je peux revenir ici vous apporter le traitement de monsieur Constantine, si vous le souhaitez.

Harry et Hermione se dévisagent, se figent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? finit par demander Harry.

Harpocrate désigne l'homme étendu sur le lit :

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je l'ai reconnu. C'est Nazca Constantine.

Harry tombe des nues : ses pensées se mélangent et s'entremêlent pour n'en former plus qu'une seule :

\- Nazca Constantine, ce n'est pas…

\- Le nouveau venu sur qui Ron enquête, si, complète Hermione à sa place.

Harry contemple Malefoy, incapable d'y croire, rattrapé par Harpocrate qui lui presse l'épaule et murmure simplement :

\- Je vais chercher son traitement. Assurez-vous qu'il le prenne. Je reviens.

Et l'homme transplane sans un mot de plus. Lorsqu'il revient quelques minutes plus tard, Harry tente de le faire parler, en vain. Si l'apothicaire connait la fausse identité de Malefoy, il ignore en revanche tout de ses activités ou de son logement. Ou alors, il ne veut pas parler…

Harry n'a pas le cœur à creuser davantage. Malefoy vient de se tordre d'une quinte de toux dans son inconscience, et Hermione arrache les flacons des mains d'Harpocrate lorsqu'il les lui tend :

\- Gardez-le hydraté, recommande le vieil homme. Et veillez à ce qu'il se repose. C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour lui.

Tandis qu'Hermione se met à trembler, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux, Harry raccompagne l'apothicaire dans le salon. Son esprit est complètement blanc. Ses pensées sont devenues opaques, figées. Harpocrate le ramène à la réalité en lui saisissant brusquement le bras :

\- Pensez à la drogue, monsieur Potter.

Harry le dévisage sans le voir :

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire…

L'homme lui renvoie son regard, comme s'il attendait qu'il parle. Il semble y avoir un éclat dans ses yeux, qui s'évanouit à force de silence :

\- Je reste à votre disposition, monsieur Potter, conclut l'apothicaire d'un ton de conspirateur.

Puis il transplane, laissant Harry seul et démuni.


	10. Interlude : Belle de Nuit

Contente que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu =)

Il pose pas mal de questions sur l'avenir de nos personnages principaux, haha. Mais avant d'y répondre : un petit interlude qui éclaire une fois encore l'évolution de Drago, et quelques unes de ses blessures...

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

Drago ne ressent plus la douleur que comme une vibration assourdie quelque part, à la surface de sa peau. Il sent le scalpel qui s'enfonce dans la chair de son bras et analyse la sensation que cela lui procure, presque avec un intérêt chirurgical. Il sent la douleur, mais elle ne l'atteint pas. Cette zone de son corps a déjà trop souffert pour lui arracher de nouvelles larmes. Comme si ses nerfs s'étaient engourdis à force de trop d'efforts. Ils ont été trop sollicités au cours des dix dernières heures…

En face de lui, Drago entend le soupire de son bourreau et la lame se retire. Il ouvre les yeux pour regarder. Il lui manque toute la peau de l'avant-bras gauche. Les gardiens de la prison ont trouvé drôle de l'écorcher pour voir si la Marque des Ténèbres serait encore visible dans sa chair…

Drago serre les dents et repose la tête sur le dossier du fauteuil où on l'a enchaîné.

Cela fait deux jours que Monroe a disparu. Deux jours que Drago passe par toutes les formes de tortures possibles : la privation de sommeil, la faim, la soif. Les coups, dans un premier temps. Et puis, finalement, la boucherie.

Ramassant sa baguette, le médecin de la prison écarte le gardien qui vient de lui scalper l'avant-bras et murmure frénétiquement quelques formules au-dessus des muscles à vif. Aussitôt, la peau se reforme et aussitôt, la Marque des Ténèbres refait surface sur la chair tendre à peine revenue au monde.

Drago maudit cet homme. En pensées, il le hait plus que tout, plus qu'il n'a haï Monroe. Ce n'est que passager, et il le sait. C'est la douleur qui parle. Mais pour l'instant, ce médecin est l'homme qui prolonge son supplice. Celui qui d'un coup de baguette, consent à user de la magie sorcière pour le soigner, afin que ses bourreaux puissent à nouveau se remettre à l'œuvre sur une proie intacte…

Drago s'est fait arracher les ongles des mains deux fois aujourd'hui. On lui a brisé trop d'os pour qu'il puisse les compter. On lui a lacéré le dos à coups de ceinture, et ces marques-là, on les lui a laissées, pour qu'elles pénètrent… A présent, le nouveau jeu des gardiens consiste à peler l'une ou l'autre des parties de son corps au hasard, en attendant qu'il craque. Mais Drago ne craquera pas.

Comme devant les viols répétés de Monroe, la décision est prise, dans son esprit. Il ne la questionne même pas. Il a posé un verrou sur sa pensée, et ce verrou est tout simplement infranchissable, car il a jeté la clé. Il ne cèdera pas. A chaque seconde qui passe, chaque seconde de douleur intense, Drago pense à Monroe qui pourrit dans son carré de ciment, et les eaux de pluie qu'il entend marteler les vitres dans le couloir le font sourire, car elles prolongent son tourment.

Non, Drago secoue la tête et garde les yeux baissés. Il n'a aucune envie de défier ces hommes. Mais il sait au fond de lui-même qu'ils ne pourront rien lui faire de pire que tout ce qu'il a déjà subi. Ils ne pourront rien lui prendre qu'il n'ait déjà perdu. Drago n'a plus rien à livrer, plus rien à vendre, et sa seule source de plaisir en ce monde est une prison de trente sur cinquante centimètres, où un assassin et un violeur doit être en train de se tordre d'horreur et de désespoir à l'heure qu'il est. Pourquoi Drago renoncerait-il à cela ?

Après trois jours et trois nuits de torture, Drago est maintenu à l'isolement. On cesse de lui poser des questions, puisqu'il est évident que rien ne le fera parler. Pas même l'usage du sortilège Doloris, autorisé lors de la dernière nuit, n'a pu lui faire desserrer les lèvres. A la façon dont ils le regardent, Drago sait que les gardiens doivent se demander si la souffrance ne l'a pas rendu complètement fou, comme les parents de Londubat…

Est-il fou ? Possible. Drago n'est probablement pas le plus à même d'en juger. Pour l'heure, il doit penser à son retour auprès des autres prisonniers, à ce qu'il adviendra lorsque le gentil Johnson sera relevé de la garde rapprochée de sa cellule…

Au bout d'une semaine, les dirigeants de la prison semblent estimer qu'isolement ou non, il n'est pas normal de lui épargner sa charge de travail. Drago sort donc de sa cellule pour être réaffecté à un travail où il sera seul : la rénovation de la façade Sud de la forteresse.

L'ironie le fait sourire, mais Drago prend bien garde à ne rien laisser deviner. Il sait que son comportement est sans doute observé. Aussi, lorsqu'il passe devant la paroi murée où Monroe s'agite peut-être encore tel un ver dans sa propre merde, Drago se contente-t-il de jubiler en lui-même, avec une noirceur acide qui le ronge et le remplit de plaisir.

Mais il est temps de songer à l'après. Monroe n'était pas la seule ordure à Azkaban, loin de là. Même tenu à l'écart des autres prisonniers, Drago se doute bien que les sbires du grand chef – Miles, Peters et Lewis – chercheront à se venger dès qu'il remettra un pied dans le réfectoire. Tout comme les gardiens, eux non plus ne doivent pas être dupes… Drago est le coupable idéal d'un crime dont personne ne peut l'accuser. Pas de corps, pas de preuves. Pas de preuves, pas d'enquête. Mais cela ne suffit pas à nier l'évidence.

Trois mois d'études du microcosme à Azkaban ont appris à Drago deux choses. D'une : Miles, Peters et Lewis sont – après Monroe – les plus dangereux et les plus craints de tous les prisonniers. Par conséquent, une fois mis hors d'état de nuire, Drago devrait se retrouver plus ou moins tranquille. De deux : s'il veut que cette tranquillité perdure… Il doit frapper fort. Drago doit se faire respecter, il doit marquer les esprits, et montrer aux yeux de tous, en plein jour, ce qu'il advient à quiconque tente de s'en prendre à lui…

Tous doivent déjà le soupçonner de la disparition de Monroe, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faut quelque chose de spectaculaire. Quelque chose qui écrira le mot « MONSTRE » en lettres écarlates sur son front, sans rallonger sa peine pour autant…

Alors, lentement, tandis qu'il s'affaire, Drago élabore un plan. Il est surpris de découvrir à quel point Azkaban stimule ses facultés cérébrales. A quel point tirer son épingle d'un jeu sous haute sécurité peut s'avérer… excitant et contraignant. Loin de le rebuter, Drago prend plaisir à son petit casse-tête. Jour après jour, une solution se dessine dans son esprit…

 **XXX**

Entretenir de bonnes relations avec les gardiens est un lien essentiel. Depuis qu'on l'a libéré de trois jours de torture intense, Drago s'est employé à avoir l'air le plus misérable possible. Résultat : il a eu le droit à un matelas, un oreiller, et une fine couverture de chanvre, pour l'hiver…

Modérant son émotion devant tant de confort, Drago s'est aussitôt employé à déchirer de fines bandes de tissu dans le matelas, l'oreiller et la couverture. A présent que son plan est clair dans son esprit, il n'a plus la moindre hésitation : il enroule les bandes autour de son torse, sous ses vêtements, et, précaution la plus importante : autour de ses mains, enveloppant soigneusement chaque doigt et la paume.

Le garde affecté en permanence à son couloir depuis son isolement le regarde faire d'un air désintéressé : l'hiver est plus rude que jamais, et il n'est pas rare de voir des prisonniers tenter de glaner un peu de chaleur du mieux qu'ils le peuvent. Surtout que Drago est condamné aux travaux d'extérieurs…

Lorsqu'on le fait sortir pour rejoindre la façade Sud, Drago constate avec un sourire qu'il ne s'est pas trompé : le planning a voulu que Johnson soit de surveillance aujourd'hui… Drago n'a pas vraiment osé lui reparler depuis son coup de poing de la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas malveillant, et Johnson le sait, sans aucun doute… Il s'est simplement trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ce que le garde doit moins apprécier en revanche, c'est de s'être fait manipuler pour permettre à Drago d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait… Car oui, Johnson n'est pas un imbécile non plus. Comme le reste de la prison, il sait que Malefoy a dû le frapper uniquement pour obtenir un tête-à-tête avec Monroe… Et qu'au terme de ce tête-à-tête, Monroe a disparu.

Durant les premières heures de la matinée, Malefoy garde donc profil bas et empile soigneusement les pierres les unes sur les autres. Il n'a pas vraiment froid : l'effort le réchauffe, mais il prend surtout bien garde à ne pas déchirer le tissu qui protège ses doigts.

Aux environs de midi, alors que Johnson s'est assis sur un rocher pour reposer ses jambes, Drago ose s'interrompre pour s'avancer vers lui :

\- Pas de pause déjeuner pour vous non plus, Johnson ?

Rancunier, le garde ne lui retourne qu'un regard de pure défiance :

\- N'essaye pas de m'embobiner une nouvelle fois, Malefoy. Ferme-la et retourne bosser.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous plaignez Monroe, réplique directement Drago. Ce type était une ordure et vous le saviez. Je n'ai pas menti sur ce qu'il m'a fait.

\- « Etait » ? relève Johnson.

Malefoy lui sourit pour qu'il comprenne qu'il lui a concédé cet indice, volontairement.

Serrant les poings tout à coup, Johnson se lève :

\- J'ai eu pitié de toi, articule-t-il. Je t'aurais protégé, j'aurais été prêt à intervenir pour toi…

\- Et après ? Vous auriez pu être là vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Vous auriez pu me garantir qu'il ne m'arriverait plus rien pendant les dix prochaines années que je vais devoir passer ici ?

Johnson déglutit, et Malefoy sait qu'il a visé juste :

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir manipulé, s'excuse-t-il. J'ai sollicité votre compassion et j'en ai abusé. Mais je l'ai fait pour survivre. Je me suis défendu moi-même : il me semble que c'est un droit qui devrait être accordé à chacun d'entre nous. Avoir au moins la dignité de se défendre soi-même…

Johnson le dévisage longuement, soupire, secoue la tête :

\- Enfoiré de Malefoy…, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents. Tu parles trop bien. Les prisonniers ne sont pas aussi éduqués, d'habitude.

\- Rassurez-vous, je crois que ça me passera bien assez tôt.

Le garde hésite encore quelques instants :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça ? demande-t-il enfin.

\- Parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, dit Drago. Je voulais que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Et aussi… Parce que je voudrais que vous me tourniez le dos, pendant les dix prochaines minutes.

Johnson le contemple avec des yeux ronds :

\- Pardon ? s'exclame-t-il.

\- Vous avez fait le calcul comme moi, Johnson. Miles, Peters, Lewis… Les représailles vont venir, et très vite. Le directeur a dit que je sortirai d'isolement la semaine prochaine. Dès que ce sera le cas, ces gars vont me tomber dessus et ils me feront la peau. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu suggères, exactement ? s'énerve Johnson. Que je te tourne le dos pendant que tu te jettes à la mer pour une évasion suicide ?

\- Oh non, je ne vais nulle part, sourit tranquillement Malefoy. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je tiens à la vie. Mais le moins vous en saurez, le mieux vous vous porterez, vous ne croyez pas ?

Johnson recule d'un pas :

\- Je refuse d'être complice de ça…

\- Je vous en prie, Johnson. Miles est un tueur d'enfants. Peters un pédophile. Et Lewis a découpé les intestins de ses parents pour s'en faire un porte-jarretelle. Ce sont des cinglés. Azkaban est une peine trop douce, même pour eux. Ils font la loi ici alors qu'on devrait leur mener la vie dure…

\- Et c'est ce que tu comptes leur faire ? Rétablir la justice toi-même ?

Drago s'autorise ce sourire crâne qui a fait sa réputation à Poudlard :

\- Je ne vais pas les tuer, si c'est ce que vous redoutez.

Inspirant profondément, il ose se rapprocher du garde :

\- Ecoutez, commence-t-il. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aider. Je ne vous demande même pas de vous impliquer en aucune façon. Fermez seulement les yeux. Je ne suis qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans qui tente de survivre à l'Enfer… Vous ne voulez pas me faire du tort.

Johnson reste silencieux, longtemps. Cette fois, Drago ne tente pas de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas : un adolescent vulnérable et effrayé. Il se montre tel qu'il est vraiment : ferme, froid, implacable, et prêt à tout pour survivre. Alors, doucement, Johnson se retourne et le quitte des yeux. Drago lui empoigne amicalement l'épaule :

\- Vous voyez, j'ai fait des progrès, sourit-il. J'aurais pu vous assommer pour obtenir ce que je voulais.

Laissant le garde sur cette petite note d'humour, Drago se glisse jusqu'aux bosquets de Belle de Nuit qu'il aperçoit chaque jour en venant travailler à la rénovation de la façade. La plante se présente comme de longues tiges à feuilles pointues, hérissées de toutes petites piques velues. Cela ressemble étonnamment à de l'ortie, si ce n'est que les tiges se meuvent d'elles-mêmes pour surprendre le promeneur un peu trop insouciant…

Et, bien sûr, la Belle de Nuit est infiniment plus dangereuse.

Rajustant ses protections de fortune, Drago se penche et cueille une première tige à mains nues. Puis une deuxième, et encore une autre : il en fait un petit tas sur le sol, qu'il rassemble en une couche aussi fine et ordonnée que possible. Alors, inspirant à fond, Drago soulève le haut de sa combinaison et dissimule les feuilles contre son torse, lui aussi protégé par le tissu. Il retient le tout avec le cordon de son bas de pantalon et rabat son haut par-dessus.

C'est fait. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que cela tienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Johnson le retrouve à l'œuvre, comme si de rien n'était. Le garde regarde autour de lui, ne constate aucune différence au paysage, et ne pose aucune question.

 **XXX**

Le soir, de retour dans sa cellule, Drago se débarrasse aussitôt des plantes qui toute la journée se sont tenues à quelques millimètres de sa peau et de sa santé mentale…

La Belle de Nuit est l'une des plantes les plus redoutées du monde sorcier. Elle cause une douleur permanente et intense au moindre fragment de peau qu'elle touche. Aucun remède, aucune possibilité d'enrayer ses effets : la Belle de Nuit cause une souffrance atroce, pénétrante, à vie. Drago le sait car elle entre dans la composition de nombreuses potions, dont beaucoup n'étaient pas enseignées à Poudlard… Mais Drago a toujours eu une passion dévorante pour les potions.

S'il avait d'autres ingrédients sous la main, il aurait pu concocter un breuvage permettant de faire fondre la chair sur les os de ses victimes, ou encore un poison lent contraignant le corps à perdre tout son sang par les pores… Mais non, Drago doit se contenter de la Belle de Nuit, et d'un peu d'eau. Ce qui est largement suffisant pour ce qu'il veut accomplir.

Pendant les quelques jours qui s'écoulent – et sur ses heures de sommeil – Drago s'emploie à dérober une petite pierre du chantier et à la rapporter avec lui, dans sa cellule. Là, il broie la Belle de Nuit sur les multiples bandes de tissu qu'il a récupérées, de façon à ce qu'elles s'imprègnent du suc de la plante. La Belle de Nuit ne tarde pas à se changer en une mixture verdâtre à l'odeur très piquante. Drago la sépare en trois et l'enveloppe précautionneusement dans trois ballots de tissu baignés du venin, tous à peu près de la taille d'un poing. Le soir, il les dissimule sous son lit, priant pour que l'on n'inspecte pas sa cellule…

Le lundi, enfin, Drago est libéré d'isolement.

 **XXX**

Il retrouve le travail des mines. Il retrouve la chaleur et l'étouffement, presque avec une forme de soulagement. Il se surprend à attendre la nuit avec impatience. Au matin, dans le réfectoire, il a croisé les regards de Miles, Peters et Lewis, et il a pu y lire : « C'est pour ce soir ».

Lorsqu'on le détache de la chaîne de prisonniers pour qu'il retourne à sa cellule, Johnson s'approche de lui tout à coup :

\- Tu veux que je surveille ta cellule, ce soir ? demande-t-il.

Malefoy sourit, touché au fond de lui :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Johnson, dit-il d'un ton presque paternaliste. Tout se passera bien.

Puis il retourne dans sa cellule, espérant que le garde ne s'interposera pas.

 **XXX**

La Lune est haute dans le ciel lorsque des pas se font entendre dans le corridor de Malefoy. Bondissant sur ses jambes, ce dernier saisit les trois ballots de Belle de Nuit et les passe rapidement sous l'eau froide de l'évier, pour raviver toutes leurs propriétés. Au préalable, il a pris soin d'envelopper à nouveau ses mains de plusieurs bandes de chanvre.

Gardant ses armes à portée de lui, Malefoy se rassoit sur la banquette et attend. Très vite, il devient évident que ce n'est pas Johnson. Un point de gagné. Non, Drago devine plutôt le profil de Miles, et c'est Peters qui crochète enfin la porte de sa cellule pour se jeter aussitôt sur lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Monroe, espèce de sale petit merdeux ?! hurle-t-il en cherchant aussitôt à l'empoigner par le devant de sa combinaison.

Malefoy n'hésite pas un instant : saisissant un ballot, il l'entrouvre et écrase la Belle de Nuit sur le visage de Peters.

L'homme hurle. Il tombe à genoux et s'effondre, tenant son visage entre ses mains comme si la chair était en train de se décomposer sous ses yeux.

A l'instant où ses deux complices échangent un regard, se demandant ce qui se passe, Drago sent à son tour la morsure de l'acide envahir sa peau. L'eau a pénétré la maigre couche de tissu. L'eau s'est chargé du suc de la Belle de Nuit et attaque les doigts de sa main droite.

Drago serre les dents. C'est pire que tout ce que les bourreaux de la prison lui ont infligé en trois jours et trois nuits de torture. C'est comme plonger ses phalanges dans un bain d'acide, et les sentir fondre, encore et encore et encore, comme si une perceuse cherchait à pénétrer l'os en creusant toujours plus profondément…

L'espace de quelques secondes, Drago est totalement paralysé, suffisamment pour donner à Miles et Lewis des envies de revanche. Les deux hommes se jettent sur lui. Alors, parce qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre, Drago empoigne les deux ballots restant à deux mains et les balance sur leurs poings tendus.

Les hommes se protègent de leurs bras, par instinct. Drago vise la chair à nue : il presse le liquide contre les bras et les mains, rongeant la chair, dévorant tout. La douleur semble alimenter la folie meurtrière qui s'est saisie de lui : il ne veut pas les tuer, non, il veut seulement les faire souffrir comme lui-même souffre à cet instant précis : au point de vouloir s'amputer sa propre main…

Les cris finissent enfin par attirer les gardes. Il semble que Johnson veillait, en fin de compte…

Sur le sol, Peters gémit, le visage en sang, réduit à l'ombre d'un être humain : rien qu'une boule de souffrance à vif…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? hurle Johnson.

Il aperçoit Miles, Peters et Lewis hors d'état de nuire, il aperçoit Malefoy qui trouve le moyen de sourire à travers les bandages verdâtres qui ne protègent plus ses mains :

\- Pile à l'heure, Johnson, articule-t-il.

L'homme ne réagit pas. Il fait transporter les trois agresseurs sur des brancards jusqu'à l'infirmerie, puis s'empare prudemment de Malefoy pour l'aider à se relever.

Quelques minutes d'examen de la part du médecin suffisent à décréter un verdict irrévocable : Peters doit être placé dans un coma artificiel pour le reste de sa vie. La douleur qu'il subit est trop intense pour être supportable : à terme, il y laisserait la raison. Miles et Lewis, quant à eux, doivent renoncer à leurs mains, et à une partie de leurs avant-bras. Sans cela, la douleur les harcèlera jour et nuit sans une seule seconde de répit.

Lorsqu'on lui demande s'il veut subir le même traitement, pour les trois doigts de sa main droite qui sont atteints, Drago refuse. Il est prêt à tester ses limites en matière de douleur…

Une enquête rapide conclut à de la légitime défense de la part de Drago : nombre de gardiens et de juges sont heureux du sort qui a été réservé aux trois criminels… En revanche, nombreux sont ceux aussi qui haïssent Drago : c'est pourquoi il est condamné à un mois supplémentaire de travaux forcés, sans toutefois retourner en isolement…

Lorsqu'il entre dans le réfectoire le lendemain matin, Drago a le teint maladif des gens qui répriment leur douleur au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Mais, l'espace de quelques instants, il trouve la force de l'oublier. Car tous les détenus le regardent tout à coup dans un silence religieux, avec un mélange de respect, de reconnaissance, mais aussi de haine et surtout, de crainte. Drago prend le temps de les dévisager un par un. Il voit dans leurs yeux que tous sont déjà au courant. Et, par son seul regard, Drago voit que son message est passé : aucun de ces hommes n'osera plus jamais le toucher.

Il sourit.

Quelque part, du côté Sud de la forteresse, le mur intérieur vient de s'effondrer, et l'odeur pestilentielle du cadavre de Monroe se répand dans les galeries glacées.


	11. Do Not Open

Bonjour amis lecteurs, et merci d'être encore là =)

Avant de commencer, on m'a posé quelques petites questions intéressantes. Je vous invite à sauter ce passage si vous brûlez de lire le chapitre ^^.

Quelle longueur fera la fiction ? Aucune idée, haha. J'écris vraiment l'histoire comme elle me vient, donc je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il me faudra pour écrire toutes les scènes que j'ai en tête. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'ai l'impression que je viens de commencer, alors que je suis déjà au chapitre 11 ^^. Et que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire des fics assez longues, donc celle-ci devrait rester dans la tradition : 25 – 30 chapitres…

Y aura-t-il du Dramione ou du Drarry ? Grande question, haha. Ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics savent que j'écris surtout des Dramiones, à l'exception d'une scène Drarry dans « Zodiaque ». Je n'ai pas très envie de spoiler ma propre histoire, aussi tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il y aura de la romance, plusieurs romances, entre différents personnages. Je peux vous dire aussi qu'en ce qui me concerne, j'aime autant les Dramiones que les Drarry : je trouve que comme les personnages se détestent dès le départ, Drago/Hermione et Drago/Harry soulèvent plus ou moins les mêmes thématiques intéressantes, et je ne comprends pas qu'on rejette violemment l'un ou l'autre sans même donner sa chance à l'histoire…

Tout ça pour dire qu'avec moi, vous pouvez vous attendre à tout ^^. Et dans une fiction comme Sunlight, ça veut dire aussi des choses qui ne raviront pas forcément tout le monde, et qui n'apparaîtront pas forcément très morales…

Ce chapitre devrait commencer à vous mettre sur la voie en tout cas.

Enfin : d'où m'est venue l'idée d'un homme à moitié emprisonné dans le ciment, jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt ? Cette méthode de torture particulièrement sadique me vient du tome 2 de l'excellente saga « Les Salauds Gentilshommes » de Scott Lynch, que je vous recommande fortement. J'en ai tiré quelques autres petites références, comme le prénom Nazca ou la façon dont Drago recrute sa bande de voleurs.

Puisqu'on en est à parler références, certains d'entre vous auront peut-être remarqué des similitudes entre la liaison d'Harry et Hermione et le scénario du film « Brothers » : un film imparfait mais qui m'a néanmoins fascinée, les acteurs y sont sans doute pour beaucoup (Natalie Portman et Jake Gyllenhaal). L'ambiance générale d'Azkaban et les mauvais traitements me font bien sûr penser au film culte « Les Evadés », même s'il n'y a pas d'inspirations directes. Enfin, le rôle d'Hermione en tant que psy et sa relation avec Drago m'évoquent là encore l'excellent film « Les Infiltrés », ce qui place Harry et Drago dans les rôles de Matt Damon et Léonardo Dicaprio, je vous laisse choisir qui est qui ^^

Voilà voilà, désolée pour le pavé, mais j'aime répondre aux questions ici pour que tout le monde puisse voir les réponses, surtout lorsque ce sont des questions qui reviennent plusieurs fois. Vous l'aurez remarqué, j'aime glisser des références à des tas d'œuvres en tous genres pour voir si des petits malins parviendront à les relever… Alors, êtes-vous des petits malins ? =p

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Nathalea

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry retourne dans la chambre après le départ d'Harpocrate, Hermione est occupée à retirer la cape de Malefoy :

\- Il faut qu'on le mette à l'aise, tu ne crois pas ? demande-t-elle comme s'il l'avait prise en faute.

Harry hésite. Il éprouve une appréhension irrationnelle, ainsi qu'une tentation malsaine tout à fait déplacée, à l'idée de toucher son ancien ennemi d'aussi près. De lui retirer ses vêtements comme une seconde peau, pour apercevoir l'homme en dessous… Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry se dit que Malefoy a déjà été suffisamment abusé dans sa vie pour ne pas en plus avoir à être déshabillé dans son sommeil par des gens qu'il méprise. Mais il transpire, et il est vrai que ses vêtements d'hiver ne sont pas adaptés à sa fièvre…

S'approchant prudemment, Harry détaille son teint pâle marbré de plaques rouges, et soulève doucement le corps du blond pour permettre à Hermione de retirer la cape.

Malefoy pèse plus lourd qu'il n'en a l'air. Une preuve de plus que le peu de chair qu'il possède est bien du muscle. Harry peut néanmoins sentir ses côtes à travers ses multiples épaisseurs de vêtements, et l'arête tranchante de ses omoplates – un contact qui le remplit d'effroi. Car il semble comme un prélude à la mort qui attend Malefoy d'ici peu. Un avant-goût du squelette qu'il deviendra bientôt…

Non. Harry refuse d'y penser. Malefoy n'est pas encore mort.

Ôtant complètement la cape, Harry et Hermione découvrent que Malefoy porte un pourpoint serré et assez usé, sans doute de seconde main. En-dessous, une chemise trempée de sueur. Hermione défait le pourpoint tandis qu'Harry s'occupe de la chemise : ensemble, ils s'affairent avec la sensation d'exhumer un trésor maudit. Harry sent quelque chose de dur dans les manches, sous le tissu de la chemise, et il retire tout à coup deux stylets qu'il contemple à la lumière d'un air interdit.

Hermione cesse aussitôt tout mouvement, le regard braqué sur les lames :

\- Tu crois qu'il sait s'en servir ? demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Harry désigne la pointe d'une des armes, tâchée d'un liquide brunâtre qui ressemble fortement à du sang séché. Hermione déglutit :

\- Pose-les, ordonne-t-elle, tremblante tout à coup. Soulève-le encore pour retirer sa chemise.

Harry s'exécute, redressant Malefoy presque en position assise, reposant son poids contre son corps. Hermione découvre alors doucement les épaules, très pâles, puis les bras et le torse. La Marque des Ténèbres apparait dans la pénombre de la pièce obscurcie. Hermione procède comme on manipulerait un objet ancien et fragile : du bout des doigts, avec une délicatesse qui la fait paraître si vulnérable… Rien qu'à la contempler ainsi, Harry se sent troublé. Et troublé plus encore par la proximité du corps de Malefoy contre son torse. Il se fend d'un sourire qui fait s'interroger Hermione :

\- Je me demande s'il apprécierait qu'on s'occupe de lui ainsi, explique Harry.

Hermione sourit :

\- Probablement pas.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fait apparaître un récipient rempli d'eau fraiche et plusieurs compresses :

\- Il faut faire chuter sa fièvre, dit-elle en tendant un linge imbibé à Harry.

Plus gêné que jamais, Harry incline le corps de Malefoy pour humidifier son dos. Il tombe alors sur des lacérations, bien sûr, mais c'est autre chose qui retient son attention. Des lettres noires, déliées, inscrites en caractère gothique à même la peau, à la base de la nuque :

\- Il a un tatouage ! s'exclame Harry en plissant les yeux pour déchiffrer l'inscription.

\- Je sais, répond placidement Hermione. Je l'ai vu quand je lui ai fait passer sa visite médicale.

Harry décrypte, mot à mot :

\- « Qui me regarde s'incline »…

Il rit :

\- Ça lui ressemble bien.

\- C'est la devise de sa famille, réplique doucement Hermione. Tous les Malefoy la portent de père en fils.

Harry se rembrunit. A demi-mots, presque malgré lui, il confie à Hermione la vérité que Malefoy lui a révélée. Par pour trahir sa confiance, non : le récit s'échappe simplement de ses lèvres, sans qu'il puisse le retenir, comme si l'horreur de ces révélations avait attendu pendant tout ce temps d'être libérée pour s'alléger, dispenser sa charge sur quelqu'un d'autre…

Hermione est pétrifiée lorsqu'Harry a terminé. Elle contemple Malefoy avec une infinie compassion, et tandis qu'Harry le rallonge sur le lit pour lui retirer ses chaussures, il capte dans le regard d'Hermione quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de fort et d'intense, qui la fait se pencher sur le visage inconscient avec une douceur indicible.

Terriblement mal à l'aise tout à coup, Harry achève de déshabiller Malefoy, ne lui laissant que ses sous-vêtements. C'est la première fois qu'il voit le corps de son ancien ennemi d'aussi près, et aussi peu vêtu… Il en ressort un sentiment de faiblesse qui heurte son esprit comme un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Mais Hermione le sort de sa contemplation : vaguement interloquée, elle claque des doigts pour le ramener à la réalité et lui demande de l'aide pour étendre Malefoy sous les couvertures. Alors seulement, elle s'empare à nouveau de sa compresse et nettoie soigneusement le visage, le cou et les épaules de Malefoy, descendant doucement le long du torse. Lorsqu'elle oriente le linge pour rafraichir l'intérieur de ses bras, elle suspend son geste tout à coup et sursaute, comme si on l'avait piquée.

Dans la chair tendre du poignet droit, de petits caractères qu'elle n'avait pas remarqués la première fois lui apparaissent à présent aujourd'hui : un autre tatouage. Les lettres sont fines et l'encre plus pâle, le tracé direct et sobre, bien loin de la calligraphie touffue du tatouage sur la nuque. Celui-ci a probablement été fait en prison… Inclinant la tête, Hermione déchiffre à son tour : « Do Not Open ».

Elle échange un regard avec Harry, et se fige. Tous deux partagent les mêmes pensées à cet instant. A l'intérieur de son poignet droit, Malefoy a fait inscrire à même sa peau ce message ironique : « Do Not Open ». On reconnait bien là le cynisme de Malefoy… Mais ni Harry ni Hermione ne goûtent à la plaisanterie. Par-delà l'humour noir du tatouage, un doute bien plus cruel et terrible se loge en eux : Malefoy a-t-il fait inscrire ces mots pour véritablement contenir des pensées suicidaires ? A-t-il eu besoin de cette inscription pour se rappeler, à ses heures les plus sombres, de ne pas s'ouvrir les veines ?

Harry avale sa salive, et ce simple geste lui fait mal. Son corps est une boule de stress réduite en charpie. Il souffre parce que Malefoy souffre. Il faut que cela cesse. En face de lui, il voit Hermione couvrir le tatouage de sa main, apportant du même coup un voile et un réconfort sur l'horreur. Elle presse le poignet de Malefoy avec une affection non feinte. Bouleversé lui aussi, rattrapé par ses impulsions qu'il ne comprend pas, Harry recouvre alors sa main de la sienne, au-dessus du tatouage. Tous les trois ainsi réunis sur le lit, ils sont ensemble : Harry, Hermione et Malefoy, et même si ce dernier est inconscient, Harry voit, par le regard qu'il partage avec Hermione, qu'ils resteront soudés désormais et qu'ils ne le laisseront jamais tomber, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils sont liés par quelque chose qui dépasse leur propre compréhension. Un serment silencieux, caché là dans leur chair, peau contre peau. Par leur geste, Harry et Hermione s'unissent comme ils se sont unis dans le passé, ils s'aiment comme ils se sont aimés, et ils protègent Malefoy, car il est une créature unique et précieuse, un ange déchu terriblement blessé et dangereux, un être d'amertume et de rancune, tout en acide, rage et désespoir, un être magnifique qui a su les fasciner pour dévier à lui la moindre parcelle de leur vie…

Harry et Hermione protègent Malefoy, car quelque part, tout au fond d'eux, ils ont appris à l'aimer.

 **XXX**

Les heures s'écoulent, la nuit s'annonce doucement. Vers dix-neuf heures, Hermione est contrainte de rompre cette étrange communion qui l'a unie à Harry et Malefoy, tout au long de la journée :

\- Je dois retourner chercher Rose, dit-elle à regret.

\- Rentre chez toi, acquiesce Harry.

\- Harry, je…

Harry lève les yeux sur elle, plein d'un espoir qu'il se maudit d'éprouver :

\- Non, rien, se ravise Hermione. Veille bien sur lui, ajoute-t-elle. Je reviendrai demain. Je verrai si je pense à quelque chose, pour la Laetheria.

Harry hoche la tête sans en dire davantage. Il n'est pas vraiment déçu, juste… amer. Il éprouve une pointe de culpabilité et de satisfaction, à l'idée de ce qu'il cache à Hermione : il a déjà un plan pour trouver la Laetheria… Mais ce plan, étant donné sa nature, il veut l'accomplir seul. Si cela fonctionne, cela lui ouvrira des portes sur tout ce que Malefoy refuse de lui révéler. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas partager ces informations avec Hermione ?

Sans s'interroger davantage, Harry attend que la jeune femme ait transplané pour ramasser sa baguette d'un geste hésitant. Ce qu'il s'apprête à faire n'est pas moral, et quelque chose en lui se débat contre son instinct…

Mais Harry n'est plus le même qu'à Poudlard. Dans son métier, au quotidien, Harry a été confronté à la magie noire, a dû _s'initier_ à la magie noire, et ses scrupules en ont pris quelques coups. Il sait prendre des décisions difficiles lorsqu'elles doivent être prises… et il sait aussi passer outre sa conscience lorsque c'est nécessaire.

A nouveau d'aplomb, Harry lève sa baguette, hésite à nouveau.

Oui, mais c'est Malefoy qui est étendu sur ce lit… Malefoy qui a été violé, tabassé et torturé pendant dix longues années. Harry peut-il vraiment lui infliger cette ultime violation de son esprit ?

Harry se mord les lèvres. Il se dégoûte et il voudrait trouver la force de rebrousser chemin sur le champ, mais sa curiosité maladive l'emporte, et, timidement, il murmure à l'oreille de Malefoy :

\- Legilimens…

Aussitôt, un afflux de souvenirs et d'images le percute comme un sanglier emboutissant un parechoc. Harry est submergé : il voit du sang, des cris, de la mort, beaucoup de souffrance, et des atrocités trop horribles pour être formulées…

S'extirpant aussitôt de l'esprit de Malefoy, Harry manque de tomber du lit, martelé par le souffle de ce qu'il vient de vivre : il a vu cet homme terrible, Monroe, il a partagé les moindres sensations de Drago dans les moindres détails lorsque ce dernier l'a violé pour la première fois, puis toutes les autres fois, et même si cela n'a duré qu'un instant, Harry perçoit ces sensations persistantes s'accrocher à son esprit comme une odeur de carcasse. Il est traumatisé. Il se sent sale.

Tremblant, Harry n'ose plus regarder Malefoy. Pas après ce qu'il vient d'éprouver. Pas après ce seul avant-goût de ce que Malefoy a dû vivre ces dix dernières années…

L'Auror en lui devrait être impressionné, et il l'est. Harry se rappelle que Malefoy a toujours été un excellent Occlumens. Même dans son sommeil, ce mécanisme de défense empêche ses ennemis de lire en lui : Malefoy les submerge de ses souvenirs les plus abominables pour que la douleur les fasse fuir, les chasse après seulement quelques secondes de visions…

Harry inspire profondément. Il a besoin de lire dans l'esprit de Malefoy pour identifier son adresse. Si Malefoy est accro à la Laetheria, il en a forcément stocké chez lui.

Mais Harry sait désormais aussi qu'il ne pourra pas forcer l'esprit de Malefoy en se jetant sur lui comme un animal en furie. Non, Malefoy a trop eu l'habitude de ce genre d'agressions. Ses défenses sont automatiques, très bien mises au point. Harry doit se glisser _sous_ les défenses…

Mû par un instinct qu'il ne maîtrise pas vraiment, Harry se penche tout à coup sur le visage de Malefoy et, très doucement, lui murmure à nouveau à l'oreille :

\- Legilimens…

Ce n'est pas comme la première fois. Harry veut simplement à accéder à l'esprit, mais sans chercher de souvenir précis. Il ne focalise son attention sur rien. Au contraire : tandis que le lien s'établit, Harry s'ouvre à Malefoy, et plutôt que de lui voler des souvenirs, il lui transmet les siens : sa volonté de lui venir en aide. Son profond désir de tout faire pour le sauver. Et, surtout, cet instant de partage étrange, lorsque leurs mains à tous les trois se sont unies : Harry, Drago et Hermione…

En douceur, Harry sent quelque chose changer dans le flux de tensions qu'il arpente. Il ne peut pas ressentir la conscience de Malefoy, pas vraiment. Mais il indique au subconscient du Serpentard qu'il est une personne de bonne foi, digne de confiance, et qu'il ne cherche qu'un moyen de l'aider.

Timidement, Harry ose alors focaliser ses pensées sur une idée : l'adresse de Malefoy. Les images défilent dans son esprit. Harry aperçoit l'Allée des Embrumes, puis des ruelles, encore des ruelles, et enfin, un petit appartement dans une impasse tranquille, qu'il localise aussitôt.

Harry sourit. Il s'apprête à se retirer, lorsque tout à coup, les souvenirs de Malefoy s'emballent : ils forment une mélopée qui s'assemble et tournoie autour de lui, un rayonnement en spirale qui l'absorbe, le submerge, mais pas comme la première fois : Harry voit l'arrivée de Malefoy à Azkaban, il voit Monroe, mais ne s'y attarde pas : les souvenirs remontent dans le temps, ils avancent et accélèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus donner qu'une sensation diffuse et douce-amère : l'âpreté d'une décennie passée dans une prison de haute sécurité.

Peu à peu, tel un courant marin, le flot de souvenirs porte Harry vers les limbes de la conscience, pour l'arracher de l'esprit de son hôte. La dernière chose qu'Harry perçoit, juste avant de revenir à lui, est un mélange de sensations intenses et très douces : un bonheur absolu, une chaleur surnaturelle, organique, vivante, une lumière bienveillante, et cet univers de félicité qui explose dans son esprit, inexplicablement, Harry devine à quoi l'associer : il s'agit d'un baiser.

 **XXX**

Lorsqu'il revient à lui, Harry est plus troublé que jamais. Les vestiges de ce qu'il vient de vivre restent accrochés à lui, et son cœur bat plus vite. Il a presque l'impression de sentir encore les lèvres que Malefoy a senties sur les siennes…

Totalement perdu, Harry refoule ces émotions et ce qu'elles veulent dire loin, très loin au fond de lui. Il contemple Malefoy étendu dans son lit, très pâle, et prend à peine le temps de récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité avant de transplaner dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour retracer le parcours qu'il a aperçu en esprit. Arrivé en bas de l'appartement, Harry est confronté à une difficulté supplémentaire : Malefoy a protégé l'entrée. Et même très bien protégé. Certains des sortilèges utilisés ne relèvent pas de la magie légale… Qu'est-ce que Malefoy cherche tant à sécuriser ? Lui-même ? La prison aurait très bien pu le rendre paranoïaque…

Regardant autour de lui, Harry se félicite d'être invisible aux regards. Il est contraint de sortir sa baguette en plein jour pour déjouer un par un les sortilèges, avec suffisamment de subtilité pour ne pas déclencher l'alarme… A plusieurs reprises, la complexité de la toile mise en place par Malefoy le surprend, et Harry ne peut qu'admirer la maîtrise de l'ancien Mangemort. Surtout compte tenu du fait qu'il n'a pas touché à une baguette pendant plus de dix ans… Harry prend presque plaisir à découvrir ainsi les mécanismes de l'esprit de son ancien ennemi : sa manière de penser, son ingéniosité, les milliers de petits rouages qui composent son intelligence…

Harry se surprend à lire de mieux en mieux dans cette masse de sortilèges intriqués, et lorsqu'il ouvre enfin la porte de l'appartement, il ne se sent pas victorieux, non : simplement plus sage, plus serein. Comme s'il avait appris à connaître encore un peu mieux Malefoy, sans avoir besoin de mots…

L'appartement devrait lui apporter une nouvelle compréhension. Dans son métier, Harry a appris depuis longtemps qu'on en apprend beaucoup sur les gens rien qu'en observant la manière dont ils vivent, lorsqu'ils ne se savent pas surveillés.

En l'occurrence, il découvre un espace assez réduit, mais très lumineux et d'une propreté impeccable. Un vestibule donne sur un petit couloir qui ouvre à droite sur une salle de bain et à gauche sur une cuisine. Au fond, une grande pièce ouverte sur le Soleil, où Malefoy n'a pas entreposé grand-chose : rien qu'un canapé défoncé et une table basse, qui devaient déjà être là à son arrivée. Les étagères en revanche regorgent de livres d'occasion, et Harry se demande, en jetant un coup d'œil aux couvertures, si c'est bien Malefoy qui se les est procurés. Harry reconnait quelques titres : surtout des auteurs moldus de l'âge d'or de la science-fiction, comme Asimov ou Arthur C. Clarke. Il y a aussi du Lovecraft, du Wilde, du Théophile Gautier et de l'Edgar Poe, littérature sombre de la fin XIXe – début XXe, et quelques ouvrages médicaux sur le sida… Aucun doute, c'est bien Malefoy qui se les est procurés.

Harry demeure pensif devant ce mélange hétéroclite, rattrapé par la couverture moderne des livres médicaux qui assombrissent ses pensées. Sortant du salon, il ouvre la dernière porte au fond du couloir et découvre la chambre.

Comme le reste de l'appartement, c'est très dépouillé et Malefoy n'a ajouté aucune touche personnelle. Comme un homme qui sait qu'il ne restera pas ici très longtemps… Les meubles ont l'air anciens mais de bonne qualité : Malefoy les a peut-être achetés ceux-là. Il y a un lit double, deux tables de chevet, et, étonnamment, pas mal de nécessaires à rangement.

Ouvrant les penderies, Harry les trouve presque vides : Malefoy a entassé ses affaires dans un coin de l'une des armoires, soigneusement pliées, mais le reste des immenses placards est désert. Pourquoi avoir besoin de tant de place ?

Laissant son regard courir sur le lit, Harry aperçoit deux oreillers mais un seul côté défait : c'est là que dort Malefoy…

A nouveau, mû par un appel impulsif, Harry ôte sa cape d'invisibilité et s'allonge là où s'est allongé Malefoy. Peut-être pourra-t-il entrer dans sa tête, ainsi. Peut-être pourra-t-il mieux comprendre cet esprit froid et borné, qui crache sur toute l'aide qu'on veut bien lui donner…

En repassant les différentes pièces de l'appartement en esprit, Harry se dit que l'endroit ne ressemble guère au repère de Nazca Constantine. Harry a lu les rapports de Ron, et même sans cela, il a eu vent de l'affaire : Constantine aurait ouvert une petite boutique en retrait de l'Allée des Embrumes, sobrement baptisée « Constantine », et le maître des lieux s'en servirait de vitrine pour proposer toutes sortes de services. Par « services », comprendre : vols, arnaques à la petite semaine, protections ou passages à tabac, mais aussi potions… Un domaine où Malefoy excellait, si Harry avait bonne mémoire. Il sourit de ce vague souvenir.

Pour les plus téméraires, Ron a conclu dans son enquête préliminaire que Constantine proposait aussi des services moins innocents : sortilèges complexes, magie noire et assassinat…

Harry pense aux stylets dans les manches de Malefoy. Il soupire en se demandant si l'homme vulnérable qu'il a déshabillé et lavé quelques heures plus tôt est vraiment capable de commettre de telles choses. Et pour quoi ? Des médicaments qu'il ne prend même pas ?

Harry se redresse et regarde autour de lui. Il n'y a aucune trace de Nazca Constantine ici. Pas d'ingrédients de potion, pas de traités de magie noire, pas d'armes. Pas de réunions avec les sbires de Constantine. Pas même le fameux foulard qui d'après Ron dissimule toujours son visage. Non, rien qu'un appartement tranquille, surprotégé, doté du strict nécessaire mais confortable quand même, et trop d'espace pour un homme seul…

Le regard d'Harry tombe sur la table de nuit. Toutes les deux sont vides, il a déjà vérifié. Sur celle de droite – le côté où dort Malefoy, il y a un exemplaire des « Fleurs du Mal » de Baudelaire, ouvert au poème « Une Charogne ». Harry esquisse un sourire en y repensant. Malefoy a décidément un humour noir qui lui plait beaucoup.

Sur l'autre table de nuit, il y a les médicaments du blond. Tous soigneusement alignés et étiquetés par substances, dosages et emplois. Il y a même une notice rédigée de la main du Serpentard : Harry reconnaîtrait son écriture sobre et élégante entre mille, même après toutes ces années…

Tous les flacons sont intacts. Harry fronce les sourcils, incapable de comprendre. Pourquoi se donner la peine de rassembler tous ces médicaments si c'était pour ne pas les prendre ? Ils sont chers, difficiles à obtenir via le marché noir, même auprès d'un contact comme Harpocrate… Et pourquoi retranscrire les consignes de traitement ?

Se redressant complètement sur le lit, Harry regarde autour de lui et met enfin le doigt sur le problème. Les tables de nuit. Pourquoi les médicaments sont-ils sur l'autre table de nuit ?

Observant plus attentivement, Harry remarque les mêmes détails et les comprend d'une autre façon : l'appartement dans un quartier sûr, les sortilèges de protection, l'espace, le lit double, les armoires laissées vides et les médicaments sur l'autre table de nuit… Tout est agencé comme si Malefoy attendait une autre personne. Une personne qui ne vivait pas encore avec lui, mais qui bientôt remplirait les tiroirs, prendrait les médicaments et occuperait la place de l'autre côté du lit. Une personne que Malefoy avait voulu placer dans un endroit sûr, loin de l'Allée des Embrumes, avec des consignes écrites pour lorsque Malefoy ne serait plus…

La gorge serrée, Harry repense à ce souvenir qu'il a ressenti, à ce baiser qu'il a dérobé comme un enfant espionnant par le trou d'une serrure… Brusquement, il a honte de lui, mais surtout, il repousse toutes les implications que ses déductions cherchent à dérouler dans son esprit. Malefoy attend-il quelqu'un, dans le monde libre ? Une personne rencontrée à Azkaban, et qu'il ne reverra pas de son vivant ? Ou pire, une personne qui doit sortir bientôt, et qu'il espère revoir ? Une personne qu'il pense atteinte du sida, tout comme lui. Une personne qu'il aime au point de s'incriminer, pour lui offrir un traitement, sans se préoccuper de son propre sort…

Bouleversé tout à coup, Harry maudit l'afflux de rage inexplicable qui grossit en lui. La Laetheria est sur la table de droite, à côté du recueil de Baudelaire. Attrapant la drogue, Harry ne s'attarde pas une seconde de plus et transplane chez lui.

Malefoy dort toujours. Sa respiration s'est régulée et son pouls est plus lent. Remplissant un verre d'eau, Harry y mêle le produit et le fait doucement avaler à Malefoy, goutte par goutte, jusqu'à ce que les petits tremblements qui agitent ses doigts diminuent.

Alors seulement, Harry prend place à son chevet dans un fauteuil et réfléchit. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas affronter ses pensées, mais il en est incapable… Il pense à ce baiser. Il pense à l'appartement de Malefoy. Il pense à ce que cela veut dire, si l'ancien Mangemort attend une personne qu'il croit victime du sida… Il pense à l'acide qui coule dans ses veines rien que de l'imaginer, et il réalise que tout à coup, ce qu'il éprouve, c'est de la jalousie pure et simple. Une jalousie noire, dévorante et malsaine. Elle s'ajoute à l'impuissance de savoir Malefoy condamné et s'y mêle, pour engendrer une rage sans nom.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Harry repense à toute la gêne qu'il a éprouvée au cours de cette journée. A son malaise devant le corps et la faiblesse de Malefoy, à ses secrets vis-à-vis d'Hermione.

A l'instant où ces pensées prennent vie dans son esprit, le corps d'Harry réagit, et plus que jamais, il se dégoûte. Car même si Malefoy est malade, inconscient, vulnérable… Même s'il git à l'agonie devant lui dans sa chambre d'ami, Harry brûle de le toucher. Il brûle de s'approcher et de sentir à son tour ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Il brûle d'occuper une place aussi importante dans la vie du Serpentard que cet inconnu sans visage qu'il a vu en souvenir, et à l'instant où il formule cette vérité, Harry comprend réellement, dans la douleur et malgré lui, comme une trahison de son corps et de son esprit, que c'est bien du désir qu'il ressent pour Malefoy.


	12. Interlude : Aiguille

Un nouvel interlude, un peu plus court celui-là. Vis-à-vis du dernier chapitre, attention aux apparences: ce n'est pas parce qu'un personnage ressent quelque chose que je vais forcément partir dans cette direction, et que les autres personnages vont suivre aussi facilement... A bon entendeur ;D

Bonne lecture !

Nathalea

* * *

Incapable de dormir, Drago git sur sa banquette, insensible au froid, à la fatigue, à tout le reste. Il ne sent pas la fièvre qui a pris possession de son corps, ni la faim qui fait fondre ses muscles. Il ne sent plus le mouvement de balancier de la pioche lorsqu'on le force à travailler douze heures par jour. Drago ne sent plus que ses doigts. Les trois derniers doigts de sa main droite. Ces doigts qui le brûlent d'une souffrance si intense que tout le reste a intégralement disparu. Son identité. Ce qu'il a fait. Pourquoi il se trouve ici, et pourquoi il ne peut en sortir. Tout a disparu dans un immense vide blanc où ne résonne plus que douleur, douleur, douleur. Drago n'est plus rien, seulement la douleur.

La Belle de Nuit n'a affecté qu'une petite partie de son corps, aussi est-il toujours apte à se lever, manger, travailler. Un zombi ambulant. Mais il n'y a plus de place dans son esprit pour la moindre réflexion. Quelque part, dans un coin de sa tête, flotte une sirène d'alarme qui l'avertit : « Attention ! Tu t'affaiblis ! Tu vas perdre l'influence que tu viens si chèrement de gagner ». Mais Drago ne peut rien y faire. Il a mal. Et lorsqu'on a mal, on n'a plus rien d'humain.

Le mal détruit l'intelligence. C'est peut-être bien cela l'Enfer enfin de compte : l'Enfer, c'est la suppression de la raison. Drago est incapable de se rappeler où il a entendu une telle chose…

Lorsqu'on pénètre dans sa cellule ce soir-là, il a malgré tout le réflexe de se redresser et de sortir les griffes, comme un animal blessé… Le bruit de ce verrou que l'on force, il l'a trop entendu au cours de ses premières semaines ici. Il sait trop bien à quoi l'assimiler. L'instinct de défense s'est coulé dans ses veines, et supplante la douleur. Mais c'est Johnson qu'il aperçoit dans la lueur du clair de Lune :

\- Johnson, articule-t-il, les lèvres sèches, la vision floue. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Le gardien s'approche, s'agenouille auprès de la banquette un long moment, et dévisage Malefoy. Il y a de nouveau de la compassion dans son regard, cette compassion que Drago aurait détestée chez n'importe qui d'autre, mais qui chez Johnson se teinte d'une étrange forme de résignation, de détachement : le regard d'un homme qui a vu trop d'horreurs depuis trop longtemps :

\- Je viens en aide à un gosse de dix-sept ans, déclare-t-il finalement.

Drago le regarde sans comprendre. Les idées meurent dans son esprit embrumé avant même qu'il ait pu les formuler. Se détournant brièvement, Johnson fait signe à quelqu'un derrière lui d'entrer, et un prisonnier chétif à l'allure rabougrie pénètre dans la cellule.

Drago le contemple. Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, il n'a jamais vu cet homme auparavant. Il est vieux : plus vieux que tous les autres prisonniers. Ses cheveux ont naturellement disparu depuis longtemps, mais, chose étrange, on lui a permis de se laisser pousser une barbe, qui tombe maintenant jusqu'au creux de ses clavicules. Il a l'air d'un homme qui a passé tant de temps à Azkaban que la pierre des murs a pénétré son sang.

\- Malefoy, voici Gibbins, présente sobrement Johnson. Il peut faire quelque chose pour soigner cette main.

Ce faisant, Johnson tend le bras vers Malefoy, tel un dompteur devant un fauve blessé, et l'invite doucement à exposer ses doigts à la lumière lunaire.

Le vieil homme s'approche sans dire un mot pour l'examiner. Vu de l'extérieur, le traumatisme est invisible : la peau s'est refermée au-dessus des brûlures, et seule une légère rougeur peut témoigner de l'inflammation. Mais le vieux prisonnier manipule les doigts de Malefoy avec la conscience de ce que ses gestes lui infligent :

\- La Belle de Nuit…, articule-t-il d'une voix caverneuse, et ses dents sont toutes noires. Une belle petite saleté que la Belle de Nuit…

\- Tu peux l'aider ? demande sèchement Johnson.

\- Si tu m'apportes ce que tu m'as promis.

\- C'est fait. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Malefoy retire brusquement sa main pour dévisager Johnson :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez promis ? demande-t-il au gardien en le défiant de lui mentir.

Johnson s'autorise un sourire :

\- Des dragées surprises.

Il presse d'une main l'épaule de Drago :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Malefoy. Gibbins est ici depuis plus longtemps que nous tous réunis. Si on lui proposait, je ne crois même pas qu'il voudrait repartir. Il s'est fait à son existence ici. C'est bien le seul. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il est sans doute le plus fou d'entre nous…

Gibbins part d'un grand rire saccadé tandis qu'il récupère la main de Drago entre ses ongles recourbés :

\- Il va me falloir un peu de ta magie, grand chef.

Johnson acquiesce. Sortant sa baguette, il la dirige soudain sur l'objet que lui tend Gibbins : une très fine aiguille en métal argenté, que Johnson fait chauffer au rouge. Gibbins force alors Malefoy à étendre sa main sur la banquette et à écarter les doigts :

\- Je te préviens, mon petit, marmonne-t-il entre ses lèvres parcheminées. Ça va te faire horriblement mal. Il faut pas que tu cries. Et quand ce sera terminé, ma foi, tu me remercieras. Ou pas.

Drago acquiesce. Il regarde Johnson dans les yeux, et choisit de lui faire confiance. A l'heure qu'il est, c'est son seul espoir de s'en sortir sain d'esprit…

Johnson confie à Gibbins une petite lame qui s'apparente fort à un scalpel, et alors, sans prévenir, Gibbins ouvre entre l'implantation de chaque doigt, creusant de profonds sillons sanguinolents dans la chair.

Malefoy serre les dents et se plaque à la paroi en tâchant de rester immobile. Johnson lui tend un étui en cuir qu'il mord de toute la force de ses mâchoires. La douleur revient, elle explose, en mille fois pire. Comme si la Belle de Nuit savait. Comme si le poison luttait contre sa propre extinction, cumulait sa puissance pour le forcer à renoncer, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Mais Drago ne veut pas renoncer. Comme Monroe, comme les gardiens qui l'ont torturé, la Belle de Nuit n'a pas conscience d'une chose. Quand on n'a rien, on n'a rien à perdre. A force de dépouiller un homme de tous ses biens, on ne peut plus l'atteindre. Il devient intouchable. Drago est intouchable. Il a tellement souffert en si peu de temps qu'une douleur intense l'espace de quelques minutes lui semble un prix acceptable, s'il peut retrouver son intégrité… Drago n'a plus peur de souffrir. Il connait la souffrance, il la connait par cœur. Il sait comment lui résister, la repousser, l'apprivoiser, et surtout, endurer son contact constant, prolongé. C'est comme une danse avec un serpent enragé. Comme un baiser de feu et de sang. A force de côtoyer l'abyme, le mal, les monstres, on ne les distingue plus. On se fond en eux. On se fait passer pour eux. Drago trouve cette force au fond de lui, tout au fond de lui, dans des ressources inexplorées nées du plus noir de son être, et il n'émet pas un cri lorsque Gibbins enfonce l'aiguille chauffée à blanc dans ses plaies à vif et qu'il triture la chair comme on l'aurait fait d'une pièce de viande.

L'espace d'une seconde, Drago se dit que le prisonnier fou va le déveiner, le dénerver, exactement comme un bœuf à l'abattoir. Mais les gestes de Gibbins demeurent obscurs à ses yeux, et de toute façon, Drago ne se concentre pas sur ce qu'il voit : il sent la poigne de Johnson qui le garde immobilisé contre le mur, et l'aiguille de Gibbins qui va et vient, qui coupe les connexions dans les points sensibles de ses doigts, qui isole à jamais ses nerfs de la moindre sensation, du moindre ressenti, du moindre toucher… Si seulement on pouvait faire la même chose à son esprit.

Lorsqu'enfin, Gibbins en a terminé, Johnson relâche doucement Malefoy, s'assurant qu'il ne basculera pas brusquement de la banquette. Le gardien passe ensuite sa baguette sur les plaies, une par une, et les referme dans un murmure.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demande-t-il finalement.

Drago ne répond pas tout de suite. Il réalise qu'il est en sueur, et la fatigue lui tombe dessus comme une chape de plomb. Les courants d'air de la prison hérissent sa peau humide et le transpercent de froid. Drago ressent tout cela, et laisse échapper un sourire. Curieux de constater à quel point il peut être heureux d'avoir froid… D'avoir seulement froid… Et non plus mal.

Hébété tout à coup, Drago contemple les deux hommes qui l'ont aidé et qui attendent anxieusement sa réaction. Il déplie plusieurs fois les doigts. Il ne sent plus rien. Sa mobilité est toujours là, mais il ne sent plus rien. C'est meilleur que tout ce qu'il a jamais ressenti dans sa vie.

Drago tâte ses doigts un par un, et éclate de rire. Johnson laisse échapper un sourire soulagé, et Gibbins, lui, un air satisfait :

\- Je suis toujours bon dans mon domaine, grommèle-t-il histoire de s'autocongratuler.

Drago cherche son regard :

\- Merci, dit-il avec toute la sincérité dont il est capable.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, petit, objecte le prisonnier, mais sans méchanceté. Tu m'as l'air bien parti, dans cette prison. J'espère que ça durera pour toi.

Et il sort de la cellule en trottinant, petit homme étrange condamné à vie à Azkaban, probablement pour un crime atroce, mais qui n'en dira jamais davantage. Drago n'en a que faire. Il regarde Johnson et répète :

\- Merci. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça.

Johnson hoche la tête. Il n'ose plus le regarder tout à coup, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait fait. Drago comprend son dilemme. Johnson est un homme intègre… Et, à ses yeux, il vient d'aider un criminel.

\- Ce que tu as fait à ces hommes était risqué, déclare soudain le gardien en l'affrontant directement.

\- Je sais, sourit Drago en haussant les épaules. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour survivre.

\- C'est vrai…

Johnson demeure pensif quelques instants, gardien quadragénaire, trop compatissant pour son propre bien, et qui se trouve confronté aux impasses insolubles de sa conscience :

\- Les prisonniers vont te laisser tranquille maintenant, dit-il gravement. Pour un temps. Tu es le nouveau roi ici, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Mais il y en aura toujours d'autres pour te challenger. Toujours.

\- Est-ce que c'est un conseil que vous voulez me donner, grand chef ? demande Drago d'un air narquois.

Johnson soupire de sa désinvolture :

\- Tu devras leur rappeler de quoi tu es capable. Régulièrement, tu auras des petits nouveaux qui s'amuseront à te défier, ou des anciens qui auront la mémoire courte. Tu devras leur faire peur et te faire respecter, comme aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à la fin de ta peine.

Drago trouve la force de se pencher vers le gardien d'un air de conspirateur :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Johnson. Je sais prendre soin de moi.

Puis, jetant un coup d'œil à ses doigts, et aux rides soucieuses du gardien :

\- Et je vous promets de ne rien faire qui puisse entacher votre conscience.

Johnson le dévisage longuement, comme s'il comprenait la valeur que Drago a placée dans ces mots. Puis, sans rien ajouter, il se lève, lui presse l'épaule, et referme la cellule en emmenant Gibbins avec lui.

 **XXX**

Johnson avait raison. Dans les semaines, les mois et les années qui suivirent, Drago ne prit jamais le risque de tenir son statut d'intouchable pour acquis. Il y eut des tentatives. Des rébellions. Des mutineries. Des groupes qui se firent et se défirent au gré des alliances. Drago se débrouilla toujours. Il leur cassa les os ou les cassa de l'intérieur. Il fit de son intelligence sa meilleure arme et se tailla une réputation avec.

Cela fut dur, souvent. Il y eut des agressions, de la violence, du sang. Mais rien que Drago n'ait jamais contré. Et, surtout, Drago finit par être connu pour ne jamais plier. Ne jamais s'incliner. Ne jamais renoncer. Tous ceux qui tentaient de s'en prendre à lui finissaient toujours par le regretter.

Petit à petit, à mesure que Drago se faisait une place entre les murs d'Azkaban, on le laissa de plus en plus souvent tranquille. Puisqu'il était évident qu'il refusait de revendiquer son statut de « roi » au sein de la prison, les petites frappes qui remplacèrent Monroe et ses sbires le tolérèrent en sachant qu'ils ne devaient pas se frotter à lui. Drago était le loup solitaire, l'élément trop dangereux pour qu'on le provoque, et qui gagnait à être laissé dans son coin. Même les gardiens semblèrent prendre le pli.

Pour son bon comportement, on lui donna accès à des livres et de quoi écrire. Drago purgea ainsi plus de la moitié de sa peine, seul dans sa cellule, car même l'administration de la prison avait peur de lui.

Drago attendit ainsi presque huit ans. Huit ans jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, enfin, les grilles de la prison ne s'ouvrent sur son nouveau codétenu.


	13. Conscience

Le monde a disparu. Les couleurs, les odeurs, les sons. Drago ne sent plus rien. Seules quelques taches lumineuses ondulent dans son champ de vision. Deux taches noires, cinq taches blanches. Le noir dévore le blanc.

Ensuite, plus rien.

Si, un instant… Une voix. Drago entend une voix. Et une deuxième, plus calme… Un homme et une femme. Que disent-ils ?

Petit à petit, les ondes sonores pénètrent sa conscience, apportant l'éveil à défaut de la compréhension. Drago connait ces voix. Il a été coupé d'elles pendant des années, mais elles ont hanté ses rêves. En bien ou en mal ? Il ne saurait le dire. Durant ses années à Azkaban, Drago n'a pas consacré beaucoup de temps à penser à Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, du moins durant les premiers mois. Ensuite, dans les années qui ont suivi…

Drago a fait la paix avec lui-même, du moins en ce qui concerne ses anciens ennemis. Il s'est découvert totalement détaché et indifférent à leur sort. Conscient qu'ils lui avaient sauvé la vie, mais incapable de savoir s'il devait les remercier pour cela… Incapable de comprendre leur geste, et renonçant à essayer. Il était même incapable de dire s'il se sentait reconnaissant ou non… Aujourd'hui, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Drago était devenu autre chose entre les murs d'Azkaban. Et « autre chose » n'avait plus le moindre lien avec Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se précipitent à nouveau de force dans sa vie…

Azkaban… Drago perd le cours de ses pensées, elles s'entremêlent. Ses idées glissent comme du savon mouillé sans qu'il puisse les saisir. Il a mal à la tête, et terriblement soif… Où est-il ? Il ouvre les yeux, et la lumière pénètre son monde.

\- Je suis venu te chercher dès que j'ai vu qu'il allait se réveiller, dit Potter, le dos tourné à la fenêtre.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Granger… Drago ne peut pas la voir. Il est étendu dans un lit, dans un endroit qu'il ne connait pas. Potter semble soudain remarquer sa présence et se penche sur lui :

\- Malefoy, articule-t-il, avec cet air contrarié qu'il semble avoir adopté 24h/24.

Drago tente de parler, mais n'y parvient pas. Il se racle la gorge :

\- Où suis-je ? murmure-t-il.

Potter se passe rapidement la langue sur les lèvres :

\- Chez moi, répond-il.

Drago ne peut retenir un sursaut qui fait prendre à l'Elu un regard de chien battu :

\- Tu t'es effondré dans mon bureau, se justifie-t-il très vite. Je n'ai pas su quoi faire d'autre…

\- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

\- Un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Cette fois, Drago se redresse en position assise, et Potter recule. Granger prend aussitôt sa place pour s'asseoir au chevet du lit :

\- Comment tu te sens ? demande Granger. Tu as faim ? Soif ?

Drago regarde autour de lui, hébété, avec la sensation de devoir à tout prix déguerpir dans la seconde :

\- Soif, répond-il laconiquement.

Puis, comme si son cerveau avait du mal à se remettre en marche :

\- Cigarette… Et il me faut aussi du parchemin et une plume.

Un regard pour Granger, qui le dévisage comme si elle avait peur qu'il décède d'un instant à l'autre :

\- S'il te plait.

La jeune femme obéit lentement et lui rapporte un verre d'eau, ainsi que le parchemin qu'il a demandé. Pas de cigarette, en revanche. Sans s'en formaliser, et sans regarder Potter, Drago rédige une missive le plus vite possible :

\- C'est pour tes subalternes ?

Drago s'immobilise. En face de lui, Potter a croisé les bras et le fixe, avec dans son regard un peu de cette haine pure qu'il concentrait contre lui lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard… Pour un peu, Drago en serait presque choqué. Il s'est tellement habitué à l'insupportable compassion de Potter que le revoir ainsi semble comme un assaut de son passé contre sa vie présente… L'Elu perd patience et s'avance, exaspéré par son silence :

\- Tu as peur que tes petits chiens de garde s'inquiètent pour toi si tu ne leur donnes pas de tes nouvelles ?

\- Harry ! intervient Granger. Tu pourrais attendre avant de l'agresser !

Mais il l'ignore :

\- Tu as peur qu'ils ne mettent la ville à feu et à sang ? crache-t-il avec tout le dégoût possible. Réponds ! Tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense, « Nazca » ?

L'espace d'une seconde, Drago se fige, puis se reprend très vite. A présent que Potter lui offre sa démonstration de force, ses vieux instincts de prisonniers reprennent le dessus. Il éclate de rire. Un rire lent, mesquin, méprisant. Exactement ce qu'il faut pour faire sortir Potter de ses gonds : l'Elu s'avance, Granger le retient, et alors, Drago l'interpelle :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Potter ? demande-t-il, presque fasciné par son propre calme. M'arrêter ? Me renvoyer à Azkaban ?

Cette répartie douche la colère de Potter comme une averse d'eau froide. L'Elu recule comme s'il l'avait giflé, et les insultes meurent sur ses lèvres.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, susurre Drago. Tu ne ferais pas ça à un mourant, pas vrai ?

Esquissant un sourire, il reprend la rédaction de sa missive et conclut posément :

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, mes hommes vont s'inquiéter s'ils voient que je ne rentre pas. Tes collègues et toi voudraient éviter ça, je me trompe ?

Pliant le parchemin, Drago le tend à Potter d'un air de défi :

\- J'ai besoin de t'emprunter ton hibou.

L'Elu semble sur le point de le frapper à nouveau, mais Granger attrape brusquement la lettre :

\- Calmez-vous ! ordonne-t-elle. Tous les deux.

Elle quitte la pièce le temps d'envoyer le message et revient avant qu'ils ne puissent s'étriper. Potter dévisage toujours Malefoy, et Malefoy lui rend son regard. Au bout d'un long moment, l'Elu déclare :

\- Pourquoi ?

Drago soupire. Il a toujours détesté ce goût de Potter pour les élans mélodramatiques :

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu profites de ta remise en liberté pour t'associer à nouveau aux pires individus qui soient ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à peine sorti de prison, tu montes un trafic d'arnaques et de crimes en tous genres qui a pignon sur rue ? Et tout ça pour quoi, hein ? Pour des médicaments que tu ne prends même pas ?

Malefoy se ferme, circonspect, incertain devant ce que Potter sait où non :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? articule-t-il lentement.

\- Je suis Auror, Malefoy, c'est mon travail de tout savoir.

\- Conneries.

Drago aperçoit soudain, sur la table de chevet, un objet qui lui est familier. Son sachet de Laetheria. Il peut presque sentir le sang se glacer dans ses veines :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malefoy ? reprend Potter avec cette colère sourde qui le déstabilise complètement. Le junkie veut sa dose ?

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Tu es entré chez moi ?

Cette fois, c'est Potter qui s'autorise un sourire cruel, mais Drago ne goûte plus à la plaisanterie. Sans prévenir, il agrippe Potter par le devant de sa chemise :

\- Tu es entré chez moi, sale enfoiré ?!

\- Ça suffit !

Granger les sépare, une main pressée contre leurs torses :

\- Harry, dit-elle en détachant bien chaque syllabe, il a besoin de se reposer. Quant à toi…

Elle se tourne pour affronter Malefoy dans les yeux :

\- Tu vas prendre tes médicaments. Et c'est non négociable.

Elle lui tend la panoplie de flacons qui jouxte la Laetheria, sur la table de chevet. Malefoy les considère un instant d'un air méfiant, puis soulève un sourcil moqueur :

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas non plus le droit de demander où est-ce que vous vous êtes procurés ça ? A moins qu'ils ne viennent aussi de mon appartement ?

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des relations, soupire Potter en s'exilant dans un coin de la pièce. Harpocrate est un agent neutre dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il ne prend jamais parti, que ce soit pour la pègre ou pour les Aurors. Mais il nous vient en aide si nous avons quelque chose à lui proposer en échange. Et il ne vend jamais les informations qu'on lui confie.

Potter désigne Malefoy d'un signe de tête :

\- C'est lui qui nous a apporté les médicaments. Il t'a reconnu comme Nazca Constantine, et c'est comme ça que nous avons pu en apprendre autant sur toi. Et sur ton traitement. Il nous a dit que tu ne le prenais sûrement pas. Il nous a dit…

Potter s'interrompt, mais cette fois, Drago ne lui demande pas de poursuivre. Il y a plus de poids dans ce silence que dans n'importe quels mots. Drago réprime la boule qui se forme dans sa gorge :

\- Je peux avoir cette putain de cigarette, maintenant ? demande-t-il. Et où sont mes fringues ?

Potter se dirige lentement vers une chaise où Malefoy reconnait ses affaires pliées. Avec un regard terrible, Potter lui jette sa chemise à la figure, et le paquet de cigarettes qui va avec :

\- Vas-y, lance-t-il. Intoxique-toi, suicide-toi à petit feu, puisque c'est ce que tu veux. J'en ai marre de me battre pour rien.

Puis il sort de la chambre sans laisser à quiconque le temps de réagir.

 **XXX**

Hermione reste seule avec Malefoy tandis qu'il contemple le couloir où a disparu Potter, une cigarette déjà allumée entre ses doigts. Il tremble. Il a renfilé sa chemise mais n'est pas parvenu à la reboutonner. Hermione se penche sur lui pour l'aider :

\- Laisse-moi faire, dit-elle en le voyant reculer. S'il te plait.

Il la considère un instant, obtempère, scrutant son visage tandis qu'elle ignore les cicatrices qui déchirent ses chairs.

\- Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit…, finit-elle par déclarer devant son silence. Il est frustré.

\- Tu crois que je m'en préoccupe ?

Hermione se crispe, mais ne cille pas. Dans l'agressivité de Malefoy, elle perçoit bien qu'il est bouleversé. Par quoi exactement, difficile à dire. Sa faiblesse ? Son réveil dans un lieu inconnu, entouré d'anciens ennemis ? La confrontation avec Harry ? Ou, tout simplement, la conscience de son corps qui le trahit lentement, insidieusement, sans qu'il puisse absolument rien faire pour le stopper ?

Hermione interrompt ses pensées. C'est elle qui est bouleversée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas tes médicaments ? ose-t-elle demander à Malefoy au bout d'un long moment.

Le Serpentard soupire. Il trouve le courage d'affronter son regard et, pour la première fois peut-être, lui offre un sourire doux, sincère, à peine esquissé :

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, dit-il comme s'il s'adressait à un très jeune enfant. C'est ça que Potter n'arrive pas à comprendre. C'est ça qui le frustre. Il n'y a absolument rien à faire. Peu importe les élixirs, peu importe les comprimés… Je mourrai bientôt. Aucune force en ce monde ne pourra rien y changer.

\- Mais tu ne veux absolument rien faire pour…

\- Pour quoi ? Retarder l'échéance ? M'accorder quelques semaines de plus d'une vie pitoyable ?

Malefoy secoue la tête :

\- Réveille-toi, Granger. Casse-toi d'ici. Tu as un mari, une famille, une belle vie. Moi, j'ai eu de la merde. On ne peut rien y changer, c'est comme ça. Je hais tout ce que tu représentes. Et tout ce que Potter représente.

Avec une lucidité glaçante, Malefoy conclut tout à coup :

\- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour changer cela non plus.

Hermione accuse le coup. Elle voudrait dissimuler la peine qu'il vient de lui faire, mais elle n'y parvient pas :

\- Nous voulons simplement t'aider, se défend-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il semble la défier du regard :

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas. On ne s'est jamais appréciés, vous et moi. Inutile de prétendre le contraire. Je ne suis qu'une tache sur votre conscience si parfaite, et vous voulez me venir en aide parce que si je meurs, vous ne parviendrai plus jamais à m'effacer.

\- C'est faux ! Nous voulons…

Hermione cherche ses mots, désespérément désireuse d'être comprise :

\- Nous voulons t'aider parce que tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'arrive ! Ni tout ce qui t'es déjà arrivé. C'est vrai, quelque part, c'est notre faute… Mais nous voulons t'aider parce que ta mort serait une terrible perte pour le monde sorcier… Pas seulement pour nous.

Malefoy éclate de rire :

\- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Granger.

\- C'est parce que tu te sous-estimes. Tu ne t'accordes pas la moindre chance qui s'offre à toi. Mais tu as montré qu'il y avait du bon en toi pendant la guerre, Malefoy. Ce bon, j'espère qu'Harry et moi ne l'avons pas détruit… Tu avais le potentiel d'être un grand sorcier, mais, surtout, d'être quelqu'un de bien… Tu devrais pouvoir laisser ce potentiel s'exprimer. Tu devrais avoir plus de temps…

Malefoy évite son regard. Pendant un long moment, ils ne disent rien, perdus dans leurs propres regrets. Puis Malefoy déclare doucement :

\- Je me souviens de l'année de mes quinze ans… C'était juste avant que ma famille ne tombe en disgrâce. Avant que mon père n'aille à Azkaban. Je me sentais tout puissant, à cette époque. J'étais le maître du monde. Jeune, assuré, arrogant… Je me croyais immortel. Je croyais que je vivrai jusqu'à la fin des temps. Que la mort passerait son chemin devant moi… Aujourd'hui, je sais que je n'atteindrai pas la trentaine.

Il sourit, amer :

\- Quelle ironie…

Hermione sent les larmes lui venir aux yeux, mais brusquement, alors qu'elle veut parler, il tend une main vers ses lèvres sans la toucher :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il doucement. J'aurai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. J'aurai survécu à Azkaban, à tous ces enfoirés, et ça, ça doit bien valoir quelque chose. Je suis heureux si au moins une personne sur cette Terre a pensé qu'il y a eu du bon en moi.

Il écrase une des larmes sur la joue d'Hermione, et son sourire se fane :

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, Granger, murmure-t-il. Pour ce que Bellatrix t'a fait, pour tout… Mais il faut que tu t'en ailles maintenant. Et il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir. Toi aussi, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Il m'a fallu des années pour le comprendre, mais maintenant, je le sais. Et même si ça m'arrache la langue de le dire… Potter et toi méritez d'être heureux. Et même Weasley… Dis à Weasley que je suis désolé.

Il n'ose plus la regarder à présent, mais Hermione a saisi ses doigts sans même s'en rendre compte. Sa peau sur la sienne a quelque chose d'incongru, d'étrange : Malefoy et Granger qui communient sans violence, sans amertume, en se passant de mots… Hermione n'aurait jamais espéré qu'il se livre ainsi, qu'il s'ouvre à elle dans un moment de pure vulnérabilité… Elle n'est pas sûre d'aimer ce qu'elle a vu. Voir Malefoy si faible lui fait comprendre la colère d'Harry et lui donne envie de fracasser la pièce entière. Mais elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour prolonger ce contact, cette confiance, une seconde de plus…

Lorsque Malefoy avait pris la défense d'Harry dans le Manoir Malefoy, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu en larmes dans sa cage au tribunal, Hermione avait deviné en lui l'âme d'un jeune homme fragile et perdu, mais pas foncièrement mauvais. Elle avait vu en lui quelque chose qui méritait d'être sauvé. Aujourd'hui, elle est heureuse de constater qu'en dépit des épreuves, en dépit de tout, elle a eu raison. Mais quelle tragédie de l'apprendre alors qu'elle est sur le point de le perdre…

Soudain, Malefoy lâche sa main pour allumer une autre cigarette, la ramenant au présent, et au temps qui s'écoule, inexorablement.

 **XXX**

Immobile dans le couloir de son appartement, épiant la conversation malgré lui, Harry tente de son mieux de contenir les battements de son cœur. Mais les paroles de Malefoy ont trouvé leur chemin en lui et le détruisent à petit feu. Le blond va mourir… Il dit qu'il va mourir… Et il l'accepte et il fait ses adieux, et tout semble si… inéluctable. Jamais plus qu'à cet instant, Harry n'a ressenti cette injustice jusque dans la moelle de ses os…

Il pense à la colère qu'il a manifestée dans la chambre et il s'en veut, comme un enfant après un caprice. Il pense à la faculté incroyable qu'a Hermione pour amener Malefoy à se confier à elle, et il l'envie. Pour cela aussi, il s'en veut. Mais quelque part en lui, il sent bien qu'il existera toujours entre lui et le Serpentard un mur qui les empêchera de communiquer. Ce sont des sanguins, tous les deux… Ils sont incapables de se comprendre autrement que par la colère.

Inspirant à fond pour reprendre contenance, Harry resserre les mains sur le bol de soupe qu'il est parti préparer et revient dans la chambre :

\- Il faut que tu manges, dit-il simplement.

Il feint de ne pas remarquer l'ambiance lourde qui règne dans la pièce. Il perçoit le regard inquiet d'Hermione, qui mesure si sa fureur est retombée :

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lui intime-t-il avec diplomatie. Ron et Rose vont t'attendre.

Hermione secoue tristement la tête :

\- Ron n'est pas rentré depuis trois jours.

\- Tu as une idée d'où il est ?

\- Aucune. Il fait ça souvent. Il dit qu'il travaille sur ses dossiers… Je crois qu'il essaye de convaincre votre supérieur de le laisser retourner en infiltration.

Elle se tourne soudain vers Malefoy :

\- Il se peut qu'il cherche à infiltrer ton réseau, d'ailleurs. Je te recommanderais d'être prudent, si j'étais toi.

Harry sent la colère revenir devant ce conseil tout à fait déplacé, mais il la réprime. Il ne veut pas refaire une scène. Un énième conflit, une énième rancœur… Il leur reste trop peu de temps ensemble pour le gâcher ainsi.

Hermione finit par se lever, et, rattrapé par le passé malgré lui, Harry se surprend à venir draper doucement sa cape sur ses épaules :

\- Reviens quand tu veux, lui murmure-t-il.

Elle le dévisage, avec la conscience du poids de ces paroles, et finit par acquiescer :

\- Prends soin de toi, dit-elle à Malefoy.

Puis elle transplane sans un mot de plus.

Harry reste seul avec Malefoy. Le Serpentard mange obligeamment, peut-être désireux lui aussi de ne pas provoquer de nouvelle dispute alors que la nuit s'annonce… Il surprend Harry en déclarant tout à coup :

\- Merci pour tout ça. Je suis désolé des ennuis que je t'ai causés, à toi et à Granger. Je vais y aller maintenant.

Harry fait non de la tête :

\- Harpocrate a dit que tu étais très faible. Que tu… Qu'à ce rythme-là, tu n'en aurais plus pour très longtemps.

Malefoy sourit :

\- Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, Potter. Je ne dis pas ça pour t'agresser, sincèrement : cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Tu m'as aidé, je t'en remercie. Mais tu dois lâcher prise maintenant. C'est ma vie, et sans vouloir te vexer, je ne compte pas passer le peu de temps qu'il me reste cloitré ici avec toi.

\- Les médicaments, murmure Harry.

Malefoy soupire devant ce qu'il croit être une nouvelle tentative de conflit, mais Harry reprend :

\- Les médicaments… Si tu ne veux pas les prendre, pourquoi est-ce que tu prends la peine d'en acheter ? C'est pour ça que tu te fais passer pour Nazca Constantine, n'est-ce pas ? Pour survivre, pour la drogue, mais aussi pour ces médicaments. Alors dis-moi, Malefoy. Pourquoi ? Ou plutôt : pour qui est-ce que tu les gardes ?

Malefoy se raidit tout à coup, et le dévisage froidement. Il attend quelques secondes avant de répondre, fermement :

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Harry y voit une confirmation qui plante une épine dans son cœur :

\- C'est quelqu'un d'Azkaban ? demande-t-il. Quelqu'un que tu penses avoir contaminé ?

Malefoy ricane et fait mine de se lever, mais une quinte de toux le contracte tout à coup au fond du lit :

\- Je veux m'en aller d'ici, articule-t-il entre deux inspirations douloureuses.

Il tente de se lever, mais ses jambes ne le portent pas. Harry le soutient du mieux qu'il peut :

\- Hors de question, décrète-t-il. Tu es trop faible. Tu ne peux pas transplaner, alors tu restes ici, au moins pour cette nuit.

Malefoy lui offre un sourire désabusé :

\- Tu ne pourras pas me retenir éternellement, Potter.

Et dans ces mots, il y a bien plus qu'un simple sous-entendu. Harry refreine cette pensée :

\- Tu veux encore de la soupe ? demande-t-il. Tu es beaucoup trop maigre…

\- Puisqu'il le faut.

Harry retourne donc s'isoler dans la cuisine, furieux de voir ses nerfs à nouveau réduits en pelote après cinq minutes de conversation… Malefoy ne crachera pas le morceau. Ça le tue, mais il ne dira rien. Et au fond, quelle importance cela peut-il avoir ? Quelle importance alors que chaque seconde qui passe est à jamais perdue ?

Harry retourne dans la chambre, un nouveau bol de soupe entre les mains, mais Malefoy s'est endormi. Sa fatigue a eu raison de lui. Dans quel état d'épuisement doit-il se trouver pour succomber au sommeil si vite, après vingt-quatre heures d'inconscience ? Harry n'ose pas l'imaginer.

Doucement, son regard glisse sur l'arête aiguisée du visage du blond, sur ses poignets tatoués et sa respiration laborieuse. Il semble nager dans sa chemise trop large pour lui. Perdu dans ce lit comme si les ténèbres l'avalaient tout à coup, le poussaient à disparaitre, chaque jour un peu plus…

Harry ne sait plus quoi faire. Ou plutôt…

Le souvenir d'Harpocrate flotte dans son esprit. Le sourire qu'il a eu lors de leur dernière conversation, son air entendu… Harry revoie le souvenir de milliers d'heures passées penché sur des traités obscurs, à étudier d'immondes sortilèges inventés des siècles plus tôt dans les buts les plus abominables, et interdits avant même leur conception… Il revoie ses années en tant qu'étudiant, puis en tant que jeune Auror, où l'apprentissage qu'on leur demandait de faire défiait l'imagination, et où chaque pas sur les voies les plus noires de la magie lui donnait la sensation d'apprendre à devenir un nouveau Voldemort…

Combien de fois avait-il eu l'impression de marcher sur les traces de l'ancien mage noir ? Combien de fois avait-il retrouvé l'unique exemplaire d'un grimoire oublié que le seigneur des ténèbres avait sans aucun doute tenu un jour entre ses mains ? Combien de formules interdites avait-il apprises, des stratagèmes infiniment plus noirs et sournois que les trois Impardonnables ?

Oui, Harry n'a aucun doute là-dessus : entre mages noirs et Aurors, la frontière est mince… Car il faut apprendre à connaitre son ennemi pour pouvoir le vaincre. Car il faut contrer ses armes et apprendre à se défendre avec elles. Côtoyer les monstres, en devenir un peut-être, pour espérer les stopper…

Harpocrate sait tout cela. Harpocrate connait les rouages les plus inavoués de la magie, mais surtout, il en reconnait la trace sur ceux qui la manipule. Et Harry sent depuis des années l'œil noir de la magie sombre qui s'accroche à ses pas, se penche sur son destin, car il la côtoie de trop près…

C'est le lot de tous les Aurors. Ne pas flancher, ne pas se laisser atteindre. Endurer les pires horreurs et parvenir à fermer les yeux la nuit, tout en sachant de quoi les sorciers sont capables…

Impossible. On ne peut sauver une vie à partir de tant de mal. Harry ne pourra pas sauver Malefoy en l'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'obscur. Ce serait sans issue… Mais y a-t-il déjà une issue ?

Avec un soupir, Harry dépose le bol de soupe sur la table de nuit et s'assoit au chevet de Malefoy. Il ne comprend plus les sentiments qui l'animent. Il a l'impression de percevoir Malefoy comme son combat, sa cause, sa _chose_. La raison de vivre qu'il s'est donné, peut-être parce que son cas l'a obsédé pendant des années. Parce que tant de choses dans sa vie ont fini par dépendre de lui… Sa survie, bien sûr, pour commencer. Mais aussi son amitié avec Ron. Sa relation avec Ginny, avec les Weasley. Sa liaison avec Hermione… Et, bien entendu, le choix de sa carrière. Alors l'avoir à présent devant lui, en sachant qu'il va lui échapper…

Harry se dit que peut-être, Malefoy a raison. Il cherche à le retenir par tous les moyens possibles. Quitte à envisager les scénarios les plus fous… Quitte à éprouver les réactions les plus inappropriées…

Harry hésite, touche la main de Malefoy comme Hermione l'a fait quelques instants plus tôt. Pourquoi elle et pas lui ? Pourquoi Hermione a-t-elle toujours en elle cette flamme lumineuse qui désormais lui fait défaut ? Pourquoi Harry a-t-il la sensation de s'être éteint, au fil des années… D'être mort, en quelque sorte. Aussi mort que Malefoy le sera bientôt…

S'inclinant légèrement, Harry analyse le relief de ce visage qu'il connait par cœur, et pourtant si peu. Il revoie la réaction de Malefoy lorsqu'il lui a parlé des médicaments. Il les garde pour quelqu'un, c'est évident. Quelqu'un qu'il aime, quelqu'un qu'il pense avoir contaminé et par conséquent, qu'il a dû serrer dans ses bras, aimer, embrasser. Harry imagine mal ces lèvres embrasser qui que ce soit… Il conçoit malgré lui l'étreinte qui a dû s'ensuivre, la tendresse, son corps contre celui d'une autre personne…

Avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il faisait, Harry veut clore cette vision. Il veut la clore et la concrétiser tout à la fois. Il se penche et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Malefoy.

Il n'a pas le temps de s'interroger : Malefoy se réveille aussitôt et le repousse si fort qu'Harry s'écroule par terre, à côté du lit. Malefoy s'est complètement redressé, dans une position défensive, tous les muscles de son corps tendus à l'extrême :

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'exclame-t-il en comprenant ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Harry est trop choqué pour réagir. Pendant quelques secondes absurdes, il a l'impression qu'un autre s'est emparé de son corps, et que cet autre a mis son cerveau au ralenti. Finalement, il parvient à articuler :

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Je m'en vais, déclare Malefoy.

\- Non, attends…

Malefoy se lève et récupère précipitamment ses vêtements, sans même prendre la peine de les enfiler. Ses gestes sont nerveux, il tremble de tout son corps. Attrapant sa baguette sur la table de nuit, ainsi que la drogue, il n'accorde pas un seul regard à Harry et transplane au beau milieu de la nuit.

Harry reste seul, stupidement affalé sur le sol, mortifié par ce qu'il vient de faire. Il agrippe sa tête à deux mains pour contenir les pensées qui se mélangent dans son esprit. Au final, une seule émerge, terrible, pathétique :

\- Et merde…


	14. Interlude : Ginny

Un interlude un peu plus court que les autres, mais je rends mon mémoire demain alors promis, je devrais avoir plus de temps pour la suite ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

PS: je viens d'ouvrir un tout nouveau compte sur wattpad si ça vous intéresse, sous le pseudo Natalhea (Nathalea était déjà pris ^^). J'y publierai mes fanfictions dessus au fur et à mesure, mais vous y trouverez aussi quelques nouvelles originales. N'hésitez pas à y faire un petit tour si vous voulez m'aider à lancer le truc ^^

* * *

Penché sur un épais manuel de droit, Harry déchiffre les pages fines comme du papier de cigarette une par une, en repoussant la fatigue. Son sang martèle à ses oreilles au rythme de son cœur qui bat trop vite. Il sent poindre une migraine à l'horizon, mais il l'ignore, pour l'instant. Tant qu'il peut encore l'ignorer.

A travers le verre de ses lunettes, les minuscules lettres et les colonnes de texte se brouillent, semblent se mélanger quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il rassemble sa concentration pour se replonger dans le travail, sans considération pour sa santé, sans pitié pour lui-même. Il a d'autres soucis à régler que sa propre fatigue. Trop peu de temps pour se permettre de dormir.

Les yeux plissés, Harry maudit sa mauvaise vue et allume une bougie supplémentaire. Il fait nuit noire. Il travaille sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs heures, le nez plongé dans ses recherches, tout seul dans sa petite chambre d'étudiant de trois mètres sur cinq. Pas si exigu que cela, comparé au logement de certains de ses camarades de classe…

Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans la chambre : un lit, suffisamment grand pour deux si l'on se sert un peu, un bureau croulant sous les piles de livres, deux bibliothèques, et une commode pour ranger ses vêtements. La salle de bain est sur le palier : il la partage avec les trois autres étudiants de son étage. Harry est en deuxième année d'études à Londres : il fait partie du programme de recrutement des Aurors du Ministère de la magie. Il a réussi les premières épreuves du département des Mystères après avoir obtenu son Aspic, un an après la mort de Voldemort. A présent, Harry a tout juste vingt ans. Il vit au quatrième étage sous les combles, dans une résidence universitaire à quelques rues du Chemin de Traverse. Son quotidien se partage entre les cours, la bibliothèque, et la montagne de livres de droit qu'il ramène chaque soir chez lui pour les étudier à la lumière de la bougie, jusqu'à ce que son épuisement l'emporte.

Aujourd'hui, il est vingt-trois heures, et Harry s'apprête à entamer un énième chapitre consacré aux procédures de recours, lorsqu'un craquement retentit soudain derrière lui. Harry se redresse, chasse la fatigue et sourit vaguement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-il à Ginny qui vient de transplaner devant lui.

La jeune femme porte sa tenue de Quidditch. Dès l'obtention de son Aspic, la jeune Gryffondor a été recrutée par l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, et poursuit désormais une carrière de sportive de haut niveau qu'elle apprend encore à gérer. Son talent, sa beauté évidente, et la révélation de sa relation avec Harry dans la presse à grand public, ont fait tomber sur elle une célébrité brutale qu'il lui est toujours difficile d'assumer. Harry ne la comprend que trop bien.

Ce soir-là, la jeune femme a les joues rosies par le froid, comme encore battues par le vent du stade. Ses cheveux vaguement emmêlés forment comme une crinière autour de son visage fin. Ses yeux brillent, comme après quelques verres ou l'excitation d'un match, et quelque chose dans son regard allume une sirène d'alarme dans l'esprit d'Harry, dès qu'il la voit :

\- Tu as oublié, déclare-t-elle d'une voix plate.

Ce n'est pas une question. Harry réfléchit quelques instants, évaluant ce qu'il a bien pu oublier. Voyant qu'il est incapable de trouver la réponse, Ginny s'avance, avec une sorte de calme contenu qui ne fait qu'annoncer la tempête :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? s'écrie-t-elle, et Harry se rend compte que si ses yeux brillent, c'est parce qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer. C'est vrai, après tout, où avais-je la tête ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon petit copain depuis plus de trois ans assisterait-il à mon dernier match du championnat ? Pourquoi assisterait-il à la finale, cette finale que tout le pays a dû regarder sauf lui, et qui me stresse depuis des semaines et des semaines ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'attendrais ça de l part de mon petit copain, franchement : qu'il me soutienne, qu'il m'aime, qu'il soit là pour moi ? Il faudrait être folle…

\- Ginny…

\- Non ! Tes examens sont terminés ! Alors c'est quoi ton excuse cette fois, dis-moi ! J'ai hâte de savoir.

Harry soupire, voyant déjà pointer l'issue de cette conversation, et lassé par avance :

\- Je cherchais… un recours pour permettre à Malefoy de recevoir des visites.

\- Malefoy…, crache Ginny comme si ce nom l'avait personnellement insultée.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle fond en larmes, des larmes de colère et de rage :

\- C'est encore Malefoy ! Toujours, à chaque fois que je te demande ! Quand est-ce que tu lâcheras l'affaire, Harry ? Tu en as déjà bien assez fait pour lui… C'était plus que ce qu'il méritait.

\- Sa mère vient de mourir ! réplique Harry en sentant sa propre fureur se réveiller.

\- Je m'en contrefous ! siffle Ginny, écarlate. Narcissa Malefoy n'a échappé à la prison que parce que tu es intervenu en sa faveur. Mais c'est à cause de gens comme elle que Lupin et Tonks sont morts, et tous nos amis, et Fred ! Quand est-ce que tu vas intégrer ça ? C'est à cause de gens comme Malefoy que Voldemort a pu revenir, et que la guerre a eu lieu !

\- Les Malefoy n'ont rien à voir dans la mort de Fred…

\- Pas directement ! Ça ne les rend pas moins complices. Les gens comme eux, leur engeance, l'idéologie qu'ils répandent… Ce sont des empoisonneurs, des assassins dans l'âme : ils nous auraient tués s'ils en avaient eu l'occasion pour revenir dans les faveurs de leur maître !

\- Malefoy ne l'a pas fait, objecte doucement Harry en sentant son cœur se serrer à ce souvenir.

Puis, comme fortifié, il ose relever les yeux pour affronter le regard de Ginny :

\- Toi aussi tu sembles oublier que je serais mort si Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas menti à Voldemort, dans la Forêt Interdite. Cette femme m'a sauvé la vie. Alors pardonne-moi si j'essaye de témoigner un peu d'aide et de considération à son fils.

Ginny se détourne, écœurée par sa répartie qu'elle sait ne pas pouvoir contrer.

Harry retourne à son livre, dégoûté lui aussi, furieux contre elle et contre lui-même, contre cette scène qu'ils ont rejoué un millier de fois… Se rappelant le motif de sa venue, il dit doucement à la jeune femme :

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour le match… Sincèrement.

Alors même qu'il prononce ces mots, il réalise qu'il a honte, tout à coup. Honte de ce qu'ils sont devenus. Honte de ce que l'histoire a fait d'eux, de ce à quoi ils sont réduits : des disputes malveillantes et enfantines, où Ginny en vient parfois à lui marteler le torse de ses poings tandis qu'il l'écarte de lui…

Où sont passés les adolescents de Poudlard ?

\- Tu me connais, je suis accaparé par ce que je fais…, s'entend-il déclamer comme un automate. Je te promets de faire plus attention. Mais nous en avons déjà parlé toi et moi. Je crois en cette cause, pas toi. Tu dois l'accepter, tout comme j'accepte ton jugement. C'est la seule façon de régler ce conflit, Ginny… Parce que je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je ne cèderai pas.

Ginny le dévisage un long moment. Elle semble chercher sur son visage une clé à toutes les énigmes qui les séparent. L'incompréhension se fait peu à peu jour sur ses traits :

\- Je ne te comprends plus, finit-elle par articuler lentement. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses devenir… comme ça.

Deux nouvelles larmes roulent sur ses joues, et son regard se durcit tout à coup, terrible :

\- Je ne peux pas construire une relation avec quelqu'un qui sanctionne des monstres et des assassins, dit-elle.

Elle secoue la tête, et Harry encaisse le poids de ses paroles :

\- C'est terminé, déclare-t-elle. Ils ont tué mon frère !

Et elle transplane sur cette sentence irrévocable, sans un mot de plus.

Avachi sur sa chaise, étourdi par sa solitude soudaine, Harry sent les émotions s'écarteler dans sa poitrine. Il voudrait pleurer, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il n'est même plus sûr de ce qu'il ressent. Une part de lui – une horrible part de lui – a conscience d'éprouver du soulagement. C'est terminé. Plus de disputes, plus de batailles incessantes pour justifier son opinion et ses choix… Mais une autre part de lui réalise qu'il s'agit là d'une pensée cynique, et que c'est ainsi qu'il est devenu : cynique… Où est passé son optimisme ? Sa joie de vivre, sa confiance en l'avenir, son envie d'avancer ? Où est passé le jeune garçon qui aimait Ginny, qui savourait chaque seconde de sa compagnie, qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle et serait dévasté par son départ ? Où est passé l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle ?

Dans un éclair de lucidité tout à coup, Harry réalise que ce n'est pas seulement Ginny qui vient de se volatiliser de cette chambre : c'est tout l'avenir qu'il aurait pu avoir avec elle. La vie toute tracée qu'ils s'étaient amusés à imaginer ensemble. Les heures passées étendues dans l'herbe à rêver des endroits qu'ils visiteraient, de la maison qu'ils auraient et des enfants qu'ils élèveraient. Des heures et des heures d'insouciance, réduites à néant…

C'est sur cela qu'Harry veut pleurer. Plus que sur sa rupture avec Ginny : sur la mort d'un futur qui ne verra jamais le jour, sur la mort de ses espoirs, de ses illusions, de ses rêves qui ne reviendront jamais.

Harry se sent vide, désormais. Il était déjà vide avant que Ginny ne le quitte. La guerre lui a pris quelque chose, en plus de ses amis, de son innocence, de ce fragment d'horreur qui résidait au fond de lui depuis des années… La guerre lui a pris l'espérance. Elle lui a fait mesurer à quel point il se trouvait impuissant face à la noirceur et à la stupidité des hommes, à leur volonté de se faire du mal. Impuissant face à la mort, bien sûr, mais cela il le savait déjà… Impuissant à sauver Malefoy, alors que celui-ci était victime d'une injustice flagrante…

Alors oui, Harry s'est engagé dans le programme de formation des Aurors, malgré tout. Parce qu'il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire de sa vie. Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre moyen d'exorciser sa colère que de combattre le feu par le feu. Parce que la seule chose qui comblait le vide en lui, l'espace de quelques heures, était les recherches qu'il menait sans relâche dans les livres de droit, en quête d'un indice, d'un signe, d'un article oublié lui permettant d'extraire Malefoy de l'enfer. Mais jusqu'à présent, depuis deux ans qu'il cherche, Harry n'a jamais rien trouvé.


	15. Ivresse

Comme promis, ce chapitre est plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est classé M pour contenu sexuel à caractère explicite entre deux hommes (et là je suis sûre d'avoir piqué votre curiosité, haha ^^). C'est la première fois que je détaille autant une scène de ce genre, alors j'espère m'en être bien tirée.

Bonne lecture !

Nathalea

* * *

Trois coups brefs sont frappés à la porte d'entrée. Harry sursaute à peine. Ces trois coups, il les a attendus toute la nuit. C'est le matin, à présent. Harry se lève de l'unique fauteuil qui orne son salon et ouvre la porte.

\- Salut, fait Hermione en entrant sans demander sa permission.

\- Malefoy est parti, lui dit-il aussitôt.

\- Quoi ?

La jeune femme se retourne vers lui. Harry voudrait fuir son regard, mais il ne le peut pas. Autrement, Hermione deviendrait suspicieuse… Et il ne peut pas lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé :

\- Tu l'as laissé partir ? s'exclame-t-elle en courant aussitôt vers la chambre d'ami, comme si cela pouvait le faire revenir.

\- Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, répond placidement Harry.

Hermione revient vers lui. Harry voit passer une multitude d'émotions dans son regard : ses interrogations, ses questions, ses doutes, tout cela à la vitesse de l'éclair, avec l'intelligence qui est la sienne :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-elle, abrupte.

Elle sait déjà que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Harry soupire :

\- Il n'a pas apprécié que je sois entré chez lui par effraction.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ? Encore ?

Hermione secoue la tête, et la déception dans son regard blesse Harry plus que tout le reste. Mais elle le prend de cours tout à coup :

\- Et puis d'abord, comment tu as su où il habitait ? demande-t-elle. Je croyais qu'il refusait de te le dire ?

La répartie d'Harry se bloque sur ses lèvres. Pour une fois, il maudit la perspicacité d'Hermione. Il a honte et il sent la tempête venir… Cela, il n'avait pas prévu de l'avouer à la jeune femme… Mais quel autre choix a-t-il ? Quel autre choix, s'il veut détourner les soupçons d'Hermione de la vérité, de son geste stupide qui a pris Malefoy par surprise et qui l'a fait fuir ?

\- J'ai lu dans son esprit, murmure Harry. Pendant qu'il dormait.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillent. Harry a l'impression de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et chaque émotion explose sur son visage : incrédulité, horreur, rejet, condamnation, colère…

\- Comment tu as pu faire ça… ? articule-t-elle. Comment tu as pu… Après tout ce qu'il a déjà vécu, comment est-ce que tu t'imagines…

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! proteste Harry, qui sent déjà sa vieille colère rejaillir dans ses veines avec habitude. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais trouver de la Laetheria, et où mieux que dans son appartement ?

\- Ne te sers pas de ça comme excuse ! crache Hermione. Tu es Auror ! Tu as des contacts, tu connais les réseaux, tu sais qui vend ce genre de merde à Londres ! Alors ne me dis pas que c'était ta seule option !

Harry secoue la tête, mais ne trouve pas d'argument pour se défendre. Bouleversée, entre la fureur et les larmes, Hermione continue :

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait pour la Laetheria, accuse-t-elle. Tu l'as fait pour toi. Pour satisfaire ta curiosité malsaine…

\- Parce que tu n'es pas curieuse, peut-être ?! explose-t-il. Ose me dire que tu ne crèves pas d'envie de savoir ce que j'ai vu dans son esprit !

Hermione recule, choquée par la violence de ses propos :

\- Je suis peut-être curieuse, dit-elle au bout d'un long moment, mais jamais je n'aurais osé faire ce que tu lui as fait. C'est un viol. S'il te restait encore une once de sens moral, tu le saurais.

Et elle transplane sans rien ajouter.

 **XXX**

Les heures s'écoulent. Les jours aussi. Harry se rend à son travail, mais son esprit flotte loin au-dessus de ses dossiers. Il contemple sans les voir les images de violence et de mort qui peuplent son quotidien. Il n'y a pas de grande traque, en ce moment. Pas de mage noir solitaire déterminé à terroriser la veuve et l'orphelin. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, les cas de magie noire se sont faits de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à presque totalement disparaître. Tous les Mangemorts ayant survécu à la bataille de Poudlard ont été arrêtés et exécutés dans les deux ans qui ont suivi la chute de leur maître. Puis les partisans plus modérés, soigneusement archivés, surveillés, arrêtés pour certains, ou laissés en liberté sous l'œil plus que vigilent des Aurors.

Le travail d'Harry consiste essentiellement en cela, désormais. Inspecter la population, déterminer le moindre signe avant-coureur d'un mouvement similaire à celui de Voldemort et de ses Sangs-Purs. Surveiller les quartiers louches, comme l'Allée des Embrumes, connaître ses mœurs et ses habitants, tous les trafics noirs qui s'y déroulent… Enquêter sur la drogue, et sur les quelques dizaines de meurtres par an qui entachent la ville de Londres. Harry est un garde-chiot. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, telle est la devise des Aurors. Il est le regard et le bras droit armé d'un gouvernement qui vit dans la peur constante de voir renaître une guerre de ses cendres. Un Etat policier, sur-légalisé, sur-dominé. Paix et sécurité sont les maîtres mots. Mais derrière ces mots, Harry a vu la réalité. Avec ou sans Voldemort, il existe des puissances en ce monde qui ne sont pas faites pour être maîtrisées.

Tandis qu'il survole vaguement les dossiers qu'on lui a confiés, heureux d'être dispensé de terrain pour l'instant, Harry feuillette un par un certains des livres qu'il garde entreposés dans sa bibliothèque. Ce sont des livres qui feraient pâlir d'horreur Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire de Poudlard. Et les pauvres traités obsolètes qui sommeillent dans sa Réserve…

Harry tourne les pages, et il peut sentir sous ses doigts la raideur du parchemin fait de peau humaine. Il sent l'odeur si particulière de l'encre rougeâtre qui n'est autre que du sang coagulé. Il déchiffre les textes en vieil anglais qui énoncent comment noyer le Soleil, fendre la Terre, réveiller les ossements et insuffler une parodie de vie dans la chair en putréfaction…

Harry songe à tout cela tandis que les jours s'écoulent sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le cœur hanté de visions cauchemardesques, assailli par une solution abominable qui murmure à son oreille : « Vas-y. C'est le seul moyen. Ça marchera ». Mais alors, Harry songe à la noirceur de son âme, et il n'ose pas. Le souvenir de tout ce qu'il a déjà vécu palpite en lui, ne demandant qu'à l'engloutir. S'il fait un pas de plus dans les ténèbres… Il n'en reviendra jamais. Une bien trop grande part de lui est déjà livrée aux abysses.

 **XXX**

Lundi arrive. Harry ne s'en est pas aperçu. Durant toute la semaine, ses pensées se sont tenues loin d'Hermione, loin de Malefoy, loin du baiser qu'il lui a infligé. C'est volontaire, bien sûr. Harry ne peut pas supporter l'aveu de faiblesse qui s'est saisi de lui pour le pousser à commettre un acte aussi stupide… Il refuse d'affronter ce que cela révèle de lui-même. Heureusement, sa vieille obsession était là pour reprendre le dessus : les recherches, avec un seul but, toujours : sauver Malefoy.

Aussi Harry est-il surpris lorsque Malefoy lui-même se manifeste en chair et en os, à la porte de son bureau, lundi matin.

\- Salut, lance le Serpentard.

Il n'a pas changé. Il a l'air d'aller bien. Sa cape recouvre sa silhouette et ses vêtements entièrement noirs. Sa maigreur et son teint pâle ressortent sur toute cette obscurité, mais il semble en jouer, tirer parti de son air fantomatique. Il garde ses cheveux très courts, sans doute par habitude. Et la barbe platine qui mange son visage fait davantage encore ressortir ses yeux de loup…

Harry doit se rappeler de respirer. Le rendez-vous judiciaire… Il ne pensait pas que Malefoy viendrait. Qu'aurait-il fait, s'il n'était pas venu ? L'aurait-il dénoncé ? Non, probablement pas. Aurait-il rempli un faux rapport, alors ? En faisant cela, il aurait rendu à Malefoy sa pleine et entière liberté : libre de trafiquer dans l'Allée des Embrumes, libre de ne plus lui rendre aucun compte, libre de mourir loin de lui…

Seulement voilà, Malefoy est venu.

\- Salut, répond vaguement Harry en se raclant la gorge.

Le Serpentard s'avance, ne s'assoit pas. Il crispe ses mains sur le dossier du siège devant lui, comme pour se soutenir, et Harry hésite à lui demander comment il va.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais…, déclare l'Elu au bout d'un long moment, parce qu'il ne supporte plus le silence.

Malefoy s'éclaire d'un léger sourire :

\- Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que je viendrais non plus.

Ils restent ainsi encore quelques instants, sans parler. Puis Malefoy semble prendre sa décision et plante brusquement ses yeux dans les siens, sans animosité, sans rancœur, rien qu'avec intensité :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demande-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ?

Harry se sent rougir de honte, et il voudrait détourner le regard, mais il ne peut pas. Cela non plus, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il pensait que Malefoy préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'en reparler. Mais de toute évidence, Malefoy est un être qui échappe à sa compréhension :

\- Je suis désolé, balbutie Harry. Je sais de quoi ça a dû avoir l'air, de ton point de vue… Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Harry hausse les épaules. Les explications se bousculent dans son esprit, aucune n'est satisfaisante. Ses sentiments sont tellement confus… Il ne sait plus ce qu'il éprouve. Et, plus encore, il ne veut pas que Malefoy voie au fond de lui. Mais il y a cet inconnu dont il ignore le visage et le nom, et cette jalousie indéniable, et cette volonté irrépressible de se comprendre lui-même…

\- Je crois que… je ressens quelque chose pour toi, avoue lentement Harry, et chaque mot lui est arraché des lèvres.

Malefoy le dévisage sans rien dire. Il n'affiche aucune réaction, ne semble même pas surpris. Harry lui se met à trembler, mais il le réalise à peine. Au bout d'un moment, le Serpentard déclare, toujours sans colère, sans mépris, mais avec un calme et une douceur terrible :

\- Tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

\- Mais je viens de te dire…

\- Tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

Malefoy fait une pause, le temps de le crucifier du regard, puis il poursuit :

\- J'ai beaucoup hésité à venir te voir. Après être rentré chez moi, dès que j'ai eu les idées lucides, j'ai tenté de réfléchir à ce que tu avais fait. De comprendre pourquoi tu l'avais fait. Et je m'attendais à une réponse de ce genre. Alors, laisse-moi me montrer clair avec toi, Potter. Tu ne ressens rien pour moi. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, parce que tu ne me connais pas. Nous avons passé dix ans loin l'un de l'autre, toi et moi. Et même avant cela, on ne s'appréciait pas. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. Alors non, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu aimes l'idée que tu t'es faite de moi. Tu crois m'aimer parce que je suis une cause perdue, et parce que tu es un héros en manque de cause perdue. Mais je suis désolé, Potter… Je ne suis pas une cause pour toi.

Il se tait, le contemple comme si ses mots avaient le pouvoir de tout détruire en lui. Harry est paralysé. Il ne veut pas laisser ses paroles le pénétrer. Il veut se battre contre elles, une fureur noire et terrible qui ne trouve pas les mots pour s'exprimer. Au final, la seule idée qui subsiste est :

\- C'est parce que tu as déjà quelqu'un…

Malefoy ne se braque pas, comme la dernière fois. Il le regarde simplement sans ciller et admet :

\- Oui.

\- Qui est-il ?

Malefoy sourit :

\- Occupe-toi de ta propre vie, Potter. Je crois qu'elle en a bien besoin.

Puis, avec un dernier regard pour les livres qui engloutissent la pièce, Malefoy fait demi-tour et s'en va.

 **XXX**

Toute la journée, Harry reste prostré. Il revoit le visage et les paroles de Malefoy, mais surtout, l'étrange sollicitude extrême qu'il lui a témoignée. Malefoy aurait pu être noir de colère et le fuir comme la peste après ce qu'il lui avait fait, après les souvenirs douloureux que cela avait dû réveiller… Combien de fois l'avait-on tiré du sommeil en pleine nuit pour l'agresser ?

Mais au lieu de cela, Malefoy avait fait preuve d'une empathie qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vue. Et il le maudit pour cela. Il le maudit pour être celui qui le prend toujours de cours, pour avoir renié l'aveu de ses sentiments, et pour l'avoir touché par sa tolérance, son ouverture et sa compassion, à tel point qu'Harry le désire encore plus…

Il se prend la tête à deux mains. L'absence de Malefoy dans son bureau palpite comme une blessure animée d'une vie propre. Pourquoi le Serpentard ne l'a-t-il pas cru ? Est-il possible qu'il ait raison ? Et pourquoi est-il incapable de faire le tri en lui-même ? Tout cela, et sa dispute avec Hermione…

Sans réfléchir, Harry se lève. S'il reste une seconde de plus ici, il va exploser. Il ramasse ses affaires et quitte son travail sans se soucier de l'heure, pour se réfugier dans le seul endroit où l'on ne songera sans doute jamais à venir le chercher : l'Allée des Embrumes.

Le visage d'Harry est connu dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais il sait aussi se rendre invisible, méconnaissable. Ne rendre ses traits intelligibles que pour ses indics, et rester dans l'ombre lorsque la situation l'exige…

Aujourd'hui, Harry veut sombrer. Il veut une plongée en profondeur, un voyage emporté par les flux noirs qui agitent cette ville : il veut boire et fumer, se droguer peut-être, tout pour se perdre loin de ses pensées, loin de sa conscience, loin de ses doutes. Oublier quelques instants qu'il est Harry James Potter… Oublier que Malefoy l'a rejeté… Comme Hermione. Comme Ginny.

Ecrasé par sa propre solitude, Harry trouve un bar où il sait que le propriétaire ne lui posera pas de questions, et commande un double whiskey Pur-Feu. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. La réalité commence à se faire brumeuse, dans son esprit. Harry se laisse submerger par les vapeurs d'alcool et de tabac froid, par l'atmosphère tamisée du bar, et les murmures des clients autour de lui… Il oublie tout de sa vie et plonge dans la folie brute et pure de l'instant. Son passé, son avenir disparaissent. Tout ce qu'il a un jour fait ou prévu de faire. Ne reste plus que ce qu'il est, intrinsèquement, et ce qu'il désire. Ce qu'il ne peut avoir. Peu importe pourquoi.

Se redressant tout à coup, Harry se rend compte que la douleur qui l'accable n'est plus seulement morale, elle est physique : elle s'est ancrée en lui et lui déchire la poitrine, le divise en deux, fragments d'un être incomplet qu'on a laissé là tout seul sur le bord de la route, pour mourir…

Ça fait tellement longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'il est seul. Avec Hermione, il avait cru trouver un répit, quelqu'un qui avait vécu les mêmes choses que lui et qui par conséquent, le comprenait, partageait ses peines et ses choix. Mais il l'a perdue. Elle aussi, il l'a perdue… Et rien ne vient plus combler le vide, désormais. Rien ne vient plus le séparer de ses démons. Rien ne vient plus se tenir entre lui et l'abyme… Quelques fois, Harry voudrait y plonger. Laisser les ténèbres gagner, le dévorer, pour qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui et qu'enfin, la souffrance s'arrête. Mais il combat toujours cette idée. Elle n'est pas dans sa nature. Harry ne baisse jamais les bras. A la place, il insiste, il lutte. Il sauvera Malefoy, malgré lui s'il le faut.

Fort de cette résolution, Harry quitte le bar et se traîne dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il fait nuit. Quand la nuit est-elle tombée ? Hier encore, c'était le matin…

Ses pensées sont confuses, et avant même de réaliser où il est, Harry s'arrête devant l'apothicairerie d'Harpocrate. Il entre. Le petit homme est là, comme toujours recroquevillé derrière son comptoir, entouré de cadavres en bocaux. Rien ne semble pouvoir le surprendre tandis qu'il lève un regard blasé sur Harry :

\- Auror Potter, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous passeriez. Comment va notre ami commun ?

Harry titube jusqu'au comptoir et s'y agrippe, espérant vaguement qu'Harpocrate ne remarquera pas son ébriété :

\- Vous avez dit qu'il y avait un moyen, déclare-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Vous l'avez sous-entendu. Quand vous étiez chez moi. Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux, ne me mentez pas.

Harpocrate se recule, et pour la première fois, un petit sourire entendu se laisse deviner sur ses traits ambigus :

\- Vous mieux que quiconque, monsieur Potter, vous devriez savoir qu'il existe des moyens pour contrer la mort.

Harry détourne le regard, vaguement dégoûté, ignorant si sa réaction est due à l'alcool ou à la suggestion du vieil homme :

\- Il n'acceptera jamais de coopérer, finit-il par lâcher, et les mots ont un goût de cendre dans sa bouche.

\- Alors vous devez me l'amener, conclut Harpocrate comme si la solution était enfantine. Et aussi m'amener… Tout ce qui sera nécessaire.

Harry dévisage le vieil homme. Il semble si faible, si inoffensif… Qui pourrait croire qu'il se cache un esprit aussi retors, derrière ces yeux ternes ? Un esprit qui n'hésite pas à évoquer la mort, et qui ne tremble pas devant elle…

\- Mais je dois vous prévenir, monsieur Potter, reprend Harpocrate tel un médecin parlant d'effets secondaires. Si vous envisagez vraiment ce à quoi je pense… Ce sera la chose la plus horrible qu'il ait jamais vécue. Et il en sortira changé. Vous aussi.

\- Et vous ?

Harpocrate sourit :

\- Je flirte avec ces choses-là depuis bien assez longtemps, déclare-t-il. Elles me connaissent, et je les connais aussi. Je sais comment les tenir à l'écart.

Harry secoue la tête. Alors, brusquement, Harpocrate lui agrippe la main :

\- Amenez-moi ce dont j'ai besoin, monsieur Potter, susurre-t-il. Et nous aiderons votre ami.

Comme dans un rêve, Harry se voit franchir la porte de l'apothicaire pour s'enfuir.

 **XXX**

Il fait froid, dans les rues de Londres. Harry erre toujours. Pendant un instant, il a peur de s'égarer et de finir par hasard devant la porte de Malefoy. Comment réagirait le Serpentard, alors ? Mais non, c'est une autre porte qu'Harry trouve. Celle-là aussi, il l'a franchie de nombreuses fois. Trop nombreuses pour qu'il veuille bien l'admettre.

Harry entre ce soir-là encore, et la chaleur réconfortante des tentures et de l'encens l'accueille, comme à chaque fois. Pourtant, si l'on y prête attention, la moiteur capiteuse des parfums ne suffit pas à cacher la véritable odeur qui règne ici. Une odeur de renfermé, de sueur, et de corps pressés les uns contre les autres…

Harry regarde autour de lui. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années finit par l'apercevoir et se précipite vers lui, un verre d'absinthe à la main :

\- Monsieur ! dit-elle en omettant volontairement son nom, même si elle l'a parfaitement reconnu.

La discrétion est de mise, dans ce genre d'établissement.

\- Voilà un moment que nous ne vous avions pas vu, minaude-t-elle avec un sourire de chat. Vous nous avez manqué. J'envoie chercher Anna-Lise ?

Anna-Lise… Harry visualise la jeune femme dans son esprit. La vingtaine. Un teint de lait, de beaux cheveux bruns bouclés, de grands yeux noisette… Comme Hermione. Anna-Lise ressemble terriblement à Hermione. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait choisie, bien sûr.

La femme en face de lui le ramène soudain à la réalité. Sans doute a-t-il acquiescé à sa requête sans s'en rendre compte, car il se retrouve assis dans un des confortables sofas de l'entrée, le verre d'absinthe à la main, et la silhouette d'Anna-Lise se trouve soudain en face de lui, lui tendant la main pour qu'il la suive.

Harry la contemple quelques instants. Il voit ses formes pleines qui ont été siennes, l'espace de quelques heures ou de quelques nuits, de si nombreuses fois… Il voit le sourire sur ce visage qui ressemble tellement à _elle_ … Et, brusquement, ce n'est plus le visage d'Hermione qui s'impose à son esprit. Oui, encore une gorgée d'absinthe, et tout devient clair.

Harry contemple la mère maquerelle. Les mots se perdent dans un vague accès de honte, mais la tenancière semble comprendre et renvoie la fille :

\- Peut-on faire autre chose pour vous, ce soir ? propose-t-elle en s'asseyant suavement à ses côtés.

Devant son hésitation, elle caresse sa joue et redresse une mèche de ses cheveux, comme devant un jeune enfant :

\- Nous voyons passer toutes sortes de choses ici, monsieur, dit-elle tendrement. Nous sommes très tolérants. Parlez, et je vous garantis que nous trouverons ce que vous désirez. Cela ne franchira jamais ces murs.

Alors, Harry laisse ses pensées s'exprimer :

\- Vous n'auriez pas plutôt… Un homme ? demande-t-il en peinant à réaliser que c'est bien lui qui prononce ces mots. Blond. Mon âge, les yeux clairs. Les cheveux courts.

La tenancière sourit :

\- Attendez-moi ici.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'un jeune homme qu'Harry aurait pu croiser n'importe où, sans se douter une seule seconde de sa profession.

\- Voici Caleb, dit la tenancière, et l'homme incline la tête avec un léger sourire. Il va prendre soin de vous.

Harry ignore si la femme a briefé Caleb avant de l'amener, ou s'il fait seulement preuve d'une prévenance à toute épreuve, mais le jeune homme le conduit dans les escaliers sans le toucher ni lui adresser un seul mot, se contentant de son sourire posé. Harry en conçoit un soulagement intense. Son cœur bat à tout rompre et il a l'impression que la totalité de son sang s'est concentré dans ses joues. Il n'a pas bu suffisamment d'alcool pour ignorer les signaux d'alarme de son esprit qui lui hurlent qu'il est devenu fou et qu'il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il fait. Mais Caleb finit par ouvrir une porte au bout d'un couloir lambrissé, et Harry découvre une chambre confortable, très simple, où l'on a dressé un lit double entièrement blanc devant un feu de cheminée. Pas d'accessoires, pas de mise en scène bizarre. C'est aussi pour ça qu'Harry avait pu trouver refuge dans cet endroit, par le passé… Mais jamais avec un homme.

Caleb referme la porte et remplit deux verres de vin, disposés sur une élégante table basse :

\- Tu en veux ? demande-t-il en prenant lui-même une gorgée.

\- Non, répond Harry.

Il a la gorge sèche, pourtant. Il détaille l'homme.

Il est très beau. Impossible de se mentir là-dessus. Même objectivement, sans mettre en cause aucune forme d'attirance, Harry peut déclarer qu'il est très beau. Il a les yeux verts, clairs comme de l'eau. Le teint très pâle qui sied à toutes les personnes ayant les cheveux blonds. Un nez long et fin, des pommettes hautes, des traits harmonieux et saisissants, emprunts d'une légère dureté que contredisent ses lèvres fines, souriantes. Il porte effectivement ses cheveux très courts, et Harry se demande si la mère maquerelle lui a demandé de les couper pour l'occasion. C'est probable. A l'aide de la magie, il peut les faire repousser à loisir…

Il reste très différent de Malefoy, pourtant. Pourquoi est-ce cette image qu'Harry cherche à lui surimposer ? Il ose à peine se l'avouer. Il ose à peine réaliser ce qu'il fait, et ce qu'il s'apprête à faire…

Caleb sent son appréhension. Evidemment, il doit connaitre ce genre de choses… Il s'approche doucement, sans intentions sur son visage, son verre à la main. Harry constate avec un léger agacement qu'il est plus grand que lui, plus grand que Malefoy, mais l'homme dispose d'une force surprenante, dans son regard, qui détourne Harry de ces pensées :

\- Je n'ai jamais…, commence-t-il. Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec un homme.

Caleb hoche la tête. Comme sa patronne l'a annoncé, il n'y a aucun jugement dans son regard. Aucune moquerie, aucune condescendance, et rien susceptible de faire fuir Harry à toute allure. Il semble au contraire compréhensif et très calme. Posant son verre sur le rebord de la cheminée, il lui demande doucement :

\- Et si tu me disais ce que tu veux ?

Harry est pris au dépourvu par la question. Des milliers de scénarios possibles se déroulent dans son esprit et tous le font mourir de peur – et de honte. Mais la douceur dans les traits du jeune homme semble soudain lui rappeler pourquoi il est venu ici. Ce qu'il a vu aujourd'hui. Son entretien avec Malefoy, et les émotions qu'il a éprouvées devant lui… Cette terrible et profonde empathie dans sa voix, dans ses yeux… Harry sait pourquoi il est là. Il est là parce qu'il veut Malefoy… Et parce qu'il a désespérément besoin de lui. Faim de lui, de toutes les façons possibles. Besoin de le serrer dans ses bras, de le sentir contre lui et de s'assurer qu'il est toujours là, qu'il est en vie, qu'il existe, tant qu'il respire encore…

Harry hausse les épaules, et même s'il se donne le sentiment d'être extrêmement maladroit, il avoue simplement :

\- Je veux que tu te sentes bien.

Caleb hausse un sourcil, à la fois surpris et étonnamment charismatique, et Harry poursuit sans même s'en rendre compte :

\- Mais je n'ai aucune idée de par où commencer…

\- Et si tu commençais par ça ? demande Caleb.

Il s'approche. Il reste quelques instants immobile, le temps de laisser Harry assimiler leur soudaine proximité. Puis, très doucement, il effleure son visage et lui ferme les yeux. Alors seulement, Harry sent la pression de ses lèvres se refermer sur les siennes.

Les premières secondes, il ne réagit pas. La sensation est étrange. Ce n'est pas si différent des baisers qu'il a déjà connu, finalement… Le contact d'une bouche contre la sienne, la chaleur de l'autre… Harry réalise brusquement ce qu'il est en train de vivre, et un frisson électrique le saisit : anticipation, sursaut ou prise de conscience, il ne saurait le dire, peut-être les trois à la fois…

Caleb a prévu cela aussi. Il a descendu ses mains sur ses épaules sans cesser de l'embrasser : rien que de petits baisers tendres, superficiels, légers, emprunts d'une ferveur très douce qui donne soudainement à Harry l'envie de fondre en larmes sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi…

Il est totalement perdu. Et seul depuis si longtemps. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas senti ainsi une étreinte amie autour de lui, la caresse d'un baiser, d'un réconfort qui semble sincère, même s'il devra payer pour l'avoir ?

C'est habité par toutes ces pensées qu'Harry finit par répondre aux baisers de Caleb. Du bout des lèvres d'abord : une simple pression à son tour. Caleb se recule alors, avec dans ses yeux un sourire vrai, authentique, comme un encouragement qui fascine Harry et le laisse totalement désarmé lorsque Caleb l'embrasse à nouveau, plus intensément. Cette fois, Harry a entrouvert les lèvres, et il découvre pour la première fois la langue de l'autre qui l'effleure simplement, l'appelle, le caresse, timidement d'abord, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde. Harry mêle alors sa langue à la sienne, et leur baiser devient profond, passionné, tous deux haletant cramponnés l'un à l'autre, leur souffle se mélangeant tandis qu'ils goûtent à ce plaisir simple, cette première union…

Harry ne réalise plus ce qu'il fait. Il n'y pense plus, ne veut plus y penser. Cela ne vaut pas la peine qu'il y pense. Il se sent bien, tout simplement. Les yeux fermés, il ne vit que pour les sensations que ses sens lui procurent : ces lèvres sur les siennes, cette langue qui allume un feu en lui, et ce corps chaud et fort pressé contre lui, toujours un peu plus…

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Caleb et lui se sont rapprochés. Le jeune homme blond l'enlace désormais fermement et Harry a passé ses bras autour de son cou pour faire de même. Leurs corps ondulent comme s'ils voulaient se fondre l'un en l'autre, et Harry sent son propre désir, ardent comme il ne l'a jamais été, pour la première fois confronté directement au désir de l'autre à travers la mince épaisseur de tissu qui les sépare…

Harry perd pied. Il n'a jamais senti l'érection d'un autre homme tout contre la sienne, et cela a quelque chose de nouveau et vertigineux. Il réalise que ce qu'il vit à cet instant, c'est concret, c'est réel. Il peut le sentir, il pourrait même le toucher s'il le voulait… Le voulait-il ?

Caleb cesse de l'embrasser à cet instant et le regarde dans les yeux, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Comme s'il voulait l'évaluer, le rassurer, juger s'il était prêt. Harry suspend son souffle. Il dévisage l'autre homme sans savoir quoi faire, attendant qu'on le guide, qu'on lui montre quelle sera la prochaine étape. Il se sent vulnérable, mais pour une raison étrange, il ne trouve plus cela aussi détestable ou aussi effrayant.

Doucement, Caleb se recule légèrement et commence à défaire le lacet qui noue le col de sa tunique. Il la fait passer par-dessus ses épaules, puis laisse à Harry tout le loisir de l'observer, tel un animal sauvage que l'on cherche à apprivoiser. Ensuite, toujours timidement, mais avec cette fermeté brûlante dans le regard qui cloue Harry sur place, Caleb défait un à un les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme et la fait glisser jusqu'au sol.

Ils sont torse nu, tous les deux. Ils se regardent, et Caleb caresse doucement la ligne des épaules d'Harry, son cou, ses lèvres. Il l'embrasse à nouveau. Il l'habitue au contact de son corps nu contre le sien. Lorsqu'il sent Harry se détendre, il laisse une de ses mains courir au bas de son torse et descendre sur son entrejambe.

Harry tressaille. Caleb le touche, et il n'interrompt pas leur baiser. Il l'effleure doucement à travers la barrière du tissu. Harry se sent durcir à nouveau, plus fort que jamais. A tel point qu'il n'arrive plus à s'interroger sur le sens de tout ceci. Caleb lui procure un plaisir qui anéantit tout, qui détruit l'espace et le temps. Il réalise à peine lorsque le jeune homme franchit la barrière de son vêtement pour le prendre en main et le caresser vraiment, faisant de lents allers-retours entre ses doigts agiles, fermes et doux. Harry gémit. Il cesse leur baiser et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Caleb, qui lui embrasse le cou. Le jeune homme sent bon. Il a une odeur de fraicheur, de propreté et de menthe. Sa peau est douce sous les lèvres d'Harry qui l'embrasse sans s'en rendre compte, réclamant par ce seul geste plus de contact, plus de caresses…

Caleb se rapproche de lui. Harry peut à nouveau sentir son désir contre le sien. Alors, sans être guidé, Harry tend à son tour la main vers le jeune homme qui l'enlace et glisse ses doigts sous la ceinture de son pantalon, sous ses sous-vêtements qu'il retire légèrement pour saisir ce qu'il recherche…

Une fois encore, l'acte est étrange. Harry n'a jamais tenu de sexe masculin autre que le sien. Il n'a jamais cherché à procurer du plaisir à un autre homme, comme il lui arrivait de s'en procurer à lui-même. Stupidement, il se trouve sans expérience, et l'angoisse revient de se montrer maladroit, de ne pas être à la hauteur…

Caleb pose doucement sa main libre sur la sienne et l'encourage à continuer. Lui aussi soupire dans le cou d'Harry. Alors, Harry laisse ses doigts aller et venir autour du désir qu'il sent durcir, et il trouve une étrange forme de plaisir dans le fait même de _donner_ du plaisir.

Ils se tiennent tous les deux debout, chancelants, agrippés l'un à l'autre. Soudain, d'une simple pression, Caleb les fait se diriger vers le lit. Avant de s'allonger, il se déshabille entièrement. Ses chaussures sont d'abord abandonnées sur le sol, puis son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Caleb se tient fier et nu, devant Harry à la lueur des flammes, et même si Harry ne peut chasser les restes d'intimidation qui demeurent en lui, il éprouve à présent autre chose : un véritable désir qui hurle pour être assouvi. Il se déshabille lui aussi. Caleb doit sentir qu'un regard insistant lui procurerait de la gêne, aussi ne le détaille-t-il pas. Harry en revanche ne peut détacher les yeux du corps souple et musculeux qu'il a devant lui, ce corps si différent de celui d'Hermione, de Ginny, et de tous ceux qu'il a connu : le corps d'un homme, un corps à la fois semblable et différent du sien, et que pour la première fois il trouve à ce point désirable, magnifique, magnétique…

Le désir de Caleb apparait évident, juste sous ses yeux, et Harry se rend compte avec stupéfaction que cela l'excite encore plus. Sans un mot, Caleb se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser, l'allonge sur le lit, et enroule alors son corps au sien dans une étreinte parfaite.

Pendant un long moment, ils restent ainsi : ils s'embrassent en laissant l'éclat des flammes souligner leur peau nue, ils découvrent le contact et le corps de l'autre, ils frémissent de plaisir lorsque leurs érections se frôlent… Et ensuite ?

Caleb le caresse avec la dextérité d'un expert. Ses baisers descendent le long de sa poitrine, de son ventre, pour finalement se perdre entre ses cuisses où ils jouent quelques instants avec la chair tendre de l'aine. Harry soupire d'anticipation. A cet instant, ça ne compte plus que Caleb soit un homme, plus rien n'a d'importance. Caleb le prend dans sa bouche, et tout devient plaisir et sensation. Une chaleur moite, omniprésente, parfaite. Un profond va-et-vient qui lui donne l'impression d'aspirer tout son être, que toute la douleur va à jamais disparaître, et que rien n'a jamais été plus juste que ce qui se passe à cet instant dans cette chambre, en ce lieu, en ce moment.

Caleb s'interrompt avant le moment fatidique. Ses baisers remontent doucement, et alors, Harry le fait reculer pour mieux le contempler. Sous la lueur trouble des flammes, c'est vrai qu'il peut ressembler à Malefoy… Le désir se contracte dans le ventre d'Harry tel une bête sauvage. Il le veut. Il veut cet homme. Il veut prendre Malefoy à travers lui, s'il le peut…

Caleb l'interroge du regard, alors Harry dit simplement :

\- Je veux que tu te sentes bien…

Caleb lui prend la main et la guide entre ses cuisses. Harry hésite, mais timidement, et toujours sous ce regard de braise qui l'encourage sans appréhension, il insère un doigt entre les jambes du jeune homme. Ce dernier l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser. Sa main le guide toujours et l'entraîne plus profondément, décrivant de petits cercles qui détendent peu à peu ses muscles, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry insère un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième.

A ce stade, le désir s'est de nouveau fait jour dans les yeux de Caleb. Harry le contemple avec fascination tandis que le jeune homme se tort sous la pression de ses doigts. C'est lui qui fait ça. Est-ce bien lui qui fait ça ? Caleb ferme les yeux, et Harry voit Malefoy, et il voit tout le bien qu'il souhaiterait lui apporter, là juste sous ses doigts, de toutes les manières possibles…

Caleb lui intime alors de se retirer et il s'allonge sur le flanc, à moitié sur le ventre, totalement offert à lui :

\- Vas-y, lui dit-il, la voix rauque.

Harry sent l'hésitation revenir au galop, mais Caleb lui presse la main :

\- Tu ne me feras pas mal, lui assure-t-il. Je me sentirai bien.

Alors, Harry laisse courir ses doigts sur le corps couvert de sueur. Il ne quitte pas les yeux verts du regard tandis qu'il s'étend auprès de lui et le pénètre lentement, en douceur, obnubilé par son propre geste. Il est contraint de fermer les yeux lorsqu'il sent les chairs se refermer sur lui, et cette chaleur étroite, intense, qui pulse au rythme des battements de son cœur, et qui menace de le rendre fou…

Harry pénètre complètement, et Caleb laisse échapper un râle contre les couvertures. Harry se retire et recommence, une fois, deux fois, encore et encore. Le plaisir s'empare de lui et lui fait perdre la tête. Harry ne réfléchit plus : il prend confiance et s'unit au corps sous le sien comme s'il s'agissait de sa dernière nuit sur cette Terre, comme si le monde ne se résumait plus qu'à ce seul instant, et qu'il devait mourir si on venait à les séparer…

Le corps de Caleb ondule à la cadence de ses va-et-vient, magnifique, jeune et fort. Le jeune homme gémit et Harry trouve sa raison de vivre dans chacun de ces gémissements. Il voudrait que Malefoy gémisse ainsi. Il voudrait que Malefoy ait ces gémissements _pour_ lui… Il voudrait tellement compter pour lui en ce monde, et occuper un jour cette place auprès de lui…

Harry se presse encore tout au fond des chairs de Caleb et le plaisir s'intensifie, il monte par vagues, il le submerge, tel un raz-de-marée, jusqu'à ce que soudain Harry rejette la tête en arrière et se laisse purement aller, comme il ne l'a plus fait depuis des mois et des mois : il jouit dans une extase puissante, vive et chaude, qui le saisit tout entier et le laisse tremblant de tous ses membres, agité de va-et-vient compulsifs. Sous ses doigts, Caleb jouit à son tour, ce qui relance des ondes de plaisir dans le corps d'Harry toujours uni au sien…

Les deux hommes se séparent. Caleb tourne son visage vers Harry, lui sourit, l'embrasse. Il ne dit pas un mot. Ne cesse pas un instant de le regarder. Leur sperme entache les draps et leur peau, mais il le laisse ainsi, témoignage de ce qu'ils viennent de vivre. Leurs bras et leurs corps sont encore enlacés, mêlant leur sueur, leurs odeurs. Harry est hypnotisé par ce regard si semblable à Malefoy et pourtant si différent. Dans ce silence empli d'une chaleur douce, il pourrait presque s'endormir, mais Caleb lui sourit :

\- Tu m'as fait du bien, dit-il. J'espère que je t'en ai fait aussi.

Harry hoche la tête. Le jeune homme se redresse alors sur un coude pour mieux le contempler. Il dessine la ligne de sa mâchoire :

\- Il a beaucoup de chance, déclare-t-il alors.

\- Qui ça ? demande Harry.

\- Celui auquel tu penses.

Harry perd pied. Partagé entre ses défenses qui se dressent automatiquement, et la vulnérabilité intime que leur rapport vient de lui livrer :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pense à quelqu'un en particulier ? s'entend-il répondre.

Caleb lui offre un regard d'une clairvoyance aveuglante, toujours sans le moindre jugement :

\- Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, dit-il.

Il l'embrasse :

\- Sur tes lèvres.

Ses mains courent entre ses cuisses :

\- Dans ta façon de me toucher…

Harry gémit et s'approche instinctivement de cette caresse. Caleb reprend :

\- Tu voulais absolument que je me sente bien, murmure-t-il. Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point c'est rare, ici.

Il s'autorise un dernier sourire, pas triste mais résigné, comme une forme d'acceptation :

\- Il a de la chance d'être autant aimé. N'importe qui donnerait n'importe quoi pour être aimé de cette façon.

Ces paroles plongent Harry dans une brusque mélancolie. A nouveau, Caleb doit le sentir. Allongeant sa tête contre la sienne, il demande simplement :

\- Est-ce qu'il sait ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

\- Oui. Mais nous n'avons jamais rien fait ensemble… Il ne me prend pas au sérieux. Et même s'il me prenait au sérieux… Mon simple contact le révulserait.

Devant le corps de Caleb qui se tend, Harry ressent le besoin de s'expliquer :

\- Il a fait un long séjour en prison… Il a été abusé, plusieurs fois, collectivement. Je crois que maintenant, tout rapport avec un homme doit lui apparaitre comme une agression…

Le visage de Caleb se fait soucieux, sombre, compatissant. Incroyable comme ses émotions se devinent à ce point sur ces traits… Malefoy n'a pas ce genre de transparence. Même si tous deux semblent capables de la même empathie…

\- Il risque d'avoir du mal à accorder sa confiance, déclare Caleb au bout d'un long moment.

Harry acquiesce. Alors, le jeune prostitué se redresse à nouveau et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres :

\- Mais si tu l'aimes comme tu m'as aimé cette nuit… Il serait le plus idiot des hommes de te repousser.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain, Harry a payé ce qu'il devait à Caleb et à la mère maquerelle. Il éprouve une sensation étrange. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a fait l'amour avec un homme. Il doit reconnaitre que cela remet en cause tout ce qu'il croyait savoir de sa sexualité, et de la sexualité en général. Mais cela conforte ses sentiments pour Malefoy.

Le Serpentard peut dire ce qu'il veut. Mais c'est son visage qu'il a vu cette nuit-là tandis qu'il jouissait dans le corps d'un autre. Ce sont ses lèvres qu'il a voulu embrasser, tout ce temps. Son corps qu'il a voulu étreindre…

Ce n'est peut-être que du désir, ou quelque chose de plus profond. En tous les cas, c'est inexplicable.

En le quittant au matin, Caleb lui a accordé un dernier baiser, et lui a glissé avec son sourire si tranquille : « Si tu le souhaites, tu peux revenir me voir quand tu veux ». Harry a acquiescé. Reviendra-t-il ? Peut-être.

Oui.

Oui, sans doute, il reviendra.


	16. Interlude : Ron

Nouvel interlude du point de vue d'Harry. J'ai envisagé un instant de l'écrire du point de vue d'Hermione, voire même de Ron, mais j'ai décidé finalement de rester sur Harry, vu que cette partie de la fiction se focalise davantage sur lui. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à prendre cinq minutes pour me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive =)

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

Harry se réveille, une douleur cuisante en travers de la joue. La lumière du Soleil l'éblouit. Il fait chaud, dans sa petite chambre sous les combles, et des courbatures lui labourent le dos. Il a dormi assis. A son bureau, tout habillé. La reliure du livre de droit qu'il lisait encore la veille lui est rentrée dans la peau, d'où la douleur au visage. Il doit avoir une sacrée marque.

Encore vaguement hébété, Harry redresse la tête et ses oreilles bourdonnent, comme lors d'un lendemain de cuite. Si seulement c'était ça… Sa migraine est revenue. Elle l'a harcelé toute la nuit jusque dans son sommeil, et son cerveau l'a transcrite en cauchemars de torture et de mort. De quoi a-t-il rêvé ? Il ne s'en souvient plus. Il préfère peut-être ne pas s'en souvenir. Mais une chose est sûre : il y avait Malefoy. Et Ginny.

Se redressant complètement, Harry prend le risque de s'étirer de tout son long sur sa chaise branlante. Il meurt de faim, et il a besoin d'une douche. Combien de fois ce mois-ci s'est-il endormi dans ses bouquins, sans même prendre le temps de manger, ni de se trainer jusqu'à son lit ? Trop de fois pour qu'il puisse les compter.

Consultant sa montre, Harry tente vainement de se remettre les idées en place : six heures… Si encore il s'offrait le luxe de rater les cours. Mais non, son cerveau ne lui fera jamais cette grâce. Harry dort rarement plus de quatre heures par nuit. Et pourtant, malgré les cernes, malgré l'épuisement, Harry n'en voudrait pas davantage.

Quand il rêve, Harry voit des choses qu'il voudrait ne pas voir. Des souvenirs. Des amis morts depuis si longtemps maintenant. De la souffrance, et tout le mal qui doit se produire loin de lui… Harry voit Drago Malefoy dans sa cage en métal le jour du procès au Ministère. Il voit sa terreur et son regard pourtant résigné… Il voit le corps de Pansy Parkinson mutilé en pleine rue par une foule d'anonymes fous furieux. Il voit les visages autrefois si parfaits d'Astoria et Daphnée Greengrass, figés dans la mort de la main de leur père, juste avant que celui-ci ne se pende… Il voit Lucius Malefoy égorgé dans sa cellule, probablement sous les yeux de son fils… Et à présent, il voit Narcissa Malefoy. Harry a vu les photos de l'enquête, il les a vues… Narcissa Malefoy qui s'est ouvert les veines dans la salle de bain luxueuse d'un hôtel cinq étoiles. Narcissa qui n'a pas laissé un seul mot…

Pour autant qu'Harry puisse en juger, elle a dû économiser des mois pour s'offrir cette unique nuit. Après le procès, sa famille avait perdu tous ses biens, toute sa fortune. Mais Narcissa avait travaillé et attendu des mois durant pour s'offrir cette chambre. Pour retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une nuit l'existence qu'elle avait vécue des décennies durant, et qui s'était effondrée sous ses pieds… Pour s'y ôter la vie, seule et loin de tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

Le coût de la chambre laissait deviner qu'elle avait mûri son projet pendant des mois. Qu'elle y avait songé durant tout ce temps, depuis la mort de Lucius, peut-être bien… Brusquement, cela donne à Harry l'envie de vomir. Il comprend le geste de Narcissa. Il le comprend et il le regrette, plus qu'il ne peut l'exprimer. Il se rappelle encore de la voix de cette femme murmurant à son oreille, dans la Forêt Interdite, pour lui demander si Drago était toujours en vie… Il a senti son parfum, ce jour-là. Un mélange de roses et d'amandes amères.

Oui, Harry a la gorge qui se serre et il voudrait vomir, même s'il n'a rien mangé. Mais ce qui le déchire surtout, c'est la peine que Malefoy doit ressentir. La douleur qui a dû le crucifier sur place à cet instant, lorsque les gardiens d'Azkaban lui ont apporté la nouvelle…

Malefoy est soumis à des mesures de sécurité extrêmement strictes entre les murs de la prison. Il n'a pas le droit aux visiteurs, pas le droit d'échanger de courrier, rien, aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Sauf en cas de décès d'un proche. Alors seulement, Malefoy reçoit une missive qui l'informe et exprime de brèves condoléances. C'est tout.

Les yeux fermés, luttant contre les visions qui l'accablent, Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer Malefoy, seul dans sa cellule d'Azkaban, la lettre entre les mains, et comme tous les jours depuis le premier jour de son incarcération, Harry se demande : « Comment va-t-il ? A quoi pense-t-il, en ce moment même ? Que ressent-il, que fait-il ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ? ». Autant de questions qui ne trouvent pas de réponse…

Harry a beau être le sauveur du monde sorcier, personne n'a voulu lui accorder de passe-droit dans le dossier Malefoy. Pour la première fois de son existence, et même s'il déteste ça, Harry a pourtant tenté de jouer de son nom, de son aura, de son influence. Mais il s'est heurté à un mur. Comme si, dans l'affaire Malefoy, s'appeler « Harry Potter » était un handicap plutôt qu'un avantage. Harry s'est pourtant adressé à toutes les personnes susceptibles de lui donner accès à Malefoy ou à la prison, ne serait-ce que par lettre : au directeur d'Azkaban, au ministre de la justice, à de multiples avocats, et même au Premier Ministre, Shacklebolt… Mais sans effet.

Lors de son entrevue avec Kingsley, l'ancien vétéran de l'Ordre du Phénix lui avait simplement dit :

\- Les gens n'ont pas apprécié ton intervention lors du procès, Harry. Ils n'ont pas compris. La presse a encore plus embrouillé l'affaire, et nous ne tenons pas à ce que de telles histoires se reproduisent. Nous sortons tout juste d'une guerre, mon garçon… Les gens ont besoin de certitudes. De valeurs auxquelles se raccrocher. S'ils apprennent qu'Harry Potter remue ciel et terre pour s'enquérir de la santé de Drago Malefoy…

\- Mais Malefoy est innocent ! s'était écrié Harry.

\- Pas totalement, avait doucement protesté Shacklebolt. Cela au moins, tu devrais le reconnaître, Harry. Pas totalement.

\- Mais il y a tellement de circonstances atténuantes…

\- Je sais bien. C'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé en vie.

Le Ministre avait conclu avec un soupir :

\- C'est tout ce que je peux faire, Harry. J'en suis le premier désolé.

Et il était parti. Mais depuis, Harry n'avait jamais cessé ses efforts.

Chassant ces souvenirs de son esprit, Harry se douche et se change rapidement avant d'entamer une énième journée de cours. A retardement, sa rupture avec Ginny lui revient en mémoire et le frappe de plein fouet, mais moins violemment qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Etrangement, la tristesse l'a quitté. Il se sent seulement vide. Libre de se consacrer à la seule cause qui compte…

C'est sans compter sur l'océan de problèmes qu'il sent pointer à l'horizon. Ron. Seigneur, Ron… Il ne lui pardonnera jamais pour Ginny.

Luttant contre la boule qui se forme déjà dans sa gorge et au creux de son ventre, Harry saute une nouvelle fois le petit déjeuner et s'en va courir pour diluer son angoisse, jusqu'au début des cours. Alors seulement, il se glisse derrière son pupitre et s'apprête à ingérer des masses d'informations tel un automate dénué de sentiments. Tout pour ne pas penser. Tout pour ne pas affronter la tempête qui s'annonce… Il devra y faire face, pourtant. Harry serre les poings, tente de se recentrer. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature de fuir le conflit. Autrefois peut-être, il aurait foncé tête baissée, il n'aurait pas eu peur de la dispute… Mais aujourd'hui, c'est Ron. Et c'est Ginny. Et Malefoy. Et tant de choses sont en jeu…

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il peut s'en souvenir, Harry a toujours pu compter sur Ron à ses côtés. Son soutien, il le tenait pour acquis. Leur amitié aussi. Et pourtant, à l'aube de l'âge adulte… Les voilà séparés. La guerre les a séparés.

Etranges, les conséquences que peut avoir un conflit. Lorsqu'il combattait Voldemort, Harry n'avait pas une seule pensée pour l'après-guerre. Il ne pensait qu'à survivre. Gagner, trouver les Horcruxes, vaincre Voldemort… Rapporter la paix. Protéger les siens. Jamais il n'avait une pensée pour ce qui viendrait après. Après la guerre… C'était une notion tellement lointaine, lorsqu'on _vivait_ la guerre.

Pourtant, avec le recul, Harry réalise à quel point il a été naïf de croire que la guerre se terminerait avec la mort de Voldemort. La guerre ne se terminerait jamais. Pas pour ceux qui l'avaient vécue. Et encore moins pour ceux qui en étaient morts. Cela, c'était Tonks et Lupin qui le lui avaient appris. Et aussi Fred, et Colin… La guerre avait creusé leurs tombes dans leurs âmes à tous. Et peut-être leurs propres tombes à eux, également… La tombe d'un adolescent qui s'appelait Harry James Potter, et qui croyait encore qu'un jour, tout pourrait s'arranger…

Harry soupire. Malgré lui, son esprit dérive et anticipe les conflits à venir.

Après la mort de Fred, Ron était resté prostré. Ginny aussi. George aussi, et le reste de la famille Weasley. Harry entendait encore les pleurs de madame Weasley, parfois, la nuit…

Harry aussi avait pleuré, bien sûr. Hermione aussi. Mais lorsque le procès de Malefoy était arrivé… Aucun d'eux n'avait réfléchi. Pour Harry et Hermione, il était normal d'intervenir. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de se concerter : ils avaient vu là une cause à défendre, une cause à sauver, peut-être leur dernière occasion d'illuminer le chaos qu'avait laissé Voldemort derrière lui… Et lorsqu'ils avaient échoué…

Ron leur était tombé dessus. Il avait laissé éclater toute sa rage comme lui seul savait le faire, et son incompréhension, son chagrin, rendu fou par le deuil… Hermione avait bien failli s'effondrer elle aussi ce jour-là. Et tous les autres jours ensuite.

Ginny, elle, avait fait preuve d'une colère plus rentrée. C'était peut-être cela qui était le pire, finalement. Elle était restée suffisamment lucide pour garder en mémoire les épreuves qu'Harry venait de traverser. Pour conserver le souvenir de son corps mort étendu dans les bras d'Hagrid… Oui, Ginny avait été marquée au fer rouge par l'éventualité de sa mort, et pour cela sans doute, elle était restée avec lui. Malgré leurs différends. Malgré ce débat insoluble qui les divisait, qui déchirait Ron et Hermione. Ginny avait cru le perdre l'espace d'une seconde, et la douleur qu'avait laissée cette perte l'avait hantée suffisamment pour qu'elle taise son ressenti, taise ses reproches, et finisse par s'accrocher à leur couple.

Au final, c'était ce qui les avait détruits. Harry le comprenait à présent, avec une lucidité terrifiante. Ginny n'avait jamais accepté ses choix. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir défendu Malefoy. Mais elle n'avait rien dit : elle s'était contentée d'entretenir sa colère et sa rancœur dans un coin de son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'hier soir, tout éclate… La vérité, claire, horrible et nue. Cette vérité à laquelle Harry voudrait désespérément échapper…

Paradoxalement, Ron et Hermione avait suivi le chemin inverse. La réaction brutale de Ron, doublée de son tempérament colérique et impulsif, s'était heurtée de plein fouet à la résistance farouche d'Hermione. Harry avait vu ses deux amis se déchirer, alors même qu'ils venaient de s'avouer leur amour… Leur couple naissant était mort dans l'œuf. Et Harry l'avait regretté, peut-être plus encore que l'emprisonnement de Malefoy… Parce que Ron et Hermione, c'était une promesse d'avenir. Une promesse de bonheur, la promesse de tout ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus. Ils avaient gagné la guerre, mais au final, ils avaient tout perdu. C'était une ironie qu'Harry ne pouvait pas supporter… Et visiblement, Ron et Hermione non plus.

Cela avait pris du temps, évidemment. Plusieurs semaines d'éloignement. Plusieurs discussions dans des endroits neutres, des cafés ou des parcs publics, avec Harry et Ginny ou rien que tous les deux. Mais finalement, un jour, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de se mettre ensemble, pour de bon. D'un commun accord, ils étaient venus dire à Harry qu'ils avaient choisi de passer au-dessus de leurs divisions, pour s'aimer et vivre ensemble malgré tout. Harry en avait conçu un immense soulagement, ainsi que de la crainte, bien évidemment… L'espoir d'une paix fragile qui pouvait si vite basculer… C'était aussi le signal d'une paix entre Ron et lui.

Car si Ron avait connu des difficultés avec Hermione, ses reproches s'appliquaient aussi à Harry. Le jeune homme ne comptait plus les disputes terrifiantes qui l'avaient opposé à son ami d'enfance… Harry et Ron avaient réveillé toute la noirceur de leurs caractères, dans ces instants. Ils avaient laissé éclater leurs pires démons, leur pire venin… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un frère qui ne reviendrait jamais, et un homme que l'on détruisait lentement en Enfer…

Oui, Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais pu tomber d'accord, mais petit à petit, ils avaient appris à enterrer Fred et Malefoy dans un coin de leur esprit, dans une fosse au creux de leur amitié qu'il ne faudrait jamais déterrer, mais que Ginny venait malgré tout d'exhumer…

Harry secoue la tête. Il craint le pire. Il redoute d'autant plus cette discussion qu'il sait qu'il ne peut pas l'éviter. Il ne veut pas perdre Ron, pas encore… Pas après avoir perdu Ginny. Pas alors qu'il se bat pour une cause qu'il croit sincèrement juste…

Les autres apprentis Aurors en formation au Département des Mystères entrent alors dans la salle de classe, et Harry aperçoit soudain la chevelure de Ron, qui lui fait signe et s'assoit près de lui. Ils suivent le même cursus. Les mêmes cours, le même emploi du temps, tous les jours. Ils se côtoient constamment. Ron vit simplement dans son propre petit studio, avec Hermione. Mais dès le déjeuner, ils devront parler…

Harry ne voit pas les heures défiler. L'angoisse se distille au compte-goutte dans son corps et dans son esprit. Lorsqu'enfin, leur professeur les libère pour la pause de midi, Harry et Ron quittent ensemble la salle de classe pour déjeuner dans le parc non loin du Ministère, où Hermione a pour habitude de les rejoindre. La jeune femme étudie la psychiatrie, dans une annexe de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Salut les garçons, leur lance-t-elle, souriante, lorsqu'elle arrive enfin sous un beau Soleil de mai.

Elle semble radieuse. Harry l'envie. Et il s'en veut déjà de gâcher sa journée…

Perspicace, Hermione remarque aussitôt son air patibulaire, et les cernes encore plus prononcés qui dévorent son visage :

\- Ça va, Harry ? lui demande-t-elle, avec cet air inquiet que le malheur a ancré en eux, par habitude.

Harry prend une profonde inspiration. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Il ne veut pas reculer :

\- J'ai… J'ai rompu avec Ginny, déclare-t-il.

La réaction de Ron ne se fait pas attendre :

\- Tu as fait quoi ?!

\- Pour être plus exact… c'est elle qui a rompu avec moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclame Hermione.

Harry baisse la tête, rattrapé par la honte malgré lui :

\- J'ai oublié d'assister à son match de championnat.

Ron le dévisage, incrédule :

\- Elle a rompu avec toi parce que tu as oublié d'assister à un match ?

Un sourire vaguement moqueur éclaire son visage :

\- Ça ne devrait pas être si grave alors. Tu la connais : elle va se calmer et elle reviendra.

Harry fait non de la tête :

\- Pas cette fois. Ce n'était pas le premier match que je ratais. Et à vrai dire, je ne crois pas que ce soit ça qui l'ait mise le plus en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? demande Ron, curieux.

Harry soupire. Délibérément, il regarde Hermione :

\- J'ai complètement oublié le match parce que j'étais en train de faire des recherches. Sur les procédures de recours, pour Malefoy.

Hermione se fige. A côté d'elle, le visage de Ron vire à l'écarlate. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle réaction puisse se produire aussi vite. Harry voit la colère et les reproches arriver, il cherche le soutien d'Hermione, voit la panique et l'impuissance dans le regard de la jeune femme… Il s'en veut de lui infliger ça. Il sait qu'Hermione a mis ses propres recherches de côté pour sauver son couple, et que cela lui a coûté énormément…

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? finit par siffler Ron entre ses dents.

Puis, sans laisser à Harry le temps de répondre :

\- Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ? Ça fait longtemps que tu traites ma sœur comme de la merde pour ce sale petit enculé ?!

\- Ron…

Hermione a levé les mains devant elle, tentant d'apaiser son fiancé :

\- Non, ne prends pas sa défense ! se braque aussitôt Ron en la foudroyant du regard. Je t'interdis de prendre sa défense, tu entends ?

Hermione se tait, impuissante. Harry sait que dans cette discussion, elle voit le fantôme de leur rupture et de tout ce qui a bien failli les séparer. Ses doigts se resserrent compulsivement sur la bague passée à son annulaire gauche…

\- Ron, je suis sincèrement désolé, reprend Harry en trouvant enfin le courage de répondre. Je n'ai jamais voulu la faire souffrir, je te l'assure… Je reconnais tout à fait que tout est de ma faute.

\- Et tu ne comptes rien faire pour arranger les choses, n'est-ce pas ? fulmine Ron, les poings serrés. Bien sûr que non, hein ? Tu ne comptes pas mettre ce salaud de côté si ça signifie faire le bonheur de Ginny ?

\- Ça ne concerne pas seulement Malefoy, énonce Harry très lentement en espérant se faire comprendre. Enfin si, bien sûr, mais… Ce sont surtout deux opinions différentes. Deux conceptions de la morale, de ce qui est juste, de ce qui est défendable ou non… Ginny et moi n'avons pas réussi à surmonter ces différents comme vous-mêmes l'avez fait.

Il pense à Shacklebolt tout à coup :

\- Et j'en suis le premier désolé…

Ron le dévisage encore longuement, les traits congestionnés de colère. Au final, il se lève et crache simplement :

\- Conneries !

Puis il fixe Hermione. La jeune femme ne peut retenir un tremblement. Harry la voit contenir le regard qu'elle voudrait tourner vers lui, car elle sait qu'il leur serait fatal. Il a l'impression de revivre cette scène, lui aussi… Ce fameux jour sous la tente, lorsque Ron lui avait demandé de choisir entre rester avec Harry, ou tout laisser tomber pour partir avec lui…

Cette fois, le choix d'Hermione est différent. Elle ferme brièvement les yeux, et Harry sait d'instinct qu'elle ravale ses larmes. Elle attrape la main de Ron, et tous deux s'éloignent sur la pelouse, Hermione trottinant derrière le pas saccadé du jeune homme. Au dernier instant, elle se retourne, et ose un regard de regret vers Harry, un seul.


	17. Rituel

Bonjour à tous, merci infiniment pour vos reviews !

Je crois que ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'était assez intense ^^. Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me donner votre avis ;D

Le chapitre est classé M pour une petite scène de sexe, mais moins détaillée que la dernière fois tout de même.

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

Entièrement vêtu de noir, Harry se faufile sous la pluie au plus sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes. Personne ne fait attention à lui. Il n'est qu'un loup solitaire, une ombre parmi les ombres, et sa cible ignore qu'il l'a repérée depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes.

Au prochain tournant, Harry s'immobilise brusquement et se plaque contre le mur. La cible est entrée dans une taverne, un bouge immonde comme Londres en compte des centaines, et qui s'appelle « Le Baiser du Crapaud ». Analysant rapidement la situation, Harry vérifie que son capuchon dissimule bien son visage puis entre à son tour.

Il fait très sombre dans le bar surchauffé. A cette heure matinale, il n'y a que trois clients, tous seuls à une table dans la pièce étroite. Il règne une odeur de sueur et de bière renversée. Sans retirer sa cape, Harry choisit une table dans le fond de la salle et prend soin de ne toucher à rien. Le propriétaire de la taverne ne tarde pas à venir prendre sa commande : un géant immense aux bras couturés de partout, et Harry demande un whiskey Pur-Feu qu'il n'a aucune intention de boire. Aucune trace de la cible.

Plissant les yeux, Harry dévisage le patron, les clients, puis attend. Il sait que sa cible loge souvent ici. « Le Baiser du Crapaud » est connu pour être une plaque tournante du trafic de drogue à Londres. Une fois encore, l'instinct d'Harry ne l'a pas trompé : quelques minutes plus tard, des craquements se font entendre à l'étage, et la cible descend. C'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années du nom de Léopold Does. Ses cheveux bruns tombent en mèches graisseuses sur son visage constellé de cratères d'acné. A première vue, il ne paye pas de mine : de taille moyenne, les dents gâtées, des fringues mitées sur une propreté douteuse… Et pourtant, Harry sait qu'il ne faut pas s'y fier. L'homme dissimule au fond de ses iris noirs une étincelle de pure folie. Son regard capture l'âme et ne la relâche plus : Léopold Does a des yeux profonds comme l'Enfer, éclatant comme des flammes, mais surtout, cruels, impitoyables, intelligents : le regard d'un meurtrier. Léopold Does est un dealer de bas étage, qui utilise ses occupations illicites comme prétexte pour donner libre cours à ses pires pulsions. Il a déjà assassiné huit personnes.

Se renfonçant dans son siège, Harry observe Does régler le prix de sa chambre puis se commander un verre au bar. Il attend sans se faire remarquer jusqu'à ce que sa cible se relève pour ressortir dans la rue. Alors, Harry le suit.

Il doit faire preuve d'une extrême prudence. Does est un criminel de longue date et surtout, il est loin d'être stupide. Ce n'est pas pour rien s'il court toujours après toutes ces années de crimes. Does est l'exemple parfait de l'échec du système judiciaire sorcier. Et il est capable de sentir lorsque quelqu'un le suit.

L'homme poursuit son chemin à travers les artères sinueuses de l'Allée des Embrumes, et Harry se coule dans ses traces avec une aisance familière. L'Allée des Embrumes est comme un univers en vase clos où des flux invisibles le transportent en eaux troubles… Harry se sent bien dans cet environnement. Il le connait par cœur. Il le maîtrise.

A un tournant, Does oblique à droite et enfin, Harry se retrouve seul avec lui dans la rue. Et là, son rythme cardiaque augmente.

Dans les jours qui ont suivi sa brève rencontre sous ivresse avec Harpocrate, Harry s'est procuré ce que le petit homme lui a demandé. Tout, absolument tout. Sauf le dernier ingrédient. L'élément crucial. Celui sans lequel ils n'auront aucun moyen de sauver Malefoy… Cet élément, c'est Does.

Pourquoi lui ? En vérité, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui. Mais Harry l'a choisi lui. Parce qu'il mérite de mourir.

Inspirant à fond, Harry se demande s'il doit passer à l'action, dès maintenant. Il n'aura peut-être pas d'autre occasion… Mais le doute le paralyse. Les doigts crispés sur sa baguette, Harry ne songe qu'à tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer. Il songe à ce qu'il adviendra s'il s'empare de Does aujourd'hui dans cette ruelle. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Il aura pavé son chemin vers l'horreur…

Sous ses yeux, à cent mètres de lui, Does pousse la porte d'un autre repère anonyme et disparait. Harry relâche sa baguette. Il se sent faible. Il a honte. Une panique sourde se fait jour en lui, à l'idée qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps… Mais il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il sait comment sauver Malefoy… Mais il n'est pas sûr d'en être capable.

 **XXX**

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry sort de son bureau pour rentrer chez lui. Mais ses pas ne le guident pas jusque chez lui. Ils l'amènent dans l'Allée des Embrumes, encore. Ils l'amènent dans les bras de Caleb.

Depuis cette fameuse première nuit qu'ils ont passée ensemble, Harry est retourné voir le jeune homme deux fois. Caleb n'a montré ni autosuffisance, ni surprise : rien que ce petit sourire doux qui semble tout accepter.

Ce soir, alors qu'Harry franchit la porte de la maison close, il tombe par hasard sur le jeune homme qui traverse le hall à toute allure. Mais il s'interrompt lorsqu'il le reconnait :

\- Salut, lui dit-il en toute simplicité.

Harry remarque alors que ses cheveux sont plus longs. Ils tombent en mèches mi-longues sur ses épaules, d'un magnifique blond miel. Harry en reste bouche bée quelques instants, ce qui fait rire Caleb :

\- Je suis à toi dans une minute, si tu veux.

Harry hoche la tête, toujours désarçonné par le naturel décontracté du jeune homme :

\- Monte, lui dit Caleb. Tu connais le chemin.

Harry s'exécute. Quelques minutes plus tard, comme promis, Caleb le rejoint dans la chambre, et ses cheveux sont redevenus aussi courts que ceux de Malefoy. Sans préavis, il l'embrasse et plaque son corps contre le sien.

Harry a aussitôt le souffle court. Il a couché trois fois avec Caleb et chaque nuit a été plus délicieuse que la précédente. Etonnamment, tout semble facile avec Caleb. Il est le genre de personne à qui il semble facile d'accorder de l'affection. Harry veut bien le reconnaître : il a un énorme besoin d'affection…

Cette nuit-là encore, les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassent à pleine bouche et laissent leurs mains dériver sur leurs corps, leur peau, sous leurs vêtements, et ils se caressent et gémissent sans plus aucune pudeur tandis qu'ils se déshabillent. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, Harry ressent un désespoir qui lui déchire la poitrine. Une urgence, une peur panique qui le pousse à serrer très fort le corps contre lui et à le couvrir de baisers. Il veut l'aimer, l'entourer, le protéger, l'isoler du moindre danger… Il veut le tenir dans ses bras et s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivera jamais rien de mal. Il voudrait hurler tellement sa peur pour Malefoy est intense…

Caleb laisse doucement glisser ses lèvres le long de son torse, et alors, Harry l'interrompt. Essoufflé, plus excité que jamais, il plonge son regard dans les yeux si verts de Caleb et l'embrasse doucement. Alors, il le renverse sous lui et c'est lui qui couvre lentement sa peau de baisers papillons, d'abord dans le cou, puis sur le torse et jusqu'à la frontière du nombril… Juste avant de descendre plus bas, Caleb lui caresse les cheveux :

\- Tu es sûr ? demande-t-il.

Harry caresse son membre dur, érigé. Il veut le sentir en lui. Il veut le prendre entre ses lèvres et le chérir pour lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Sans plus hésiter un seul instant, Harry embrasse doucement l'érection de Caleb.

Comme lors de leur première fois, il se sent maladroit. Il n'est pas sûr de comment s'y prendre : il ne peut se fier qu'à ce que d'autres lui ont déjà fait. Il entrouvre la bouche et laisse darder sa langue, caressante, incisive, puis il se décide enfin et entoure le membre de ses lèvres.

C'est nouveau, c'est étrange, c'est encore une première fois. Harry découvre l'odeur et le goût de Caleb : cette sensation de propre et de fraicheur, mais plus concentrée, plus masculine, plus sensuelle encore. Il sent les premières gouttes de sperme sur sa langue et cela l'excite plus que de raison. Etonnamment, alors que Caleb se tort sous lui et caresse doucement ses cheveux de ses doigts, Harry éprouve un plaisir intense par le seul acte qu'il est en train d'accomplir en ce moment : il le trouve d'une indécence si parfaite qu'il pourrait jouir là, tout de suite, sans même que Caleb ne le touche.

Mais Harry se retient : il sent le plaisir monter dans le corps du jeune homme sous ses lèvres, et son plaisir n'en augmente que plus, il accélère ses va-et-vient, se masturbe compulsivement au même rythme que sa langue…

\- Je vais venir…, dit soudain Caleb, la voix rauque, mais Harry ne se retire pas.

Il veut le sentir en lui. Il veut la manifestation de son plaisir, il veut son goût sur sa langue. Caleb jouit dans un soupir étouffé, et Harry sent sa bouche se remplir d'un liquide chaud et inconnu au goût de sel, puissamment organique, une semence qui le prend par surprise et qu'il avale aussitôt par simple réflexe.

Le corps de Caleb se détend. Harry revient vers lui, l'enlace, et le jeune homme l'embrasse à nouveau, en sueur et à bout de souffle. Doucement, il glisse sa main entre leur deux corps et caresse Harry d'une main ferme et délicate, jusqu'à ce qu'à son tour, Harry sente la jouissance venir en lui et se répandre sur les draps autour d'eux. L'espace de quelques secondes, il ne pense plus à rien. L'espace de quelques secondes, il n'est qu'un jeune homme qui vient de faire l'amour, et Caleb est seulement Caleb, parfait à cet instant, bien loin du fantôme qu'il est censé incarner.

Alors, l'épuisement tombe sur Harry et il fixe le plafond. Le jeune prostitué se redresse sur un coude, le dévisage longuement, comme la première fois. Il est vraiment très beau à la lumière des flammes…

Sérieux tout à coup, mais toujours très doux, Caleb ose enfin lui demander :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Devant le regard interrogatif d'Harry, il s'explique :

\- Je t'ai trouvé très tendu, ce soir. Encore plus que les autres fois.

Harry soupire. Pendant un long moment, il ne dit rien. A tel point que Caleb se sent obligé de continuer :

\- Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec… ton travail ? Je sais qu'on n'en parle jamais : tu n'apprécierais pas, et puis je n'y accorde pas la moindre importance, mais… Tu es Harry Potter. Cela doit te peser sur les épaules, quelques fois, non ?

Harry le dévisage en silence, frappé par la justesse et la sincérité du jeune homme. Cela ouvre une fenêtre sur son cœur qui le pousse à se livrer :

\- C'est à propos de l'homme dont je t'ai parlé, dit-il. Il a de gros ennuis en ce moment. Il est en danger, en danger de mort… Et si je ne fais rien, c'est sûr, il mourra.

\- Tu as un moyen pour l'aider ? demande Caleb, soucieux.

\- Il y en a un, murmure Harry. Mais pour l'aider, je devrai faire des choses horribles… Des choses que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir accomplir.

Caleb reste silencieux quelques instants, puis déclare calmement :

\- Parfois, nous devons simplement faire ce qui doit être fait pour survivre.

Ces propos plongent Harry dans une intense réflexion. Pour la première fois, il a véritablement l'impression de voir le jeune homme en face de lui, et pas seulement l'image de Malefoy qu'il cherche à lui superposer. Pour la première fois, Harry s'interroge vraiment sur l'être qui se tient auprès de lui et qu'il a serré dans ses bras, et il lui demande :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça… ?

Caleb ne fait pas mine de ne pas comprendre. Il sourit simplement et hausse les épaules :

\- Je fais ce que j'ai toujours connu. Mon père était un junkie. Quand il n'avait pas d'argent pour payer ses doses, il me prêtait à ses fournisseurs.

Harry se paralyse d'horreur :

\- Tu avais quel âge… ?

\- Assez vieux pour comprendre que mon père était un salaud.

Caleb hausse à nouveau les épaules, comme si cela pouvait le détacher de la réalité :

\- Il est mort d'une overdose quand j'avais quinze ans. A ce moment-là, j'ai pensé pouvoir reprendre ma vie en main. J'ai quitté Dublin pour m'installer à Londres : je comptais me trouver un petit studio, un boulot… Mais je n'avais rien. Je n'étais qu'un sorcier mineur sans la moindre éducation, ni le moindre argent, alors… Je me suis retrouvé à la rue. Et j'ai fini par faire le seul truc que j'avais jamais su faire.

Il sourit pour conclure son histoire :

\- J'ai proposé mes talents ici il y a six ans, et je n'en suis pas reparti depuis. C'est bien, ici. Les conditions sont correctes, et j'ai un toit sur la tête.

Il caresse distraitement la joue d'Harry :

\- Je rencontre même des gens intéressants.

Harry doit retenir la boule qui lui monte dans la gorge. Pas du dégoût, loin de là, mais… Une infinie compassion. Une colère rentrée, face à l'impuissance qui le saisit une fois encore devant le sort du jeune homme :

\- Tu vois passer beaucoup de monde ici chaque jour ? s'entend-il demander, guère sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Caleb détourne le regard :

\- Je ne crois pas vraiment que tu veuilles parler de ça. Ce ne serait pas très professionnel de ma part.

\- Je te le demande.

Caleb hésite :

\- Par jour ? Dix, peut-être quinze…

Harry le dévisage, écarquillé :

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu peux tenir ?

Caleb éclate de rire :

\- Tout le monde ne veut pas me faire jouir, tu sais. Tout le monde ne veut pas la totale non plus.

Il lui caresse à nouveau la joue :

\- Quelques fois, il y en a même qui ne veulent que parler.

Harry demeure interdit. Il pense à Malefoy, il pense à la façon dont lui aussi a été abusé :

\- Ce que ton père t'a fait…, demande-t-il. Ça ne t'a pas dégoûté des hommes ?

Caleb hausse les épaules :

\- Je crois que ça a très tôt banalisé mon rapport au sexe, c'est tout. Avec les hommes, les femmes…

\- Tu fréquentes aussi des femmes ?

\- Elles sont moins nombreuses à venir dans ce genre d'établissement, mais oui, je m'occupe aussi des femmes, répond Caleb avec son sourire posé.

Harry est dérouté :

\- Mais… Tu aimes les femmes ?

\- J'aime les deux, fait Caleb avec un clin d'œil. Avec une préférence pour les femmes, malgré tout. Mais au final, ça dépend surtout du partenaire, pas du sexe.

Il l'embrasse du bout des lèvres :

\- J'aime être avec toi.

Harry reste plongé dans ses pensées, ressassant les différentes relations qu'il a expérimentées au cours de sa vie, et les choses toutes nouvelles que Caleb vient de lui apprendre. Il a aimé Ginny. Il a aimé Hermione. Il a aimé faire l'amour avec elles. Au final, il déclare simplement :

\- Je crois que j'aime les deux aussi.

Caleb sourit :

\- Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de la bisexualité.

Harry s'accorde un léger rire. Doucement, il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Caleb :

\- Ne te coupe plus les cheveux demain, lui dit-il, promettant de revenir par la même occasion.

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils :

\- Je ne ressemblerai plus autant à ton bien-aimé alors.

Harry secoue la tête :

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne veux plus t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit.

Caleb plonge ses yeux dans les siens et l'embrasse doucement. Harry peut sentir dans son geste qu'il est touché, et que c'est sincère. Alors, le jeune homme écarte son visage du sien :

\- Aide ton ami, lui dit-il. Peu importe le moyen : personne ne te blâmera d'avoir tout tenté pour sauver celui que tu aimes. Parfois, nous devons simplement faire ce qui doit être fait pour survivre.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain, Léopold Does quitte le Baiser du Crapaud et plonge à nouveau dans les entrailles de Londres. Il ne remarque pas la silhouette qui le suit à la trace. Il ne remarque pas l'individu encapuchonné de noir qui se faufile derrière lui dans une ruelle déserte, et qui murmure à son oreille : « Stupéfix ». Lorsque cet individu saisit son corps paralysé pour le faire transplaner dans l'arrière-cour d'une boutique obscure, il n'a aucun moyen de réagir. Harry Potter vient d'enlever Léopold Does.

 **XXX**

Au même instant, dans une échoppe discrète de l'Allée des Embrumes sobrement prénommée « Constantine », Drago Malefoy enseigne au chef de sa bande de voleurs le maniement du stylet. Cela fait quelques temps maintenant qu'il ne porte plus son foulard en présence de ses plus fidèles partisans. Un moyen de leur témoigner sa confiance, mais surtout une marque de son détachement croissant.

Drago sent la maladie se répandre dans ses chairs. Il sent la fatigue qui l'assaille un peu plus chaque jour, qui le draine de son énergie, et ses muscles qui semblent fondre sur ses os sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher… Oui, Drago n'a plus beaucoup de temps, et il le sait. Mais il doit tenir. Juste encore un peu. Encore quelques jours… Alors, il pourra mourir en paix. Il pourra accepter de mourir. Il ne sera plus seul.

Chassant les souvenirs qui lui viennent à l'esprit, Drago fait tourner la dague entre ses doigts et rectifie la position de son élève :

\- Le stylet est très utile pour les combats rapprochés, explique-t-il. C'est à la fois la défense parfaite, et l'arme de prédilection des assassins. Redoutable pour contrer une attaque rapide, ou au contraire pour attaquer par surprise. Le tout est d'apprendre à la dissimuler, et ensuite à la dégainer.

Il fait un mouvement sec du poignet droit :

\- Comme ça.

Et une seconde lame jaillit entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme en face de lui sourit. Il s'exerce à son tour et parvient à dégainer son propre stylet de moitié.

\- Trop lent, lui fait Drago avec une légère tape sur l'épaule. Entraîne-toi.

L'exercice est difficile et il le sait. A Azkaban, ils n'avaient pas de stylets, mais tous avaient des lames de rasoir, et c'était bien pire que ces simples dagues…

Un autre jeune voleur fait soudain irruption dans l'arrière-boutique où ils s'entraînent :

\- Chef, s'exclame-t-il, et Drago peut entendre l'anxiété dans sa voix. Blaise Zabini veut vous voir.

Drago hausse un sourcil surpris :

\- Nous avons déjà payé la redevance de ce mois-ci. Et j'ai toujours été très clair, je ne rends des comptes que par l'intermédiaire de Michael.

\- Je sais chef… Mais il est ici.

Pris de court, Drago réprime la panique qui s'insinue en lui. Remontant lentement son foulard sur son visage, il fait signe aux deux voleurs de déguerpir :

\- Amenez-le dans mon bureau, dit-il en s'aventurant lui-même dans la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise Zabini entre. Drago maîtrise ses émotions, comme il a toujours su le faire. Il donne à son regard l'aspect lisse et impénétrable d'un lac. Alors seulement, il regarde.

Blaise Zabini a beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Et pourtant, pas tant que ça… Grand, il l'a toujours été, bien sûr. Il dépasse facilement le mètre quatre-vingt-quinze. Sa peau a toujours cette belle couleur satinée qui donne à ses traits cet air si noble… En entrant ainsi dans son bureau, imposant fier, tout vêtu de noir, Blaise Zabini a les traits léonins d'un superbe guerrier Massaï, le profil d'un roi à la lignée ancestrale, et Drago comprend sans peine le respect que tous lui manifestent dans le monde de la pègre au moindre regard.

\- Nazca Constantine…, énonce doucement son vieil ami en dévisageant Drago droit dans les yeux. Enfin, nous nous rencontrons.

Drago jugule sa voix. Il sait qu'elle a changé avec les années, et c'est d'un ton rauque qu'il répond :

\- Que me vaut cette visite ?

\- Je voulais enfin rencontrer celui dont tout le monde parle depuis des semaines, répond Zabini en s'asseyant sans lui demander son avis. Celui qui s'est taillé une place de choix dans mon réseau alors même qu'il semblait sorti de nulle part …

\- Voilà qui est chose faite.

Blaise Zabini plisse les yeux quelques secondes. Drago retient sa respiration. Il va le reconnaître, il en est certain… Son instinct ne le trompe pas :

\- Drago ? s'exclame soudain Zabini en se redressant brusquement.

Malefoy s'autorise un sourire. Avec un léger soupir, il arrache son foulard désormais inutile et laisse son ami détailler ses traits. Blaise reste sans voix pendant de longues secondes. Enfin, il s'exclame :

\- La vache… C'est vraiment toi !

\- Comment est-ce que tu l'as su ? demande Drago, imperturbable.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs, mais… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elles étaient vraies. Mais dès que j'ai croisé ton regard, il n'y a plus eu de doute possible.

Drago hoche la tête :

\- On se connait trop bien toi et moi…

Blaise secoue la tête, définitivement sonné, son air solennel désormais fracassé :

\- Tu as tellement changé…

\- Dix ans à Azkaban. Ça suffit pour changer un homme.

Blaise reste songeur. Détaché, Drago enchaine :

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'en étais bien sorti. Mais je suis la preuve vivante que tu devrais surveiller de plus près ton réseau.

Le trait d'esprit ne fait pas sourire Zabini :

\- Tout ceci ne va pas, Drago, déclare-t-il en se renfonçant dans son siège.

Drago durcit ses traits. A l'instant où il a su que Blaise venait lui rendre visite, il s'est attendu à ce discours. Sa méfiance naturelle reprend le dessus, et il referme compulsivement ses doigts sur sa baguette dissimulée sous le bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ? demande-t-il franchement.

Zabini se rejette en arrière :

\- Tu sais très bien ce qui pose problème. Si les gens apprennent que tu es de retour, si les gens apprennent qui tu es…

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien quoi. Tu es un Malefoy, Drago. Notre monde obéit à une hiérarchie, il a toujours obéit à une hiérarchie. Et depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui est mort, c'est toi qui es tout au sommet.

Drago balaye cette remarque d'un geste de la main :

\- Le règne des Sang-Purs s'est éteint depuis longtemps. Plus personne ne croit en ces conneries.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le sang, et tu le sais très bien. C'est ancré dans les mœurs, c'est tout. Ma famille est vassale de la tienne depuis des centaines d'années. Je te dois allégeance. Alors si les gens apprennent que tu as refait surface… Je n'aurais plus aucune légitimité dans ce milieu, tu comprends ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire exactement ? soupire Drago.

Blaise cherche ses mots, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais son regard s'opacifie tout à coup, et Drago voit surgir devant lui le parrain de la pègre qu'il est devenu :

\- Je préfère me montrer honnête avec toi, par respect pour notre ancienne amitié, déclare-t-il. Je suis venu ici avec des hommes. Des partisans sans scrupules qui n'hésiteront pas un instant à réduire ta boutique en cendres et à massacrer tous tes petits élèves pendant que je m'occupe de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu gagnerais ? sourit Drago en dévoilant ses dents.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Dray, menace Blaise. Nous sommes plus nombreux que toi et tu le sais. Tu es cerné.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

\- Pars. Quitte la ville, et ne revient jamais. Quitte le pays si tu le peux. Va fonder ton propre réseau ailleurs, mais ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin, ou je t'écraserai.

Drago laisse échapper un rire presque mécanique. A la réaction de Blaise qui fronce les sourcils, il sait que son interlocuteur est offensé, mais il prend le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de répondre :

\- Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre de moi, Blaise, dit-il calmement.

\- Ça je m'en contrefous ! s'exclame Zabini. Tu pourrais témoigner toute la bonne foi du monde, ça n'élimine pas le risque que quelqu'un te reconnaisse et que la nouvelle se répande comme une traînée de poudre !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, réplique doucement Drago. Je ne compte pas rester dans tes pattes très longtemps.

Zabini reste silencieux tout à coup, surpris. Inspirant à fond, Drago choisit de s'expliquer :

\- Je suis malade, Blaise… J'ai intégré ton réseau parce que j'avais besoin d'argent facile et de médicaments, mais… je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps.

L'expression de Blaise change du tout au tout. Il se ferme pour contenir la moindre émotion qui tenterait de lui échapper :

\- C'est pour ça que tu as demandé les services d'Harpocrate ? murmure-t-il.

\- Oui. Il a dû te dire pour quoi il me traitait, non ?

\- Non. Il ne dévoile jamais ce genre d'information.

Drago regarde Zabini droit dans les yeux :

\- J'ai le sida, Blaise. Il doit me rester quelques semaines à vivre… Alors ne t'en fais pas pour ton business : je ferai place nette bien assez tôt. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me laisser tranquille pendant ce temps.

Zabini reste silencieux un long moment, trop choqué pour répondre. Les premiers mots qu'il prononce sont coupés par Drago :

\- Tu as…

\- Aucune importance.

A nouveau, les deux hommes se taisent. Drago ne quitte pas Zabini du regard, détestant la curiosité et la compassion dans ses yeux, mais conscient du malaise qu'il a fait naître chez son adversaire. Un adversaire redoutable. Car Drago ne se fait aucune illusion : s'il n'avait pas avoué être mourant à l'instant, Blaise n'aurait pas hésité à l'assassiner sur le champ.

Au final, le parrain de la pègre se lève :

\- Très bien, concède-t-il. Tu peux continuer à faire tes affaires dans ton coin. Et… ne me verse plus de redevances.

Drago hoche la tête. Blaise lui accorde une brève pression sur l'épaule :

\- Je suis désolé, Dray…

Puis il fait demi-tour et quitte le repère.

 **XXX**

Quelques jours plus tard, Drago hésite, debout devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il contemple son reflet qui lui renvoie un regard froid, fatigué, lassé. Il doit voir Potter aujourd'hui, et il n'a vraiment pas besoin d'un énième dialogue à vif. Pourtant, il n'a pas le choix. Le geste de Potter l'a atteint beaucoup plus profondément qu'il n'est prêt à l'avouer.

Lorsqu'il s'est brusquement réveillé pour être confronté à ce baiser forcé, la première réaction de Drago a été la défense, c'est vrai. L'espace d'un instant, il s'est cru de retour dans sa cellule d'Azkaban, à la merci de Monroe… Puis il a reconnu Potter, et le choc ajouté à la terreur brute l'ont rempli d'une colère monstrueuse. Il a fui. Pas par crainte, mais parce qu'il a ressenti un dégoût si intense qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de rester une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que Potter. Et puis, une fois chez lui… Drago a pu prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il s'est rendu compte du bouleversement profond qui devait régner dans le cœur de Potter, pour le conduire à un tel geste… Il a mesuré le désespoir dans cet acte, ce grain de folie que Drago est incapable d'identifier, mais qui hante le regard de l'Elu…

Etonnamment, il a voulu lui venir en aide. Apporter des certitudes, un point de vue, des limites claires à ces illusions qu'il doit s'empresser de briser. Potter s'est monté la tête avec des conneries, et c'est à Drago qu'il convient de les disperser… Mais pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il se retrouve en lui, un peu. Lui aussi a été totalement paumé et à côté de sa vie. Lui aussi s'est posé mille questions et s'est souvent trouvé incapable d'identifier ce qu'il ressentait, parce que c'était trop douloureux. Mais surtout, Drago va mourir bientôt. Chaque jour, cette certitude s'ancre un peu plus dans sa chair, dans son esprit. Drago va mourir bientôt, et il a une dette envers Potter. Potter l'a sauvé. Il lui doit la vie. Drago veut lui venir en aide pour honorer cette dette, mais aussi pour réaliser une dernière bonne action avant de partir, pour se racheter peut-être… Il s'est passé tellement de merdes dans sa vie. Drago refuse que qui que ce soit d'autre souffre à cause de lui.

Non, Potter doit abandonner ses illusions d'amour fou tout de suite, et le laisser tranquille. C'est pourquoi Drago transplane à nouveau dans son bureau le lundi matin.

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir. A peine se matérialise-t-il dans la pièce qu'il voit Potter pointer sa baguette sur lui et s'écrier :

\- Stupéfix !

Drago s'effondre dans un silence figé.

 **XXX**

Lorsque Drago se réveille, il fait sombre et extrêmement froid. Il est allongé sur une table, visiblement en pierre : la morsure de la roche attaque sa peau. Il est entièrement nu. On a lié ses mains et ses pieds de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Drago sent un élan de panique intense s'emparer de lui, et le jugule aussitôt par habitude.

On lui a pris sa baguette, on lui a pris ses stylets, évidemment. Combien de temps est-il resté inconscient ? La dernière image qu'il a dans la tête, c'est Potter pointant sa baguette vers lui… Et puis, le trou noir.

Tournant la tête, Drago ne distingue rien de la pièce autour de lui. Il sait juste qu'il se trouve en hauteur, et que la salle doit être souterraine, s'il en juge par l'odeur et l'humidité ambiante. Quelque part sous les ruelles de Londres…

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre tout à coup : des bottes contre un escalier, et Drago entend une voix familière :

\- Il est réveillé ! s'écrie Harpocrate en trottinant jusqu'à la table.

Malefoy se dévisse la tête :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'écrie-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Harpocrate apporte avec lui la lumière, et Malefoy réalise soudain, horrifié, qu'il n'est pas seul dans la pièce. Un autre homme est ligoté sur une table, juste à sa droite. Lui aussi est entièrement nu, et toujours inconscient. Ses yeux s'agitent compulsivement sous ses paupières closes, comme si on l'avait drogué à outrance…

D'autres pas se font entendre dans les escaliers, et Potter entre :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? s'exclame aussitôt Drago.

\- Calme-toi…, répond Potter d'une voix qui se veut apaisante.

Mais Drago ne voit que l'étincelle de folie dans son regard. Cette folie qui s'est emparée de lui, et qui dicte ses paroles :

\- Nous allons te venir en aide.

\- Comment ? crache Drago.

Potter détourne le regard :

\- Tu sais très bien comment.

Puis, l'affrontant à nouveau :

\- Tu dois créer un Horcruxe.

Le cœur de Malefoy rate un battement. L'espace d'une seconde, il doit se souvenir de respirer, se reconcentrer. Il ne peut pas avoir bien entendu, c'est impossible :

\- Tu es complètement fou…, murmure-t-il.

\- C'est la seule solution ! proteste Potter. Tu-Sais-Qui l'a fait, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne sois pas capable de le faire !

\- Et ce type-là, je suppose que c'est pour le sacrifice ?

\- Il mérite de mourir, réplique sobrement Potter.

Drago fait non de la tête, épouvanté, rattrapé par l'horreur de la situation :

\- Tu es malade ! décrète-t-il. Tu as totalement perdu l'esprit… Comment est-ce que tu peux ne serait-ce qu'envisager de me faire faire une chose pareille ?

\- Il le faut ! s'écrie Potter en se penchant sur lui, les yeux exorbités. Sinon tu vas mourir !

\- Eh bien je préfère mourir ! réplique Drago en tirant sur ses liens. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de faire ce que tu me demandes, tu entends ?! Tuer un type que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie, fracturer mon âme en deux, devenir comme _Lui_ … Tu es complètement malade, jamais je ne ferai ça !

Potter recule comme s'il l'avait giflé :

\- Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu dis, déclare-t-il.

\- Et toi, tu ne réalises pas ce que tu fais ! Non mais regarde autour de toi, Potter ! Regarde cet homme ! C'est vraiment toi, ça ? C'est toi qui es capable de faire toutes ces choses ?

Malefoy avale sa salive rapidement, conscient que son sort se joue à cet instant :

\- Le garçon que j'ai connu n'aurait jamais enlevé un innocent pour me permettre d'accomplir un rituel de magie noire, plaide-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas un innocent !

\- Le garçon que j'ai connu se serait souvenu que tout ceci est mal, et c'est pour ça que tu m'as enlevé au lieu de me parler de ton projet !

Cet argument bloque la répartie de Potter dans sa gorge. Drago pousse son avantage :

\- Ce n'est pas toi, Potter… Laisse-moi partir, je t'en prie ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu me demandes de faire. Je ne veux pas d'une vie payée à un tel prix.

Potter reste longtemps silencieux. Son regard alterne entre l'inconnu et Malefoy, perdu dans des limbes que Drago n'ose pas imaginer. A côté d'eux, sans un bruit, Harpocrate rassemble de petits ustensiles tel un chirurgien en suspens. Potter se ferme soudain et déclare froidement :

\- Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un. Tu peux encore le faire.

\- Non !

Drago se débat, mais Potter resserre déjà les liens pour l'empêcher de bouger :

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te stupéfixer.

Puis il fait signe à Harpocrate. Le petit homme approche de sa démarche claudicante, et applique alors un linge odorant sur le visage de Drago. Ce dernier bloque sa respiration, tourne la tête, mais il ne peut résister au parfum entêtant du tissu qui finit par le plonger dans une douce hébétude. Les sirènes d'alarme du danger résonnent toujours dans son esprit, mais il ne peut plus leur répondre… Son univers sensoriel se réduit à des bruits étouffés et des perceptions molles. Même la pierre semble s'enfoncer sous son poids. Drago ne ressent plus le froid, mais le contact d'un pinceau sur sa peau avec une extrême acuité :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? s'entend-il demander d'une voix trainante.

\- Du sang de licorne, lui répond la voix d'Harpocrate.

Le vieil apothicaire semble très excité, comme à l'aube d'une découverte scientifique particulièrement prometteuse :

\- Cela permettra à votre corps de tenir le coup, explique-t-il. Quand nous procèderons au rituel, nous placerons le fragment de votre âme dans ce chandelier.

Il fait un signe de tête à droite vers un objet que Drago ne peut pas voir.

\- Voyez-vous, le virus qui vous ronge ne peut pas être éliminé magiquement, poursuit-il. Il attaque votre vie et une vie devra lui être payée. Seulement, je peux faire en sorte qu'il détruise la partie de votre âme contenue dans le chandelier, et non celle qui demeurera dans votre corps.

\- C'est impossible…, articule Drago, de plus en plus comateux.

\- Mais si. Le sang de licorne empêchera votre corps de mourir.

\- Pas boire… de sang de licorne…

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il le faille.

Sans prévenir, Harpocrate porte soudain une coupe à ses lèvres, et Drago sent un liquide frais et infect s'insinuer dans sa gorge. Il tousse brusquement, mais n'a pas la force de le recracher. A ses oreilles résonnent les mots : « Une demi-vie… Une vie maudite… ».

\- Tout ce qu'il faut maintenant, c'est créer l'Horcruxe, poursuit Haporcrate comme s'il exécutait une recette de cuisine. Et détourner l'attention du virus sur le chandelier.

Pendant de longues minutes, il poursuit son travail au pinceau, recouvrant de sang de licorne le corps de Drago en une myriade de symboles entremêlés. Puis il repose ses instruments :

\- Tenez-le, monsieur Potter, ordonne-t-il en dénouant soudain la main droite de Malefoy.

Drago sent le contact d'une lame froide que l'on place entre ses doigts :

\- Non…, s'entend-t-il murmurer.

\- Il n'y a pas le choix, répond la voix étouffée de Potter. Il faut que tu le tues. Nous pouvons prononcer les formules, mais il faut que ce soit toi.

\- Potter… Non…

\- Songe à la vie que tu vas pouvoir vivre, déclare Potter.

Et il serre brusquement la main de Drago pour la guider quelques centimètres plus loin, au-dessus de la poitrine de l'homme endormi. Alors seulement, Potter et Harpocrate entament de concert une longue mélopée dans une langue incompréhensible, et d'une seule pression du poignet, la dague de Drago s'enfonce dans le cœur de l'inconnu.

L'Univers tout entier semble soudain fendre son crâne en deux pour se précipiter à l'intérieur. Drago hurle : la douleur écartèle ses chairs en un milliard de points différents, ses os le brûlent, ses muscles se tendent, et la litanie de Potter et Harpocrate continue à un rythme lancinant, tandis que quelque chose s'arrache de son esprit pour dégouliner hors de son corps…

Drago tente de rattraper ses pensées, mais tout lui échappe. Le monde est devenu noir : un Enfer vide et terrible et froid. C'est donc cela la mort ? C'est donc cela le Néant qui l'attend ? A présent qu'il le contemple dans les yeux, Drago ne veut plus l'affronter, il veut fuir, mais la conscience emprisonne ses pensées et lui refuse la délivrance…

Le sang de licorne semble soudain s'agiter sur ses chairs nues. Drago sent le tracé surchauffer, s'incruster en lui, transcender la barrière de sa peau pour graver des signes au cœur même de ses cellules. Ce carcan qui se resserre autour de lui l'empêche de basculer, mais il le torture… C'est pire que tout, pire que toutes les douleurs qu'on lui a jamais infligées. Car ce n'est pas une douleur physique. Elle est ancrée dans son cœur, dans son âme, et c'est l'essence même de son être que l'on écartèle ainsi comme une pièce de viande à l'abattoir.

Drago sent ses pensées, ses doutes, ses rêves, son passé, ses espoirs, tout ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est, toutes les fibres de son existence, sa saveur, s'échapper de lui et se disperser pour être recréé ailleurs, quelque part dans un objet de métal dur et froid, quelque part où il ne pourra plus jamais les retrouver… Plus jamais il ne sera à nouveau plein, intègre, entier. On a fait de lui quelqu'un d'autre, quelque chose d'autre : il n'est plus lui. Drago souffre, il pleure sur son humanité perdue, et le sang de licorne qui bouillonne en lui semble déjà tenir la promesse de l'existence à laquelle il s'est condamné…

Au cœur des ténèbres, Drago entend toujours les voix de Potter et Harpocrate, tels les juges aux portes des damnés qui le condamnent, mais il entend aussi d'autres voix. Bientôt, ce sont des visages qui surgissent du Néant, et Drago reconnait, pétri d'horreur, les traits fins et délicats de sa mère, totalement décomposés par les vers. Elle le dévisage de ses orbites vides d'où s'échappe de la vermine, et l'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégage pénètre Drago jusqu'au plus profond de son être :

\- Mère… ! s'exclame-t-il, en sanglots, mais déjà, d'autres revenants lui succèdent.

Son père, tout d'abord. Il est entièrement nu et son sexe en érection se dresse devant lui, tel un totem obscène. Pansy Parkinson, ensuite. Son crâne détruit par les jets de pierre n'a plus de visage pour le regarder. Les sœurs Greengrass : Daphnée et Astoria. Elles se tiennent par la main et restent immobiles, deux poupées vides qu'il a un jour serrées contre lui, et que toute vie a désormais désertées…

Et puis soudain, il y a Monroe. Le gigantesque Monroe, dont les chairs ont fondu dans les jours qui ont précédés sa mort, et qui plaque à présent ses mains poisseuses de ciment sur le visage de Drago…

Drago hurle. Il voudrait fuir, mais ses paupières semblent avoir fondu et il n'a plus aucun moyen d'échapper aux revenants qui l'assaillent. Ils parlent eux aussi : leurs voix d'outre-tombe résonnent comme un raclement d'os contre la pierre, et Drago sent le contact de leurs doigts morts sur sa peau…

Brusquement, ils s'écartent tous pour laisser passer un nouvel arrivant. Alors, Drago se fige. Pendant tout ce temps, il a hurlé, il s'est débattu, il a repoussé la folie qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui… Mais ce qu'il voit à présent le paralyse.

En face de lui, à son chevet, un jeune garçon s'avance. Il a de beaux cheveux blonds et porte une tenue de prisonnier. Son visage est couvert d'hématomes, il a la lèvre fendue. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui retient l'attention de Drago. Le garçon a les yeux vides de la mort. Ses grands iris noirs le fixent, dilatés au maximum. Et alors, enfin, Drago les voit. Les signes. Les dizaines de petits signes qui recouvrent les iris du garçon, comme autant de caractère illisibles.

\- Pourquoi, Drago ? demande le garçon d'une voix éraillée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé ?

Drago éclate en sanglots :

\- Ce n'est pas possible…, s'exclame-t-il. Ce n'est pas vrai, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

\- Tu m'as abandonné, déclare le garçon de son regard mort. Tu m'as abandonné, et regarde ce qu'il est advenu de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux… ?

\- Ce sont mes péchés, Drago. Tous les péchés que j'ai commis dans cette vie.

\- Mais tu n'es qu'un gosse…

\- Tu crois que ça signifie que je n'ai pas péché ?

Le garçon s'approche, souffle son haleine glacée sur lui, et Drago ne peut l'éviter :

\- Ils m'enchainent, Drago, murmure le garçon. Ils nous enchainent tous. Nous sommes tous là, constamment. Nous ne pourrons jamais te quitter.

Alors, Drago se perd dans ce regard noir où se consume l'abyme, et l'abyme voit tout au fond de lui : elle le pénètre, le possède, l'accable :

\- Jude ! s'exclame-t-il. Jude, non, Jude !

Brusquement, Drago brise ses liens et des bras forts le rattrapent pour l'empêcher de tomber. Drago ne réalise pas où il est, il ne réalise pas ce qu'il voit, ni ce qu'il fait : il se raccroche à ce corps chaud qui le serre très fort et le berce, il s'agrippe à cette chemise sous ses doigts, mais il ne voit plus rien : il n'y a que ces ténèbres, et le visage du garçon qui lui promet l'Enfer :

\- Jude… ! Jude… ! Jude… !

\- Ça va aller, Malefoy…, murmure Potter, totalement bouleversé par la tournure de la situation. Ça va aller… Je suis là…

Mais Malefoy ne peut pas l'entendre. Harpocrate prononce encore quelques mots, et il sent soudain le sang de licorne aspirer le virus pour s'évaporer de sa peau, former un mince liseré ondoyant dans les airs, qui vient s'enrouler autour d'un grand chandelier placé sur un autel. Le liseré enserre le chandelier, fait pression, le brise.

Quelque chose meurt dans l'esprit de Drago. Dans son cœur aussi. Une partie de lui-même…

Les visions s'évanouissent, le laissant seul et tremblant de froid, couvert de sueur, la gorge déchirée d'avoir trop crié. La tension retombe dans un courant d'air électrique. Les neuf cercles de l'Enfer semblent s'être retirés après la messe noire qu'ils viennent de célébrer, et Drago sent encore leur brûlure jusqu'au creux de ses os… Il ne peut plus parler. Plus rien n'a de sens. Potter le berce doucement contre lui en sanglotant, mais Drago n'a plus d'émotion pour rien. Il tourne à peine le regard vers Harpocrate tandis que le petit homme s'avance pour lui déclarer :

\- Vous êtes hors de danger.

* * *

C'est encore moi ^^

Comme d'habitude, je préfère rendre à César ce qui appartient à César : la "guérison" de Drago et la vision de revenants dont les péchés sont écrits sur leurs yeux provient encore une fois de l'excellente saga des Salauds Gentilshommes, tome 3. Avec de la persévérance, je vais bien finir par vous convertir tous à cette lecture ^^

Je vous dis à très bientôt ;D

Nat'


	18. Interlude: Codétenu

Bonjour à tous =)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira : il introduit un personnage depuis longtemps évoqué, et que j'espère vous apprécierez.

Toujours au niveau des inspirations : le film Mysterious Skin de Gregg Araki avec Joseph Gordon-Levitt, magnifique mais très difficile à regarder, car centré sur la pédophilie et la prostitution de mineurs (joie ^^), et les photographies de Mary Ellen Mark, qui s'est consacrée aux enfants perdus des Etats-Unis. Voilà voilà, le programme est annoncé ^^

Donnez-moi votre avis ;D

Bonne lecture,

Nat'

* * *

Drago est tiré de sa lecture par la porte de sa cellule qui coulisse. Cela fait plusieurs années maintenant qu'il a obtenu le privilège d'accéder à des livres, pour bonne conduite. Aujourd'hui, Drago lit une biographie de Nathaniel Hawthorne.

On est en pleine journée. C'est le jour de repos : une fois par mois, un répit rare et inestimable. Drago passe d'ordinaire ces heures d'oisiveté seul à lire dans sa cellule, ou dans la cour lorsque le temps est au beau, sachant que personne ne cherchera à le provoquer.

Aujourd'hui, on est en mars. Le printemps est timide à Azkaban, et Drago a préféré la tranquillité de sa cellule à l'agitation constante des prisonniers.

Relevant les yeux de son livre, Drago détaille les raisons de son interruption : il aperçoit Johnson, deux autres gardiens, ainsi qu'un prisonnier chétif flottant dans sa combinaison flambant neuve, un prisonnier que les gardiens poussent à l'intérieur de la cellule.

Drago le dévisage, interdit. Huit années passées à Azkaban ont chassé toute capacité de surprise de son esprit. Pourtant, devant la jeunesse de son vis-à-vis, Drago ne sait pas comment réagir.

C'est un très jeune garçon, qui ne semble même pas avoir dix-sept ans. Son corps est petit et menu, encore marqué par l'enfance. La rondeur de ses joues laisse pourtant deviner le profil de pommettes fières, altières, qui confèrent à son visage un irrésistible éclat d'insolence. Cette insolence se retrouve dans ses yeux : effilés et très sombres, ciselés sous l'arête de sourcils acérés. La bouche est charnue et pulpeuse, presque sensuelle pour un garçon aussi jeune, accentuant encore cet air de sale gosse qui semble incruster ses traits. Mais ce qui frappe surtout Drago, ce sont ses cheveux. Blonds, dans une nuance plus chaude que la sienne, plus sombre, presque fauve, et qui tombent en mèches lisses et soyeuses de part et d'autre de son visage, épargnés par la lame du rasoir. Ce gosse n'a pas été tondu, et pour Drago, cela allume une sirène d'alarme immédiate dans son esprit.

Chassant tout son ressenti loin de lui, Drago se tourne vers Johnson. Ce dernier remet au nouveau venu les dernières indications : serviette de toilette et savon, consignes de travail et horaires de couvre-feu. Puis Johnson rend soudain son regard à Drago :

\- Malefoy, dit-il en faisant signe aux deux autres gardiens de déguerpir. J'ai à te parler.

Obéissant, Drago se redresse avec l'agilité d'un félin. Il perçoit un léger éclat de peur dans les yeux du gamin lorsqu'il le frôle, mais pourtant, il ne recule pas. Drago l'ignore et se penche à travers les barreaux pour parler à Johnson :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmure-t-il.

\- C'est ton nouveau codétenu.

\- C'est une blague ? Je n'ai pas eu un seul codétenu en huit ans !

\- Maintenant si.

Johnson soupire, et Drago retrouve soudain en lui les affres de cet homme bon confronté à l'horreur, tiraillé entre deux aspirations contraires :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je l'ai mis dans ta cellule, Malefoy ?

Drago ne veut pas avoir cette conversation, mais Johnson continue :

\- Parce que je sais que tu ne lui feras pas de mal, déclare-t-il. Que tu dissuaderas même les autres de lui en faire. Personne n'entrera dans sa cellule la nuit s'ils savent que tu es son codétenu.

Drago secoue la tête :

\- Je ne peux pas promettre de le protéger. Je ne peux pas me permettre une telle faiblesse, est-ce que tu comprends ? Si les autres voient que je le prends sous mon aile, ils vont lui tomber dessus deux fois plus fort, et tu le sais parfaitement !

Ecumant de rage, Drago se pince l'arête du nez et s'enjoint à réfléchir :

\- En plus, pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas rasé les cheveux ? demande-t-il. Tu sais très bien que ça fait de lui une cible toute désignée.

C'est au tour de Johnson de manifester son impuissance :

\- On ne peut pas, explique-t-il, l'air grave. C'est un mineur. Il est soumis à des mesures spéciales : pas de tonsure, moins de travail dans la mine.

Drago sent son estomac chuter tout au fond de lui :

\- C'est un mineur ? articule-t-il sans que ses traits ne trahissent la moindre émotion.

\- Oui. Il a quinze ans.

\- Est-ce que Shacklebolt est devenu complètement fou ?

La révolte brûle à présent dans tous les muscles du corps de Drago :

\- Pour quel motif envoie-t-on un gosse de quinze ans à Azkaban ?

\- Pour meurtre, répond placidement Johnson. C'est un prostitué, il a tué l'un de ses clients lors d'une passe. Le fils d'un ami à Shacklebolt.

Inspirant à fond, le gardien reprend d'un ton qui se veut apaisant :

\- Ecoute. Tu n'étais pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui lorsque tu es arrivé. C'est pourquoi je l'ai mis avec toi. Parce que tu comprends.

Drago coupe court à toute répartie, incapable d'aligner la moindre pensée cohérente. Il est scandalisé, et en même temps conscient de se trouver au bord d'un profond précipice, un abyme où le moindre faux pas pourrait le faire basculer :

\- Combien de temps dure sa peine ? demande-t-il.

\- Deux ans, répond Johnson. Parce qu'il est mineur. Il devrait sortir quelques semaines après ta libération.

\- Il ne tiendra jamais deux ans…

Johnson accorde un bref regard au garçon, qui s'est assis sur son lit et détaille la cellule, sans les écouter. Il revient enfin sur Malefoy :

\- Faisons ce que nous pouvons, Malefoy, conclut Johnson comme une supplique.

Et à cet instant plus que jamais, Drago a pitié du gardien. Pourquoi un homme tel que lui a-t-il choisi une vocation pareille ? Se condamner à côtoyer l'injustice et les pires facettes de l'humanité, jour après jour…

Refermant la grille, Johnson lui accorde un dernier regard insistant puis le laisse seul avec son codétenu.

Drago lui jette un rapide coup d'œil, puis remonte sur son lit. Sa carapace bien en place depuis des années dissimule parfaitement la tempête qui se déchaîne en lui. Il en veut à Johnson, mais il sait qu'il a eu raison… Car c'est vrai, il a pitié du gosse. Peu importe qui il est ou les circonstances qui l'ont amené ici, il ne peut qu'avoir pitié, car il se retrouve en lui. Mais il ne peut pas compatir. Il ne peut pas se le permettre. Il ne peut pas le protéger au risque de braquer un peu plus les projecteurs sur sa tête. Non, tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est le tenir à distance, et le surveiller de loin.

C'est sans compter sur le gosse :

\- Tu es Drago Malefoy, lui lance-t-il, ses pommettes fièrement levées vers lui.

Drago n'a pas à se forcer pour lui rendre son regard le plus froid. Merde, si en plus le gamin n'a aucun instinct de préservation… Il faut qu'il sache où est sa place. Qu'il apprenne à se faire oublier tout de suite, pour son propre bien… C'est pourquoi Drago l'ignore. Mais le gosse désigne la Marque des Ténèbres à demi visible sur son avant-bras :

\- Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était vrai, cette histoire de tatouage…

Drago claque son livre devant lui :

\- Ferme-la, ordonne-t-il, glacial. Ferme-la ou je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Ici je ne suis pas ton ami, personne ne l'est.

Le gosse hausse les épaules et détourne le regard, guère affecté. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire… Car l'espace d'une seconde, Drago a perçu le tremblement dans le corps chétif. La crainte qui se cache farouchement derrière ces airs bravaches… Le gamin veut se conduire comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, car il sait que la moindre faiblesse lui serait fatale.

Bien. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi idiot que ça, finalement. Mais il faut qu'il comprenne très vite que défier les autres ne lui garantira pas davantage de sécurité.

Pensif, Drago retourne à son livre, mais son esprit songe au garçon. Il ne sait même pas son nom, et ne compte pas le lui demander. Il ne veut pas lui donner l'impression de créer des liens avec lui. Il se rappelle ce que Johnson lui a dit, et imagine, malgré lui, ce corps et ce visage d'enfant se prostituer avec la même nonchalance que celle qu'il affiche aujourd'hui, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien… Le gosse a quinze ans, mais il a l'air d'en avoir douze et se conduit comme s'il en avait vingt-et-un. Aucun doute, il y a beaucoup d'horreur derrière cette arrogance feinte…

Même sa beauté est une malédiction. Drago peut sans peine imaginer ce que le gamin a vécu, et ce qu'il risque entre les murs d'Azkaban, à cause de ses traits angéliques… Même dans sa manière de bouger ou de faire la moue, il y a quelque chose d'irrésistiblement féminin, quelque chose de sauvage et gracieux, d'indéfinissable.

Une telle sensualité chez un garçon aussi jeune a quelque chose de troublant, et Drago ne peut s'empêcher de songer, dégoûté, que ce sont sans doute les nécessités de son métier qui l'ont conduit à devenir ainsi.

Drago se retient de soupirer. Il est fatigué de ce monde qui s'emploie jour après jour à lui démontrer sa cruauté.

\- Tu as une clope ? lui demande soudain le gamin qui s'est levé, déjà incapable de tenir en place.

\- Non, répond placidement Drago, ce qui est faux.

\- Très bien, alors qui est-ce que je dois sucer pour en avoir ?

Une telle répartie tire Drago de son livre. Le gamin doit s'en apercevoir, car ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire moqueur :

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il, narquois.

Impassible, Drago répond calmement :

\- Je ne te conseille pas d'entrer dans cette spirale-là. Tant que tu peux l'éviter.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Le maton t'a dit ce que je faisais, non ? En quoi ce serait différent ?

\- Tu deviendrais un esclave sexuel. Tu tiens vraiment à satisfaire les moindres caprices de toute la prison pour les deux années à venir ?

Le gamin hausse les épaules, guère perturbé par cette perspective :

\- C'est comme ça que je survis, dit-il avec cette franchise arrogante qui plante ses iris dans ceux de Drago. Si je leur donne ce qu'ils veulent et que je fais bien mon job, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on me fasse du mal.

L'argument est imparable, mais il donne à Drago l'envie de vomir. Pas parce que le gamin envisage de baiser toute la prison, ce qu'il a déjà dû faire au moins dix fois sur les trottoirs de Londres. Mais parce qu'il l'envisage avec une telle désinvolture. Comme si c'était naturel. La seule chose à faire, et la seule chose normale en ce monde.

Lorsque le signal retentit pour l'heure du dîner, Drago se lève et dit simplement :

\- Ne parle à personne.

Il espère que son autorité suffira.

 **XXX**

Comme c'était à prévoir, tous les regards se tournent vers le gosse lorsqu'il entre dans le réfectoire, seulement à moitié dissimulé par la silhouette de Drago. Déjà des remarques fusent, et Drago se tend lorsqu'il voit le gosse y répondre par un sourire entendu et provoquant. Il était sérieux, l'imbécile… Il sait ce qui l'attend, alors il préfère venir au-devant de ses bourreaux que l'inverse…

Dans un flash d'une aveuglante précision, Drago voit son père s'agenouiller pour se soumettre à Monroe et ses sbires, et il a le plus grand mal à dissimuler sa fureur. Les autres prisonniers doivent le voir. Ils sont déjà habitués à avoir peur de lui, mais là, ils s'écartent tous sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit servi. Alors seulement il s'assoit à une table, et il aperçoit le regard du gamin sur lui, surpris et indécis.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le microbe ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à tomber sur le caïd de la prison ?

Les autres prisonniers commencent à réaliser que le gamin et lui sont arrivés ensemble, aussi attendent-ils aussi, circonspect, de voir où le nouveau va s'asseoir. Le gosse s'approche de Drago.

\- Dégage, lui dit-il aussitôt.

Il a conscience d'être dur, mais il le faut. Accorder sa protection équivaudrait à braquer encore davantage les lumières sur le gamin. Ce serait le début d'une nouvelle guerre, et Drago est fatigué des guerres de clan. Il a suffisamment maté la meute en place pour leur faire comprendre qu'il est un loup solitaire auquel il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter. Il ne lui reste que deux ans à tenir ainsi. Mais si on lui découvre une faiblesse, la meute reviendra en force…

Ebranlé quelques instants, le gosse se reprend très vite et part s'asseoir à une table au hasard. Aussitôt, il est entouré par Manz, Lensher et Huckleberry, les dignes héritiers de Monroe. Drago observe leur comportement type : ils jaugent le nouveau venu, qu'ils classent automatiquement dans la catégorie des faibles, et estiment à présent son degré de docilité. Drago voit Lensher murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du petit, tout en glissant une main entre ses cuisses, et le gosse se laisse faire tout en plongeant à son tour la main dans l'entrejambe de Lensher. Le tout avec un sourire et presque un éclat de malice dans ses yeux très noirs.

Drago meurt définitivement d'envie de vomir. Il ne se laisse pas abuser et c'est ça le pire. Le gosse vit peut-être ça au quotidien, mais il ne peut pas le vivre bien. Personne ne peut prétendre vivre ça bien. Abandonnant son repas, Drago se lève, faisant le silence autour de lui. Malgré lui, il savoure le petit élan de respect et de peur qui se dégage de la salle. Il s'avance jusqu'à la table de Lensher et, sans lui prêter la moindre attention, il fixe le petit :

\- Debout, ordonne-t-il.

Il voit aux sourcils froncés du gamin que ce dernier compte lui résister, peut-être par pure bravade, aussi Drago le saisit-il par le bras pour l'arracher violemment à la table. Sa chaise valdingue à l'autre bout de la pièce, et le gosse hurle en se tenant l'épaule :

\- T'es complètement malade !

\- En avant.

Le gosse regarde autour de lui, désemparé. Il a peur à présent. Il comprend qu'il a mal évalué le rapport de force et qu'il s'est trompé d'attitude. Il ne s'est pas encore fait suffisamment d'alliés pour que qui que ce soit veuille intervenir. Même Huckleberry, le chef de cette meute qui s'est jeté sur lui, dévisage pour l'instant Malefoy avec circonspection et prudence. Il ne lui viendra pas en aide.

Alors, le garçon obtempère et quitte le réfectoire l'estomac vide, suivi de Drago qui peut sentir les dizaines de regard percer sa combinaison. Autant pour les projecteurs. Le seul regard compréhensif au milieu de tout ça, c'est celui de Johnson, qui les laisse partir avec un léger hochement de tête.

Lorsqu'enfin ils rejoignent leur cellule, le gosse fait mine de protester à nouveau. Drago ne se maîtrise plus et le plaque contre le mur :

\- Silence, dit-il, très calme. Plus un mot. Maintenant tu t'allonges et tu la fermes.

Les yeux du gamin s'écarquillent, et il finit par obtempérer, plus vite que Drago ne l'aurait cru. Il ne le quitte pas du regard, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose d'autre se passe… Drago comprend trop tard que ses paroles ont pu porter à confusion, et que le gamin s'imagine qu'il le veut pour lui tout seul, là, tout de suite. Poussant un soupire, Drago retourne s'allonger sur sa propre couchette :

\- Je ne te toucherai pas, proclame-t-il. Et toi, évite de faire des avances à tout ce qui bouge. Baisse la tête, fais ce que les gardiens te disent, et si tu as deux sous de jugeote, rase tes cheveux avant que Manz ou Lensher ne te les fassent bouffer.

Le garçon reste immobile, plongé dans la contemplation de Drago tout à coup, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois :

\- Ces types avaient peur de toi, déclare-t-il.

\- Oui. Personne ne t'a encore rien dit sur moi ? Peut-être que tu devrais avoir peur, toi aussi.

Drago se penche, mortellement sérieux :

\- Peut-être que c'est moi que tu devrais arrêter de faire chier.

 **XXX**

La nuit venue, Drago ne dort pas, étendu sur son lit les yeux fermés. Il entend à la respiration du garçon que celui-ci ne dort pas non plus. Tous les deux attendent, car il ne faut pas être sorcier pour deviner ce que Lensher a pu murmurer à l'oreille du gosse au réfectoire.

Aux alentours de minuit, des pas se font entendre, rengaine familière pour Drago, qui a appris à ne plus la craindre. Des murmures, aussi. Un homme qui s'exclame :

\- Mais c'est la cellule de Malefoy !

Dans le noir, Drago sourit. Une deuxième voix, celle de Lensher, s'élève doucement :

\- Il suffira de pas faire de bruit… Le gosse avait pas l'air farouche.

C'est ça, allez-y, mes mignons… Entrez dans la gueule du loup.

Avant même qu'ils ne posent la main sur la serrure, Drago s'est levé et fixe les trois hommes qui se tiennent dans le couloir devant lui : Manz, Lensher, et Huckleberry. Le gamin s'est redressé sur son lit, dévisageant la scène.

\- Pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas entrer ! s'écrie-t-il. C'est à moi de me débrouiller, tu me l'as clairement fait comprendre ! Alors laisse-moi gérer mes affaires, merde !

Sans le regarder, Drago répond simplement :

\- Non.

Il fixe les trois hommes. Sans dissimuler le dégoût qu'ils lui inspirent, il articule lentement :

\- Dégagez de ma cellule.

Les trois hommes obéissent. Mais Drago a eu le temps de voir leur regard changer. La haine s'est rallumée, la vieille haine, le vieux défi. Le rêve de mettre le loup solitaire à terre. Eh bien soit.

Inspirant profondément, Drago se tourne vers le gosse :

\- Pas de faveurs sexuelles, dit-il en lui lançant un paquet de cigarettes. Ni pour moi ni pour personne. Pas d'arrangements en douce. Et surtout, ne laisse pas ce types-là t'approcher.

Le garçon fronce les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, n'est-ce pas ? On ne se connait pas, on ne se doit rien !

\- Ces types, ce n'est pas ton cul qu'ils veulent, répond simplement Drago. Ils te veulent toi. Ton humanité, ton intégrité, ton estime de toi.

Le garçon ricane :

\- Si je devais me laisser arrêter par ça…

\- Eh bien ici je dis stop. Tu ne baiseras personne pour obtenir ce que tu veux, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le sourire du garçon s'efface. Il est troublé, perturbé par le sérieux qu'il sent dans la voix de son adversaire. Doucement, il acquiesce. Bien. C'est une paix fragile. Drago le tiendra à l'œil, mais demain est un autre jour.

 **XXX**

Dans la semaine qui s'ensuit, Drago autorise le garçon à rester dans son sillage et à le suivre. Il s'appelle Jude, et Johnson n'a pas menti : il n'a bien que quinze ans. Il vit dans la rue et se prostitue depuis qu'il en a treize. Un beau jour, il a simplement décidé que la vie auprès de sa mère alcoolique, de ses multiples amants et de leurs quinze enfants bâtards était simplement devenue trop insupportable, et il est parti de chez lui sans que personne ne remarque son absence, ni ne parte à sa recherche.

Jude est un gosse des rues, tout simplement. Un enfant de la misère, comme le Royaume-Uni en compte des centaines, et sur qui tout le monde ferme les yeux. A commencer par le gouvernement sorcier. Chaque année, des dizaines de ces jeunes disparaissent, avalés par le monde. Les autres finissent leurs jours en prison. Pour Jude, la prison ne semble pas être une perspective plus terrifiante qu'une autre. Il a déjà vécu bien pire. Trop pour son âge.

Interrogé sur les raisons de son crime, Jude lui a simplement livré ceci :

\- Le type était un violent. Un sadique. J'en avais déjà connu des comme ça avant, mais jamais à ce point-là… Quand j'ai compris qu'il était taré, j'ai voulu m'enfuir. Mais il m'a couru après. Il m'a foutu la tête dans la baignoire de l'hôtel, il a enroulé le cordon de la douche autour de mon cou, et il a allumé l'eau. Je me suis débattu, parce que j'étouffais, mais il voulait rien entendre. Il m'a pris contre le rebord de la baignoire, en me cognant la tête contre les parois… Si je n'avais pas réagi, je me serais noyé. J'ai attrapé le flacon de sels de bain et je le lui ai éclaté sur le crâne. Je ne crois pas que ça l'ait tué, mais… Il a fait une mauvaise chute, et il s'est brisé la nuque contre le lavabo.

\- Alors c'était de la légitime défense ! s'était écrié Drago.

Ce à quoi Jude avait répondu par son rire juvénile, et déjà cynique :

\- Va dire à la police que tu es une pute qui vient de se faire violer. Va leur dire que ce n'était pas consenti…

Drago avait secoué la tête, désemparé et pétri d'horreur, mais Jude avait simplement conclu :

\- Je me suis enfui. Evidemment, la police n'a pas mis longtemps à me retrouver. Surtout quand on a appris que le type en question était le fils d'un ami de Shacklebolt. On a accusé la petite frappe qui essaye de dépouiller ses clients pendant qu'elle les baise, et puis voilà.

Il avait haussé les épaules avec ce sourire ignoble :

\- Je me retrouve ici.

Drago n'avait pu réprimer le goût de bile, sur sa langue. Depuis, il protège le gamin. Même s'il lui parle à peine, même s'il se montre froid et distant. Même s'il ne répond pas lorsque Jude lui pose des questions morbides sur Voldemort et sur ses propres crimes. Le gamin est un étrange mélange de fragilité et d'assurance : trop insolent pour son propre bien, trop exubérant, trop fier, et en même temps, vulnérable et prêt à tout pour survivre… La moitié du temps, Drago a envie de lui foutre des baffes, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se voir en lui. De voir tout le mal qu'on pourrait lui faire comme un écho de ce qui lui a déjà été infligé.

Drago ne lui a rien livré sur lui-même. Il ne lui a pas dit pour Monroe, pour son père, et les autres. Il sait que d'autres détenus de la prison n'ont pas dû tarder à livrer à Jude tous les exploits de son codétenu : la mort de Monroe, et le sort de Lewis, Miles et Peters… Mais Jude n'a pas changé d'attitude. Il est toujours circonspect, défiant et insupportablement lascif, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Même si ce n'est évidemment qu'une façade.

Drago peut le comprendre. Lui-même, il connait l'importance de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, ses émotions, son véritable ressenti. Il sait que si Jude était un garçon normal, il éclaterait en sanglots dans son lit tous les soirs. Mais non. Jude essuie seul les crachats que la vie lui tend et encaisse. Parce qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix.

 **XXX**

Drago reste néanmoins plus lucide que son compagnon de cellule, et infiniment plus expérimenté. Il sait que les ennuis ne vont pas tarder à venir. Et ils arrivent, en effet, dans le pire endroit possible : les douches.

Le pire endroit possible, car les prisonniers sont nus et incapables de dissimuler une arme.

Drago n'a jamais perdu l'habitude de surveiller ses ennemis du regard. Il sait qu'aujourd'hui, c'est Verner qui est en poste : un gardien véreux à la botte d'Huckleberry. Drago sent le danger dès qu'il voit Huckleberry et ses sbires se diriger vers Jude, dans un flagrant désir de le provoquer. Dès qu'il voit tous les autres prisonniers hâter leur douche et se ruer vers la sortie. Dès qu'il voit Verner tourner le dos pour s'en aller…

Drago reste, il est seul avec Huckleberry, Lensher, Manz et Jude, seul à s'interposer :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malefoy ? lui lance Huckleberry d'un ton plein de morgue. Tu t'es trouvé une petite chérie, c'est ça ? Tu veux la garder pour toi ? On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était pas bien de partager ?

Entre ses doigts, Drago voit soudain briller un objet tranchant : une lame de rasoir. Enfoiré de Verner… Il l'a laissé passer exprès…

Bandant ses muscles, Drago s'avance tandis que Jude recule contre le mur :

\- Laisse le gosse tranquille, ordonne-t-il d'une voix qu'il veut calme mais ferme.

Il n'a pas peur. Il flaire le danger, mais il n'a pas peur. Comme la surprise, Drago a perdu la capacité d'avoir peur il y a longtemps.

Les trois hommes ricanent, mais Drago voit clair dans leur jeu : il sait qu'ils ne sont pas rassurés. Cela fait des années qu'ils n'ont pas osé se confronter à lui, et ils ont toujours perdu. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Cette fois, Drago est nu sur le sol glissant, et Huckleberry a une arme. Cela semble leur donner confiance : les trois hommes se jettent sur lui à l'unisson. Drago évite l'attaque, pare, balance ses poings le plus fort possible. Il est resté fort, mais il manque de pratique. Peu importe : tout ce qu'il faut c'est la rage de vaincre, bordel de merde !

Hors de question qu'il les laisse le toucher ! Hors de question qu'il laisse ces porcs martyriser un seul gamin de plus ! Hors de question qu'il laisse une autre personne se faire violer par son impuissance…

Totalement aveuglé, Drago ne voit plus que son père déchiré sous ses yeux par Monroe, son père qui s'est laissé prendre encore et encore, tandis que chaque nuit, Drago se battait pour lui, seul contre trois adversaires armés…

Il ne veut pas revivre ça. Il ne peut pas échouer, il ne peut pas… Depuis huit ans, il a toute confiance en lui-même pour se défendre, lui et son intégrité physique, mais pas une autre personne. Jude est sa faiblesse, et Huckleberry le sait : renonçant à son attaque, il se jette par surprise sur Jude et lui empoigne les cheveux. Il s'est obstiné à les garder, malgré le conseil de Drago…

A présent, Huckleberry pointe la lame de rasoir sur le cou de Jude, et Drago se voit sombrer devant un terrible déjà-vu. Huckleberry lèche la joue du garçon, qui ne se défend pas :

\- Eh bien, Malefoy, lance-t-il. Ta petite pute m'aime bien on dirait. Elle est bien étroite, j'espère.

\- Arrête, fait Drago d'une voix éteinte en baissant les poings.

Surpris, Manz et Lensher reculent.

\- Ça y est, on devient raisonnable ? jubile Huckleberry.

\- Lâche-le.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu n'as plus rien à menacer, Malefoy. C'est moi qui le tiens, tu ne vois pas ? Je peux lui faire tout ce que je veux.

\- Lâche-le et je te donnerai quelque chose de bien mieux que lui.

Les sourcils d'Huckleberry s'envolent vers son front :

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

Drago hausse les épaules :

\- Moi.

Devant la stupéfaction du chef, il poursuit :

\- C'est bien ce que tu as toujours voulu, non ? M'avoir moi. Le « grand » Drago Malefoy. Alors lâche le gosse, promets tes sbires et toi que vous ne toucherez plus jamais à une seule mèche de ses cheveux, et je me mettrai à genoux devant toi. Tu pourras le dire à toute la prison si tu veux.

Dans l'emprise d'Huckleberry, Jude s'écrie : « Malefoy », figé d'horreur, mais Drago l'ignore. Il règne dans son esprit un calme infini. Il entend la lente pulsation de son cœur, froid, déterminé. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti ainsi. A l'aube d'un basculement critique. Contraint d'oublier tout de lui-même, pour qu'il ne reste que ce noyau dur que Monroe a créé : cruel, implacable. Impitoyable.

Pour Jude, il doit ranimer cet être terrible qui sommeille en lui, et faire ce qu'il n'a encore jamais fait. Pour prouver sa bonne fois à Huckleberry, Drago se met à genoux. Il ne le quitte pas des yeux tandis que son ennemi le jauge. Un sourire défigure ses traits, un sourire encore incrédule : il n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il voit. Drago Malefoy qui s'incline devant lui. Malefoy qui se soumet.

Huckleberry relâche lentement Jude et s'avance :

\- Très bien, Malefoy, énonce-t-il. Mats tu as intérêt à me faire ça correctement. A la moindre hésitation de ta part, n'oublie pas que je peux récupérer ta chérie en un claquement de doigt.

Drago hoche la tête. Il chasse toute pensée accessoire de son esprit. Il chasse le regard désespéré de Jude qui le supplie de ne pas se sacrifier pour lui. Nu et ruisselant d'eau, Huckleberry masse quelques instants son membre viril entre ses doigts, et lorsqu'il se dresse devant lui, Drago le prend dans sa bouche.

Les deux autres le regardent faire, fascinés. Malefoy a cédé, enfin ! Ils l'ont contraint à faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait, pas même pour Monroe !

Alors, sans hésiter, Drago mord. De toute la force de ses mâchoires, il mord le bout de chair en lui et il sent le sang envahir sa bouche. Huckleberry hurle, cherche à se dégager. Drago s'agrippe à lui et ne relâche pas : le sang est épais et chaud dans sa bouche, métallique, infecte, mais Drago scie de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se détache et qu'enfin, il recrache le gland d'Huckleberry sur le sol carrelé.

Le prisonnier hurle. Absolument désemparé, ses deux sbires veulent lui porter secours et ne songent plus à menacer Jude. Drago éclate de rire, la bouche en sang, bien décidé à leur montrer l'étendue de sa folie, l'étendue de ce qu'il est capable de faire à ceux qui s'en prennent à lui. A lui et à Jude.

Drago se relève et rallume négligemment un jet d'eau, le temps de laver le sang. Il doit faire vite, il le sait. Les cris ne tarderont plus à faire revenir Verner. S'approchant d'Huckleberry qui se contorsionne et des deux hommes qui le tiennent, Drago les avertit simplement :

\- Un seul mot pour me mettre en cause… Et je viens arracher vos queues dans votre sommeil pour vous les fourrer dans le cul. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Manz et Lensher acquiescent, trop choqués pour réagir. Huckleberry hurle comme aux portes de la folie. Alors, Drago passe son chemin et entraîne Jude derrière lui.

 **XXX**

Une fois rhabillés et loin des cris de panique, la vie de la prison sépare Jude et Drago. Ils ne se voient plus et ne se parlent plus jusqu'à ce que la soirée les réunisse dans leur cellule commune. Alors seulement, Jude porte sur Drago un regard silencieux, mais lourd de conséquences.

\- Merci…, articule-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Drago fait non de la tête. Ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable. Mais il ne regrette pas. Il en éprouve même une sorte de jubilation malsaine, la même que lorsqu'il a tué Monroe. Oui, il y a définitivement en lui une part de sombre, qui aime le goût du sang…

La rumeur de ce qui est arrivé à Huckleberry s'est déjà répandue dans toute la prison. Aucun nom n'a été donné officiellement, mais un seul se murmure déjà sur toutes les lèvres : Malefoy…

Drago n'a pas peur. Il sait que l'inattention même de Verner empêche de l'incriminer. Et que ce que Manz et Lensher ont vu dans la salle de bain ce jour-là hantera leurs nuits jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, les dissuadant de parler. Quant à Huckleberry… S'il ne s'est pas vidé de son sang d'ici l'aube, quel homme irait clamer le nom de celui qui l'a émasculé ?

Non, Drago est hors de danger. Et Jude aussi.

Soudain, le garçon se lève de son lit et s'approche du sien. Il s'agenouille par terre sans le toucher, son visage à hauteur de celui de Drago. Drago éprouve une sensation étrange. Le loup solitaire a gagné une bataille de plus. Il a commis ce genre très spécifique d'atrocités qui isole à jamais un individu du reste de ses semblables, car elles ont fait de lui un monstre. Un monstre seul. Mais aujourd'hui, Drago n'est plus seul.

\- Merci, répète Jude.

Et dans un élan rapide, il s'avance pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Drago.

Drago laisse passer quelques secondes, puis l'écarte en douceur. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il est surpris par cette réaction. Mais il ne veut pas blesser Jude.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, lui murmure-t-il doucement.

\- Mais je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie.

\- Non. Tu l'as fait parce que c'est tout ce que tu as toujours connu. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on t'a appris à vivre.

Drago caresse distraitement une mèche de ces cheveux blonds qui lui rappellent tant les siens, et la replace derrière l'oreille du garçon :

\- Voilà ce que je veux t'apprendre, dit-il. Dans la vie, tout n'a pas à se payer de cette manière. Tu n'as pas à me remercier de cette manière. Je n'exigerai jamais rien de ce genre de toi, tu entends ?

\- Mais si c'est ce que je veux…

\- Ce que tu t'imagines vouloir.

Drago secoue la tête :

\- Tant qu'on sera tous les deux ici, je ne laisserai plus personne se servir de toi comme ça.

Il embrasse le garçon sur le front :

\- Et surtout pas moi.

Jude se recule, vaguement déçu. Drago ne se lasse plus d'être interpellé par le comportement de cet être étrange et si peu conventionnel. Au final, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Jude grimpe sur son lit et se pelotonne contre lui. Compte-tenu de ce qu'ils viennent de vivre, Drago n'a pas le cœur de le repousser :

\- Pas longtemps, dit-il néanmoins. Si on te voit comme ça, nos ennuis n'en finiront pas.

Mais Jude fait déjà semblant de s'être endormi.


	19. Confessions

Bonjour à tous =)

J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre, et il est moins long que les autres, j'en suis désolée.

MAIS vous serez heureux d'apprendre que j'ai passé ma soutenance de mémoire cette semaine, et que je suis donc désormais libre comme le vent, libre d'écrire autant que je veux ^^

Je suis contente que le personnage de Jude vous ait plu =) Par ailleurs, puisqu'on m'a reposé la question : je préfère ne pas préciser s'il y aura du HPDM ou du HGDM ^^ S'embarquer dans une histoire, c'est prendre des risques et accepter d'être surpris =) Vous savez que vous pouvez vous attendre à un truc non conventionnel en tout cas. Et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fiction même si les romances prennent une tournure que vous n'aviez pas prévue ;D

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

Harry a ramené Malefoy chez lui. Depuis l'accomplissement du rituel, le jeune homme blond a sombré dans une inconscience fiévreuse, entrecoupée de brefs épisodes d'éveil totalement incohérents. Malefoy semble choqué bien sûr, mais cela va au-delà de ça : il est traumatisé. Même lorsque ses yeux se révulsent et que la nuit le prend, ses membres sont agités de tremblements spasmodiques, sa respiration reste courte, hachée, et ses mâchoires se crispent à un point tel qu'Harry peut entendre ses dents crisser les unes contre les autres.

Harry a déposé Malefoy sur le lit de la chambre d'ami, comme un rappel sinistre des quelques heures que Malefoy y a passées à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Sur les conseils d'Harpocrate, il l'a enveloppé d'un drap en le privant de couvertures, pour ne pas faire augmenter sa température, et il lui a prodigué les diverses remèdes que le vieil apothicaire lui a confiés.

Maintenant, il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

Harry est tétanisé. Son esprit semble être devenu sourd aux stimuli du monde. Il peine à réaliser ce qu'il a fait, et pourtant… Dès qu'il ferme les yeux, il voit la lame s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de Léopold Does. Il sent le contact de la main moite de Malefoy sous la sienne, qui cherche à le fuir. Il entend les cris déchirants du jeune homme, et il entend ce nom qu'il hurle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales : « Jude ».

Harpocrate a dû l'assommer à grands renforts de calmants pour enfin parvenir à le faire taire, et l'empêcher de se blesser lui-même. Mais Harry ne peut pas oublier.

Ce qu'il a fait à Malefoy… Ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette cave obscure de l'Allée des Embrumes ce jour-là… Il ne pourra jamais l'oublier. C'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu ou vécu. Harry a senti la présence de l'Ombre, cette fois : elle était avec eux dans la pièce, et elle s'est incrustée en lui. Elle ne s'en délogera plus. Mais, surtout, elle a touché Malefoy.

Quoi de plus logique ? Harpocrate et lui l'avait convoquée, après tout. Un rituel de magie noire, pour prévenir un destin encore plus noir…

Harry contemple Malefoy qui gémit dans son sommeil, et plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment dans sa vie, il doute. Il se sent au bord d'un gigantesque basculement. Si Malefoy ne s'en sort pas…

Harry prie, il prie pour avoir fait le bon choix, il prie pour que les atrocités qu'ils viennent de commettre ne conduisent pas un peu plus Malefoy en Enfer, et ne laissent pas une trace indélébile sur leurs vies… Mais il n'ose y croire. Il y aura des conséquences, forcément. Un acte aussi contre-nature ne peut pas rester impuni…

Avec un frisson, Harry réalise qu'il est indifférent à son propre sort. Pour lui, sa vie n'a plus d'importance depuis longtemps. Elle est un ratage complet, de toute façon. Il est aigri, anxieux et seul. Mais Malefoy… Harry le regarde s'agiter dans son lit, et il se raccroche à cette preuve de vie. Il faut que Malefoy vive. Il faut que Malefoy aille bien. Car alors, ce sacrifice horrible n'aura pas été vain. L'assassinat de tous les principes d'Harry, de sa morale, de son reste de conscience… Tout cela aura un sens. Une raison d'être. Il n'aura pas abandonné son âme pour rien. Il n'aura pas mutilé à vie l'homme qu'il aime pour mieux le condamner aux enfers… Il faut que ça marche. Il faut que Malefoy vive. Harry a fait tout ça _pour_ lui.

Les ongles rongés jusqu'au sang, Harry se prépare à une longue attente, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

 **XXX**

Dans les heures qui suivent, Malefoy continue d'alterner entre inconscience et périodes de délire. Harry lui administre les potions, étend des linges froids sur sa peau, éponge sa sueur. Combien de temps va-t-il rester ainsi ? Et s'il ne se remettait jamais ?

Crucifié par cette seule idée, Harry sent son existence se fondre en un immense hurlement. La fatigue fait pression sur ses temps sans vouloir l'achever. Il ne peut pas dormir, il ne peut pas… Sa conscience l'en empêche. La conscience d'avoir commis quelque chose d'horrible, encore occulté par l'espoir d'avoir bien agi… D'avoir fait la seule chose nécessaire… D'avoir réussi… Si Malefoy s'en sort, aucun doute, ses scrupules disparaitront.

Dans ses rares moments d'aphasie, Malefoy reste étendu, immobile, et Harry contemple comme dans un rêve les courbes de ce corps déjà si durement éprouvé. Peut-être en raison de sa liaison avec Caleb, Harry remarque des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais vues auparavant. Comme la finesse des mains de Drago. L'arête tranchante de sa mâchoire, la noblesse incomparable de son front. Et ses yeux acérés, effilés, ses yeux qui l'ont transpercé tant de fois déjà pour le blesser, sans jamais daigner le tuer…

Malefoy est beau. Harry se dégoûte à l'instant même où ce constat éclot dans son esprit. Malgré la maladie, et les dix années passées en prison, Malefoy recèle un charisme que rien ne pourra jamais lui enlever. Peut-être parce que c'est la beauté de son être qui rejaillit à travers lui… Il a le profil fier et déterminé qui a toujours fait de lui aux yeux d'Harry un adversaire naturel. La prison l'a rendu plus dur, plus sévère, plus impénétrable… Mais également encore plus fascinant, si possible.

Oui, c'est bien cela. Depuis leur enfance, Harry a éprouvé bien des choses pour Drago Malefoy, mais jamais de l'indifférence. Quelle que soit la nature de sa haine, elle était toujours intense. Seul Malefoy avait le pouvoir de le sortir à ce point de ses gonds… De le bouleverser, au-delà de tout entendement…

Et c'est encore ce que Malefoy avait fait, le bouleverser, lorsqu'il avait baissé sa baguette et fondu en larmes devant Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il l'avait épargné, lui, Ron et Hermione, face à sa tante Bellatrix. Lorsqu'il avait subi son jugement sans broncher.

Quelles que soient ses erreurs ou les choix qu'il avait faits, les actes de Malefoy n'avaient jamais laissé Harry indifférent. Après son départ pour Azkaban, son absence était devenue palpable, vivante. Harry s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son combat pour combler ce vide. Pour faire revenir son vieil ennemi dans sa vie… Avec le temps, l'échec de sa relation avec Ginny et ses nombreux conflits avec Ron lui avaient fait admettre son obsession pour Malefoy. Il en avait cherché les causes. Au-delà de la flagrante injustice que la situation du Serpentard lui inspirait… Harry s'était surtout rendu compte de son profond sentiment d'inachevé. De frustration. Du gâchis que représentait l'emprisonnement de ce jeune homme perdu qu'il avait aperçu au détour de la guerre, cherchant son chemin vers la lumière… Harry aurait voulu connaitre ce jeune homme. Il aurait voulu qu'on lui donne sa chance.

Depuis le retour de Malefoy, les choses avaient changé. Il était évident qu'il n'était plus le garçon de Poudlard, ni le jeune homme perdu du tribunal. Il était autre chose. Un peu de ça, un peu de l'inconnu qu'il avait toujours été, et un peu de cet homme qui avait grandi loin d'Harry… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, l'obsession d'Harry, elle, était intacte. Elle avait grandi, confrontée avec force à la présence réelle de Malefoy, physique, intense, pour se nourrir de lui à un point tel qu'Harry en avait été submergé. Fascination était devenue désir. Harry bataillait encore avec ce sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas. Avec ces émotions si soudaines et inappropriées qu'elles le saisissaient à tout instant, même lorsque Malefoy gisait vulnérable devant lui… A travers cette mutation qui s'était emparée de lui, Harry s'était perdu, abandonné totalement, pour se découvrir d'autres facettes insoupçonnées, pour devenir lui aussi autre chose, une chose pour laquelle il n'avait pas de mots…

Une chose capable d'assassiner un homme dans une crypte, pour en sauver un autre.

Harry secoue la tête. Il fait boire un peu de soupe à Malefoy, puis chasse à nouveau les souvenirs de son esprit. Sous ses doigts, Malefoy se crispe et articule quelques mots. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça. Le plus souvent, ce sont les mêmes noms qui reviennent. « Mère ». « Astoria ». Et, le plus fréquent, « Jude ».

Harry ne sait pas quoi en penser. Chaque fois que Malefoy prononce ce nom, une épine se plante dans son cœur, et il pense à Caleb. Il n'a pas d'explication rationnelle. Il se consume de jalousie, c'est tout, pour un inconnu sans visage dont il n'a que le baiser et le nom…

\- Astoria…, murmure à nouveau Malefoy.

Harry lui presse la main sans s'en rendre compte :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Malefoy…, s'entend-il répondre en songeant aux sœurs Greengrass.

Après la chute de Voldemort, le père d'Astoria et Daphnée n'avait pas supporté l'échec et la déchéance des Sangs-Purs. Il avait refusé de laisser ses filles vivre dans un monde gouverné par la défaite de Voldemort. Il avait assassiné toute sa famille : sa femme et ses deux filles, avant de s'en prendre à lui-même. Astoria n'avait que seize ans.

\- Je suis désolé pour Daphnée et Astoria…

Malefoy ouvre les yeux et le regarde fixement. Harry sursaute. Malefoy le dévisage, mais il ne le voit pas. Son regard s'écartèle sur le vide. Perdu dans des souvenirs refoulés depuis longtemps, des souvenirs qui, depuis toujours, se battent pour remonter à la surface…

\- Daphnée a été ma première fois…, articule-t-il tout à coup, et Harry ne sait pas comment réagir. J'avais quinze ans… C'était la plus belle fille que j'avais jamais vu, et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle m'abordait.

Ses yeux parcourent le visage d'Harry, le trouvent, se perdent à nouveau :

\- Ça s'est passé chez ses parents… C'était juste après le retour de Voldemort… Mon père avait tenu à m'envoyer en vacances chez eux cet été-là. Daphnée est venue vers moi, et même si elle m'intimidait, j'aurais été bien incapable de la repousser… Je n'ai compris que trop tard que c'était Voldemort qui lui avait ordonné de faire ça. Ainsi que ses parents, et les miens… En guise de récompense. Et pour forger une éventuelle alliance entre Sang-Purs… Je ne l'ai plus jamais touchée après ça. Je crois qu'elle m'en a été reconnaissante.

Harry ne dit rien, interdit. Il est interloqué par ce récit sorti de nulle part. Mais, comme tout ce qui concerne Malefoy, il est fasciné. Il n'a jamais rien soupçonné des amours du Serpentard, et ne s'en est en fait jamais vraiment préoccupé jusqu'à son retour de prison. Mais le garçon qu'il découvre à travers la fièvre le trouble : un adolescent nerveux, humain, sensible, capable de ressentir, de faillir, un garçon comme lui, en somme. Un garçon avec des tourments, des personnes qui lui étaient proches, des histoires comme celles que lui-même avait vécu avec son entourage : les Dursley, les Weasley, Cho, Ginny… Malefoy n'est plus un simple antagoniste : il est un être avec son existence propre, son histoire, et les émotions qui l'accompagnent.

Mais déjà, comme lancé dans une vision sans fin, Malefoy continue :

\- Après, je suis retourné à Poudlard… Et il y a eu Pansy. Je ne l'aimais pas. J'ai profité d'elle au moment où j'étais le plus mesquin. J'aimais la façon dont elle me regardait, la fascination dans ses yeux… J'aimais représenter tout pour elle alors qu'elle n'était rien pour moi… Je l'ai traitée comme de la merde, et elle s'est laissée faire… Ma seule consolation dans tout cela, c'est que je crois qu'elle ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé. Elle n'a jamais vraiment cherché à me connaître. Elle était amoureuse d'une idée, de ce que je représentais. Comme toi.

Le regard de Malefoy devient étonnamment lucide d'un seul coup, et Harry se fige. Mais la lueur disparait :

\- Elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé…

Pansy Parkinson avait été lapidée en pleine rue, quelques semaines après le procès de Malefoy. Personne n'avait jamais été arrêté.

Soudain, Malefoy est saisi d'un immense frisson et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, comme s'il revivait la scène juste devant lui, pétrifié d'horreur :

\- Et puis j'ai rencontré Astoria, dit-il très vite. Je la connaissais déjà bien sûr, mais je n'avais jamais fait attention à elle… Je venais d'entrer en sixième année. Tout s'écroulait autour de moi… Mes parents en disgrâce, Voldemort sous mon toit, ma mission, mon tatouage de Mangemort… J'allais mal, mais elle a été là pour moi. Elle savait ce que j'étais, et pourtant, elle a quand même accepté de me parler… Elle m'a soutenu, sans jamais me poser de questions. Sans jamais me juger. Sans rien attendre de moi. Elle a été la première personne au monde à ne rien attendre de moi… Elle voulait seulement m'aimer, et je l'ai aimée en retour… Mal, bien sûr. J'avais seize ans, et elle seulement quatorze. J'étais un ado imbécile et sous pression qui ne pensait qu'avec sa queue… Je voulais coucher avec elle alors que cela lui faisait peur, et j'ai fini par la convaincre. Elle m'a aimé quand même. Jusqu'à la fin… Jusqu'à ce que son taré de père ne lui lance un Avada Kedavra de plein fouet… Une semaine plus tard, j'étais envoyé à Azkaban.

Malefoy pleure. Deux larmes symétriques coulent le long de ses joues. Encore aujourd'hui, il souffre de cette perte, Harry le ressent. Aussi, il se maudit lorsqu'il ne peut retenir ces quelques mots :

\- Et Jude… ?

Malefoy tressaille. L'espace d'une seconde, Harry croit qu'il peut le voir, vraiment :

\- Jude…, répète-t-il.

Puis, le visage traversé par une tendresse aussi soudaine que lumineuse, il s'exclame :

\- Je l'aime… Je dois le protéger… Il doit s'en sortir, il le faut ! Je l'aime…

Harry reconnait à peine Malefoy, animé par de telles émotions. Une fois encore, il est confronté au gouffre qu'est cet homme qui l'obsède alors qu'il le connait si peu…

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Harry se lève, se rend dans son bureau, attrape le dossier de Malefoy. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir vu de mention d'aucun Jude parmi les feuillets, mais un détail a pu lui échapper. Revenant au chevet du Serpentard, Harry parcourt les pages, relevant les nombreuses occurrences du gardien, Paul Johnson, dans la rédaction des rapports, et les nombreux accrochages que Malefoy a eus avec des prisonniers comme Manz, Lensher ou Huckleberry. Une date attire soudain son attention, en mars d'il y a deux ans. Après huit ans de cellule privative, Malefoy s'était vu adjoindre un codétenu. Judicaël Blake.

Harry se fige, fixe ce nom sans y croire, tétanisé par ce qu'il vient de découvrir. Le dossier n'en précise pas davantage : tout juste indique-t-il que les deux prisonniers ne se sont jamais porté atteinte l'un à l'autre.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Harry rédige une rapide missive à l'intention du Ministère, réclamant un complément d'informations sur Judicaël Blake. Quelques minutes plus tard, un hibou arrive, chargé d'un dossier scellé.

Harry découvre le visage de Jude. C'est un prostitué à peine majeur, condamné à Azkaban pour meurtre. Une histoire sordide, que les quelques lignes qui servent à la résumer désignent à l'évidence comme une injustice.

Harry reste en arrêt devant la photo du prisonnier : si jeune, terriblement angélique, et provoquant rien que par son regard…

Jude… Est-ce que c'est toi que Malefoy aime ? Est-ce qu'il t'a aimé et embrassé, est-ce qu'il t'a tenu dans ses bras ? Est-ce que tu as acquis plus d'importance à ses yeux que quoi que ce soit d'autre…

Harry soupire, plus que jamais pris au dépourvu, frappé par la jeunesse et l'innocence du garçon, pris en pitié par son histoire, et en même temps… Est-ce lui son rival sans visage ? Est-ce lui dont il doit se montrer jaloux ? Ces lèvres sur celles de Malefoy…

Harry tourne distraitement les pages, lisant quelques rapports comportementaux sans réel intérêt – ici aussi, la relation avec Malefoy n'est que très brièvement évoquée – jusqu'à ce qu'une mention, inscrite en rouge tout au bas du dossier, n'attire son attention.

Alors, Harry s'immobilise. Toute chaleur semble se retirer de son corps, et son regard glisse du dossier vers Malefoy, de Malefoy au dossier, incapable d'y croire, paralysé par un froid qui n'a rien d'humain : un froid spectral, profond, intérieur.

\- Jude…, murmure Malefoy comme s'il souffrait.

Harry referme le dossier et ne répond rien.


	20. Interlude : Jude

Bonjour à tous =)

J'ai eu pas mal de retours pour le dernier chapitre, alors que je trouvais que c'était plutôt un chapitre de transition, donc bon... Merci beaucoup ! ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre aussi vous plaira : un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ^^ (et un petit M donc).

Je voulais aussi répondre aux quelques personnes qui m'ont dit qu'ils n'accrochaient pas au HPDM : c'est normal ^^. Au stade où en est l'histoire, il n'y a même pas de HPDM en fait, puisqu'il ne s'agit que d'une relation à sens unique et que les sentiments d'Harry sont plus que discutables. Donc si vous trouvez que Drago et Harry ne vont pas du tout ensemble, eh bien c'est normal, ils ne sont PAS ensemble ^^

Bref. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

Drago s'est habitué à la présence de Jude. Il s'y est habitué à un point tel qu'il ne sait plus comment il a pu survivre huit années sans lui, tout seul dans sa cellule. En un sens, il se méfie de cet attachement soudain et brutal pour le jeune garçon. Il se sent comme un voyageur en perdition, errant depuis trop longtemps au milieu d'un désert d'émotions, et qui se jette sur le jeune Jude comme sur la seule source d'eau environnante…

Drago se méfie, car il sait à quel point l'attachement est dangereux en prison. Tout comme l'espoir. Autant de faiblesses, de failles dont d'autres essaieront de profiter, fatalement. Drago a tellement pris l'habitude de se contenter du strict nécessaire et de perdre tout ce qui lui est cher qu'il tente pendant quelques temps de repousser Jude autant que possible.

Oh il prend soin de lui, bien sûr. Il le protège des autres, maintient les ennuis à l'écart. Mais parce qu'il se sait enclin à l'apprécier, il limite la conversation au minimum, et évite autant que possible les regards insistants que le jeune garçon lui lance. Il ne l'a plus autorisé à dormir avec lui depuis cette fameuse nuit de mars.

Seulement, et Drago le découvre aussi très vite, Jude n'est pas du genre à se laisser facilement intimider. Depuis deux mois qu'il est en prison maintenant, Drago ne l'a pas vu verser une seule larme, ni se plaindre de sa situation. Il ne fait jamais mention de l'injustice qui l'a frappé, encore moins du meurtre ou du viol. Il fait sa part de travail, et ne manque jamais de répliquer aux piques occasionnelles que lui lancent les autres prisonniers, malgré les mises en garde de Drago. Jude semble investi d'une inconscience totale, ou d'un profond mépris pour sa propre survie, qui le poussent toujours, constamment ou non, à chercher le danger.

Drago ne comprend pas ce genre de personnalité. Lui qui a choisi de fuir autant que possible le danger tout au long de sa vie. Il aura fallu Azkaban pour lui apprendre que l'attaque – la véritable attaque physique, et non verbale – constitue parfois la meilleure défense qui soit.

Mais non, Jude poursuit son existence avec une insolence qui transpire par tous les pores de sa peau, dans ses membres graciles et sa moue boudeuse, tel un petit ange déchu ayant consenti à leur accorder sa présence.

Souvent, Drago a envie de le ramener à l'ordre et de lui faire comprendre les règles de la prison. Jude les met tous les deux en danger par son comportement, et il devrait le comprendre. Mais à chaque fois, Jude semble anticiper ses pensées par son seul regard, avec une maturité effarante, et il lui pose alors la main sur l'épaule d'un air rassurant, sans rien dire. Cela a le don d'exaspérer Drago encore plus si possible. C'est lui l'adulte. C'est lui qui devrait rassurer Jude, pas l'inverse. Alors le garçon lui adresse un de ses insupportables sourires moqueurs, et la magie disparait.

Drago secoue la tête. Malgré lui, il sent le charisme du garçon opérer sur lui. Jude a le don de se faire aimer naturellement, de paraître irrésistible par sa seule façon d'être, et cela ressemble bien à une forme de magie, d'une certaine manière. Il y a simplement un petit quelque chose de pur et sauvage dans sa façon de voir le monde, d'explorer la prison comme s'il découvrait un camp de vacances, et en même temps, il porte sur lui la marque des souffrances endurées, et vaincues. Comme l'a si bien écrit Anne Rice, « il est hélas vrai que la souffrance vous rend plus profond, donne plus de lustre à vos couleurs, une résonnance plus riche à vos mots ». Jude possède ce mélange d'animalité et d'innocence qui le fait paraître à la fois indomptable et vulnérable. Un chaton sauvage perdu sous la pluie, qui refuse qu'on prenne soin de lui. Et qui envoûte le cœur, par sa simple beauté.

Drago soupire. Il est forcé de reconnaître qu'il est content de l'avoir avec lui. Et ses inquiétudes se dissipent, peu à peu… Jusqu'à cette nuit de mai.

 **XXX**

Cette nuit-là, la respiration de Jude est hachée, tranchante. Il a le sommeil agité. Drago l'a déjà entendu se tordre dans ses rêves, mais jamais à ce point-là. N'y tenant plus, Drago finit par se lever pour s'approcher, et alors, le garçon se réveille en sursaut.

Il a peur. Cela se voit sur son visage. Une peur terrible, sincère, authentique, une peur comme Drago ne lui en a jamais vue. En fait, en la présence d'un tiers, jamais Jude ne s'autoriserait une émotion aussi brute…

Il semble mettre quelques secondes à se rappeler où il est, puis il aperçoit Drago. Aussitôt, ses traits se fondent et se recomposent. Il recule contre la paroi du mur :

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, marmonne-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, répond calmement Drago, qui anticipe déjà la tentative de repli du garçon. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

\- C'est bon. C'est passé maintenant.

Jude évite son regard et fait mine de se recoucher. Mais, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Drago s'assoit à son chevet :

\- Parle-moi, dit-il.

Ce n'est pas un ordre. Ce n'est pas le ton froid qu'il utilise habituellement. Drago essaye simplement de lui dire : « Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul, ici. Rien ne peut t'arriver. Tu peux compter sur moi. ».

Jude lève sur lui un regard hésitant, et Drago le sent sur le point de craquer. Il n'aime pas le bouleversement que cela provoque en lui. Ouvrant la bouche, il sent ses confessions s'échapper, avant même qu'il ne puisse les retenir :

\- Je n'étais pas beaucoup plus âgé que toi quand je suis arrivé ici, avoue-t-il. Je sais ce que ça fait.

Jude le dévisage, avec cette intensité qui a le pouvoir d'atteindre Drago, bien plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre :

\- C'est pour ça que tu me protèges ? demande-t-il.

Drago soupire :

\- J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi dans ces instants-là.

Jude semble rassembler ses souvenirs :

\- Et ton père ?

Drago sourit faiblement :

\- Tu en sais plus que ce que tu veux bien laisser entendre, hein ?

Puis, soupirant à nouveau :

\- Mon père est mort un mois après mon arrivée ici. Et puis de toute façon, c'était une loque. Il n'a rien fait pour moi.

Jude garde le silence, aussi Drago l'encourage-t-il :

\- Tu peux me parler si tu en as besoin. Quel que soit ce qui tourmente tes rêves, tu peux être sûr que j'ai vu mille fois pire.

Jude secoue la tête :

\- Toi, tu n'as jamais tué qui que ce soit.

Drago ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça… Et il comprend mieux, maintenant. Il se sent stupide :

\- Tu penses à cet homme, déclare-t-il. Le fils de l'ami de Shacklebolt.

\- Oui…, souffle Jude. Il s'appelait Norton.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire pour te défendre, proteste Drago. Cet enfoiré t'a fait du mal, il mérite ce qui lui est arrivé !

\- Je sais tout ça…

Deux larmes s'écoulent des yeux si noirs de Jude :

\- Mais je continue d'entendre sa voix dans ma tête… Je vois son regard, au moment où je l'ai frappé… Il hurle, dans mon sommeil. Il me montre la vie que je lui ai prise, et tout ce qu'il lui restait encore à accomplir… Il me parle de sa mère, de son père, des enfants qu'il aurait pu avoir…

\- Jude, arrête. Ça suffit. Tu te tortures et ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, se durcit Jude en lui saisissant les mains. Tu n'as jamais sciemment agi pour blesser quelqu'un.

\- J'ai fait pire, réplique Drago en lui opposant une égale résistance, froide, mais déterminée. Je n'ai pas agi. J'ai laissé faire. J'ai contemplé des hommes et des femmes se faire torturer et tuer sous mes yeux, et je n'ai rien fait. Des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes. De parfaits inconnus. Mais aussi des gens que je connaissais, des enfants comme moi, que j'avais côtoyés toute ma vie.

Les visages de Potter, Weasley et Granger surgissent dans son esprit, et Drago doit se faire violence pour continuer :

\- J'ai permis à une armée de Mangemorts de pénétrer dans le château de Poudlard, renversant ainsi le dernier bastion libre du monde magique. J'ai causé la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, et, indirectement, de tous ceux qui sont tombés lors de la bataille de Poudlard, un an après. J'ai accueilli le seigneur des ténèbres sous mon toit pendant une année entière, et je n'ai rien fait.

Drago conclut avec une gravité qui l'effraie lui-même :

\- Ne sous-estime pas le poids de l'inaction, Jude.

Le garçon le dévisage sans savoir comment réagir, ses mains toujours dans les siennes. Son emprise s'est desserrée. Il contemple Malefoy comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, mais Drago ne voit aucun rejet sur son visage. Drago lui-même est surpris par son discours. Il n'a pas parlé de la guerre depuis tellement longtemps… Comme s'il avait tu ces évènements à lui-même. Enterrés, avec le jeune homme qu'il était…

Doucement, presque avec tendresse, Drago replace une mèche de cheveux de Jude derrière son oreille et reprend :

\- Ne laisse pas tes péchés te définir, petit homme. Sinon, ils te dévoreront. Ils deviendront partie intégrante de toi, et ils ne serviront qu'à te faire plus de mal, qu'à te corrompre un peu plus. Tu dois les accepter pour mieux les surmonter. Et surtout, ne laisse pas le mal qu'on t'a fait prendre le dessus sur toi.

Il l'embrasse sur le front :

\- Ta vie t'appartient. Bientôt tu seras dehors, et tu pourras en faire tout ce que tu voudras. Tu n'as pas à être ce que les autres t'imposent. Et surtout, tu n'as pas à te torturer pour un violeur d'enfants qui n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

A demi-mots, Drago lui raconte alors ce qu'il n'a jamais raconté à personne : ce que Monroe et ses sbires lui ont fait. Ce que lui-même a subi, et comment il s'en est vengé. Il lui raconte le meurtre de Monroe :

\- Tu t'es trompé, Jude. J'ai déjà tué quelqu'un. Je n'ai peut-être pas défoncé son crâne à coups de sels de bain, mais… Je l'ai emmuré vivant et j'ai attendu que le temps fasse son œuvre.

Il s'attend à ce que le garçon le lâche brusquement et recule, mais au lieu de ça, Jude se met à trembler. Il jette ses bras autour de lui tout à coup et le serre très fort. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Drago lui rend son étreinte. Quelque chose a changé cette nuit-là, il le sent. Auparavant, il considérait Jude comme une sorte d'orphelin perdu dont il aurait la responsabilité. Une relation filiale dans laquelle il tenait le rôle du modèle froid et distant. A partir de ce soir, ils sont sur un même pied d'égalité. Ils se sont livrés leurs pires faiblesses l'un à l'autre, leurs pires expériences… Ils sont frères, à présent. Ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.

 **XXX**

Dans les mois qui s'écoulent, les changements sont visibles au quotidien. Jude se fait moins provocateur et fait de son mieux pour que Drago et lui mènent une existence relativement tranquille. Drago, de son côté, cesse de le traiter comme un enfant qui craint la menace du fouet, et l'introduit davantage dans ses activités quotidiennes. Il tente vraiment de lui expliquer comment la prison fonctionne, ce qu'il faut faire ou non, les gens à éviter absolument, et ceux qui peuvent rendre des services. Il lui enseigne quels gardiens craindre, lesquels flatter ou éviter. Tout comme lui, Jude apprécie Johnson au premier échange. Lorsqu'ils sont seuls dans leur cellule, Drago et Jude parlent de leurs expériences passés, de leurs regrets, de ce qui les a amenés ici, mais aussi de sujets plus légers qui les amènent à se connaitre profondément l'un l'autre. Jude possède la sensibilité qui va de pair avec son physique angélique. Une intelligence éclairée, curieuse, comme un diamant brut car non poli à la pointe de l'éducation. Drago essaye de lui enseigner cela également. Il lui prête les livres auxquels il a accès, et lui évoque ses préférés de mémoire. Il lui apprend qu'il existe un autre monde au-delà des murs de la prison et au-delà de la prostitution, au-delà des murs que la vie nous impose. Il lui apprend que tout le monde a le droit de rêver. Et Jude est un grand rêveur.

En définitive, une seule chose reste inchangée, dans ce lien étrange qui s'est créé entre eux. Le comportement légèrement déplacé de Jude vis-à-vis de Drago.

Drago l'a remarqué depuis le début, bien sûr, depuis le premier baiser, mais il a choisi de ne pas y faire attention. Il pense s'être montré très clair à ce sujet. Il est convaincu que Jude a réagi ainsi car c'est ce qu'il a toujours connu, le seul témoignage de reconnaissance ou d'affection qu'on lui ait jamais enseigné.

Mais Drago ne veut pas d'une reconnaissance pareille. Rien que l'idée d'infliger un tel contact à Jude le révulse, lui évoquant en un instant tous ces hommes qui ont déjà dû profiter de lui au cours des dernières années… Merde, ce n'est qu'un gosse !

Pourtant, Jude continue d'avoir cette attitude ambigüe à son égard. Dans sa façon de le regarder. De rechercher le contact physique alors que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Mais il y a plus que cela… Par moments, Jude exprime sans le vouloir une admiration sans borne, qu'il ne parvient pas à cacher. Ses yeux dissimulent une fascination profonde qui transparait parfois à la surface, malgré lui, et ce n'est pas bon signe. Car s'il cherche à cacher ces émotions, c'est qu'elles sont fortes et vraies. Et Drago sait très bien d'où elles viennent. Jude le regarde ainsi depuis qu'il l'a sauvé d'Huckleberry dans les douches. La reconnaissance qui en a découlé n'a fait qu'évoluer de jour en jour, pour aboutir à cette sorte d'adoration qui met Drago mal à l'aise…

D'autant plus mal à l'aise que Drago reste parfois captivé lui aussi par son jeune codétenu. Par son étrangeté, sa grâce féline, sa sensualité assumée. La seule idée de le repousser lui fait mal. Plusieurs fois déjà, Jude lui a arraché un baiser par surprise, par ruse ou par jeu, rien que pour le narguer, selon ses propres termes. Mais Drago sait qu'il y a plus. Il y a trop d'espoir dans les yeux malicieux de Jude : il teste la résistance de Drago et espère à chaque fois qu'il va le faire céder… Mais Drago ne peut pas. Pas après ce que lui-même a subi des mains de Monroe.

 **XXX**

Le temps s'écoule. Jude a purgé plus de la moitié de sa peine. Dans huit mois, il sera libre. On est en juillet, et la chaleur a poussé les prisonniers à chasser draps et couvertures. Drago se réveille instantanément lorsqu'il entend Jude se lever et s'allonger à côté de lui.

Les yeux ouverts dans le noir, sous la clarté de la Lune qui pénètre dans le couloir, Drago soupire :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il aussi froidement que possible tandis qu'il voit Jude sourire, allongé à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien oublié ? murmure Jude sans se laisser intimider par ce ton qu'il a appris à bien connaître.

Il lui prend soudain la main pour jouer avec ses doigts. Drago se dégage sèchement :

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Le sourire de Jude s'élargit :

\- C'est mon anniversaire.

Drago secoue la tête :

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors j'ai dix-sept ans.

Jude se redresse brusquement et lui plante un baiser sur la bouche :

\- Ça veut dire que tu n'as plus à t'en vouloir.

Drago reste figé, alors Jude en profite et l'embrasse à nouveau : le plus long et le plus langoureux baiser qu'il ait jamais osé lui voler. Drago finit par reprendre ses esprits pour l'écarter :

\- Jude, Jude, Jude… Arrête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé…

\- Je t'en prie, ne me ressors pas tes conneries de « syndrome de reconnaissance » encore une fois !

Jude se redresse pour le regarder dans les yeux, lui au-dessus de Drago, et Drago ne lui a jamais vu un tel sérieux. Et une telle blessure, également… Ça y est, il a réussi à blesser Jude. Mais quel autre choix avait-il… ?

La répartie du jeune homme le surprend :

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas avoir le sentiment de profiter de moi, énonce-t-il très calmement. Je sais que tu es persuadé que mon enfance m'a traumatisé, et que tu ne veux pas ajouter ton nom à la liste de tous les connards plus âgés que moi qui m'ont déjà baisé. Je le sais, et je te suis reconnaissant pour ça, c'est vrai. Sincèrement. Mais maintenant, je veux que tu comprennes quelque chose. Quelque chose que tu m'as toi-même dis il y a très longtemps. Ne laisse pas mon passé me définir.

Jude reprend son souffle, et Drago n'ose pas détacher son regard du sien :

\- Oui, je me suis prostitué, déclare-t-il d'une traite. Oui j'ai été maltraité par des connards, et oui, quand je t'ai embrassé la première fois, ce n'était pas une réaction appropriée de ma part. Tu as eu raison de ne pas y répondre, de me préserver, de me traiter comme tu l'as fait. Mais maintenant tu vas m'écouter, Malefoy. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait la pute que j'en suis toujours une. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait la pute que je suis incapable d'aimer, ou que je ne sais pas faire la différence entre le sexe, l'attirance, la reconnaissance, et l'amour. Je t'aime, bordel de merde ! Je t'aime, et toi tu me piétines, parce que tu n'as même pas la décence d'accepter mes sentiments ! C'est ça qui me tue, Drago ! Tu me traites comme un enfant incapable d'éprouver des émotions vraies et sincères ! Tu ne reconnais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, mon amour n'existe pas à tes yeux ! Je vais te dire : la seule personne ici qui me traite encore comme une pute, c'est toi ! J'en suis encore une uniquement pour et à cause de toi ! Parce que mes émotions n'ont pas de valeur…

Jude s'interrompt, totalement bouleversé, et Drago reste paralysé avec la sensation que chaque mot plante un peu plus ses griffes dans son cœur. Il s'est trompé. Totalement, et depuis longtemps, il s'est complètement trompé…

\- Je t'aime…, répète Jude. Et oui je te veux, et je te désire, mais pas parce que c'est la seule chose que j'aie jamais connue au monde. Parce que c'est _toi_.

Il reprend avec son humour nonchalant :

\- Et aussi parce que je n'ai rien fait depuis plus d'un an à cause de toi, et que je suis en manque… Tu dois l'être encore plus toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

Mais il tempère, doux, horriblement charmeur :

\- Il n'y a rien d'immoral dans tout ça. Alors, je comprendrais que tu me rejettes parce que tu n'aimes pas les hommes… Mais je te préviens : c'est la seule excuse que j'accepterai de ta part.

Drago secoue la tête. La conversation éclate dans son esprit, et il réalise soudain avec une acuité décuplée la pression du corps de Jude contre le sien, son visage penché sur lui et ses yeux qui attendent sa réponse, intenses, brûlants :

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à me poser la question jusqu'à maintenant, murmure-t-il finalement. Toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées se sont juste trouvées être des femmes, et je n'ai pas cherché plus loin… Mais… Non, ce n'est pas un problème.

Il le réalise comme une chose déjà présente en lui, un élément dont il avait toujours connu et accepté l'existence, sans avoir besoin de l'énoncer. Jude s'autorise alors un sourire, un franc sourire de triomphe cette fois, et l'embrasse à nouveau. Mais Drago le repousse une dernière fois :

\- Je suis trop vieux pour toi…

\- Ne me fais pas rire.

Jude capture ses lèvres entre les siennes et ne le laisse pas repartir. Drago sent la douceur de ce baiser, à la fois chaud et profond, et il ne peut plus lui dire non. Les sensations se sont frayées un chemin trop longtemps en lui cette fois-ci, il en veut plus. Jude a raison. Depuis quand n'a-t-il plus connu une telle intimité avec quelqu'un… ? Depuis Astoria. Ce n'est pas seulement physique : c'est un vide émotionnel qu'il cherche à combler, une soif monstrueuse en lui qui s'est accrochée à Jude, malgré lui et sans qu'il s'en rende compte…

Brusquement, alors que Jude introduit sa langue entre ses lèvres, Drago réalise que lui aussi a envie de ce corps penché sur le sien. Lui aussi a envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de s'unir à lui comme si c'était la fin des temps. Mais pas seulement. Jude l'a toujours attiré, même s'il a mis si longtemps à le reconnaître… Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il jette ses bras autour de sa nuque pour lui rendre son baiser. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il l'embrasse à perdre haleine jusqu'à sentir son désir croître tout contre lui. Non, Drago embrasse Jude car lui aussi en est tombé éperdument amoureux. Il l'aime. Il l'a aimé comme un fils, comme un frère, comme un ami, et à présent, comme un amant. Il veut l'aimer dans sa chair autant que dans son cœur.

Il reste néanmoins gêné par la jeunesse du garçon, par cette proximité qu'ils ont partagée depuis si longtemps et qui rend leur relation si étrange, et aussi, bien sûr, par ces rapports nouveaux qui n'ont de précédent que le viol, dans son existence. Drago reste paralysé par le souvenir de Monroe. Par ce que Jude a dû subir, lui aussi, aux mains de Norton… Il ne veut pas lui faire mal. Il ne veut pas appartenir à cette catégorie de gens qui blessent de jeunes garçons pour leur simple plaisir.

Jude perçoit sa timidité et procède tout en douceur. Il s'allonge auprès de lui et l'embrasse simplement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient le souffle court et puissent sentir leurs désirs l'un contre l'autre. Alors seulement, il caresse Drago à travers l'épaisseur du vêtement, puis passe outre. Drago se tend. Il ne peut pas quitter Jude des yeux. Instinctivement, il reproduit ses gestes et trouve son plaisir par le seul fait de voir les pupilles du garçon se dilater. Pendant un certain temps, ils ne font que se toucher ainsi, avec l'hésitation des premiers rapports, qui rendent les choses si maladroites et si douces.

Puis Jude se déshabille, et Drago retrouve avec cette fascination désormais assumée les lignes souples et graciles de ce corps jeune, adolescent, parfait. Il a presque honte un instant d'envisager de se déshabiller à son tour, mais Jude ne lui laisse pas le choix : il lui retire son haut et embrasse la ligne de ses épaules, sa poitrine, son torse. Il marque un temps d'arrêt et le contemple avec une expression totalement inédite : un amour profond et intense, pour quelque chose qu'il a désiré pendant très longtemps.

\- Tu es beau, Malefoy, lui murmure-t-il comme si c'était un péché particulièrement pervers. De tous les détenus de cette prison, c'est incroyable à quel point tu peux avoir l'indécence d'être beau…

Drago éclate de rire :

\- Ferme-la, petit con.

La suite se fait d'elle-même. Drago et Jude retirent leur bas de combinaison et leurs corps s'enlacent comme s'ils avaient longtemps attendu inconsciemment de le faire. Avec désinvolture – une désinvolture qui choque momentanément Drago, mais que Jude lui fait oublier d'un baiser – Jude se prépare lui-même sans cesser de l'embrasser. Lorsque Jude l'enjambe enfin pour se mettre au-dessus de lui, Drago a une dernière hésitation. Mais Jude l'anticipe et le regarde sereinement, sans ciller, saisissant son visage entre ses mains en coupe. Il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux expriment : « Tout ira bien ». Alors Drago acquiesce, Jude se redresse, et le guide lentement pour le faire pénétrer en lui.

Les premières secondes, Drago n'ose rien faire, de peur encore une fois de le faire souffrir. C'est Jude qui entame les premiers mouvements. Il n'a aucune gêne, aucune maladresse, mais pour la première fois, Drago n'y voit pas le reflet d'une expérience forcée : Jude se laisse emporter avec la ferveur d'une personne épanouie, passionnée, totalement en confiance, et heureuse au-delà des mots. Il recherche son propre plaisir et Drago ne peut s'empêcher de réagir à la vague de sensations qu'il provoque en lui : il se relève, enlace le jeune homme par les épaules et l'embrasse, jusqu'à l'allonger sous lui. Alors seulement, Drago oublie tout : l'espace d'une seconde, il oublie qu'ils sont en prison, il oublie Azkaban, Monroe, son père, et tous ceux qui lui ont fait du mal, il oublie qu'il est un Mangemort condamné, et Jude un ancien prostitué qu'on a martyrisé. Il pénètre Jude sans plus aucune crainte, mais parce qu'il aime sentir son corps onduler sous lui, se resserrer autour de lui, parce qu'il aime ses gémissements, son étreinte, et parce qu'il l'aime tout entier, tout simplement. Il aime même cette étrange sensation d'interdit qui les voit s'unir et se réunir, au mépris de toute morale, de toute convention…

Drago gémit lui aussi lorsqu'il se sent venir, et il n'éprouve plus aucune culpabilité : rien qu'un profond sentiment de plénitude. Sa main vient chercher le plaisir de Jude, qui le rejoint bientôt. Tous deux s'effondrent sur la couchette et restent ainsi, éperdus de chaleur, ivres du corps de l'autre. Ils ne disent rien : ils regardent leurs doigts jouer ensemble et s'entremêler, puis Drago se voit revenir peu à peu à la réalité. C'est normal. C'est lui le plus âgé :

\- Tu ne peux pas rester dormir là, dit-il à Jude. Nous avons déjà été suffisamment imprudents : un gardien pourrait passer à n'importe quel moment…

\- Je sais.

\- Et dans la prison… Personne ne doit savoir.

\- Je sais.

Jude se redresse. Son visage est une peinture de jeunesse et de maturité curieusement mêlées. Il caresse la joue de Drago :

\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Drago se redresse à son tour, l'embrasse du bout des lèvres :

\- Tu as raison, dit-il. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Et ils échangent à nouveau un baiser passionné, juste avant de se séparer. Pas pour longtemps cependant. Tous les deux le savent : la nuit suivante, ils recommenceront. Et la nuit d'après aussi, sans aucun doute. Toutes les nuits que la vie voudra bien leur donner.


	21. Réveil

Nouveau chapitre ! Je suis contente que vous aimiez le personnage de Jude.

Enjoy !

Nat'

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Drago se réveille dans la chambre d'ami de Potter. Il reconnait immédiatement le papier peint gris terne et l'espèce de gigantesque armoire en chêne qui lui barre la vue. C'est le petit matin : il le sent à la lueur particulière des lampadaires qui filtre à travers les persiennes. Il fait sombre, mais le Soleil est déjà fort. Drago ne sait plus qui il est.

En se redressant légèrement, il perçoit de profondes courbatures à travers tout son corps. Comme si chacun de ses membres avait été lacéré en longueur, pile entre les muscles pour ne laisser aucune blessure, aucune marque, si ce n'était cette brûlure intense au moindre mouvement…

Drago a du mal à respirer. Sa poitrine l'élance douloureusement : chaque inspiration est un coup de poignard comme ceux qu'il a parfois reçus à Azkaban. Est-ce que ce sont ses vieilles cicatrices qui se réveillent ainsi ? Est-ce que chaque parcelle de son corps se trouve contrainte de revenir au monde, de la plus douloureuse des façons, comme une nouvelle et monstrueuse naissance ?

Oui, c'est cela. Drago a l'impression de renaître au monde. De s'éveiller comme une créature nouvelle et différente. Une créature qu'il n'a pas envie de connaître.

Les visions terribles de son inconscience l'ont quitté au fil des heures. Mais Drago en conserve le souvenir. Brusquement, il plaque le poing sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur palpite, et quelque chose lui semble vide. Il ne saurait dire quoi. Quelqu'un – sans doute Potter – l'a revêtu d'un T-shirt trop grand pour lui. D'un geste vif, si vif qu'il manque de déchirer le tissu, Drago retire le vêtement et presse ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, écartèle sa peau, griffe et creuse encore, à la recherche de ce quelque chose qui manque, un indice, un signe, n'importe quoi, mais le vide demeure inaccessible. Il n'est pas inscrit dans sa chair, il est en lui. Dans son âme.

L'âme…

Drago ferme les yeux, et tout lui revient en mémoire. Brusquement, ses souvenirs affluent et lui fracassent l'esprit comme un pic à glace. Le sous-sol. L'inconnu. Le poignard. La main de Potter autour de la sienne… Et la douleur, les visions, la sensation de sentir quelque chose s'échapper de son corps, et quelque chose mourir, deux morts en vérité : un peu de lui, un peu du mal qui le ronge…

Le virus. Il est parti. Drago a créé un Horcruxe, et le voilà qui s'éveille telle une créature de la nuit, pleurant sur sa nouvelle vie.

Il a dû crier sans s'en rendre compte. Il a dû crier, car Potter débarque soudain dans la chambre, débraillé et les yeux comme fous :

\- Tu es réveillé ! s'exclame-t-il en se précipitant sur le lit. Comment tu te sens ?

Il veut lui prendre la main et lui toucher le front par réflexe, mais Drago reste obnubilé par les souvenirs de la crypte :

\- Ne m'approche pas ! rugit-il en manquant tomber du lit.

Potter suspend son geste. Il a peur, Drago le voit : une peur immédiate et totale, et Drago se demande avec un soupçon d'angoisse ce à quoi il peut bien ressembler, pour susciter une réaction pareille. Puis, à nouveau, les souvenirs reviennent :

\- Comment tu as pu me faire ça… ? murmure-t-il, car la force de ce qu'il ressent tout à coup l'étouffe, et qu'aucun autre mot ne parvient à franchir ses lèvres.

Potter, à défaut de pouvoir s'approcher, s'agenouille auprès du lit :

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie…, souffle-t-il.

\- Conneries !

\- Le virus est parti, tu es guéri, tu ne vas plus mourir !

\- MAIS A QUEL PRIX ?!

Drago n'a pu retenir ce hurlement : il s'échappe de lui sans le moindre contrôle, comme s'il appartenait à un autre :

\- Tu m'as pris ma vie ! hurle-t-il. C'était ma vie, Potter, MON choix ! Je l'avais accepté, bordel de merde !

\- Tu avais accepté de mourir ?!

\- Oui ! Oui, tout plutôt que ce que tu viens de m'infliger !

\- Je t'ai sauvé !

\- Tu m'as rendu comme _lui_ !

Drago reprend son souffle. Il se sent faible et la douleur lui perce les poumons. Mais la colère est plus forte. En face de lui, Potter écarquille les yeux, comme un enfant qui vient seulement de réaliser l'ampleur de sa bêtise :

\- Tu m'as fait boire du sang de licorne ! reprend Drago, incapable de s'arrêter. Tu m'as forcé à tuer un homme, à créer un Horcruxe, à séparer mon âme en deux ! Aucun autre mage noir n'avait jamais commis un tel sacrilège à part Voldemort depuis des siècles et des siècles ! Pourquoi, à ton avis ?

Drago agrippe soudain Potter par le devant de son haut, sans prévenir, pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Pour qu'il contemple son œuvre :

\- Tu as fait de moi un être contre-nature, articule-t-il lentement. Je suis vivant, oui, mais je n'ai plus qu'une demi-vie : une vie maudite. Qui pourrait vouloir d'une telle vie ?

Drago le secoue brusquement, et Potter se laisse faire :

\- Tu as pris une partie de mon âme ! hurle-t-il, et des larmes brûlantes se frayent un chemin tout contre ses pointes lacrymales. Tu m'as volé le seul contrôle qu'il me restait sur mon existence : le choix de mourir !

\- Parce que tu voulais mourir ? rétorque soudain Potter comme si ces simples mots avaient agi comme un électrochoc.

\- Bien sûr que non, crache Drago. Mais ce que tu m'as fait est pire que la mort.

Il le relâche soudain, totalement exténué, mais surtout lassé au plus profond de lui-même. La vision de Potter le dégoûte. Il lui inspire une colère telle qu'il n'a même plus la force de la ressentir. Il a peur : peur de ce qu'il est devenu, de ce qui git tout au fond de lui… Peur de ces visages morts qui le contemplent par-delà le voile de la conscience…

Drago tressaille tout à coup :

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demande-t-il.

Potter le dévisage bêtement, surpris par son changement d'attitude et de ton :

\- Le vingt-et-un…, finit-il par balbutier.

Drago sent l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines :

\- Je dois partir, déclare-t-il.

Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois, lors de sa fuite après le baiser de Potter. Il a dit cela d'un ton calme, mesuré, déterminé. Peut-être est-ce aussi cela le nouveau lui, désormais… Plus froid, plus détaché, car amputé de sa capacité à ressentir… Pourtant, si Drago ressent quelque chose en ce moment, c'est bien l'urgence de la situation :

\- Je dois partir, répète-t-il.

Et Potter n'ose pas contester cette décision. Il le voudrait, Drago le voit dans ses yeux. Mais il n'ose pas. Quelque chose dans le regard de son interlocuteur l'a réduit au silence, mais Drago ne veut pas savoir ce que c'est. Soudain, porté par un accès de haine aussi glacé que colossal, Drago articule simplement :

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Et il transplane. Tout d'abord chez lui, pour prendre le temps de passer des vêtements autres que le bas de jogging de Potter. Ensuite, il prend une profonde inspiration et transplane dans l'un des derniers endroits où il souhaiterait se trouver sur Terre. Le village de pêcheurs en face de la prison d'Azkaban.

Face au Soleil levant, Drago s'assoit sur le quai à même le ponton, et attend tout en observant le ressac des vagues frapper la digue. Il ne distingue pas l'île au loin. Pourtant, jamais il n'a autant été attiré par elle. Il voudrait que son regard puisse percer l'horizon, par-delà vents et marées, pour lui apporter l'information qu'il recherche…

Les fantômes de ses rêves le hantent. Pas sa mère ni son père, ni les sœurs Greengrass, non. Le fantôme de Jude. De tous les revenants qui l'ont torturé, tout le temps qu'a duré son inconscience, Jude était sans aucun doute le pire. Celui qu'il voyait constamment, et qu'il ne pouvait fuir ou atteindre, malgré tous ses efforts… Pourquoi a-t-il vu Jude ? Tous les autres étaient morts depuis des années, alors pourquoi a-t-il vu Jude… ? Drago a peur de répondre à cette question. Il a peur et en même temps, il doit savoir… Son cœur bat plus fort dans sa poitrine, son cœur mutilé à vie, et Drago ressent pour la première fois dans ses veines la saveur si particulière de cette vie damnée que Potter lui a promise…

Drago chasse cette pensée. Potter n'a plus aucune importance désormais : il n'est rien pour lui et ne le sera jamais. Seul compte Jude… Jude qui doit sortir aujourd'hui.

Dans un élan désespéré, Drago ne peut s'empêcher d'entourer son corps de ses bras. Il meurt d'envie de voir le jeune homme. Ces quelques semaines ont semblé être une éternité pour lui, surtout depuis qu'il s'est su condamné… Alors que chaque minute comptait, que chaque jour pouvait être le dernier… Drago s'est fait la promesse de tenir jusqu'à ce jour, le vingt-et-un, jusqu'à la libération de Jude… Et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'il se tient sur le quai, maudit, mais libre… Libre de vivre une vie longue, avec lui. Avec Jude. Mais si Jude est condamné lui aussi…

Drago incline la tête. La culpabilité qu'il ressent le consume de toute part. Elle est aussi forte que son amour pour le garçon. La pensée qu'il ait pu le contaminer en couchant avec lui…

Ils l'ont fait si souvent, et pendant si longtemps que cela relèverait du miracle si Jude n'était pas infecté. La seule consolation de Drago est que si Jude est bel et bien atteint du VIH, alors l'infection remonte à moins d'un an, et avec une prise en charge correcte, lui aussi pourra vivre encore très longtemps, plus de trente ans peut-être… Mais Drago n'en demeurera pas moins responsable.

Lorsque Potter lui avait demandé si d'autres personnes avaient pu le contaminer dans la prison, en dehors de Monroe et de ses sbires, Drago avait répondu non. Car Jude, comme tous les prisonniers labellisés « prostitués », avait reçu à son arrivée à Azkaban la fameuse injection le rendant non-contagieux vis-à-vis des autres détenus. Mais cette injection ne le protégeait pas de la contamination…

Drago serre les poings et relève la tête. Il en a assez d'attendre. L'inquiétude commence à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit : lente, insidieuse. Il est presque midi, et le bateau devrait être là depuis longtemps.

Se relevant lourdement à cause de ses courbatures, Drago regarde autour de lui, explore le village des yeux. Le quai est désert, à l'exception d'une masure qu'il reconnait comme celle appartenant à Charon. Alors même que Drago s'en approche, la porte s'ouvre, comme si le passeur avait guetté sa présence :

\- Malefoy ! s'exclame le vieil homme qui fait traverser gardiens et prisonniers depuis des générations. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Drago plisse les yeux. Le Soleil le blesse et il a la gorge sèche lorsqu'il prononce ces mots :

\- J'attends un prisonnier ! crie-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de la houle. Judicaël Blake. Il est censé sortir aujourd'hui.

Charon se gratte la tête et fronce les sourcils :

\- Judicaël Blake ? répète-t-il.

Un instant d'hésitation se glisse dans sa voix, et c'est dans cet instant que Drago voit son monde basculer :

\- Il est mort ! déclare Charon.

Et c'est comme si un coup de massue venait de s'abattre sur la mer. Drago recule :

\- Quoi… ? articule-t-il tandis que Charon fait mine de le rejoindre.

\- Il est mort, énonce à nouveau le vieil homme. Peut-être trois jours après ta libération. Des prisonniers l'ont passé à tabac.

Drago n'entend plus rien. Son sang bourdonne à ses oreilles, comme concentré dans sa boîte crânienne. Il ressent brusquement l'envie de vomir :

\- Ce n'est pas possible…, souffle-t-il, incapable de respirer.

Déjà, Charon rentre dans sa masure, indifférent à sa réaction, mais Drago le retient :

\- Je veux le voir ! hurle-t-il. Je veux le voir !

\- Le voir ? ricane Charon, ce qui choque profondément Drago. Mais mon garçon, il est enterré depuis longtemps ! Azkaban a son propre cimetière : je crois que tu y as vécu suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir !

C'en est trop pour Drago : il agrippe le vieil homme à deux mains et le plaque contre la façade de la maison :

\- Qui a fait ça ? hurle-t-il. Je veux savoir : qui a fait ça ?!

Charon lève les mains en signe de défense et perd son sourire. Rien que pour ça, Drago voudrait lui éclater les dents. Mais il répond :

\- Deux… deux prisonniers… Manz, et Lensher. Oui, c'est comme ça qu'ils s'appelaient. Manz et Lensher. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient laissé aucune chance au petit après l'avoir tronché…

Drago blêmit. L'espace d'une seconde, une seconde intense, il sent ses doigts se resserrer autour du cou du vieil homme comme pour l'étrangler. A nouveau, il ne ressent plus rien, à part cette détermination immense qui se fraye un chemin en lui à coups de longs hurlements, les hurlements de Jude…

Puis il se perd. La douleur palpite en lui comme un animal brûlant, vivant, qui le déchire en dévorant ses organes un par un. Drago voit le visage mort et détruit de Jude, et il entend sa voix dans sa tête : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé ? Tu m'as abandonné. Tu m'as abandonné, et regarde ce qu'il est advenu de moi ! ».

Les traits de Jude disparaissent soudain dans un assaut de vermine : ses paupières se trouent, ses joues se percent d'une myriade d'insectes grouillants, et Drago transplane par réflexe en hurlant, espérant en vain échapper à ses visions…

Le sortilège déchire ses chairs avant même qu'il ne touche le sol. Drago s'effondre, la poitrine en sang, sans rien voir de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Une voix féminine hurle, se précipite sur lui, verse sur son torse désartibulé un liquide qu'il ne connait pas. La douleur physique s'atténue, mais l'autre est toujours là : le cadavre de Jude, et ses beaux traits réduits à Néant, et sa voix qui le supplie dans les ténèbres…

\- Malefoy ! crie une voix. Malefoy !

\- Je suis désolé…, articule doucement Drago. Je n'avais nulle part où aller…

Il tend la main, sent sous ses doigts la pulpe chaude d'un visage en larmes, puis succombe face à tous les spectres qui l'attendent.

Drago perd connaissance dans le bureau d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

Vous l'aurez compris, c'est le retour d'un personnage qui était un peu passé au second plan depuis quelques temps ;D

En fait la fiction se découpe plus ou moins en trois parties : les dix premiers chapitres étaient assez concentrés sur Drago, puis on est passés à Harry, et maintenant ce sera donc logiquement le tour d'Hermione...

Voilà, maintenant vous avez le droit de me haïr pour avoir tué un personnage que vous commenciez tout juste à apprécier ^^

A très bientôt ;D

Nat'


	22. Interlude : George

Nouvel interlude assez court mais plutôt consacré à Hermione =)

Je ne pense pas faire apparaître Jude dans d'autres interludes, sorry, mais ça n'apporterait rien à l'histoire ^^ par contre ça me fait plaisir que vous l'ayez autant apprécié (et je suis d'autant plus désolée de l'avoir tué du coup, mais c'était inévitable ^^)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

Nat'

* * *

Quelques fois, on ne peut pas empêcher le monde de basculer. On contemple notre vie nous glisser entre les doigts, et il n'y a absolument rien que nous puissions faire : autant essayer d'arrêter un torrent, d'attraper de la fumée, de retenir le sable qui s'écoule lentement d'un sablier brisé…

Ces réflexions, on ne peut les avoir qu'après coup. Car souvent, rien ne nous prépare au changement. Il n'y a pas de signes annonciateurs, rien que nous puissions interpréter. Ces réflexions, Hermione les aurait donc après coup. Mais pour l'instant, Hermione est juste une jeune femme qui tente d'être comme les autres, une jeune mariée, une jeune maman.

Hermione a vingt-deux ans. Trois mois plus tôt, elle a accouché d'une petite fille qu'elle et son époux Ron ont baptisée Rose. Le nourrisson s'agite dans ses bras tandis qu'Hermione le regarde dormir sous la lumière douce du Soleil.

Hermione soupire. Rien ne peut la préparer à ce qu'elle va vivre aujourd'hui. A l'heure qu'il est, elle pense encore à la promesse d'avenir que cette enfant représente, au cocon de son petit domicile conjugal, et aux blessures des uns et des autres qui guérissent lentement.

Sur la commode, à côté de la chaise à bascule où elle se berce doucement, il y a une photo de son mariage avec Ron.

Ron et Hermione se sont mariés très jeunes. A vingt ans, seulement trois ans après la fin de la guerre. Trois années qui ont bien failli leur coûter leur amour pour de bon…

Hermione hésite. Ces souvenirs-là sont douloureux. Mais se remémorer le chemin parcouru l'a toujours aidée à affronter l'avenir, et à être fière de tous ce que Ron et elle ont déjà accompli…

Après la guerre, Ron était traumatisé. Par la perte de son frère, bien sûr. Mais aussi par le deuil qui frappait sa famille. La douleur de sa mère, de son père, de George… La mort de tous leurs amis. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était bouleversé, Ron bouillait d'une colère qu'il peinait à contenir. Elle brûlait de s'échapper par tous les pores de sa peau, recherchait le moindre prétexte pour se déchaîner, mais surtout, recherchait un bouc-émissaire, un coupable…

Alors, lorsqu'Harry et Hermione s'étaient portés au secours de Drago Malefoy, quelques semaines à peine après la mort de Fred et Voldemort, il avait tout simplement vu rouge. Il n'avait pas pu supporter ce qu'il avait pris comme une trahison de la part de ses amis. Il s'était heurté à une vague d'incompréhension si inexprimable qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de mots pour la transcrire.

Tout cela, Hermione en était consciente, bien sûr. Elle comprenait sa peine, elle comprenait sa douleur. Elle comprenait son incapacité à prendre du recul, à admettre le bien-fondé et la nécessité de leur acte. Elle comprenait sa colère. Mais elle avait choisi de passer outre.

Comme ce terrible jour sous la tente, où elle avait choisi de rester avec Harry plutôt que d'accompagner Ron, Hermione avait fait passer ce qu'elle estimait juste avant tout le reste : son devoir, avant son amour. Et Ron ne l'avait pas supporté.

Cette décision avait bien failli les briser. Hermione ne comptait plus les disputes qui l'avaient opposée à Ron à ce sujet, avec, bien souvent pris en tenailles, Harry qui la soutenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, lui aussi pris dans la tourmente d'un conflit idéologique avec son ami le plus cher.

Au final, ils s'étaient déchirés à un point tel qu'ils avaient brusquement ouvert les yeux, tous les deux, juste avant le point de non-retour. Ils s'étaient rendus compte d'à quel point ils s'étaient blessés. Et qu'ils ne pourraient tout simplement pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Pas dans un monde comme celui que Voldemort leur avait laissé. Pas dans un monde où ils avaient perdu tant d'êtres chers, où ils avaient tant signifié l'un pour l'autre, où ils s'étaient battus l'un pour l'autre…

Ron était tout pour Hermione, et Hermione était tout pour Ron. Avec Harry, bien sûr. Ce conflit avait toujours impliqué Harry.

Alors, au final, un jour, Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis d'accord. Hermione s'en souvient comme si c'était hier.

C'était dans un café de Londres, très tôt le matin. L'aube se levait à peine, et jetait un éclat étrange sur la cité. Ron devait prendre le train d'ici une heure. Il voulait partir et ne jamais revenir. Se distancer de tout ça. Hermione et lui avaient parlé toute la nuit, pour finalement se retrouver assis là, dans ce café qu'aucun d'eux n'osait quitter…

Ils s'étaient longuement regardés dans les yeux, sans parler. Hermione avait simplement pris la main de Ron, et, loin des conflits, loin du passé et de toutes leurs blessures, elle avait tenté de lui transmettre, par son simple regard, tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait encore pour lui.

Le jeune homme qu'elle avait aimé se trouvait toujours là quelque part, elle le savait. Tout comme la jeune femme qu'il avait aimée. Deux adolescents innocents, qui avaient grandi avec la guerre, mais ne l'avaient pas laissé prendre le dessus sur leur vie… Deux adolescents qui avaient grandi sans jamais cesser d'espérer, et sans s'interdire d'aimer… Ils pouvaient être ces adolescents à nouveau. Mieux : ils pouvaient être des adultes. Le couple qu'ils étaient destinés à devenir. Ensemble, pour toujours, envers et contre tout.

Ron n'était jamais parti ce matin-là. Dans une forme d'accord tacite, il avait embrassé Hermione, et huit mois plus tard, ils s'étaient mariés dans la petite église qui jouxtait le village du Terrier.

Ron et Hermione avaient alors vécu au rythme d'un bonheur fragile et délicieux. Une petite chose douce, brisée, délicate, qu'ils entretenaient comme une flamme menaçant de s'éteindre, un animal blessé qui risquait à tout instant de bondir pour s'en prendre en eux. Tous deux savaient que le conflit n'était jamais loin. Il était dans leurs silences, leurs non-dits, dans tout ce qu'ils refusaient de se dire, tous les sujets qu'ils avaient bannis de leur quotidien, pour pouvoir vivre ensemble…

La rupture d'Harry et Ginny avait bien failli les mettre à mal une nouvelle fois. Ils en étaient ressortis ébranlés, mais quelques temps plus tard, Hermione était tombée enceinte. Cette histoire était devenue secondaire alors. Il fallait s'accrocher à l'avenir. S'y agripper de toutes ses forces et y planter ses ongles jusqu'au sang pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Car ils devaient s'en sortir. Il le fallait. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir fait la guerre pour rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir combattu et contemplé leurs amis mourir pour rien. Ils l'avaient fait pour être libres, pour être en sécurité, pour être ensemble. S'ils se séparaient, Voldemort aurait gagné…

Hermione avait senti cette nouvelle vie se développer en elle avec une joie inédite et étrange. La joie de voir Ron revenir un peu à la vie, lui aussi, petit à petit… Au final, depuis que Rose était arrivée, tout allait vraiment pour le mieux. Hermione recommençait doucement à espérer. Peut-être cela rendrait-il la chute d'autant plus rude…

En ce fameux jour de mai, Hermione berce son bébé endormi dans le siège à bascule. Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle entend Ron transplaner au milieu du salon en plein après-midi, encore plus lorsque le silence retombe à nouveau sur la maison.

\- Ron ! appelle-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Hermione se lève, descend l'escalier, et découvre Ron debout devant la cheminée éteinte, totalement immobile, le visage marbré de larmes silencieuses. Il ne dit pas un mot. Ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il l'entend.

\- Ron ! s'écrie Hermione en se précipitant vers lui, la petite Rose dans les bras. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il est mort…, murmure Ron.

\- Quoi ? se glace Hermione.

Instinctivement, elle pense à Harry. Faites qu'Harry ne soit pas mort…

\- George est mort, reprend Ron. Il s'est pendu dans sa salle de bain.

Hermione reste bouche bée. Pendant de longues secondes, elle ne dit rien. Les paroles de Ron se frayent un chemin dans son cerveau sans parvenir à faire sens. Elle ne peut pas y croire, ce n'est pas possible…

\- George est mort…, répète Ron.

Et Hermione voudrait le faire taire. Elle voudrait tellement revenir en arrière, revenir dans le fauteuil à bascule, et vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé… Elle voudrait tellement ignorer cette vérité qui vient détruire sa vie une fois de plus… Mais déjà, les conséquences défilent sous ses yeux, et voilà qu'elle arrive : la peine, la peine d'avoir perdu George, la peine devant la souffrance de Ron, le choc, et l'angoisse à l'idée de tout ce que cela risque d'entraîner…

Hermione n'a pu le réaliser qu'après coup, mais ce jour-là, son monde s'est effondré. Ron et elle ont assisté à l'enterrement trois jours plus tard, en compagnie d'Harry. Ginny aussi était là, ainsi que le reste de la famille Weasley. Angelina, la fiancée de George…

Ron n'a rien dit, mais l'espace d'une seconde, Hermione a vu le regard qu'il posait sur elle, et sur Harry. Elle y a vu une rancœur sourde. Une colère irrationnelle, sans origine, sans expression, sans but, mais qui consommait tout. Elle y a vu la frustration qu'il ressentait à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se confier à eux.

Car se confier sur la mort de George, c'était évoquer Fred. Evoquer ceux qui l'avaient tué. Evoquer Malefoy, et le rôle qu'Harry et Hermione avaient joué.

Dans l'esprit de Ron ce jour-là, Hermione avait pu lire très précisément : « Malefoy m'a déjà pris un frère. A présent, voilà qu'il m'en prend un deuxième. Et à cause de vous, il est encore en vie. Parce que vous l'avez défendu. Parce qu'en votre âme et conscience, vous le défendez encore, même aujourd'hui ».

Hermione a vu se profiler la fin de son mariage ce jour-là. Une semaine plus tard, Ron demandait à être transféré en mission d'infiltration. Au bout d'un mois, il ne communiquait plus le moindre rapport. Deux mois plus tard, il était officiellement porté disparu et déclaré mort.


	23. Convalescence

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais que j'ai mis plus longtemps à publier que d'habitude : j'ai une petite baisse de motivation et d'inspiration en ce moment, je vais essayer d'y remédier du mieux que je peux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

L'espace de quelques secondes, le cœur d'Hermione se serre si fort qu'elle croit le sentir exploser dans sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'a connu pareille angoisse. Ou plutôt si, bien sûr, lorsqu'elle était adolescente… Mais cela fait tellement longtemps maintenant. Tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu peur pour la vie d'un autre…

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Hermione se retrouve confrontée à la souffrance pure d'autrui, une souffrance du corps et de l'esprit, qui la déchire d'impuissance et de compassion. Elle craint pendant un instant que Malefoy ne se soit écroulé mort dans ses bras. Pourquoi ? Mort de douleur, mort du sida ?

Une prise de pouls rapide suffit à la rassurer : Malefoy est en vie… Mais ce pouls erratique et maladif ne tarde pas à la remplir à nouveau de terreur. Ses réflexes de médecin reprennent immédiatement le dessus : elle inspecte le cœur, la respiration et les pupilles de Malefoy, ne relève aucun signe d'aggravation de la maladie… Ce serait même le contraire, en fait. Malefoy semble se trouver dans un état de fatigue à peine imaginable, mais en dehors de ce seul symptôme, il a repris du poids et son teint parait moins livide.

Hermione hésite, puis opte pour la bonne vieille méthode : elle le gifle violemment, le ramenant instantanément à lui. Malefoy se redresse en sursaut, prêt à se défendre. Hermione lève les mains en signe d'apaisement :

\- Tout va bien…, murmure-t-elle.

Elle n'ose interpréter ce regard fou qu'il lui lance. Il y a de la douleur dans ce regard…

\- Ils l'ont tué…, articule-t-il.

\- Qui ? s'exclame Hermione en sentant son sang se glacer à l'idée d'Harry, sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Ils l'ont tué…

Malefoy semble incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. S'exhortant à plus de douceur, Hermione lui presse timidement l'épaule, et Malefoy tremble à son contact :

\- Malefoy…, souffle-t-elle. Malefoy, est-ce que je peux te faire transplaner ?

Il la dévisage d'un air hébété. Hermione ignore si ses mots peuvent encore l'atteindre. Il semble… traumatisé. Brisé, dans son cœur et dans sa chair. Hermione pourrait en trembler elle aussi, si l'urgence ne la tenaillait pas aussi fort :

\- On va transplaner dans un endroit plus calme, d'accord ? dit-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un fauve blessé. On va transplaner à la maison.

Malefoy s'agrippe à elle. L'espace d'une seconde, Hermione reste capturée par l'emprise de ces yeux gris dans les siens. Comme s'ils étaient soudain devenus deux perles formant les points centraux de son univers. Deux perles raccrochées à elle, désespérément… Alors elle enlace Malefoy, et ils transplanent jusque chez elle.

 **XXX**

Hermione habite dans une jolie maison dans la banlieue de Londres, loin des clichés de briques habituels. C'est un petit pavillon blanc, entouré d'une clôture, avec un jardin décent et même un petit bassin pour se rafraichir l'été. Hermione aime cette maison. Elle lui rappelle son enfance passée dans le monde moldu, tout en matérialisant son avenir avec Ron…

Mais depuis quelques temps maintenant, le jardin dépérit. L'herbe trop haute n'a pas été tondue depuis longtemps, et la balustrade aurait bien besoin d'un coup de peinture. Hermione feint de ne pas remarquer tout cela. Elle ne s'en préoccupe pas. S'en préoccuper, ce serait reconnaître que quelque chose ne va pas… Cette maison, c'est comme une carte postale de son mariage qui part en lambeaux.

Aucune de ces pensées n'a le temps d'atteindre son esprit lorsqu'Hermione fait transplaner Malefoy directement devant chez elle. Sans s'interroger une seconde de plus, elle ouvre la porte et passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour le faire entrer dans le salon.

Les odeurs de son quotidien l'assaillent : les fleurs sur la table, le shampoing de Rose, les restes du dernier feu de cheminée… Autant d'impressions qu'elle chérit d'ordinaire, et qui lui donnent la sensation d'être chez elle. Il manque l'odeur de Ron…

Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle fait entrer Drago Malefoy au cœur de cette intimité profonde, tous ces détails lui donnent presque envie de rougir, comme si elle se mettait soudain à nue devant l'ancien Mangemort, comme si elle lui livrait une part d'elle-même à laquelle il n'aurait pas dû avoir accès…

Il est trop malade pour s'en rendre compte, le pauvre. A peine arrivé, Hermione l'allonge sur le canapé, et chasse de son esprit la possibilité improbable que Ron choisisse de rentrer à la maison ce soir. Cela fait une semaine maintenant qu'il n'est pas revenu, et lorsqu'il entre dans un de ces cycles infernaux, Hermione sait qu'elle ne doit pas espérer le revoir avant au moins un mois. A l'heure qu'il est, il était sûrement en train d'écumer tous les bars de l'Allée des Embrumes, soi-disant pour une enquête sous couverture…

Hermione ne lui dit jamais rien. Elle ne sait plus quoi lui dire. Elle n'ose pas. Pas après avoir cru le perdre, et l'avoir miraculeusement récupéré. Pas après la façon dont elle l'a trahi alors qu'il n'était plus là… Pas alors qu'elle porte encore en elle ce secret qu'elle n'osera jamais lui avouer. La culpabilité d'Hermione étouffe les reproches dans sa bouche, aussi Ron et elle forment-ils désormais un couple qui ne se parle pratiquement plus, du moins avec honnêteté. A défaut d'un mari, Hermione a parfois la sensation d'avoir récupéré un étranger. Et les traumatismes que Ron a vécus ne sont pas les seuls responsables de cet état.

Coupant court à ces idées noires qui refont surface tout à coup toutes en même temps, Hermione va chercher un linge qu'elle imbibe d'eau froide dans la cuisine, et prend soin de Malefoy. Il dort. Le transplanage l'a replongé dans l'inconscience. Avec un soupir, Hermione reste à son chevet jusqu'à ce que le jour décline. De temps à autre, il articule quelques paroles incohérentes, et elle prend sa température qui reste correcte. Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de s'étonner de ces constantes plus que stables…

Malefoy réagit comme la victime d'un profond choc psychique, mais son corps lui semble reprendre vie de minute en minute. C'est surnaturel et incompréhensible. Hermione peut presque littéralement voir le sang repeupler ses joues. Elle mesure à nouveau sa tension et son rythme cardiaque tandis qu'il dort, et les trouve également encourageants. Aux environs de dix-huit heures, Malefoy reprend conscience. Hermione se mord les lèvres pour ne pas le presser de questions. Elle a préparé de la soupe, qu'elle lui tend en silence tandis qu'il regarde autour de lui d'un air hébété. Il ne semble pas réaliser où il est.

\- Je vais devoir m'absenter cinq minutes, murmure alors Hermione doucement. Pour aller chercher ma fille, Rose. Tu vas rester ici, d'accord ?

Malefoy la dévisage sans répondre. A-t-il compris ce qu'elle lui a dit ? Rien n'est moins sûr, et Hermione angoisse à la seule idée de le laisser seul. Que se passera-t-il s'il a disparu lorsqu'elle sera revenue ? Mais elle n'a pas le choix. Rose est en maternelle, la journée d'école est terminée depuis longtemps et la garde d'enfants expirera bientôt…

Hermione inspire profondément. Elle n'en a que pour quelques petites minutes :

\- Reste ici, dit-elle en insufflant le maximum d'autorité dans sa voix.

Puis elle transplane.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle est de retour chez elle, la petite Rose dans ses bras. Rose a cinq ans et réagit immédiatement à la présence d'un inconnu dans sa maison :

\- C'est qui le monsieur ? demande-t-elle avec cette innocence naturelle des très jeunes enfants.

Sa voix semble sortir Malefoy de sa torpeur : il se tourne vers elle et la regarde, trop fixement peut-être, mais l'enfant ne s'en émeut pas et semble au contraire fascinée par le physique étrange du nouveau venu : cheveux pâles et ras, prunelles presque blanches, et une barbe de plusieurs semaines assortie à l'ensemble… Aucun doute, Malefoy possède un de ces aspects saisissants qui frappe au premier regard, mais qui ne semble pas effrayer la jeune Rose. Hermione le trouve effrayant, pourtant. Est-ce lui qui l'effraie ? Ou la perspective de ce qu'il a subi ? Tous les monstrueux squelettes qui se dissimulent dans son âme à vif ?

Quelle que soit la réponse, comme toute mère, l'instinct de protection d'Hermione la pousse à éloigner Rose de la souffrance, aussi ordonne-t-elle à l'enfant d'aller jouer dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle s'assoit dans le canapé en face de Malefoy. Le soulagement de le trouver à la même place qu'à son départ commence seulement à se faire jour :

\- Tu te sens un peu mieux ? lui demande-t-elle.

Mais il ne répond pas. Il a détourné le regard dès qu'elle est revenue auprès de lui. Pendant quelques minutes, Hermione tente d'autres approches, d'autres questions, mais Malefoy semble perdu dans un monde trop loin pour elle, une réalité à laquelle il ne lui donne pas accès. Quoi qu'il voie à travers ses yeux écarquillés sur le vide, cela ne semble pas être plaisant. Malefoy lui apparait comme ces victimes en état de choc juste après un accident, qui restent bloquées en pleine souffrance et deviennent totalement insensibles aux stimuli autour d'eux, insensibles au présent, isolés dans un espace aseptisé où plus rien ne traverse, pas même les paroles des autres.

Hermione se désole de le voir dans cet état et ignore quoi faire pour l'en sortir. Son métier de psychiatre l'a formée à ce genre de situations, pourtant… Mais c'est Malefoy. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Hermione se sait trop impliquée vis-à-vis de lui pour garder son objectivité. Elle a trop peur pour lui…

Alors elle lui redonne un peu de soupe, et fait mine d'aller se coucher. A cet instant seulement, Malefoy lui saisit le bras, brusquement. I nouveau de la folie dans son regard, et une certaine forme d'urgence :

\- Ne parle pas à Potter, lui dit-il.

Et ce sont les seules paroles qu'il prononce. Après quoi, il se mure dans le silence.

 **XXX**

Dans les jours qui suivent, et pour respecter la volonté de Malefoy, Hermione maintient son quotidien habituel et continue de travailler. Prendre un congé alors que Malefoy se cache de toute évidence d'Harry reviendrait à éveiller les soupçons de l'Auror en question. Cependant, bien sûr, Hermione n'a pu s'empêcher de s'interroger sur cette violente exigence vis-à-vis d'Harry. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Qu'a-t-il encore bien pu se passer entre ces deux ennemis héréditaires qu'elle a toujours connus en train de s'affronter ?

Le soir, seule dans son lit, Hermione se demande si Harry est responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouve Malefoy, et cette seule perspective la fait trembler en elle-même.

D'autres détails n'ont pas tardé à lui sembler évidents. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, il devient apparent que Malefoy va mieux. Physiquement, il reprend des forces et se risque un peu plus hors du canapé chaque jour. Le soir, lorsqu'elle rentre chez elle, Hermione trouve des bibelots ou des livres déplacés, signe qu'il explore son environnement et se livre à un peu de lecture, peut-être…

Mais il ne parle toujours pas. Dans sa chair, Malefoy semble miraculeusement guéri du sida, mais son esprit, lui, est brisé. La nuit, Hermione l'entend toujours parler dans son sommeil, supplier, pleurer parfois. D'autres fois, en plein jour, elle le trouve assis devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, contemplant l'aurore ou le crépuscule, et ce sont des larmes silencieuses qui coulent sur ses joues. Il vit au côté d'elle et de Rose, mais il ressemble à un fantôme qui hanterait leur quotidien, une ombre muette qui laisserait vaguement quelques gouttes d'eau dans la salle de bain, et une tasse ou deux de thé vides de temps en temps.

Hermione ne le voit jamais se laver, ni manger. Il fait toujours cela lorsqu'elles ne sont pas là ou déjà couchées. Dès le deuxième jour, il a refusé qu'elle lui prépare ses repas et refusé aussi net de les partager avec elles. Il n'allume jamais la télévision, et disparait parfois plusieurs heures dans le jardin, où Hermione n'ose pas le rejoindre…

Un soir, elle l'a trouvé endormi sur le canapé, une édition de Victor Hugo ouverte sur la poitrine. Hermione avait refermé le livre et éteint la lumière.

C'est un quotidien insolite, auquel elle s'est faite plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Malefoy remplit ses pensées et efface inconsciemment l'absence de Ron. Le comportement étrange de l'ancien Mangemort – silencieux et contemplatif, tel un chat daignant à peine tolérer sa présence – intrigue la psychiatre en elle, bien sûr, mais surtout l'ancienne camarade qui n'aurait jamais imaginé fréquenter un jour le Serpentard d'aussi près. Surtout pas après son séjour en prison…

Désormais, lorsqu'Hermione rentre, une autre odeur se mêle aux fragrances familières d'elle et de sa fille. Une odeur inhabituelle et fraiche, douce, masculine, qui s'insinue lentement dans sa maison comme Malefoy s'insinue lentement dans leur vie.

Malgré elle, malgré l'inquiétude, malgré les incertitudes de son quotidien, et tous les mystères que le silence de Malefoy dissimule, Hermione se surprend à éprouver une sorte de réconfort à savoir le Serpentard près d'elle, là où elle peut le surveiller, le protéger, là où elle sait que rien de mal ne pourra plus lui arriver. C'est une illusion, bien sûr. Une petite bulle temporelle que le monde se chargera de briser bien assez tôt. Hermione est trop lucide pour l'ignorer. Mais tant qu'on lui permet encore de rêver…

Où ira-t-il ensuite ? Cette question la maintient éveillée la nuit. Il arrivera forcément un jour où il faudra qu'il parte, chaque seconde les en rapproche un peu plus, et où ira-t-il ensuite ? Il s'est tourné vers elle dans une phase d'apparente détresse extrême. Lorsqu'il n'aura plus besoin d'elle, où ira-t-il ?

Un matin, alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir au travail, Malefoy s'est levé du canapé où il attend sans doute depuis plusieurs heures. Il se réveille toujours bien avant l'aube. Il s'approche d'elle, et Hermione redoute de l'entendre parler :

\- Merci, dit-il.

Elle le regarde sans savoir comment réagir, une boule au creux de la gorge :

\- Ne fais pas ça, murmure-t-elle. Ne t'en vas pas.

\- Où est Weasley ?

Si la question la surprend, Hermione ne le montre pas. Elle se dit que seule la sincérité peut la sauver à cet instant :

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-elle, désespérée de sentir des larmes dans sa voix. Il disparait souvent comme ça. Plusieurs jours. Plusieurs semaines. Il a des horreurs dans la tête, et elles le poursuivent lorsqu'il est avec nous. Il n'arrive pas à ajuster ce qu'il a vécu avec la vie que nous menons ici.

Malefoy la dévisage en silence, laissant transparaitre une compassion infime, mais bien présente, dans ce seul regard. Alors, Hermione ose lui demander :

\- Qui est mort ?

Il baisse les yeux. Les larmes qui ont coulé tant de fois ces derniers jours ne coulent plus à présent. Il baisse les yeux et dit simplement :

\- Un ami à moi. Un détenu. Mes ennemis à Azkaban ont dû se douter que nous étions ensemble, et lorsque j'ai été libéré, ils s'en sont pris à lui qui était sans défense. Ils l'ont tué pour se venger de moi. De toutes ces années où je les ai tenus en échec… Il n'avait que dix-sept ans.

Hermione demeure muette devant cet aveu. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, son cœur parle avant son esprit : d'un geste hésitant, elle presse l'épaule de Malefoy, puis, doucement, ose à peine se rapprocher de lui pour l'enlacer très légèrement, sans qu'il réagisse. Elle le relâche presque aussitôt. C'était un contact aussi bref que maladroit. Mais sincère, malgré tout :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, murmure-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête. Alors, elle répète à nouveau :

\- Ne t'en vas pas. Tu as des ennuis, je le sais… Tu as dit que tu n'avais nulle part ailleurs où aller… Que s'est-il passé avec Harry, dis-moi…

Malefoy inspire rapidement et braque soudain ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Potter s'en est pris à moi, dit-il. Avec son cinglé d'apothicaire, ils m'ont enlevé, ligoté à une table, fait boire du sang de licorne, et contraint à tuer un homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Ils l'ont fait pour que je crée un Horcruxe. Pour que le virus qui dévorait mon corps s'en prenne à cet Horcruxe, et non plus à moi-même. Ils ont réussi.

Malefoy avale sa salive, sans détourner le regard un seul instant, terrible, implacable et nu :

\- Potter m'a volé une partie de mon âme, déclare-t-il. Grâce à lui, je suis guéri. Je suis en vie. Mais je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre…

Hermione reste stupéfaite. Le choc la paralyse, la crucifie sur place, pire qu'une blessure physique. Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible… Mais il n'y a que la vérité dans la voix claire de Malefoy :

\- Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir, décrète-t-il.

Et puis, après un instant d'hésitation :

\- Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire…

Hermione a pressé une main contre ses lèvres :

\- Comment a-t-il pu… ? articule-t-elle, horrifiée.

Malefoy lui retourne un regard cynique :

\- Potter n'a plus rien à voir avec l'homme que tu as connu.

\- Comment a-t-il pu… ?

\- Il est cinglé. Il croit m'avoir sauvé par amour.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillent, mais il l'ignore :

\- Comme s'il restait quoi que ce soit à aimer…, souffle-t-il.

Hermione s'effondre sur le canapé. Ses jambes ont lâché, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Elle contemple Malefoy, elle contemple la blessure ancrée dans son regard, et soudainement, elle comprend. La vérité éclate devant elle, terrible, abominable, et elle regrette de devoir vivre avec elle dès qu'elle pénètre son monde pour l'anéantir. Malefoy a été amputé d'une partie de son âme… Et c'est Harry qui a fait cela.

\- Je dois partir, reprend soudain Malefoy.

\- Non ! s'écrie Hermione, sentant soudain la vie s'insinuer de nouveau en elle.

\- Il le faut. Je ne pourrai pas rester ici éternellement, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu ne sais même pas quand est-ce que Weasley va rentrer. Potter sait où j'habite, je ne peux pas rester à Londres.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Pour la première fois, Malefoy se détourne. Comme s'il avait honte… Pourtant, il serre les poings, et c'est avec détermination qu'il répond :

\- Je veux qu'ils payent.

\- Qui ? s'exclame Hermione, pétrifiée. Harry ?

\- Les assassins de Jude.

A nouveau, elle reste muette. Jusqu'à ce que son courage la pousse une fois encore à sauver l'âme en face d'elle :

\- Je peux obtenir justice, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Pour Jude.

Malefoy se retourne brusquement vers elle :

\- Et comment ? En trainant les responsables devant un tribunal ? Ils sont déjà condamnés, que leur importera une peine de plus ?

\- Je peux leur réclamer le Baiser du Détraqueur, répond Hermione en sentant la détermination revenir en elle. Je peux user de mes influences, j'en ai le pouvoir.

Malefoy reste silencieux. En elle-même, Hermione repousse le dégoût que la peine capitale lui inspire. Elle a toujours fait partie des fervents opposants à ce châtiment, et a grandement participé à sa quasi éradication du système judiciaire sorcier. Mais pour empêcher Malefoy de commettre une erreur… Pour l'empêcher de mettre à nouveau un pas sur la voie du mal… Elle ferait n'importe quoi.

\- Je veux les voir mourir…, murmure alors Malefoy d'une voix qui ne semble plus être la sienne. Je veux voir la vie s'échapper de leur corps lorsque cela arrivera. Je veux être aux premières loges…

Hermione lui prend la main :

\- Reste avec moi, supplie-t-elle. Tu n'as nulle part où aller et rien qui te force à partir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

Elle ne répond pas. Alors, Malefoy sourit, de son terrible sourire cynique, sans aucune joie, vidé de toute substance :

\- Tu crois encore que tu peux me réparer, déclare-t-il.

Hermione ne réplique rien. Tout ce qui compte, c'est cette main dans la sienne qu'elle ne relâche pas. Alors, au final, Malefoy l'enlace sans parler et resserre ses doigts autour des siens.


	24. Interlude : Harry et Hermione

Merci pour vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre, c'est très encourageant et ça remotive =) Je suis contente que ça vous ait plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour cet interlude ;)

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

Perdue dans la boutique des pompes funèbres, Hermione ignore ce qu'elle fait là. Elle se tient debout au milieu d'une salle remplie de cercueils. Un homme poli vêtu de noir lui a tendu un catalogue, dont elle fait défiler les pages sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. On lui a demandé de choisir un cercueil, une pierre tombale, des fleurs. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ces derniers hommages qu'on lui glisse de force entre les mains ?

Il n'y a rien de plus absurde que de préparer l'enterrement d'une personne disparue. Car sans corps, tous les espoirs restent possibles. Sans réponses, sans certitudes, la personne disparue reste en vie, dans l'esprit de ses proches, dans l'immensité du peut-être. Pour Hermione, Ron n'est pas mort, il a seulement été avalé par le monde. Avalé par la vie, comme des milliers de personnes avant lui. Elle voudrait hurler à tous ces gens autour d'elle de remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver, au lieu de chercher à l'enterrer…

Perdue dans la boutique des pompes funèbres, Hermione sent ses mains trembler, et une larme s'écrase sur la photo du modèle de cercueil en chêne n°47. Une pression légère sur son épaule vient la ramener au présent :

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça maintenant, murmure la voix d'Harry derrière elle. Je vais m'en occuper si tu veux.

Elle se retourne vers lui :

\- Il n'y a rien à s'occuper ! s'écrie-t-elle. Ron n'est pas mort, tu entends ! Ça fait seulement deux mois ! Comment peut-on le déclarer mort après seulement deux mois ?

L'absurdité de cette réalité la frappe à nouveau à mesure qu'elle l'énonce. Ron ne peut pas être mort. C'est impossible… Il est tout son monde…

En face d'elle, Hermione voit les traits d'Harry se brouiller, et elle sait qu'une part de lui partage son incompréhension. Ils n'ont pas encore franchi toutes les étapes du deuil, tous les deux. Hermione le sait : elle est psychiatre. Harry et elle sont encore dans le déni et la colère brute. Mais Harry a derrière lui son expérience d'Auror, et la connaissance des ténèbres où Ron s'est enfoncé :

\- Il menait une mission très dangereuse, énonce-t-il lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à un très jeune enfant. Il… Il n'est pas le premier à ne plus donner signe de vie. Les autres n'ont jamais été retrouvés. Il est vrai que nous ne pouvons avoir aucune certitude, et c'est terrible, mais… Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut nous résigner au pire.

\- Non ! proteste Hermione. Il faut mener une enquête ! Lancer des hommes à sa recherche, tenter de l'aider !

\- Nous avons déjà investigué, objecte doucement Harry, du mieux que nous l'avons pu. C'est un milieu trouble et les Aurors ne peuvent pas opérer à découvert. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, crois-moi.

Harry se détourne soudain, et Hermione comprend brusquement que son ami a honte de lui-même. Plus que du chagrin, il éprouve des remords à l'idée de son échec, à l'idée d'avoir abandonné Ron à des ténèbres sans nom qui ne leur livreront jamais la vérité. Et qu'il a honte de se présenter devant elle aujourd'hui, les mains vides, et de contempler son chagrin… Sa filleule Rose inscrit cet échec au fer rouge dans son cœur.

Alors, sans dire un mot, Hermione répond à son étreinte et tous les deux pleurent en silence. Ce jour-là, ils ont fait le premier pas vers l'acceptation, peut-être. Le premier pas vers un deuil qu'ils savent ne pouvoir surmonter qu'ensemble.

La cérémonie en l'honneur de Ron a lieu deux jours plus tard. Toute la famille Weasley est présente, partagée entre le chagrin et le déni, comme beaucoup. Ils ne se sont pas encore remis de la mort de George. Alors, perdre Ron si vite… C'en est trop pour Molly Weasley, qui n'est plus qu'une créature sanglotante confrontée à la plus grande crainte de son existence : voir mourir ses proches les uns après les autres…

Ce jour-là, Ginny est venue partager la peine d'Harry et Hermione. Mais dans sa compassion sincère, son chagrin authentique, Hermione n'a pu s'empêcher de remarquer une réserve froide, involontaire, sans doute inconsciente. Le reproche inavoué que Ron s'est jeté dans cette situation à cause d'eux. A cause de leurs conflits d'opinion et de ce qu'ils ont entraîné… Cette rancœur, Hermione en conçoit comme une morsure venimeuse au creux de son esprit, et plus que jamais, elle se cramponne à Harry, désormais sa dernière bouée sur cette Terre, le seul à l'avoir soutenue, le seul à la comprendre entièrement.

Les jours passent. Hermione ne croit toujours pas à la mort de Ron. Elle a coupé court au soutien et à l'insistance de ses proches, qui tous s'obstinent à défiler devant sa porte pour lui apporter de la nourriture et un réconfort dont elle ne veut pas. Seul Harry est autorisé à entrer. Parce qu'Harry comprend. Parce qu'il ressent la même chose qu'elle, qu'ils ont vécu la même chose, et parce qu'inconsciemment ou non, tous deux sont dévorés par la même culpabilité, le même dilemme : Ron s'est enfui à cause de son chagrin pour George. Parce qu'il n'a pas pu se confier à eux. Parce qu'il s'est senti entouré d'ennemis incapables de partager son point de vue. Alors oui, en un sens… Ce qui lui est arrivé est de leur faute. Harry et Hermione vivent tous les deux dans l'angoisse et l'espoir d'attendre, parce qu'il faut que Ron soit en vie, parce qu'ils l'aiment, bien sûr, mais aussi car ils ne veulent pas porter cette culpabilité sur leurs épaules…

Hermione est désespérée, déchirée par son chagrin bien sûr, mais aussi par le conflit moral qui se débat en elle : malgré tout l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour Ron, jamais elle n'aurait pu renier ses convictions, jamais… Jamais elle n'aurait pu changer d'avis et condamner Malefoy à mort, même en sachant les conséquences que cela aurait sur le destin de Ron…

Lorsqu'elle se fait ces réflexions, Hermione se fait l'effet d'être une femme terrible et dure, une femme sans cœur qui ne mériterait pas de vivre. Et elle se hait, elle se hait de tout son être. Mais elle ne change pas d'avis.

Harry aussi se hait, parfois, elle le voit. Son ami souffre peut-être encore plus, car il est seul et que sa vie lui renvoie le reflet perpétuel de son échec. Tout ce qu'il a sacrifié et perdu au nom d'une cause que personne d'autre ne défend. Harry a préféré ses convictions, ses idées, à la chair tendre de Ginny sous ses doigts ou au bonheur de son meilleur ami. Il a préféré défendre un ennemi perdu à des kilomètres de lui, inconscient de sa lutte, plutôt que de guérir les blessures de ses proches. Et si ces choix étaient à refaire, il les referait, il en est sûr. Hermione le comprend. Ces choix aussi, elle les a faits. C'est pourquoi elle laisse Harry venir chez elle presque tous les jours, presque toutes les nuits, pour le distraire de sa solitude et pour que peut-être, ensemble, ils apprennent à se haïr un peu moins.

Harry est un parrain aimant pour Rose. Hermione sait que la seule vision de ce bébé si jeune, et dont ils viennent d'enterrer le père, lui brise le cœur. Se dire que Rose ne connaitra jamais son père à cause de lui… Ce chagrin a encore du mal à trouver son chemin dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Car ce serait reconnaitre que Ron ne rentrera jamais à la maison, et pour l'instant… Hermione l'attend toujours.

Elle n'a pas rangé ses affaires. Ses chemises sont toutes soigneusement alignées dans la penderie. Son odeur l'accueille toujours lorsqu'elle rentre des courses ou qu'elle s'allonge dans leur lit. Son shampoing à moitié vide demeure ouvert sur le pas de la douche. Autant de petits détails surréalistes qui lui crient que Ron est toujours en vie, qu'il va forcément rentrer, forcément…

Mais petit à petit, les semaines succèdent aux jours, et les mois aux semaines. L'évidence, terrible, inéluctable, se creuse un chemin dans sa résolution. Harry semble l'avoir accepté plus vite qu'elle. Un matin, Hermione se réveille face à un paysage couvert de neige, et elle réalise brusquement, le cœur étreint, que Ron ne rentrera pas. Qu'il a déserté leur vie depuis trop longtemps et que s'il respirait encore, il aurait dû leur envoyer un signe, trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel, pour leur signifier qu'il était toujours là… Elle ne sent plus son odeur sur son oreiller.

Ce jour-là, Hermione s'est effondrée en larmes. Harry était là : il a recueilli ses pleurs sans un mot, sans qu'ils aient besoin de parler. Alors seulement, un quotidien sans Ron s'est installé. Et dans ce quotidien, il y avait Harry.

Il était tout le temps-là, soutien infaillible, incommensurable, jusque dans les plus petits détails. Il faisait les courses, passait parfois chercher Rose à la crèche – Hermione avait repris le travail depuis quelques semaines – préparait à manger avant qu'elle ne rentre. Les weekends, ils faisaient des sorties ensemble pour distraire Rose. La petite venait de fêter ses un an. Elle commençait peu à peu à marcher, à parler… Elle était un monde en soi. Un univers de rires et de découvertes qui leur rappelait douloureusement Ron, mais qui, en même temps, mettait du baume à leur cœur et les forçait à entrevoir l'avenir. Petit à petit, malgré eux, Harry et Hermione tournaient la page. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Parce qu'ils partageaient cette union étrange, cette chaleur mutuelle, ce réconfort qui leur permettait de tenir debout. Qui leur donnait la force de se lever le matin. Sans aucun doute, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu que cette petite étincelle se transformerait un jour en quelque chose d'autre.

 **XXX**

Il fait froid ce jour-là. Harry a allumé un feu dans la cheminée. Rose s'est endormie sur le canapé, avec l'insouciance qu'ont les enfants de son âge : étendue sur le ventre, un ours en peluche au creux des bras. Hermione la prend tendrement contre elle sans la réveiller et part la mettre au lit. Alors, les deux amis se retrouvent seuls, comme ils l'ont été tant de fois ces derniers mois. A priori, rien ne semble différent. Pourtant, tandis qu'ils restent là à regarder le feu, assis à même le sol comme des enfants, Harry saisit la main d'Hermione dans un geste naturel et caresse tendrement le dos de sa paume. Hermione le laisse faire, sans que rien ne vienne troubler son regard hypnotisé par les flammes, sans même s'en rendre compte, en vérité. C'est tellement naturel.

Ils restent silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées et dans la consolation qu'ils s'apportent l'un à l'autre. Hermione finit par lever les yeux sur l'homme à côté d'elle, et c'est comme si elle revenait au présent tout à coup. Ou plutôt, c'est comme si elle réalisait sa présence pour la toute première fois. Sans briser la bulle dans laquelle ils se sont réfugiés. Elle dessine le visage d'Harry à la lueur des flammes : elle voit ses traits, ressent son odeur, leur passé, sa voix, et tout ce qu'il représente pour elle, la place qu'il a prise dans sa vie. Elle a mal, elle devine en lui une blessure semblable, et c'est peut-être pour combler cette blessure que leurs visages se rapprochent et que leurs lèvres se frôlent, une fois, deux fois, à peine une demi-seconde…

Hermione se fige, Harry aussi. Il se recule. Dans ses yeux, elle lit une totale incompréhension : il est perdu, tout comme elle. Et il souffre. Il se sent déchiré, coupable : toutes ces émotions elle les ressent en même temps que lui, à la seconde près. Mais elle perçoit son cœur battre très vite sous ses doigts. Sa main a agrippé son pull sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et rien au monde ne pourrait la faire lâcher à cet instant. Pas Harry. Elle ne peut pas perdre Harry.

Elle se sent attirée vers lui comme par un aimant : attirée par sa dernière bouée de sauvetage sur Terre, par son soutien, sa compréhension sans bornes qui les unit naturellement, leur complicité au-delà des mots… Harry a rendu sa douleur un peu moins vive. Il a partiellement obturé le vide que la disparition de Ron a creusé dans sa vie. Ils ont traversé cette épreuve ensemble, et cela les a liés l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils avaient été chauffés, refondus puis soudés ensemble, incapable de se défaire l'un de l'autre désormais.

Hermione a besoin d'Harry. Et elle lit dans ses yeux un même désir. C'est mal, ils s'aiment mais pour les mauvaises raisons, les mauvais choix. Tant pis. Ils s'aimeront du mieux qu'ils pourront.

Laissant tomber ses barrières, Hermione embrasse à nouveau Harry, à peu près au moment où Harry lui-même abandonne les armes. Ils s'enlacent et échangent un baiser infiniment plus passionné que le premier, un baiser conscient et pourtant tout aussi surréel, étrange, déroutant, pour elle comme pour lui. Ils ont toujours été amis. Ils ont toujours été presque comme frères et sœurs…

Et pourtant ce soir, le chagrin les a brisés pour former autre chose. Ils ne voient plus en l'autre qu'un puits d'amour dont ils ont désespérément besoin de s'abreuver. Alors ils se déshabillent sans bruit, ignorant les quelques larmes qui glissent de leurs yeux, et ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre sur les coussins, devant le feu, comme s'ils voulaient aspirer toute la chaleur de leur peau, comme s'ils voulaient se fondre et ne plus jamais se séparer, ne plus jamais être seuls. Ils souffrent toujours, mais c'est une souffrance bienfaisante, apaisée, car frottée au sel du réconfort et des baisers.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au terme de cette nuit étrange, Harry et Hermione se regardent, et ils savent que cet instant sera décisif. Ils peuvent choisir ou non de renier ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils se contemplent, laissent distraitement leurs doigts s'entremêler par jeu. Le feu meurt dans la cheminée au rythme de leurs respirations tranquilles. Harry caresse le visage d'Hermione.

Ils ne renieront pas.


	25. Confrontation

Bonjour à tous =)

Je voudrais répondre ici à ecathe38 parce que sa review a laissé transparaitre une certaine confusion : le chapitre précédent, qui décrivait la liaison entre Harry et Hermione, était un interlude. Comme tous les interludes, il se déroulait donc dans le passé : quatre ans avant qu'Hermione ne recueille Drago chez elle en fait. Il s'agissait donc de raconter comment Harry et Hermione en sont venus à avoir une liaison, et non de raconter une _deuxième_ liaison entre eux dans le présent. Voilà, j'espère avoir été claire, si ce n'est pas le cas ou si vous avez des questions dites-le moi ^^

En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)

Vous l'aurez compris, je crois que je vais dépasser le cota de 25 - 30 chapitres que je m'étais fixée ^^

Je voudrais aussi remercier Enorae pour sa très belle illustration =)

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

Hermione est restée longtemps sans bouger, perdue dans l'étreinte légère de Malefoy et dans la sensation étrange que cela lui procure. Tout son corps lui crie qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de sentir cet autre corps contre le sien. C'est un contact différent de celui de ses proches, de ceux qu'elle a l'habitude d'enlacer. L'odeur de Malefoy est plus décelable ici, concentrée à travers les vêtements qu'elle lui a prêtés : une odeur indéfinissable et très douce, très propre. Elle a envie d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour la respirer à fond, et réprime ce désir inapproprié, aussi vite qu'il lui est venu. Elle a honte tout à coup. Son cerveau réfléchit à toute allure, déroule les conséquences de la conversation qu'ils viennent d'avoir, et énonce enfin cette vérité toute simple :

\- Tu dois partir…, soupire Hermione.

Surpris, Malefoy se détache d'elle :

\- Je croyais que tu voulais que je reste.

Hermione secoue la tête :

\- Dès que j'aurai transmis la requête concernant Manz et Lensher au tribunal, Harry en entendra parler. Il se demandera pourquoi je me tourne en faveur du Baiser du Détraqueur, tout à coup. Pourquoi ces détenus-là. Il se renseignera, il trouvera qu'ils ont tué ton codétenu, et… Il comprendra. Il saura que tu es avec moi. Alors si vraiment tu ne veux pas lui parler…

Malefoy affronte son regard un certain temps, sans rien dire. Puis, sans se détourner, il déclare lentement :

\- Laisse-le venir.

Hermione avale sa salive :

\- Tu es sûr ?

Malefoy hausse les épaules :

\- Je n'ai pas à fuir devant lui. C'est lui qui ne devrait pas avoir le culot de se montrer.

La considérant avec plus de douceur, Malefoy reprend :

\- Mais je peux partir si tu ne veux pas de ce genre de confrontations sous ton toit. Je comprendrais.

Hermione fait non de la tête, des larmes plein les yeux :

\- J'ai des choses à lui dire moi aussi…, articule-t-elle.

Alors Malefoy acquiesce et resserre à nouveau son étreinte sur elle.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain, la réaction des instances générales du Ministère de la Justice ne se fait pas attendre. La requête à peine déposée, la presse sorcière se jette sur l'information comme une nuée de vautours et interroge Hermione sur son brusque revirement quant à sa position vis-à-vis de la peine capitale. Hermione leur répond de son mieux, consciente que son image publique est plus que cruciale à cet instant et qu'elle devra peser de tout le poids de son influence pour obtenir condamnation.

L'après-midi même, comme c'était à prévoir, Harry entre en trombe dans son bureau. Le cœur d'Hermione se serre. Elle s'y était préparée. Elle s'y était préparée, et pourtant, elle peine à regarder Harry dans les yeux. Sa simple présence lui inspire une foule d'émotions contraires qui s'entrecroisent et la déchirent de toute part.

Souffrance au vu de ce qu'il a fait. Colère, rage folle, incompréhension. Déception aussi, trahison. Et en même temps, une forme bien plus amère de souffrance, parce qu'elle est mêlée d'amour. Hermione ne veut pas haïr l'homme qui se tient en face d'elle. Elle ne veut pas avoir à lui faire les reproches qui brûlent tout au fond de son cœur. Et pourtant, la vérité lui a ôté ce choix, et lorsqu'Harry croise son regard à son tour : immobile, pâle, tremblant, elle sait qu'il a lu en elle et qu'il comprend exactement quels dilemmes agitent son esprit.

Il s'avance dans la pièce et prend le temps de refermer derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il semble avoir changé… Hermione le remarque plus que jamais : il a maigri, ses cernes se sont creusés, et il y a comme une lueur folle, dans son regard, cette lueur qu'il a toujours eue vis-à-vis du cas de Malefoy, mais qui confère soudain au fanatisme…

\- Malefoy est chez toi, dit-il sans le moindre préambule.

\- Oui, répond-elle sans chercher à nier.

Il l'affronte sans baisser les yeux. Hermione voit la culpabilité sur son visage. A quel point il se sent mal. A quel point il a peur de sa réaction, et comme il a été traumatisé par ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il a infligé à Malefoy et à lui-même… Mais l'éclat de résolution folle dans son regard combat ses scrupules. Si c'était à refaire, il le referait. Malgré toute la souffrance que cela lui cause, il est convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

\- Comment as-tu pu…, murmure Hermione, sentant les larmes revenir et la submerger malgré elle.

Elle a mal rien que de regarder l'homme en face d'elle. Mal rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il a été capable de faire… Ce n'est pas l'homme qu'elle a connu toute sa vie. Ce n'est pas l'homme qu'elle a aimé, comme amant et comme ami…

\- Il te l'a dit, répond-il sobrement.

\- Oui, souffle Hermione.

Harry inspire profondément :

\- C'était le seul moyen…, énonce-t-il. Le seul moyen pour qu'il reste en vie.

\- C'était sa décision !

Hermione s'est levée tout à coup, et le bouleversement qui s'est emparé d'elle secoue tout son corps :

\- Sa décision, sa vie, _son_ âme, et tu la lui as prise ! Harry, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Assassiner un homme de sang-froid ? Contraindre Malefoy à créer un Horcruxe ?

\- C'était le seul moyen…

\- C'est de la folie furieuse !

Elle reprend son souffle, désespérée devant toute la colère qu'elle ressent et qui se débat face à son amour :

\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée des conséquences que cela aura sur lui ? reprend-elle. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il veut encore de la vie que tu lui as offerte ?

\- Au moins, il va vivre, objecte Harry d'une voix brûlante en soutenant son regard. C'est tout ce qui compte. Tu le penses toi aussi, ne fais pas l'hypocrite, même si tu n'oses pas te l'avouer. J'ai fait le sale travail, mais en toi-même je suis sûr que tu préfères le voir en vie qu'allongé mort dans un cercueil. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais fait exactement la même chose.

Hermione recule comme s'il l'avait giflée :

\- Va te faire foutre…, articule-t-elle.

\- Ose dire que ce n'est pas la vérité. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aiderais, sinon ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aurais recueilli chez toi alors que ton mari est absent, et pourquoi est-ce que tu renierais tout ce en quoi tu crois pour l'aider à obtenir réparation ?

Harry fait une pause, et Hermione redoute les mots qui vont franchir ses lèvres :

\- Ose dire que tu ne l'aimes pas toi aussi, déclame-t-il. Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà consolés l'un l'autre, tous les deux ?

Hermione a le souffle coupé devant une telle attaque. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'Harry puisse tomber aussi bas. Mais elle ne reconnait plus l'homme en face d'elle :

\- As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il vient de vivre ? proteste-t-elle, la voix brisée. De ce qu'il vient de perdre ? Tu ne lui as pas seulement pris son âme : il a perdu son amour, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, la seule attache qu'il lui restait. Tu crois vraiment qu'il a la tête à ce genre de conneries en ce moment ? Tu crois qu'il pourrait avoir le moindre regard pour toi après ce que tu lui as fait, pauvre imbécile ?

Le visage d'Harry se tort d'un pli amer :

\- Pour toi en revanche…

Hermione secoue la tête :

\- Tu es pathétique. Tu prétends aimer Malefoy et très honnêtement, je ne sais pas d'où cette idée t'es venue, mais… Tout ce qui te préoccupe ce sont ces questions futiles. Alors que tu l'as mutilé à vie.

Harry encaisse la répartie sans rien dire, bouillant de rage. Alors la colère d'Hermione s'évanouit soudain comme neige au Soleil. A la place, un chagrin sans fond lui brise le cœur :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? sanglote-t-elle sans plus retenir ses larmes.

Elle s'approche d'Harry et saisit son visage entre ses mains en coupe :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, mon Dieu… Je t'aimais… Je t'aime toujours !

Harry esquisse un mouvement de recul :

\- Tu m'aimes toujours ? crache-t-il. Après m'avoir laissé tomber ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas laissé tomber, proteste Hermione, en pleurs. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, tu le sais bien. Aucun de nous ne l'a eu. Nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord…

\- Tu m'as tout pris ! hurle Harry sans plus lutter contre son étreinte. Ron m'a tout pris !

Hermione reste silencieuse. Mais déjà, Harry continue :

\- Je t'ai perdue toi, j'ai perdu Rose ! Et notre maison, et notre vie… C'était la mienne, Hermione ! J'ai vécu avec toi, j'ai pleuré, j'ai aimé avec toi ! J'ai élevé Rose comme ma propre fille ! Et toi tu étais ma femme, bordel de merde ! Tu me demandes ce qui m'est arrivé : j'ai perdu ma famille !

Hermione tremble, elle ferme les yeux. Elle sent le souffle d'Harry sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolée…, murmure-t-elle.

Elle regarde à nouveau Harry, dessine du bout des doigts le souvenir de celui qu'il était :

\- Tu dois arrêter tout ça…, dit-elle. Je t'en prie, tu dois arrêter… C'est de la folie. Malefoy est guéri à présent, c'est vrai, et nous pouvons l'aider à aller mieux. C'est tout ce que nous avons toujours voulu.

Elle hésite un instant, puis pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes : un baiser au goût de chagrin et de sel :

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle. Et je suis désolée… Je veux que tu ailles bien, toi aussi…

Harry ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Son front appuyé contre le sien, il descend ses mains le long de ses bras et laisse ses doigts s'entortiller aux siens. Hermione ne le repousse pas. Vu de l'extérieur, ils se soutiennent l'un l'autre, on pourrait presque croire qu'ils dansent. Alors Harry ferme les yeux, laisse échapper une larme unique, et se recule :

\- Ron est revenu, déclare-t-il froidement.

Hermione se fige :

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce matin, pendant que tu déposais ta requête au Ministère. Je l'ai croisé. Il est en train de faire son rapport de mission, mais après, je suis sûr qu'il sera très intéressé d'apprendre pourquoi tu condamnes des prisonniers à mort. Et pourquoi Drago Malefoy dort dans son salon. Ou dans son lit, pour ce que j'en sais…

Hermione lâche brusquement sa main. Le sang bat à ses oreilles. Ils sont revenus au point de départ. Elle a de nouveau en face d'elle cet inconnu rempli de désespoir et de haine. L'espace d'une seconde, elle avait réussi à l'atteindre…

Mais l'urgence supplante le chagrin : abandonnant Harry au beau milieu du bureau, Hermione transplane pour prévenir Malefoy.

 **XXX**

\- Est-ce que tu sais où aller ? demande Hermione en se tordant les mains.

Malefoy referme prestement la fermeture d'un grand sac de voyage. Hermione lui a donné quelques vieilles affaires de Ron dont elle espère que la disparition passera inaperçue :

\- Je prendrai une chambre quelque part, répond-il simplement.

\- Je suis tellement désolée…

Il se redresse tout à coup, tend la main pour lui caresser la joue :

\- Ne le sois pas, dit-il. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Quand je n'avais personne d'autre…

Devant son silence, il ajoute :

\- Je reviendrai te voir. Toi et Rose.

\- Tu promets ? hésite Hermione.

\- Je promets.

Elle acquiesce, confuse tout à coup de son geste si intime :

\- Comment est-ce que tu te débrouilleras pour l'argent ? demande-t-elle.

Malefoy hausse les épaules :

\- J'en ai mis un peu de côté. Je vais repasser chez moi, prendre ce qu'il me reste et abandonner l'appartement avant que Potter ne m'en interdise l'accès. Ensuite… Je me débrouillerai comme je l'ai toujours fait.

\- Tu veux dire en montant ta propre cellule de crime ?

Malefoy ne lui fait pas l'affront de baisser les yeux :

\- C'est la seule chose que je sais faire, répond-il. Et je le fais bien.

\- Ce n'est pas une vie pour toi.

Hermione l'agrippe par le devant de son haut dans l'espoir de le faire écouter :

\- Je peux t'aider, dit-elle d'un ton suppliant. Je veux t'aider. Je peux te remettre sur pied, t'aider à remettre ta vie sur le droit chemin… Pour que plus jamais tu n'aies à fréquenter ce genre de milieu et à faire des choses dont tu n'as pas envie…

Malefoy la considère longuement :

\- Et comment espères-tu accomplir ce miracle ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répond-elle en toute ignorance. Ça prendra du temps. Mais réfléchis à ce que tu pourrais vouloir, je t'en prie. Réfléchis à ton avenir.

\- Personne dans le monde sorcier ne voudra jamais m'employer étant donné mon passif. Quel que soit le secteur.

\- Alors sois ton propre maître.

Hermione hausse les épaules :

\- Choisis quelque chose que tu aimes faire. Je t'aiderai. Financièrement aussi, je t'aiderai le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Non, je…

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à accepter un peu d'aide ! Il n'y a pas de honte à cela ! Je t'aiderai, la discussion s'arrête là.

Elle ose à son tour porter la main à sa joue :

\- En attendant je t'en prie, tiens-toi loin des ennuis…

Malefoy hésite, puis acquiesce. Il tourne son regard vers Rose qui les regarde discuter, assise sur le canapé du salon, sans vraiment saisir la teneur de leurs propos. Malefoy s'agenouille auprès d'elle et dit simplement :

\- Au revoir petite fille.

\- Tu reviens quand ? demande la fillette.

\- Bientôt.

\- Pourquoi tu pars ?

Il sourit sans répondre. Alors, Rose jette ses bras autour de son cou et lui plante un baiser mouillé sur la joue :

\- Au revoir Drago ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Hermione rit. Elle s'approche à son tour et reste interdite devant Malefoy qui s'est relevé et qui la contemple.

\- Au revoir, finit-elle par dire elle aussi doucement.

Malefoy acquiesce :

\- A bientôt.

Et se penchant vers elle, il l'embrasse elle aussi sur la joue. Hermione respire une dernière fois son odeur, puis elle le laisse transplaner. Une heure plus tard, Ron est de retour à la maison.

 **XXX**

Avec une certaine ironie, Drago contemple la chambre d'hôtel miteuse qu'il vient de réserver : exactement la même qu'à sa sortie de prison. Il a même croisé Michael, le dealer de drogue, au coin de la rue. Le garçon l'a salué d'un léger signe de tête, sans cacher sa surprise. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Depuis le temps qu'il a disparu, Drago se doute que tous ses disciples doivent le croire mort… Et peut-être qu'il en est mieux ainsi. Zabini récupèrera les élèves de Constantine, et continuera ses affaires dans son coin…

Drago songe aux paroles de Granger, à ses perspectives d'avenir, et cela lui plait. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir penser à l'avenir à nouveau un jour. Pas avec un morceau d'âme en moins, et pas sans Jude.

Son regard se ternit. La douleur est toujours bien présente, bien sûr. Elle ne partira pas. Tout juste se cristallisera-t-elle un jour, se fossilisera-t-elle pour faire partie de lui, et de ce qu'il est devenu. Mais en transplanant chez Hermione Granger au comble de sa détresse, Drago avait fait, sans le savoir, le meilleur des choix possibles.

Ce séjour chez la jeune femme lui a fait du bien. Sans qu'il soit véritablement capable d'expliquer pourquoi. Sans qu'il ait cherché à aller bien, en fait. C'était simplement une ambiance. Une atmosphère. Son soutien qui transparaissait à travers le moindre de ses gestes. La tendresse innocente de Rose. Le cadre rassurant d'une maison, d'une famille. La douceur qui exhalait simplement de la personne de Granger, défiant toute imagination. Quand Drago repense à leurs années Poudlard, il se demande comment il a pu la haïr un jour. Comment il a pu un jour vouloir lui faire du mal…

Peut-être avait-il senti cette douceur à l'époque. Peut-être l'avait-elle perturbé, lui et son monde empli de froideur et d'orgueil. Peut-être y avait-il opposé la seule défense qu'il connaissait alors.

Mais aujourd'hui, devenu adulte, et plus traumatisé que jamais… Cette douceur avait été son seul remède en ce monde.

Drago incline la tête et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Il ne veut pas éprouver. Il a peur de s'attacher. Ses émotions sont comme endormies, aseptisées mais pas totalement : évoluant très lentement dans un bain glacé, engourdies, mais se frayant un chemin petit à petit, à la chaleur tendre de cette douceur qui l'a bercé ces dernières semaines, guéri, protégé, le ramenant peu à peu au monde. C'est une transition lente. Pour la première fois, personne ne brusque ce qu'il est ni ce qu'il ressent. La douceur s'infiltre presque insidieusement en lui pour le remplir, remplir le vide. Drago la laisse faire. Il se sent perdu et très lourd, subtil mélange de douleur, de douceur, et d'engourdissement. Mais la métamorphose s'opère, toujours en douceur, et il sent qu'elle l'extrait des ombres. Drago sourit.

Un frappement à sa porte interrompt ses réflexions. Lorsqu'il se lève pour ouvrir, non sans oublier sa baguette serrée dans son poing, Drago se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Blaise Zabini. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de réagir, son vieil ami lui a déjà pointé sa propre baguette sous le nez :

\- Drago, sourit-il. N'avions-nous pas convenu que tu devrais être mort, à présent ?


	26. Interlude : Revenant

Ils sont venus un matin. Deux agents du Ministère, impeccables dans leur costume sombre, la mine grave et l'œil noir. Ils ont frappé à la porte de la maison d'Hermione, et c'est Harry qui a ouvert :

\- Monsieur, s'est exclamé l'un des hommes après un instant de surprise. Est-ce que madame Weasley est là ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

L'homme a hésité, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione apparaisse sur le pas de la porte :

\- Madame, a alors repris l'homme. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le sang d'Hermione n'a fait qu'un tour, ce jour-là. Ce cérémonial, elle le connaissait. Les agents du Ministère qui frappait à votre porte, pour vous annoncer en personne que votre conjoint était mort… Mais Hermione a déjà perdu Ron. Alors que pouvaient vouloir ces hommes… ?

\- Laissez-nous entrer madame, s'il vous plait, a insisté l'homme devant son mutisme.

Alors, Hermione s'est effacée. Avec le sentiment que dans ce seul geste, son monde s'écroulait une seconde fois. La main d'Harry s'est refermée sur la sienne, comme si lui aussi avait compris. Comme s'il tentait désespérément de la retenir alors que l'un comme l'autre savaient qu'ils étaient déjà perdus.

Ce jour-là, Harry et Hermione ont appris que Ron était toujours en vie.

 **XXX**

\- Vous devrez être très patients les premiers temps, déclare doucement le médecin de Sainte-Mangouste en les guidant dans un couloir suréclairé.

Hermione ne réalise toujours pas. Elle a l'impression de remonter les parois d'un immense labyrinthe. C'est un rêve, bon ou mauvais, elle ne saurait le dire, mais elle finira bien par se réveiller… Dans ses bras, Rose s'agite, la ramenant invariablement au présent.

Ron est vivant. Hermione entend encore et encore les paroles de l'agent du Ministère résonner dans sa tête : « Il a été démasqué et retenu prisonnier pendant plusieurs mois. Ils l'ont torturé. Mais la nuit dernière, il semble être parvenu à s'enfuir. Nous l'avons tout de suite conduit à l'hôpital. Il a subi de gros traumatismes ».

Les mots résonnent dans sa tête, et semblent irréels… Ron… Ron est vivant…

Tout le travail de deuil des mois écoulés parait se replier sur lui-même tout à coup, comme une corde qui se détend, et qui lui oppresse la poitrine. Hermione voudrait hurler de joie, d'incompréhension et d'horreur mêlées. Ce n'est pas possible, l'esprit n'est pas conçu pour endurer ainsi… On ne peut pas faire revenir un mort à la vie dans son cœur et dans sa psyché, comme par enchantement…

Le médecin en face d'elle semble le comprendre, car il s'arrête un instant pour lui presser l'épaule :

\- Je sais que ça a dû être très difficile pour vous, dit-il de sa voix empathique. Et que tout cela doit vous causer un vrai choc. Mais vous ne serez pas seule. Nous allons vous suivre tous les deux, vous épauler à chaque instant… Tout va bien se passer, vous verrez.

Tout va bien se passer… Etrangement, Hermione ne croit plus à cette phrase depuis longtemps. Debout à ses côtés, Harry se raccroche à ces paroles rassurantes comme s'il avait désespérément besoin d'elles pour tenir debout. Tous deux échangent un regard. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Ron est revenu. Seigneur Dieu, Ron est revenu… Ils l'ont cru mort. Ils l'ont enterré. Ils lui ont dit adieu. Et ils l'ont trahi. Seigneur, comment vont-ils survivre avec cette vérité ?

Le médecin pousse doucement la porte d'une chambre, et les voilà qui pénètre dans une pièce nue, aussi blanche que les autres, avec seulement un lit et une armoire à linge. Et Ron.

Il est là, dans ce lit immaculé, tel un martyr descendu des cieux. Minuscule dans ces draps immenses qui paraissent l'avaler… Les premières secondes, Hermione se dit : « Ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas possible ». Et pourtant, le temps s'écoule et fait son œuvre. La lumière envahit le réseau de tubes et de bandages qui parcoure l'ensemble du corps, qui semble le transpercer pour en faire autre chose, le dénaturer, le défigurer, sorte de créature à moitié humaine, ramenée à la vie et contrainte d'exister, dans toute sa monstruosité…

Ron a maigri. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour le décrire, mais quel constat terrible. Ron a fondu. Partout, les os saillent sous sa peau livide. Hermione n'ose imaginer ce que les vêtements, les couvertures et les bandages lui dissimulent. Ses cheveux tondus à ras laissent deviner de profondes entailles, cicatrisées, anciennes, qui témoignent de mois de mauvais traitement. Ses yeux sont deux billes d'un bleu obsédant, qui brûlent dans leurs orbites creuses. Ses cernes lui dévorent le visage. Mais il est bien là : éveillé, animé par Dieu sait quelle force intérieure, la folie peut-être, et lorsqu'il reconnait les nouveaux venus, il se redresse dans son lit, affolant les moniteurs.

\- Du calme, monsieur Weasley, dit aussitôt le médecin en se précipitant sur lui. Vous devez éviter de bouger.

Hermione est paralysée. C'est uniquement par réflexe que ses pas semblent l'amener au pied du lit, où elle reste quelques instants sans bouger, partageant avec son époux un regard étrange, surréaliste, le premier regard depuis presque deux ans. Quelque chose chercher à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Pas son esprit : son cœur. Quelque chose s'insinue en elle, quelque chose de chaud, brûlant et douloureux, quelque chose qui hurle et qui explose tout à coup : Ron est en vie ! C'est Ron, c'est lui, c'est l'amour de sa vie ! Il est rentré ! Il est rentré !

Alors, Hermione éclate en sanglots tout à coup, et elle voit deux larmes jumelles pointer dans les yeux de Ron :

\- Hermione…, articule-t-il, et sa voix est restée la même.

C'est sa voix, c'est la sienne ! Un peu plus rauque peut-être, mais elle la reconnaitrait entre mille… Cette voix, elle l'a rêvée dans son sommeil, elle l'a espéré des nuits durant, jusqu'à en perdre la tête, et ce visage, et ces mains, ces yeux… C'est lui. Ron est revenu. Ron est en vie.

Alors, soudainement, Hermione oublie tout ce qui se passe dans la pièce. Elle oublie Harry, le médecin, et tous ces tubes monstrueux. Ron est revenu, et la joie et l'amour qui la submergent à cet instant manquent de la tuer sur place. Elle se précipite sur le lit et saisit la main qu'il tend vers elle :

\- Ron ! pleure-t-elle en serrant cette main contre elle.

Rose tourne la tête en tous sens dans ses bras, incapable de comprendre la scène à laquelle elle assiste :

\- Pourquoi tu pleures, maman ? demande-t-elle, et Hermione pleure de plus belle :

\- C'est ton papa, mon cœur, dit-elle en déposant doucement sa fille sur les draps. C'est ton papa…

Rose se tourne vers cet homme blessé qu'elle ne connait pas, intriguée. Du haut de ses deux ans, elle connait le visage de son père par des photos et des films de famille. Mais cet inconnu couvert de bandages ne lui ressemble pas. Pourtant, pas farouche, elle se laisse faire lorsque Ron tend vers elle une main tremblante, débordé d'émotion :

\- Ma petite puce…, articule-t-il. Ma Rose…

Rose sourit, avec son insouciance naturelle et son amour des inconnus :

\- T'es malade ? dit-elle.

\- Non, ma chérie, répond Ron. Je vais bientôt aller mieux. Et on va apprendre à se connaître toi et moi…

Contemplant à nouveau Hermione, il lui caresse la joue à son tour :

\- Mon amour…, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Je t'ai cru mort ! fait Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras. Je t'ai cru mort !

\- Je sais… Je sais… Je suis désolé…

Hermione ne réfléchit plus. C'est son odeur qu'elle sent, ses bras refermés autour des siens. Toutes ces choses qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais ressentir un jour, et que son esprit commençait déjà à oublier. Toutes ces choses lui sont rendues d'un coup, et elle voudrait s'en abreuver jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Harry attend quelques instants, puis s'avance lui aussi. Comme Hermione, il semble momentanément avoir oublié tout ce qui l'entoure, ainsi que les conséquences d'un tel évènement. Il se penche simplement vers Ron pour l'enlacer, et Ron lui rend une étreinte fraternelle, intense, vraie, de toute la force de ses bras frêles.

\- Salut mon pote…, articule Ron avec son manque de solennité habituel.

Harry éclate de rire. Il pleure lui aussi. Le médecin se retire pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Plus tard, il sera question d'aborder ce que Ron a vécu, les soins qu'il va devoir recevoir, et sa réinsertion progressive dans le monde des sorciers… Mais pour l'instant, Harry, Ron et Hermione, le trio d'or, souffrent d'une douleur bienfaisante, d'une joie indicible, du plaisir d'être ensemble, après s'être crus séparés pour toujours. Rose rit joyeusement au milieu de ces retrouvailles qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures, lorsque Ron a manifesté les premiers signes de fatigue et que le médecin a jugé bon de les faire sortir, qu'Harry et Hermione se retrouvent à nouveau seuls dans le couloir de l'hôpital, Rose endormie dans les bras de sa mère.

Harry et Hermione ne disent rien. Ils sortent de l'hôpital sans faire attention à l'agitation autour d'eux, bercés par le contentement qui les remplit. Sur le parvis, des dizaines de journalistes les attendent déjà, brûlant de les interroger sur la résurrection miraculeuse de Ronald Weasley. Harry et Hermione ne répondent pas. Par réflexe, ils transplanent chez eux, et c'est là que cette réalité les percute d'un coup de plein fouet : ce n'est pas chez eux. C'est la maison de Ron et Hermione.

Harry reste soudain immobile, debout au milieu du salon, regardant autour de lui comme un étranger. Hermione perçoit son malaise, mais elle veut le fuir. Pas maintenant. Il ne faut pas y penser maintenant, alors que la joie vient d'envahir leur vie… Pourtant, ils y sont obligés. Hermione va coucher Rose, puis, retirant son manteau, elle songe à aller se coucher elle aussi.

Son regard croise celui d'Harry. Et cette question lancinante entre eux, tacite, silencieuse, résonne tel un hurlement : « Et maintenant ? ». Peuvent-ils vraiment aller se coucher ensemble, dans le lit de Ron, sous le toit de Ron, alors que Ron vient de revenir ? Peuvent-ils prétendre une seule seconde de plus à une vie commune, alors que leur ami et amour est de retour ?

Harry finit par se passer une main dans les cheveux, gênés :

\- Je vais rentrer, dit-il sans lui faire l'affront d'exposer ses pensées.

Tous deux les connaissent déjà.

\- Je repasserai demain matin, reprend-il. On ira le voir ensemble.

Hermione acquiesce. Il s'approche pour l'embrasser. Tous deux se dévisagent, hésitants, et puis, finalement, Harry dépose un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et transplane. Il n'a pas dormi chez lui depuis presque un an. Quelques semaines de plus, et il aurait fini par vendre son appartement.


	27. Entremêlés

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à publier ce nouveau chapitre, désolée ^^

Il m'a donné du fil à retordre en fait parce que j'ai lancé plusieurs intrigues en même temps et qu'elles se croisent (d'où le titre : Entremêlés ^^), et que je devais trouver comment les faire progresser ensemble harmonieusement.

Bref, j'espère avoir atteint mon but ^^ et j'espère du coup que ce chapitre vous plaira =)

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

Drago et Blaise restent là à se dévisager, l'espace d'une seconde absurde. Tout dans l'esprit de Drago voudrait le pousser à attaquer maintenant, car la lueur dans les yeux de Blaise ne laisse aucun doute quant à ses intentions. Seulement, il y a les deux hommes qui l'accompagnent. Drago sait que s'il neutralise leur chef dès maintenant, les gorilles lui tomberont dessus sans poser de questions et qu'il n'aura pas le temps de répliquer. Aussi, c'est uniquement grâce à ses nerfs d'acier que Drago retient son geste et opte pour une nouvelle approche :

\- Vous savez qui je suis ? lance-t-il aux deux sbires en ignorant Blaise.

Ce brusque changement d'attitude surprend Zabini, exactement comme Drago l'escomptait. Le sortilège de la mort ne part pas. Alors, profitant de cette poignée de secondes supplémentaires, Drago force son avantage :

\- Je suis Drago Malefoy. Vous l'avez entendu prononcer mon prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

Les traits de Blaise se contractent de rage lorsqu'il comprend ce qu'il est en train de faire, mais Drago lève sa baguette :

\- Votre maître est venu ici pour me tuer, dit-il toujours en s'adressant aux deux sbires. Et il vous a ordonné de venir avec lui pour l'aider dans cette tâche. Sans vous dire qui j'étais.

Drago inspire à fond et chasse le dégoût que ses propres mots lui inspirent :

\- Il y a une hiérarchie dans le monde des sorciers, énonce-t-il très lentement. Et selon cette hiérarchie, votre maître et vous-mêmes me devez obédience. Alors ?

Il plante ses yeux froids dans ceux des deux hommes, l'un après l'autre :

\- Allez-vous le laisser m'assassiner pour faire taire mon existence ? Allez-vous prendre part à cette usurpation ?

Les deux hommes se regardent, et Drago perçoit l'hésitation dans leur geste. Zabini la perçoit aussi. En l'espace d'une minute, Drago a inversé le rapport de force, et Blaise n'est désormais plus sûr de ses propres hommes :

\- Je dirige ce réseau depuis presque dix ans ! crache-t-il. Je vous ordonne de le faire taire !

Mais Drago le devance :

\- Il va vous tuer aussi, à présent. Il y est obligé. Vous êtes au courant. S'il veut m'éliminer, c'est parce qu'il craint que mon existence ne remette en cause son pouvoir, son statut de chef. Il ne peut pas se permettre de vous laisser libres dans la nature maintenant que vous savez qui je suis. Vous risqueriez de répandre la nouvelle, comme une traînée de poudre…

\- La ferme !

Des veines palpitent sur le visage contracté de Zabini. Mais le doute perce toujours sur les traits de ses acolytes, et il ne peut plus se permettre d'éliminer Drago devant eux. Drago enfonce le clou :

\- Vous me devez allégeance, dit-il d'une voix dure, ferme, irrévocable. Il en a toujours été ainsi depuis plus de dix siècles. Votre maître trahit notre héritage, nos traditions, notre sang. Je vous ordonne de l'éliminer.

Les deux hommes se concertent une dernière fois. Ils contemplent Zabini, puis lèvent soudain leurs baguettes. Alors, Drago s'autorise un bref sourire pour son ancien camarade de classe :

\- Bonne chance, Zabini.

Et il transplane.

 **XXX**

Debout dans la cuisine, Hermione découpe soigneusement ses légumes en petits carrés, uniquement pour s'empêcher de penser. S'empêcher de penser à la présence fantomatique de Ron sous son toit. S'empêcher de se demander depuis quand cette présence est devenue une ombre, une menace, quelque chose qui la met mal à l'aise et qui lui donne envie de se réfugier dans sa cuisine, sous n'importe quel prétexte.

Ron est rentré quelques heures plus tôt. Comme ils en ont pris l'habitude maintenant, il n'a pas dit un mot sur son absence, et elle ne lui a pas posé de questions. Tous deux savent que tout dialogue serait inutile. Il ne ferait que provoquer un conflit, envenimer la situation. Crever un abcès que tous deux veulent préserver intact. Inutile d'affronter la vérité. Inutile de réaliser qu'ils se sont éloignés, qu'ils ne se connaissent plus, qu'ils ne sont plus que deux étrangers que le contact de l'autre fait souffrir. Quand cela a-t-il commencé ? Hermione ne saurait le dire. Ron n'a plus jamais été le même depuis son retour miraculé.

Debout dans la cuisine, Hermione s'attend à passer la soirée seule à préparer le repas, que Ron ne partagera pas avec elle. Elle ne le lui proposera même pas. Il y a bien longtemps que Ron ne se nourrit plus que de restes sur le canapé, tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir une bouteille de Bièraubeurre à la main. Quelque part, Hermione en est soulagée.

Mais cette nuit-là, des pas se font entendre dans les escaliers, et Ron apparait soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte. Hermione sursaute. Tout en lui lui fait peur. Son cœur se serre à cette seule pensée. Il y a eu une époque où elle a aimé cet homme. Où elle aurait couru dans ses bras, où elle l'aurait enlacé, embrassé. Mais aujourd'hui, Ron ne lui inspire que terreur et incertitude. Elle sait qu'un rien peut le mettre en colère. Que pour un rien, il risque de mal réagir. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, quoi penser, comment agir, pour que surtout la dispute n'éclate pas. Elle a la sensation de marcher sur des charbons ardents, de se tenir en équilibre au-dessus du vide, et elle déteste cette angoisse constante qui la force à peser chacun de ses actes, chacun de ses mots. Elle voudrait être libre de respirer, l'espace d'une minute. Libre d'agir selon son inspiration du moment, sans aucune crainte, aucune contrainte. Elle voudrait dire adieu au nuage noir qui s'est refermé sur leurs vies. Mais ce soir-là encore, Ron la dévisage de son air de zombie, et elle sait qu'elle ne va pas aimer ce qui va suivre.

Il s'avance, d'une démarche lourde, horriblement lente. Il a le teint pâle et les traits tirés. Les cernes ombragent son regard autrefois si bleu. Où est passé le sourire sur ce visage ? La bienveillance, la bonté, la joie de vivre ? Toutes ces choses qu'Hermione avait aimées chez Ronald Weasley. Ce n'est plus lui aujourd'hui. Ce sont bien son corps et sa chair qui marchent, mais quelque chose d'autre s'est emparé de lui, et c'est ce quelque chose qui agit et s'exprime désormais par lui. Ce quelque chose n'aime pas Hermione. Il lui en veut, de toute la force de ses os. Hermione a peur de savoir pourquoi, mais comme d'habitude, c'est une vérité qui doit demeurer cachée, et elle ne dit rien.

Mais c'est Ron qui parle :

\- J'ai mis Rose au lit, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment sombre, en totale contradiction avec ses propos.

Hermione hoche la tête, tachant de ranimer un peu d'enthousiasme en elle, même s'il n'est que de façade :

\- C'est bien, sourit-elle.

Ron fait encore un pas jusqu'à elle. Hermione peut presque sentir l'odeur de pluie qu'il a ramenée avec lui à présent :

\- J'ai voulu lui lire ce conte qu'elle aime tellement, tu sais ?

\- La Belle au Bois Dormant.

\- Oui…

Ron fait une pause, une longue pause qu'Hermione ne comprend pas, et qui, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, la paralyse d'angoisse :

\- Elle m'a arrêté au bout de la première page, finit-il par dire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait quand c'était Drago qui la lui lisait.

Hermione se fige. Le couteau dérape et lui entaille l'index – elle le sent à peine. Ron se jette soudain sur elle et la plaque contre le mur derrière elle, lui agrippe les poignets entre ses mains serrées :

\- Maintenant…, gronde-t-il, le visage déformé par la rage, tu vas me dire ce que Drago Malefoy venait foutre dans ma putain de maison ! Tu vas me dire ce que Drago Malefoy foutait au chevet de ma fille ! Bordel de merde !

Il hurle, mais Hermione ne peut que le dévisager, épouvantée, incapable de savoir comment réagir. Le monde entier s'écroule sous ses pieds, et elle est incapable de réfléchir : à cet instant, elle ne peut qu'avoir peur pour sa vie, pour celle de sa fille, peur de cet homme qu'elle ne reconnait plus.

\- Je… Je…, balbutie-t-elle.

\- Tu l'as invité chez nous ! hurle Ron. Tu l'as fait entrer ici, dans notre propre maison, sous notre propre toit ! CE SALE FILS DE PUTE !

\- Ron, tu me fais mal…

Ron la lâche soudain, et le regard qu'il porte sur elle s'emplit de dégoût :

\- Tu l'as baisé ? demande-t-il.

Hermione manque de perdre pied :

\- Quoi ?!

\- Est-ce que tu l'as baisé ?

Hermione se retient au mur derrière elle pour ne pas tomber. Elle est tellement choquée par la question, par la façon dont il l'a posée, par toute la morgue qu'il y a dans ses yeux et dans sa voix, qu'elle ne trouve pas les mots pour répliquer :

\- Tu es complètement fou…, souffle-t-elle.

Il part d'un grand rire :

\- Fou ? C'est toi qui accueille ce salopard sous notre toit, et c'est moi qui suis fou ?

Le rire qui secoue Ron devient hystérique, soulève ses membres comme un pantin désarticulé, une poupée de chair qui n'a plus rien d'humain :

\- Arrête de faire ta sainte nitouche, _ma chérie_ , lance-t-il. Tu as toujours été obsédée par cet enfoiré, tu l'as toujours désiré au fond de toi, je le sais. Alors dis-moi. Est-ce qu'il baise bien ? Est-ce que c'était bon de sentir la queue d'un assassin entre tes cuisses ?

\- Tu es dégoûtant, crache Hermione. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

Puis la tristesse la rattrape soudain, l'horreur de cette scène, et de ce à quoi ils ressemblent tous les deux à présents : deux âmes perdues et brisées :

\- Je l'ai recueilli pour l'aider, sanglote-t-elle dans une tentative désespérée de s'expliquer. Il avait besoin d'aide, c'est tout…

\- D'aide…, répète Ron. Drago Malefoy avait besoin d'aide…

Hermione peut suivre le cours de ses pensées, sans même qu'il ne les formule. Elle a aidé Malefoy. Une fois encore, elle lui est venue en aide, à _lui_. Et lui dans tout ça ? Et lui, son mari ? Pourquoi a-t-elle été incapable de l'aider ? Pourquoi a-t-elle renoncé à essayer ? Elle l'a abandonné, encore une fois. Elle l'a abandonné, pour le choisir lui…

\- Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé…, souffle Hermione, en larmes.

Ron se redresse soudain et réplique :

\- Comme avec Harry ?

Sa voix claque comme un fouet. Son visage est devenu lisse, il n'exprime plus rien, si ce n'est une intense froideur :

\- Comme avec Harry ? répète-t-il, impitoyable.

Hermione soupire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils débattent sur de tels soupçons, mais cette fois, elle sent qu'elle n'aura pas le courage de se défendre :

\- Il ne s'est rien passé avec…

\- Est-ce que tu as aidé Malefoy comme tu l'as aidé lui ? l'interrompt Ron. Est-ce qu'il y en a eu d'autres ? Est-ce que l'intégralité du Ministère de la Magie t'est passée dessus, pendant qu'on me croyait mort ou que je risquais ma vie ?

\- Ron… Tu n'es pas juste…

\- Juste ? Juste ? Et coucher avec mon meilleur ami, c'était juste ?! Coucher avec Malefoy ?!

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec Malefoy !

Ron se fige. Hermione sent, à la seconde où elle a formulé ces mots, qu'elle s'est trahie. Elle a nié, une fois de plus. Mais seulement pour Malefoy.

L'espace de quelques secondes – les secondes les plus longues et les plus horribles de sa vie – Ron ne dit rien. Puis soudain, il attrape une pile de vaisselle sur l'évier et la balance à travers la pièce :

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! hurle-t-il.

Hermione se recroqueville contre le mur, trop déchirée par ses pleurs pour songer à se défendre.

\- Merde ! rugit Ron, et chaque crie sonne comme une sentence. Merde, merde, MERDE !

Il s'approche d'elle comme pour la frapper, mais l'agrippe seulement par les épaules :

\- C'est terminé ! s'écrie-t-il. C'est terminé : j'en ai plus qu'assez de toi, d'Harry, et de votre putain de Drago Malefoy ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vivre dans vos délires de fous !

Il la lâche et Hermione tombe à genoux. Elle ne pleure plus. Quelque chose s'est bloqué en elle, elle n'en a plus la force. Tout juste entend-elle vaguement les pas de Ron qui monte à l'étage, puis qui redescend, chargé d'un sac. Elle ne fait rien pour le retenir. Elle sait que c'est peine perdue. Et au fond d'elle résonne cette pensée terrible : le voudrait-elle, de toute façon ?

Lui non plus ne lui adresse pas un au revoir. Ron s'en va.

 **XXX**

Dans un premier temps, Drago a transplané dans une ruelle quelque part près du London Bridge. Pourquoi ce lieu en particulier, aucune idée. Peut-être parce qu'il est en plein cœur du quartier Moldu. Et que Drago en a par-dessus la tête des intrigues sorcières.

Mais très vite, il est devenu évident qu'il devait bouger. Se remettre en route, trouver un endroit où il serait en sécurité. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de revenir dans le même motel. C'est sans doute Michael, le jeune dealer, qui a donné l'alerte à ses maîtres. Drago s'en rend compte à présent. Mais il n'a pas de temps à perdre en se traitant d'imbécile.

Assis sur un banc au plein cœur du quartier touristique, Drago réfléchit. Il n'a pas pu récupérer ses affaires, et il est prêt à parier que si Zabini s'en est sorti, il n'aura rien laissé dans la chambre. Non, c'est trop dangereux d'y retourner. Drago ne possède rien de valeur, de toute façon.

Pris d'un soudain accès de rage, Drago serre les poings. Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez de merdes dans sa vie… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Blaise lui déclare la guerre ? Il n'en a rien à foutre de ses magouilles de merde ! Drago n'aspire pas à devenir le nouveau mage noir de Londres : tout ce qu'il veut c'est la vengeance. Et disparaître…

Avec un soupir, Drago pense aux conséquences de son face à face avec Zabini. Etonnamment, il n'éprouve aucune peine, aucune nostalgie à l'idée d'affronter son ancien ami. Seules les images de ses protégés lui viennent à l'esprit : les gamins qu'il a pris sous son aile, sous le nom de Constantine… Zabini cherchera certainement à le retrouver grâce à eux.

L'esprit ferme, Drago trouve sa nouvelle destination. A l'abri des regards, il transplane dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Le visage dissimulé sous un capuchon noir, il évolue jusqu'à retrouver l'enseigne qu'il a montée à peine quelques semaines plus tôt. Il lui semble que cela fait une éternité. Chez Constantine. Sans omettre le foulard sur son visage, Drago entre sans frapper.

Il trouve la boutique quasiment pleine à craquer, investie par ses propres hommes, qui se regardent comme des gamins désœuvrés. Derrière le comptoir, le plus âgé d'entre eux, celui que Drago avait pris comme second, se redresse dès qu'il l'aperçoit et s'exclame :

\- Chef !

Un boucan infernal se fait aussitôt entendre à travers la minuscule échoppe. Drago lève les mains, et aussitôt le silence se fait :

\- Où vous étiez passé, chef ? demande son second.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir disparu si longtemps sans donner de nouvelles, répond Drago. Mais je suis venu vous prévenir. Je me suis brouillé avec Blaise Zabini. Il est très probable qu'il se lance à ma recherche, et que ce faisant il s'en prenne à vous.

Le second fronce les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il, avec toute l'insolence qui le caractérise. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Drago soupire. Il veut en terminer et au plus vite. Telle une marque de confiance, il retire le foulard de son visage :

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Constantine, dit-il. Je suis Drago Malefoy. Zabini me pourchasse parce qu'il craint pour sa légitimité. Il connait ma fausse identité, il sait que vous m'êtes associés.

Contrairement à ce qu'il escomptait, aucune réaction de surprise ne bouleverse les rangs. Seul le silence lui répond. Jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'un moment, devant son air interrogateur, son second ne déclare :

\- On sait.

Drago n'est pas sûr de comprendre :

\- Vous savez ? répète-t-il.

Le second jette un coup d'œil à ses camarades. Puis il explique d'un air vaguement hésitant :

\- Un Auror est venu nous voir il y a quelques jours. Potter. Il nous a dit qui tu étais. Il nous a montré ta photo.

Rien qu'à ce nom, Drago voit rouge. Son sang brûle dans ses veines. Qu'est-ce que Potter vient foutre dans tout ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? s'entend-il demander, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le second voit sa réaction, mais répond quand même :

\- Il a demandé si on savait où tu étais. Bien sûr, on l'a envoyé chier. Mais après, il nous a dit que certains de tes ennemis en prison avaient tué un de tes amis. Que tu voulais te venger, et qu'il voulait t'y aider…

Drago se retient de ricaner. Il ne sait ce qui le déchire le plus : la colère ou le ridicule de la démarche de Potter :

\- Et vous l'avez cru ? demande-t-il.

\- Non, répond le second. Mais après, il a dit qu'il voulait nous engager pour l'aider à obtenir ta vengeance.

\- Il cherchait à vous piéger.

Le second hausse les épaules :

\- Il a dit que s'il avait voulu nous arrêter, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Et il n'avait pas tort. C'est l'Elu, après tout, il peut faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il voulait se servir de vous pour m'arrêter moi ?

A nouveau, le second hausse les épaules, comme si c'était une supposition particulièrement stupide :

\- Il ne se serait pas montré lui-même en plein jour s'il avait voulu te tendre un piège. Il aurait été sous couverture, sous Polynectar. Et puis sous sa véritable apparence, il n'aurait pas eu le droit de nous engager : c'est un Auror, c'est illégal.

Drago secoue la tête :

\- Potter est cinglé… Je ne veux pas de son aide.

Puis, pointant du doigt son second :

\- Et je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez de tout ça.

\- Pourtant, Potter a un plan. Ça pourrait marcher. Il m'a laissé une adresse où le contacter, si tu veux lui parler.

Drago soupire. Rien que le souvenir de Potter lui donne envie de vomir. Il sent une rage inconnue se débattre en lui. Mais cette rage prend la forme de Manz, de Lensher, du visage ravagé de Jude, et l'espoir, même infime, d'une véritable revanche en chair et en os lui torture l'esprit.

« Patience », lui intime la part de son esprit encore capable de raisonner. « Granger a dit qu'elle t'aiderait. Qu'elle obtiendrait la mort pour ces porcs. Patience, Malefoy… ».

\- Je dois réfléchir, déclare-t-il finalement. En attendant, interdiction de dire à Potter que vous m'avez vu. Et ne marchez pas dans ses plans foireux. Vous devez partir maintenant.

\- Mais, et « Chez Constantine » ? objecte le second.

\- Il n'y a plus de Constantine.

\- Tu es Drago Malefoy ! Tu nous as recueillis, entrainés, protégés ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber maintenant ! Tu as tous les droits de défier Zabini !

Drago fait non de la tête :

\- Ce n'est pas mon combat.

Et il s'en va. Pensif, il déambule dans les rues de Londres, ignorant où aller. Une petite voix traitresse, insidieuse, lui répète la proposition du second en boucle, encore et encore. Potter. Potter qui s'est mis en tête de lui obtenir sa vengeance… Est-ce là tout ce que tu as trouvé pour te raccrocher à moi, Potter ? Es-tu désespéré à ce point ?

L'espace d'un instant, Drago envisage de transplaner directement pour rendre visite à Potter, mais non, il ne lui fera pas ce plaisir. La seule idée de revoir son visage lui retourne l'estomac. Les souvenirs de la cave d'Harpocrate se débattent en lui… Que crois-tu accomplir Potter ? Tu te compromets dans des plans douteux, mais jamais, jamais je ne pourrai pardonner ce que tu m'as fait.

Mais alors, la petite voix reprend. « Vengeance », murmure-t-elle. Une vraie vengeance. Une vengeance dans la mort et le sang. Pas une vague condamnation en justice dont il ne pourra même pas voir la sentence…

« Obtenir justice, c'est tout ce qui compte », objecte sa conscience. Tu as connu assez de morts. Assez de sang. Manz et Lensher vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait, mais tu n'as pas à t'impliquer. Pas avec Zabini, pas avec ces jeunes, et encore moins avec Potter. Laisse-les se débattre dans leur merde. Ce ne sont pas tes histoires, ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites…

« Mais tu souhaites les tuer. En personne. Tu souhaites les voir mort. Et si Potter pouvait t'obtenir cela ? C'est un Auror. L'Elu, le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Il a des relations. Il doit pouvoir te conduire jusqu'à eux… »

« Et s'en remettre à celui qui m'a volé une partie de mon âme ? »

« Qui en a quelque chose à foutre de lui ? Si cela te permet de venger Juge… »

Las de ce débat au fond de lui, Drago se prend la tête à deux mains. Il se trouve quelque part dans le quartier de Camden. Il est complètement perdu. Il se sent coincé en équilibre au bord d'un gouffre, au bord d'un choix qui le précipitera soit vers la lumière, soit vers les ténèbres. Il est déchiré en deux, littéralement. Justice et Vengeance se disputent en lui telles d'exactes opposées. Morale et Désirs. Raison et Sentiments. Conscience… et cette chose colérique et impulsive qui s'est logée en lui, à la place de l'âme qu'il a perdue. Drago se sent sur le point de basculer. De très nombreuses fois dans sa vie, il a fait les pires choix possibles. Il a été confronté à ce qu'il y a de pire au sein de l'humanité. Il connait les ténèbres : il y a vécu. Veut-il vraiment y retourner ? C'est ce qu'il a toujours connu, cela l'a-t-il jamais rendu heureux ?

Il pense à Granger. Aussi difficile qu'aient été les semaines suivant la mort de Jude, ce temps passé chez Granger lui apparait avec le recul comme un havre de paix. Un sanctuaire où, malgré la douleur, il a été capable de reprendre son souffle. De respirer. De sortir enfin la tête de l'eau. Peut-être est-ce à cela qu'il aspire, désormais… Peut-être devrait-il laisser la justice faire son œuvre. Peut-être que c'est ce que Jude aurait voulu.

Soudainement, Drago réalise, planté tout seul au beau milieu de la rue, qu'il brûle de retrouver ces instants de paix, cette quiétude, cette chaleur : un rayon de Soleil, tout simplement, au milieu de sa vie. Il veut faire les bons choix, pour une fois. Il ne veut pas laisser les autres décider à sa place. Il a désespérément besoin de cette sérénité, de cette certitude d'avoir bien agi, de cette lumière éclatante, blanche et pure, autant que de boire ou de respirer.

Alors, parce qu'il sent qu'il suffoquerait s'il restait indécis une seconde de plus, Drago transplane devant la maison d'Hermione.

 **XXX**

Il fait nuit. Drago sait que Weasley a dû rentrer chez lui, et il ignore comment contacter Granger. Il songe un instant à lui envoyer un hibou. Et puis, finalement, il jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine, d'où filtre la seule lumière de la maison. Ce qu'il voit suffit à le décider à entrer. Granger est agenouillée par terre, à même le sol, et il y a des éclats de verre dans toute la pièce.

Sans chercher à dissimuler sa présence, Drago frappe à la fenêtre. Granger sursaute. Elle l'aperçoit, fond en sanglots, se reprend. Elle finit par se relever et quelques secondes plus tard, Drago l'entend ouvrir la porte d'entrée :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demande-t-il aussitôt.

En un instant, toutes ses préoccupations se sont envolées. Il se sent comme aspiré par les larmes de Granger. Etrangement, il déteste l'idée qu'on ait pu la faire pleurer. Pas elle, qui ne le mérite pas, pas une seule seconde.

\- Ron est parti, répond-elle, et sa voix se brise.

\- Raconte-moi…

Il est obligé d'insister pour qu'elle le laisse entrer, tant elle semble bouleversée.

\- Rose lui a dit que tu avais séjourné ici…, explique-t-elle entre ses larmes. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû y penser… J'aurais dû lui demander de ne pas en parler, mais… Elle n'a que cinq ans…

\- Chut, calme-toi, fait Drago tandis qu'il la suit instinctivement vers la cuisine.

En constatant le carnage, Drago inspecte le visage de Granger :

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a frappée ? demande-t-il.

Granger fait non de la tête :

\- Non… Mais j'ai cru qu'il allait le faire. Il le voulait en tout cas…

Brusquement, elle le fixe droit dans les yeux :

\- Tu aurais dû voir la façon dont il me regardait, dit-elle. Je n'avais jamais vu ça… Il n'y avait que du dégoût, de la haine, dans son regard…

Elle pleure, une fois de plus :

\- J'ai dû lui dire pour Harry et moi…

Parce qu'il n'y a pas de mots en de pareilles circonstances, Drago la prend dans ses bras. Il se sent dépassé par les évènements, mais en un sens… soulagé de s'éloigner de ses propres problèmes. Les choses semblent tellement plus concrètes, ici. Plus importantes. Plus réelles.

Lorsque Granger fait mine de se dégager pour ramasser les fragments de vaisselle, il la retient :

\- Attends, laisse-moi t'aider, dit-il très doucement.

Sortant sa baguette, il rassemble les morceaux pour réparer la vaisselle qui vient se déposer en un petit tas bien net sur le bord de l'évier.

\- Merci, fait Granger avec une ombre de sourire.

Puis, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ?

Drago lui retourne son sourire pour éviter de répondre :

\- Peut-être que j'ai senti que tu avais besoin de moi, plaisante-t-il.

Elle acquiesce avec un léger rire. Elle se détend, il le voit. Tant mieux. Il respire mieux rien que de la voir apaisée. Mais c'est Granger, après tout. Avec sa curiosité et son obstination habituelles, elle insiste :

\- Sérieusement, dit-elle. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Est-ce que tu as des ennuis ?

Drago détourne le regard :

\- Ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler.

\- Malefoy, je t'en prie… Est-ce que ça concerne Harry ?

Il fait non de la tête :

\- Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter.

Elle se ferme devant son refus. Drago comprend qu'il l'a surprise à l'un des moments les plus critiques de sa vie, et qu'elle se sent blessée qu'il l'ait vue à ce point vulnérable, sans rien lui livrer en retour. Parce qu'il comprend, Drago lui caresse la joue :

\- On m'a proposé un choix aujourd'hui, murmure-t-il. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Pour faire le bon choix.

Elle le dévisage sans comprendre, et pour une fois, il ne cherche pas à dissimuler la fragilité qui se cache en lui, l'abyme dans lequel il a bien failli plonger. Granger reste muette devant cet aveu silencieux. Avisant le sang sur ses mains, Drago la conduit jusqu'à l'évier et nettoie la plaie heureusement peu profonde. Granger le regarde faire sans rien dire, telle une très jeune enfant.

Finalement, tous deux se retrouvent face à face, et silencieux. Dans cet instant étrange où tout semble possible. Un instant hors du temps. C'est dans ce genre d'instant que tout peut basculer, que l'on passe à l'acte ou que l'on renonce, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Une fois qu'il est passé, il est trop tard. On ne peut plus le récupérer. Combien d'instants magiques sont morts de n'avoir été saisis ?

Drago ne réfléchit pas à cet instant, mais il sent, comme une perception physique, la connexion qui s'est établie entre Granger et lui dans cette pièce, là où quelques heures plus tôt sans doute se déchaînait la fureur. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ressent une intimité, une douceur, et une confiance si entière qu'elle réchauffe la moindre de ses blessures. Il aime ce sentiment, comme la chaleur d'une flamme au milieu de la nuit et du froid. Il veut l'épouser tout entier.

En face de lui, il sent, il sait que Granger est attirée par lui, comme par un aimant. Parce qu'il souffre autant qu'elle souffre ? Parce qu'elle est fascinée par ce qu'elle a vu en lui, par ce qu'il lui a laissé voir, à elle et à elle seule ? Parce que tous deux ont vu au fond de la peine de l'autre ? Où est-ce la lumière qui, inlassablement, pourchasse l'ombre, lui livre une guerre sans merci, la rattrape pour la perdre aussitôt ? Etrange histoire que celle du Soleil qui aime les ténèbres. En dévisageant la jeune femme, Drago sent que cet amour est réciproque.

Il ne sait pas si elle le repoussera. Elle est blessée, épuisée, physiquement et mentalement. Mais il n'a pas peur. Drago se penche sur Hermione, appuyée contre le plan de travail, et il incline son visage vers le sien. Il la voit se détourner, un instant. Puis elle ne bouge plus. Alors il se rapproche encore et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tout d'abord, elle ne réagit pas. Drago sent la pulpe très douce de sa bouche sous la sienne. Il l'embrasse comme une chose rare et précieuse, un rayon de miel, de lumière et de chaleur. Elle pleure : il sent deux larmes couler sur ses joues, s'écraser sur les siennes. Elle finit par lui rendre son baiser, et alors, elle passe ses bras autour de son cou pour l'enlacer, comme s'il était son unique raison de vivre sur cette Terre, sa seule bouée de secours, sa bouffée d'oxygène. Elle l'embrasse comme on respire à pleine bouche, comme on revient à la vie.

Drago sent son sang le brûler dans ses veines : une brûlure comme il n'en a plus ressentie depuis une éternité, cinglante comme un coup de fouet, et bien différente de la rage ou de la haine. Il soulève Hermione par la taille pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail, et elle passe ses jambes autour de lui. Ils s'embrassent à perdre haleine, avec une passion désordonnée et brouillonne qui correspond tellement bien à leur relation. Ils ne veulent pas réfléchir à cet instant, ils se laissent emporter. Ils se veulent et tout de suite. C'est devenu un besoin, aussi vital que l'air.

Instinctivement, leurs mains trouvent ce qu'elles cherchent, défont les boucles de leurs pantalons. Drago passe un instant ses doigts sous les sous-vêtements d'Hermione, effleure ce monde chaud et caché qui la fait se cambrer contre lui. Il la déshabille juste assez pour pouvoir se glisser entre ses cuisses. Alors, sans qu'ils aient besoin de se concerter, il la prend comme ça, serrée contre lui, vite et fort. Cela a quelque chose de si impulsif et viscéral qu'aucun d'eux ne le réalise vraiment, sur l'instant. Ils ne font qu'un, excités par la seule idée de ne faire qu'un. Par la frénésie qui les a saisis et qui les mêle l'un à l'autre, irrésistible, insatiable. Drago n'a plus connu de femme depuis tellement longtemps, et c'est une sensation si merveilleuse, si indescriptible… Hermione quant à elle, brûle à la morsure de l'interdit. Ron et elle n'ont plus partagé ce genre d'intimité depuis des années. Et puis c'est Malefoy. Tout en elle se tend à la recherche de son amant. Sa présence l'envahit entièrement : son odeur, ses baisers, lui en elle, et cette étreinte aussi imprévue que salvatrice.

Tous deux sont bien trop à vifs pour que leurs ébats durent longtemps. Lorsqu'ils se libèrent, essoufflés, ils prennent brusquement conscience de ce qu'ils ont fait. L'espace d'une seconde, Hermione se sent mortifiée. Elle l'a fait, encore. Elle a trompé Ron. Après la dispute qu'ils viennent d'avoir… Une terrible culpabilité monte en elle, et puis Malefoy se rappelle à elle, et leurs mains jointes, et ses vêtements défaits, et la sensation de le sentir encore en elle…

Doucement, comme si elle craignait de revenir à la réalité, de briser l'instant, Hermione descend du plan de travail. Elle rajuste ses vêtements et pendant quelques secondes, n'ose pas dévisager l'homme en face d'elle. Cet homme qui a peuplé ses pensées depuis si longtemps, et pour tant de raisons différentes… Cet homme qui l'a possédée aujourd'hui…

Drago l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser encore. C'est un baiser plus doux, plus profond. Son corps épouse le sien à la perfection, comme s'il voulait se fondre en elle. Alors, sans un mot, Drago l'entraine à sa suite hors de la cuisine. Il monte les escaliers, la conduit dans cette chambre où il n'est encore jamais entré. Hermione comprend que ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine n'était que la première fois, mais que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Ce n'était pas qu'un instant hors du temps. C'était le début d'autre chose.

Dans la quiétude de la nuit, Drago et Hermione font l'amour, encore et encore, jusqu'au lever du jour.

* * *

Voilà ^^

Avant de vous laisser là jusqu'au prochain épisode, je tenais à rajouter deux trois choses. Je sais que je vais certainement perdre une partie du lectorat avec ce chapitre ^^ tout simplement à cause du passage HGDM. Je trouve ça dommage de conditionner la lecture d'une fiction au couple qui y est développé, mais bon, passons. A ceux qui n'apprécient pas le HGDM, bien sûr c'est une opinion que je respecte. Je tiendrai simplement à préciser que 1) la fiction n'est pas terminée, vous pouvez donc vous attendre encore à d'autres choses (ce n'est pas pour rien que je refuse depuis le début de catégoriser la fiction en HPDM, HGDM ou quoi que ce soit d'autre) et 2) même s'il y a une part de romance dans Sunlight, cette romance ne constitue pas le coeur de l'intrigue.

Donc voilà, j'espère de tout coeur que vous aurez envie de continuer l'aventure avec moi =)

Nathalea


	28. Interlude : Rupture

Merci pour vos réactions vis-à-vis du dernier chapitre, j'avais assez peur alors merci ^^ =)

A présent un petit interlude, court mais nécessaire, avant de progresser plus loin dans l'aventure ;D

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

D'après le pronostique des médecins, Ron devra passer plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital afin d'obtenir un rétablissement physique complet. Pour ce qui est du rétablissement psychologique, c'est autre chose…

Ses employeurs ont vaguement réussi à obtenir de lui le récit de ce qui lui est arrivé durant ses mois de captivité. Mais ce sont ses blessures surtout qui parlent pour elles-mêmes. La sous-nutrition, et cette lueur hantée dans son regard…

Personne ne sait vraiment ce que Ron a vécu tout au long de cette année où le monde l'a cru mort, et lui-même ne veut pas le dévoiler. Son entourage, quant à lui, n'ose pas lui poser la question. De peur des réponses, bien sûr. De peur de raviver des blessures qui ne se sont même pas encore refermées. De peur de se confronter à un refus, à l'horreur de ce que Ron a subi. C'est plus facile de plaquer un sourire sur son visage, et de tenter d'oublier. Faire comme si tout allait bien. Se dire qu'en refoulant cette sombre période, ces souvenirs, ces évènements dont on ne connait rien, on pourra les oblitérer. Les faire disparaître dans un recoin noir de l'esprit, d'où ils ne pourront plus jamais s'échapper.

Ron aussi raisonne sans doute ainsi, consciemment ou non. Le soulagement de s'en être sorti, la joie d'avoir retrouvé sa famille, d'être au seuil de récupérer sa vie : tout cela lui dicte le silence. Mais c'est le traumatisme surtout, qui noue ses lèvres et étouffe ses mots.

Les médecins ont conscience de cela, bien sûr. Ils savent que ce ne sera pas facile. Ils savent que passée l'euphorie des retrouvailles, la réalité, le quotidien, rattraperont Ron et son entourage, et qu'alors viendra le plus dur. Revenir à une vie normale, après un an d'enfer…

Ils ont parlé à Hermione. Ils l'ont prévenue, ont tenté de la préparer au mieux. Ils lui ont rappelé qu'elle ainsi que les proches de Ron ne seront pas seuls pour affronter cette épreuve. Que leurs psychologues seront à leur disposition pour eux aussi, pour les aider à prendre les bonnes décisions, à trouver les mots justes, à réapprendre à vivre ensemble.

Dissimulant de son mieux l'angoisse grandissante que ces prédictions suscitent, Hermione s'est mise à acheter des dizaines d'ouvrage de psychologie, en attendant le retour de Ron.

Prise d'une frénésie inexpliquée, elle a nettoyé la maison de fond en comble. Comme pour la laver du deuil de Ron. De tout ce qu'il est advenu entre ces murs depuis. De la vie qu'elle avait commencé à construire, sans lui.

En y repensant, elle a tellement honte…

Elle a passé de longues heures à l'hôpital, à tenter de renouer Rose avec son père. De longues heures à bercer sa fille sur ses genoux, dans le canapé, en lui montrant des photos de l'époque où ils étaient ensemble tous les trois. C'est difficile pour Rose. Ron ne lui évoque qu'un visage inconnu sur des photos où elle ne se reconnait pas non plus : simple nourrisson enveloppé dans des langes. Pour elle, son père, c'est Harry.

C'est Harry qui l'a nourrie, changée, qui a joué avec elle, lui a raconté des histoires, qui l'a soulevée dans les airs jusqu'à la faire rire aux éclats. Sans cesse, Rose réclame Harry. La plus grande crainte d'Hermione est qu'elle le réclame alors qu'elle est au chevet de Ron. Mais la plupart du temps, Harry est également présent lorsque Rose et Hermione vont visiter le miraculé, aussi le scandale n'a-t-il pas encore eu lieu d'être.

Et si Rose parlait ?

Que pourrait-elle dire ? Qu'elle a vu sa mère et Harry s'embrasser ? Qu'Harry habite avec elles, et qu'il dort dans la chambre de sa maman ? Elle est trop jeune pour prendre la mesure de telles considérations. Mais la vérité pourrait si facilement lui échapper…

Lui demander de ne rien dire serait le meilleur moyen de l'amener à commettre un impair. Alors, intérieurement, Hermione se contente de prier pour que sa fille n'ait jamais une parole malheureuse. Et elle s'en veut de nourrir de tels espoirs. Elle s'en veut et elle se trouve méprisable.

Mais le plus dur reste Harry…

Ils se sont vus plusieurs fois depuis leur première visite à Ron. Toujours à l'hôpital. Toujours en présence de Ron. Ils n'ont jamais pris le temps – ou le courage – de s'entretenir en tête à tête de leur relation. Pourtant, la date fatidique approche à présent. D'ici quelques jours, Ron va pouvoir rentrer. Et Hermione sait ce qu'elle a à faire. Elle y a longuement réfléchi durant ses nuits sans sommeil. Et elle sait que, de son côté, Harry y a probablement réfléchi lui aussi.

Alors, un soir, deux jours à peine avant le retour de Ron à la maison, Hermione envoie un hibou à Harry, pour lui demander de transplaner chez elle. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre : quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se matérialise dans son salon. Elle voit, à la façon dont il la regarde, qu'il sait déjà ce qu'elle s'apprête à lui dire. Tout comme elle, il sait que c'est la seule solution.

\- Salut, dit-elle simplement.

\- Salut…, lui répond-il.

Tous deux se regardent, sans savoir quoi dire. Dans ce face à face silencieux, ils sont contraints d'affronter pleinement ce qu'ils sont devenus l'un pour l'autre. Avant ce jour, aucun d'eux n'avait clairement posé de mots sur ce qu'ils étaient. Des amants. Un couple. Ils ne se sont jamais dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils ont toujours vécu le moment présent, sans vouloir l'inscrire dans la réalité. A présent que tout est sur le point de finir, ils doivent prendre la mesure de ce qu'ils abandonnent…

Ce soir-là seulement, Hermione réalise la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Harry, et cela lui fait mal. Mal car elle ne peut pas les concrétiser. Mal car ils sont entachés de culpabilité, et du sceau du secret. Mal car une partie d'elle, même si elle refuse de l'assumer, aurait voulu que leur douce rêverie continue, et que Ron ne soit jamais revenu…

Elle se déteste. Hermione se déteste, et des larmes lui échappent tout à coup tandis qu'elle baisse la tête :

\- Je suis tellement désolée…, sanglote-t-elle.

Harry s'approche aussitôt d'elle pour l'enlacer, et elle se laisse faire. Cela semble si naturel… Pourra-t-elle à nouveau sentir ce contact autour d'elle ? Non, probablement pas. Plus jamais…

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, murmure Harry doucement.

Il est plus fort qu'elle. Il prend sur lui, encore. Harry a gagné un don certain pour masquer les tragédies qui l'affligent. Pour lui, ce qui leur arrive était comme inévitable. Une crise de plus. Une autre femme de sa vie qu'il perd…

Une part de lui aussi aurait voulu que Ron ne revienne jamais, et lui aussi se hait pour cela. Mais la situation lui apparait clairement, avec plus de lucidité, limpide : c'est une impasse dont ils ne peuvent pas sortir. Ils ne peuvent pas dire la vérité à Ron et déclarer vouloir être ensemble. Pas après tout ce que Ron a déjà subi. Pas avec tout le soutien dont il va avoir besoin dans les mois à venir…

Le mieux qu'Harry et Hermione puisse faire pour lui, c'est lui offrir une image aussi proche que possible du quotidien qu'il a connu avec eux. Le réintégrer dans son foyer. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé…

Et pour cela, Harry et Hermione doivent se séparer.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, en larmes tous les deux. Ils ne disent pas un mot. Ils se comprennent, par leurs seules pensées, l'expérience d'une même situation vécue. Tous deux connaissent aussi bien Ron l'un que l'autre. Ils savent que c'est non seulement le seul chemin possible, mais le seul chemin moral. Leurs sentiments n'entrent pas en jeu dans tout cela.

Se sont-ils aimés ? Oui. S'aiment-ils, à cet instant précis ? Oui, bien sûr. Et s'aimeront-ils demain ? Tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que le temps finisse par faire son œuvre, avec un peu de chance…

Hermione serre les mains d'Harry entre les siennes. Elle ne veut pas le laisser partir. Ne veut pas non plus l'approcher davantage. Une petite voix au fond d'elle espère que Rose ne sera pas trop affectée par tous ces bouleversements… Une autre, infiniment plus terrifiante, imagine ce à quoi ressemblera l'avenir le lendemain : un avenir où Harry et elle ne pourront plus s'appartenir, mais où ils devront continuer à se fréquenter, quotidiennement, au grand-jour, sous les yeux de Ron, en faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. En niant tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble…

Assurément, ce qu'ils vivent ce soir n'est pas le plus dur. Le plus dur sera le lendemain, et le surlendemain… Quand cela cessera-t-il de faire mal ? Cela cessera-t-il un jour ?

Au fond d'elle, Hermione a cette pensée terrible, égoïste, que le retour de Ron compensera peut-être la perte d'Harry… Que la transition se fera en douceur, car elle ne se retrouvera pas toute seule… Mais Harry ? Elle a peur pour lui…

Il lui retourne un regard doux, mais ferme. Il est tellement doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressent… Quelques fois, Hermione se demande si elle le connait encore. Elle est incapable de prédire les transformations que leur rupture entraînera sur ce mental déjà si éloigné de l'adolescent qu'elle a connu…

Car pour l'heure, Harry ne mesure pas encore l'étendue de l'épreuve qui l'attend. Regarder Hermione évoluer aux côtés d'un autre, jour après jour après jour… Regarder Rose remise à la charge d'un autre, un autre qui récoltera ses rires, ses pleurs, tous ses instants de joie auprès d'elle… Un autre qui l'aura chassé de sa maison, de son lit, pour y prendre sa place…

Oui, Harry ne le mesure pas encore à cet instant, mais la rancœur, aussi sûrement qu'une mauvaise herbe, plantera sa graine en lui dès le lendemain. Et dès lors, ne cessera de croître… Une amertume qui le pourrira, le dessèchera, détruira les dernières parcelles d'espoir, de douceur et d'amour qu'il restait en lui. Arrivera un jour où Harry en voudra à Hermione, autant qu'à Ron.

Un jour où il ne portera plus qu'un œil cynique sur le monde.

Alors seulement, Drago Malefoy deviendra sa dernière et unique raison de vivre.


	29. Jugement

Il fait toujours nuit lorsque Drago s'éveille. Pendant une seconde absurde, il se demande où il se trouve. Combien de fois s'est-il réveillé dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban ? Cette question le ramène à la chambre d'ami de Potter, et Drago ne veut pas y repenser.

Non, il regarde autour de lui, et contemple la silhouette de Granger endormie à ses côtés. Elle lui tourne le dos. Elle ne l'a pas entendu se redresser. Songeur, Drago attrape son paquet de cigarettes abandonné dans la poche arrière de son jean, laissé au sol, et ose allumer une cigarette. Il reste assis là ainsi, seulement recouvert par les draps, en regardant la lumière de la Lune s'infiltrer à travers les persiennes et souligner la peau pâle de Granger.

Il réfléchit. Le souvenir des dernières heures écoulées provoque en lui un sentiment confus mais apaisé. Il sait que c'était étrange et impulsif. Mais c'est aussi pour cela qu'il sait qu'il ne doit pas chercher à s'interroger. Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Il a aimé Granger parce que tous les deux en avaient besoin à l'instant présent. Est-ce que cela a effacé son deuil envers Jude ? Non, absolument pas. Dans le cœur de Drago, la blessure est toujours là, vivante, et elle bat. Est-ce que cela a dissipé ses angoisses envers son propre avenir ? Son désir de vengeance ? Encore moins. Est-ce que cela le pousse à se questionner, lui et ses sentiments, à envisager un lendemain ? Pas vraiment. Il aime Granger, sans avoir besoin de préciser de quelle nature se révèle cet amour. Il sait simplement qu'il aime sa compagnie, et l'effet qu'elle a sur lui. Qu'il a aimé la serrer dans ses bras pour oublier le monde l'espace d'une minute. Mais comparer Hermione et Jude, cela reviendrait à confronter deux parties séparées de son cerveau.

Consciemment ou non, Drago a toujours entretenu avec Jude une relation protectrice. Jude était plus jeune que lui. Plus faible. Il l'a pris sous son aile, il l'a guidé, et aimé comme une petite chose fragile. Il lui a donné son expérience, et Jude lui a donné son innocence, ce diamant d'innocence qu'il lui restait, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Comment comparer cette relation avec Hermione Granger ? Les choses qu'Hermione apporte à Drago sont radicalement différentes. Eux, ils sont sur un même pied d'égalité. Ils sont tous les deux adultes. Tous les deux matures. Tous deux savent se défendre, et ils l'ont prouvé à travers les maintes épreuves de leurs vies. Hermione n'apporte pas à Drago la jeunesse, l'innocence, et la satisfaction d'un enfant à sauver. Hermione lui apporte un miroir. Son égale, en âge, en sagesse, en douleurs, en force. Deux relations totalement différentes. Deux amours dont il ne peut comparer la nature ni l'intensité. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que sa vie se tient en équilibre au bord d'un fil.

Granger se réveille sous les premiers rayons de l'aube. Elle aussi se retourne et dévisage Drago. Elle ne dit rien pour la cigarette. Elle tend simplement la main pour caresser son visage, puis enlacer ses doigts. Il se laisse faire. En un sens, il sait qu'elle le comprend. Qu'elle ressent la même chose que lui. Tous deux ont trouvé un soutien l'un en l'autre. Ils n'ont pas besoin de poser de mots sur ce que cela représente. Le monde regorge de préoccupations bien plus urgentes.

 **XXX**

Trônant sur le plus haut siège du Magenmagot, Kingsley Shacklebolt contemple avec un soupir la jeune femme qui soumet sa requête aujourd'hui devant lui.

Hermione Granger a tellement changé depuis ses jeunes années à Poudlard… Les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance ont fondu, dévoilant des pommettes aiguisées, un visage un peu trop maigre peut-être. Ses cheveux ondulent en boucles soyeuses rassemblées sur son épaule. Son regard en revanche reste le même : vif, alerte. Braqué sur lui…

Avec un soupir, Kingsley ouvre l'affaire numéro 4887 :

\- Le Ministère de la Magie contre Abraham Manz et Kevin Lensher, énonce-t-il.

C'est perdu d'avance. Tout le monde le sait dans la salle, c'est perdu d'avance. Même les prisonniers, sortis spécialement d'Azkaban pour l'occasion, restent avachis dans leurs fauteuils chaînés et daignent à peine écouter l'attention dont ils font l'objet. Pourtant, lorsque vient le moment pour le Ministère de la Magie de s'exprimer, Hermione Granger se lève pour prendre la parole.

Des murmures se font aussitôt entendre à travers tout l'auditoire. Et Shacklebolt regrette une nouvelle fois ce procès de pacotille qui ne vise qu'à jeter une jeune femme en pâture dans la fosse aux lions…

Cela fait deux semaines à présent que l'ensemble du monde sorcier a appris la séparation de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Deux semaines que l'affaire défraye la chronique, bien plus que l'annonce du jugement de deux criminels déjà condamnés à la double perpétuité. C'est pour cette séparation que l'amphithéâtre est rempli aujourd'hui. Pour Hermione, pour ses histoires de couple, et pour les propos qu'elle revendique et qu'elle présente à nouveau maintenant :

\- Je réclame la peine capitale contre Abraham Manz et Kevin Lensher pour leur crime, dit-elle d'une voix calme, froide, déterminée. Ledit crime étant le meurtre de Judicaël Blake, âgé de dix-sept ans.

Shacklebolt se retient de secouer la tête. Pourquoi, Hermione ? Pourquoi renier tes convictions pour un enfant que tu ne connaissais même pas ? Depuis des années, tu as été une des pionnières dans l'interdiction du Baiser du Détraqueur. Et à présent, tu le réclames pour ces deux ordures ? Pourquoi ?

Je vais te dire pourquoi. Je me souviens de ce môme. C'est lui qui a tué le fils du sénateur Tyrrell lors d'une passe. Lui que j'ai fait condamner pour soulager la douleur de mon vieil ami le sénateur… Et Dieu m'en est témoin, tous les jours j'ai regretté ce choix. Avoir condamné un enfant à l'Enfer pour s'être simplement défendu contre un pervers… J'ai attribué une peine courte. Seul moyen d'apaiser ma conscience, en espérant que le gosse s'en sorte. Il ne s'en est pas sorti. A quelques mois de sa libération, il a été tué par ces deux moins que rien, et à présent, Hermione, tu veux le venger. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il était le compagnon de cellule de Drago Malefoy.

Se reculant dans son siège, Shacklebolt fixe Hermione dans les yeux, comme s'il pouvait lui transmettre ses pensées par ce seul regard.

Oui, Hermione… Tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point ta démarche est évidente ? Pendant des années, tu as combattu le Baiser du Détraqueur, en priant pour qu'on ne l'applique pas à ton protégé : Malefoy lui-même. Mais à présent que Malefoy est sorti, et qu'il se trouve Dieu sait où dans la nature… Tu plaides pour la condamnation des deux pourris qui ont tué son co-détenu ? La relation est évidente, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu es en contact avec Malefoy. Et tu veux l'aider à obtenir sa vengeance.

Seulement voilà, ça ne passera pas. Le Ministère a trop progressé vers l'abolition de la peine capitale pour revenir en arrière. Ta démarche ne sert qu'à te décrédibiliser. Et même en admettant que ton influence soit suffisante pour faire pencher la balance… Harry s'est fermement opposé à la condamnation. Il l'a fait savoir dès que la possibilité en a été évoquée. Et tu peux battre des cils autant que tu veux, ma pauvre Hermione… Tu ne fais pas le poids face à l'Elu. Si Harry dit non au Baiser du Détraqueur, il n'aura jamais lieu. Ce procès n'est qu'une farce, et Dieu sait que j'en ai assez de présider à des farces…

Combien de décisions de justice abominables ai-je déjà dû prendre au nom de l'après-guerre, au nom du peuple ? Drago Malefoy, Judicaël Blake, ce n'était pas déjà suffisant ? Il faut en plus que tu me forces à t'humilier, Hermione ? Pourquoi t'infliges-tu cela à toi-même ? Pourquoi es-tu incapable de voir que c'est perdu d'avance ?

La mort dans l'âme, Kingsley prononce la sentence :

\- La demande du Ministère de la Magie est rejetée. Les détenus Manz et Lensher sont reconnus coupables du meurtre de Judicaël Blake, et condamnés à une nouvelle peine capitale. L'affaire est close.

 **XXX**

« L'affaire est close. »

Le coup de marteau fatidique résonne pour marquer la sentence. Et Hermione reste paralysée. Au fond d'elle-même, ce n'est pas une surprise, pas vraiment. Mais ce procès, c'était sa seule chance d'empêcher son monde de s'effondrer, alors il était normal qu'elle ait jeté toutes ses forces dans la bataille, pas vrai ?

Autour d'elle, le Magenmagot bruisse déjà. Tous murmurent et observent sa réaction. Bande de rapaces… Elle n'en a que faire d'eux. Tout ce qui la préoccupe, c'est cet homme qui se tient debout à côté d'elle, et qui s'est crispé à l'annonce du verdict.

\- Drago…

\- Tu avais dit que tu pouvais les faire condamner ! s'exclame l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, bedonnant, perdu derrière une épaisse barbe brune.

Drago Malefoy l'a accompagnée au tribunal sous Polynectar pour pouvoir assister au jugement. Il n'aurait pas pu se permettre d'y assister en personne : pas avec son passé, tous ces journalistes, et avec Harry qui ne rêve sans doute que d'une occasion pour lui remettre la main dessus…

\- Drago, je suis désolée…

A côté de lui, Hermione ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle voit les raisonnements de son amant défiler sous sa fausse apparence, sans même qu'elle ait besoin de lui parler. Lui non plus n'a jamais vraiment cru à cette revanche par la justice… Lui non plus n'y a jamais vraiment cru… Et dans son esprit se déroulent les conséquences de cet échec, car il sait à présent que la voie du droit chemin vient de lui être refusée. Si Drago souhaite obtenir la vengeance, il ne pourra l'avoir que dans le sang. Hermione le sait. Elle vient de perdre sa seule occasion de ramener Malefoy vers la lumière. De l'extraire du crime, du malheur et du deuil, pour toujours. A présent, elle le contemple dévisager Manz et Lensher, une expression de haine pure sur le visage, et elle a peur. Peur de ce que cet homme à côté d'elle risque de faire… Peur de le perdre…

Cette perte semble inévitable.

Lentement mais sûrement, les agents de sécurité conduisent tout le personnel en dehors de la salle, et Malefoy se laisse emporter par la foule d'un air rageur. Hermione se débat pour le suivre :

\- Harry a fait opposition…, tente-t-elle d'expliquer.

\- Je hais Potter ! s'exclame Malefoy entre ses dents serrées.

Hermione lui presse le bras :

\- On va trouver une solution, tente-t-elle, apaisante, même si rien ne lui vient à l'esprit pour l'instant.

\- Comment ?! Hein ?! Comment est-ce que tu comptes…

Un grondement brusque les interrompt. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils ont déjà remonté les étages jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Une secousse parcourt le Ministère, jetant la moitié des personnes présentes à terre. Par réflexe, Drago et Hermione se protègent le visage de leurs mains et regardent autour d'eux. La foule se met aussitôt à courir vers les sorties les plus proches. Des cris résonnent d'un bout à l'autre du bâtiment. Le personnel habilité fond vers l'origine du vacarme, baguettes dégainées, droit vers les entrailles du Ministère. Drago et Hermione les suivent :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! crient-ils à un Auror qu'Hermione a reconnu comme un collègue de Ron.

\- Manz et Lensher se sont échappés ! s'exclame l'homme, complètement ahuri, les cheveux soufflés par le choc. On les a sortis de leurs cages pour les ramener à Azkaban, mais des hommes de l'assistance se sont jetés sur les gardes et les ont tous emportés ! Apparemment, ils avaient amené un Porte-au-Loin !

L'esprit d'Hermione contrecarre aussitôt cette logique :

\- Les Porte-au-Loin ne sont pas censés marcher au Département des Mystères !

L'homme hausse les épaules :

\- Celui-là si !

Déboussolés, complètement perdus au milieu de l'agitation ambiante, Drago et Hermione restent immobiles au beau milieu du chaos, les bras ballants, incapables de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se produire. Manz et Lensher se sont échappés. Ces salopards sont dans la nature. Et pourtant…

Comment ? Comment ont-ils pu avoir les moyens et les relations pour mettre en place une telle évasion ? Qui a pu les aider ? A Azkaban, ils n'avaient aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Et surtout, leur attitude désintéressée pendant le procès n'était pas celle d'hommes aux aguets, sur le point de s'enfuir…

Hermione et Drago se dévisagent, abattus, vides, incrédules, avec au cœur le sentiment tenace que quelque chose d'horrible vient de se produire.

 **XXX**

Concentré, les sourcils froncés, Harry fait courir sa plume sur le parchemin. En face de lui, un groupe de jeunes gens le regarde faire sans l'interrompre. Le plus âgé d'entre eux s'avance enfin, alors il lui demande seulement :

\- Avez-vous rencontré des problèmes ?

Les effets du Polynectar commencent à se dissiper. Le journaliste dont le chef des garçons a emprunté l'apparence cède la place à des traits naturellement juvéniles. Le garçon – celui que Drago considérait comme son second – répond calmement :

\- Tout s'est passé comme prévu. Nous avons fait diversion avec des explosions, nous nous sommes jetés sur les prisonniers, et les Porte-au-Loin signés de votre main ont marché. Ils n'ont rien vu venir.

Harry hoche la tête. Interrompant sa rédaction une seconde, il attrape une bourse pleine de Gallions qu'il lance au garçon. Ce dernier la rattrape, la soupèse puis, comme à contrecœur, la repose sur le bureau :

\- Nous ne l'avons pas fait pour l'argent, dit-il en parlant de toute évidence pour l'ensemble du groupe. Nous l'avons fait pour Constan… pour Malefoy. Parce que vous avez dit que vous vouliez l'aider. Et que nous vous croyons. Vous n'auriez pas montré votre visage à découvert sinon.

Harry se recule dans son siège, dévisageant le jeune garçon longuement. Malgré lui, il ressent une pointe de jalousie devant la loyauté évidente qui brûle dans les yeux du gamin, loyauté dirigée tout droit vers Malefoy. Mais il se reprend bien vite et leur adresse à tous un bref signe de tête en guise de reconnaissance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux maintenant ? demande alors le second, désignant deux silhouettes enchainées derrière lui, étendues sur une table.

Manz et Lensher poussent un léger gémissement.

Harry esquisse un sourire :

\- Nous allons convier notre ami à la fête bien sûr.

Il relit alors rapidement ce qu'il vient d'écrire :

 _« Malefoy, comme tu l'auras peut-être deviné, j'ai Manz et Lensher en ma possession. Si tu tiens toujours à ta vengeance, viens donc les récupérer. Tu sais où me trouver. »_

Pas de signature. Rien qu'un simple entête, sur le papier à lettres :

 _« Julius Harpocrate, Apothicaire, 226 Allée des Embrumes. »_


	30. Interlude : Traumatisme

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée : la mienne est la semaine prochaine ;)

Ce chapitre sera le dernier interlude. Je pense avoir raconté tout ce que j'avais à raconter sur le passé de nos héros =) J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira, et à partir du prochain chapitre, on se concentrera sur le présent.

Bonne lecture !

Nathalea

* * *

Le grand retour de Ron à la maison est enfin arrivé. Ce matin, Hermione est passée à l'hôpital pour chercher ses affaires, prendre sa valise sous un bras, et son mari sous l'autre. Ron a encore quelques difficultés à marcher. Tous les deux, ils transplanent, Hermione se chargeant du sortilège en prenant bien garde à ce que Ron ne soit pas désartibulé.

Tous deux se retrouvent sur le porche de leur maison, que Ron contemple comme s'il s'agissait d'une scène surréaliste. Le normal, le quotidien, voilà ce qui est devenu surréaliste pour lui. Après des mois passés en enfer… Se retrouver devant sa petite maison de banlieue, charmante, proprette, lui fait l'équivalent d'un choc en pleine figure. Il tente de le contenir, mais Hermione le voit. Elle aussi contient le bref élan d'angoisse que cela suscite en elle. Elle déverrouille la porte et l'accompagne dans le salon.

Arthur et Molly sont là, ainsi que Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Percy, George, et tous les membres de la famille Weasley, avec femmes et enfants. Harry aussi est là. Il tient Rose dans ses bras et la fillette sourit de l'agitation qu'elle perçoit autour d'elle et qu'elle ne comprend pas. Quelques collègues Aurors sont également venus : tous accueillent Ron avec le sourire, mais sans trop d'effusions, sans acclamations de voix, car les médecins ont dit qu'il faudrait le ménager pendant quelques temps. Aussi se sont-ils tous rassemblés dans le salon dans le calme, autour de quelques petits fours, sans fioritures et sans banderoles accrochées au mur.

Ron sourit, visiblement ému de les voir tous rassemblés. Et l'espace d'une seconde, Hermione se dit que ça pourrait marcher. Peut-être, ça pourrait marcher… Il est de son devoir de faire en sorte que ça marche. Elle est l'épouse de Ron, elle l'aime, et il lui a été rendu par miracle. Elle a toutes les raisons de croire que l'homme qu'elle a aimé se trouve encore quelque part dans ce vétéran debout à côté d'elle. Elle doit simplement l'aider à refaire surface. Lutter contre ses démons intérieurs. Et contre ses propres remords qui la rongent…

Les invités ne s'attardent pas, tous conscients de devoir laisser Ron se réhabituer à son quotidien et à sa maison. Harry tend les bras pour confier Rose à sa mère. Se faisant, il croise à peine son regard, et offre à l'enfant un baiser affectueux avant de s'en aller, oubliant presque de saluer Ron. Ron, devant le spectacle de la maison qui se vide, ne le remarque pas. Alors, Hermione et lui se retrouvent seuls, avec Rose.

Tout à coup, le salon semble immensément silencieux. Chaque gazouillis de Rose résonne comme un petit bruit irritant. Le moindre craquement du plancher est amplifié, suggérant la vie discrète de la demeure. Ron regarde autour de lui. Il caresse les objets du regard : les meubles, les bibelots, les photos, sans vraiment oser les toucher, pas même du bout des doigts. Sans doute peine-t-il encore à croire qu'il est revenu ici. Il est revenu à la maison. Pour de vrai. Ce n'est pas comme toutes les autres fois où il s'imaginait ouvrir cette porte en rêve, pénétrer dans le salon, et presser sa femme tout contre son cœur. A chaque fois, il était réveillé par une nouvelle décharge de douleur ou par la faim et les mauvais traitements, et les images de son rêve disparaissaient, le jetant au désespoir, le rendant fou de rage, et lui donnant néanmoins la force nécessaire pour survivre, un espoir auquel se raccrocher.

Pendant tous les mois de sa captivité, Ron a rêvé de revenir ici. Et à présent, il y est. Quelque chose en lui redoute encore la poigne de ses bourreaux qui pourrait le réveiller. Mais non, il n'en est rien. Ron ne rêve pas. Il est bel et bien revenu chez lui, et tout semble à la fois semblable et différent. Horriblement semblable. Horriblement différent. Comment le monde a-t-il pu rester tel qu'il était, après tout ce qu'il a subi ? Comment ce petit salon peut-il avoir l'air si tranquille, si douillet, alors que pendant les mois qu'a duré son absence, son existence à lui a été une torture ? Pourquoi la vie a-t-elle pu continuer paisiblement, en laissant ce salon inchangé ?

Ron se heurte à cette incompréhension. Tout est trop calme. Tout est trop doux, trop parfait. Il a brusquement envie de hurler, et il a peur de cette pulsion.

En face de lui, Hermione dépose timidement Rose sur les coussins du canapé et fait signe à Ron de s'asseoir :

\- Molly nous a préparé à dîner, dit-elle en faisant mine de se diriger vers la cuisine. Pourquoi tu… ne regarderais pas un peu la télé ? Je me charge de mettre la table.

Ron obtempère, dans une sorte d'état second. Rose le regarde s'asseoir à côté de lui et éclate de rire. Elle possède une sorte d'innocence spontanée qui l'attendrit. Il est si étrange de penser qu'elle est sa fille… Ce nourrisson qu'il a abandonné alors qu'il venait à peine de naître… C'est ce même enfant, aujourd'hui…

Ron est soudain traversé par un élan de culpabilité qu'il réprime de toutes ses forces. Il tend timidement une main vers l'enfant et lui caresse les cheveux. La fillette se laisse faire, absorbée par les dessins animés qu'elle a allumés toute seule par habitude.

Les bruitages produits par la télé monopolisent l'attention de Ron. C'est un épisode de Bip-Bip et Vil Coyote. Toutes les cinq secondes, ce ne sont que hurlements stridents, explosions, chutes, effets sonores. Ron ne peut plus détacher ses yeux de cet écran. Il voudrait l'atomiser. Il voudrait faire taire cette immonde autruche et le coyote qui la poursuit. Il voudrait leur éclater leurs explosifs dans les dents. Qu'ils sachent ce que cela fait de souffrir vraiment…

Hermione revient dans le salon, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Cela fait cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle l'appelle :

\- Ron ! dit-elle doucement. On passe à table ?

Hermione installe Rose sur sa chaise haute et lui prépare sa nourriture. De son côté, Ron regarde les plats servis devant lui, étalage de tous ses mets préférés cuisinés amoureusement par sa mère tout au long de l'après-midi. Il y a de tout : du poulet rôti, du saumon, de la côte de bœuf, des petits pois, des fèves, des frites, de la purée, de la ratatouille, du magret de canard… Beaucoup trop pour un seul repas. Une opulence qui met l'eau à la bouche de Ron, mais qui dans le même temps le scandalise. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas pu manger à sa faim, plus qu'à sa faim ? Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas fait un repas tel que celui-ci ? Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas pu goûter à la cuisine de sa mère…

Brusquement, Ron est partagé entre la nostalgie, la crise de larmes, le dégoût et la rage pure. Autant d'émotions contradictoires qui s'entrechoquent et le déchirent comme une poupée de chiffon, incapable de maîtriser ses émotions. Il commence à redouter le phénomène. Il sait ne plus être maître de lui-même, et le regard qu'Hermione lui lance ne fait qu'exacerber sa colère, sans fondement, sans but. Il perd même la capacité de s'en rendre compte. Il serre les poings sur son couteau et sa fourchette – deux objets civilisés, deux marques de normalité – et les presse jusqu'à ce qu'ils crissent contre le bois de la table.

Hermione fait semblant de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle aussi commence à avoir peur. Malgré tous les conseils des médecins, elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Doit-elle réagir ? Doit-elle tenter d'engager le dialogue ? Ou doit-elle au contraire lui laisser du temps, faire semblant de ne pas remarquer ces petits désaxements, pour ne pas le brusquer, laisser la guérison s'installer en douceur ?

Sans le savoir, ce débat qui anime Hermione rythmera l'ensemble de ses décisions pour les trois années à venir. Parler ou ne rien dire. Agir ou ne rien faire. Toujours sur la corde raide, toujours dans l'indécision, pétrifiée à l'idée de faire le mauvais geste, de dire la mauvaise chose, et d'envenimer ainsi la situation. Un enfer où chacun de ses actes risquerait d'entrainer des répercussions négatives, à tel point qu'elle reste paralysée, hésitant presque à respirer, pour se faire la plus petite possible et pour que Ron ne déverse pas sa colère sur elle…

Mais ce soir, ce n'est qu'un dîner. Ron se tranquillise tout à coup. Ces troubles bipolaires deviendront eux aussi familiers. Il tente d'engager la conversation avec sa fille, et Rose comme à son habitude sourit en lui lançant des petits pois. Tout se passe bien. En apparence. Jusqu'au moment où Rose articule ces trois petits mots :

\- Où est Harry ?

Hermione se fige. Ron intercepte sa réaction, qu'il trouve un peu violente, sans vraiment y faire attention.

\- Il est rentré dans sa maison, ma chérie, finit par répondre la jeune femme.

Mais au cours de la soirée, Rose posera à nouveau cette question deux fois.

\- Harry est souvent venu ici, explique alors Hermione avec un sourire d'excuse. Il… Il s'est beaucoup occupé d'elle, pendant ton absence. Je suppose qu'il voulait être sûr qu'elle ait une figure paternelle dans sa vie. Il est son parrain après tout.

Ron hoche la tête. Il comprend. Il comprend, et pourtant cet élan de colère ne le quitte pas. Cet instinct qui lui crie que quelque chose cloche, qu'on lui cache des éléments, et qui voudrait gifler cette enfant d'à peine deux ans, dès qu'elle articule le nom d'Harry…

\- Où est Harry ?

\- Ça suffit maintenant !

Ron ne s'est pas contenu. Il le regrette déjà. Il déteste l'éclat de peur dans les yeux d'Hermione… Elle le dégoûte d'elle et de lui-même. Qui donc crois-tu regarder ? C'est moi, je suis toujours ton mari. Et voilà que Rose se met à pleurer, et le comble est atteint. Ron ne supporte pas ces cris. Ils lui percent les tympans et le renvoient à ce qu'il vient de faire, qu'elle se taise, par pitié !

Ron se lève de table. Il abandonne Hermione et part se coucher.

\- Ron ! le retient la jeune femme.

\- Je suis fatigué, lui répond-il.

Puis avec un sourire, dans une timide tentative de s'excuser :

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle acquiesce. Elle dit qu'elle comprend, et c'est vrai, elle comprend. Mais comment pourrait-elle comprendre ? Elle n'était pas là, elle. Elle ne l'a pas vécu. C'est comme Harry, il ne l'a pas vécu non plus ! Aucun d'eux ne peut comprendre ce qu'il a enduré ! Aucun d'eux, aucun ! Et ils se tiennent tous là les yeux larmoyants, en s'attendant à ce qu'il aille mieux d'un coup de baguette magique, et qu'il se comporte comme si rien ne s'était passé… Ça le tue ! Ça le tue !

A nouveau, brusquement, Ron crispe les mains sur la rampe de l'escalier, avec la volonté de tout réduire en miettes autour de lui. Tout, pour que cette insupportable maison parfaite corresponde enfin un peu plus au quotidien qu'il a connu pendant ces derniers mois… Ainsi, Harry et Hermione auraient peut-être une _petite_ idée de ce que ça fait, réellement…

Mais non, il n'en fait rien. A nouveau, la colère est partie comme elle est venue. Et Ron sent déjà que ce va-et-vient l'épuise.

Hébété, il retrouve sa chambre, qu'il n'a pas revue depuis ce qui lui semble être une éternité. C'est l'odeur avant tout qui le frappe. Une odeur à la fois semblable, et différente… L'odeur d'Hermione. Une odeur d'enfant qui doit être celle de Rose, et qu'il ne connait pas encore. Et l'odeur d'Harry…

Fronçant le nez, Ron regarde autour de lui, touche chaque meuble comme pour vérifier que rien n'a disparu, que tout est bien à sa place. La phase la plus difficile pour lui consiste à passer dans la salle de bain, se déshabiller, se laver, sentir l'eau chaude de la douche sur sa peau… Autant de gestes quotidiens qui lui paraissent tous surréalistes. Quelque chose va finir par déraper, forcément… Forcément…

Fatigué d'être sur ses gardes, Ron a conscience de ses nerfs à vif, et il se maudit lorsqu'Hermione le fait sursauter en ouvrant la porte :

\- Tu ne pouvais pas frapper, non ?! hurle-t-il malgré lui.

Hermione elle aussi sursaute. Ron cache son corps amaigri derrière ses mains. Ils se connaissent depuis si longtemps… Auparavant, il ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'Hermione de frapper.

\- Je t'apporte une serviette, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Merci, répond-il sèchement.

Par ce seul échange, et à travers tout ce qu'ils ne se sont pas dits, tous les deux savent, définitivement, que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Plus tard, Ron retrouve son lit. Il se tourne et se retourne sans parvenir à trouver une position confortable. Le matelas est trop mou. Il est loin de se douter qu'il partage les mêmes tourments que ceux qu'éprouvera Drago Malefoy lors de sa libération, trois ans plus tard…

La présence d'Hermione à ses côtés le trouble. La jeune femme lui tourne le dos et n'a pas dit un mot depuis la scène de la salle de bain. Ron sent bien qu'elle fait des efforts. Mais il sent aussi, il ne sait pourquoi, que ces efforts l'irritent, et qu'ils seront vains.

Le sommeil tarde à venir. Il vient enfin. Dans son sommeil, Ron rêve de mort et de sang. Il rêve qu'il est revenu dans le trou à rat puant dont on l'a sorti, et il se réveille en sursaut, en sueur, la main plaquée sur la gorge de son assaillant par réflexe.

Mais il n'y a pas d'assaillant. Il y a seulement Hermione. Hermione qui le dévisage sans dire un mot, les yeux exorbités, les lèvres serrées sur un cri qu'elle retient de toutes ses forces.

« Cela sera-t-il toujours ainsi, désormais ? » demandent ces yeux.

Ron aimerait tellement lui répondre que non. Il est tellement, tellement en colère… La colère se fond en chagrin, en dégoût de lui-même, et il éclate en sanglots :

\- Excuse-moi, articule-t-il, honteux, en enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure parfumée. Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, je suis tellement désolé…

Hermione ne réagit pas. Elle reste figée par la terreur qui l'a saisie, et Ron en conçoit à nouveau une rage folle, qui se dissipe lorsqu'elle le touche enfin : un contact physique, le premier. Hermione serre Ron dans ses bras. Elle le berce comme un petit enfant, en s'efforçant de ne pas songer à l'avenir.

Mais le lendemain, le cauchemar reprend, en pire. Rose réclame Harry au moins cinq fois dans la journée. Ron se réveille deux fois dans la nuit. Jour après jour, le quotidien s'installe et lui devient de plus en plus horrifiant, de plus en plus insupportable. La paranoïa s'insinue dans la moindre bribe de ses journées, du peignoir trop moelleux au jus de fruits trop savoureux. Hermione trop parfaite, trop douce, trop silencieuse, exaspérante dans ses regards gênés et compréhensifs, dans son malaise évident et cette façon qu'elle a de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien, de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait…

Souvent, Ron en vient à s'énerver sur elle, ou à l'éviter. Rose aussi l'irrite. Rose et son amour inconsidéré pour Harry… Harry qui a pu être là, lui, dans cette maison, à sa place, qui a joué son rôle et qui l'a à présent remplacé dans le cœur de sa fille…

Oui, la paranoïa de Ron s'accentue. Elle imagine des scénarios mettant en scène Harry et Hermione ensemble, et les disputes commencent. Dès lors, la fin est enclenchée. Ron et Hermione s'éloignent chaque jour un peu plus, comme deux étrangers. Ron abandonne rapidement ce matelas qu'il ne supporte plus, pour élire domicile sur le canapé. Il se plonge dans le travail, pour fuir le quotidien, fuir sa maison où il tourne comme un lion en cage, et retrouver un peu du frisson dont il est devenu dépendant, dont il a besoin, pour avoir la sensation que sa vie vaut quelque chose…

Ron est devenu un homme différent dans cette cave où il a passé presque deux ans de sa vie. Le mari, l'ami, le frère, le fils qu'il a été ont disparu à jamais. Ses proches le voient, mais ne peuvent rien y faire. Ron a changé.


	31. Vengeance

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira : il s'y passe beaucoup de choses émotionnellement parlant, et j'espère les avoir retranscrites du mieux possible.

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

Le message a été envoyé à l'adresse d'Hermione. Une façon pour Potter de lui signifier qu'il sait où il loge, sans doute. C'est particulièrement osé de sa part. Il a pris le risque que la lettre tombe entre les mains d'Hermione. Mais, comparé aux risques que Potter a pris ces derniers jours, celui-ci semble le moindre de tous.

Drago serre le message entre ses doigts. Il ressent brusquement l'envie de casser quelque chose. Les quelques lignes rapidement tracées à la plume l'obsèdent :

 _« Malefoy, comme tu l'auras peut-être deviné, j'ai Manz et Lensher en ma possession. Si tu tiens toujours à ta vengeance, viens donc les récupérer. Tu sais où me trouver. »_

Potter… Potter a enlevé Manz et Lensher, et il ne s'en cache même pas. Pire même : il le revendique. Drago secoue la tête en songeant aux implications folles que cet acte pourrait avoir. Potter a joué plus que sa carrière, cette fois. Il a joué sa vie. S'il venait à être découvert, il ne pourrait pas échapper à un séjour à Azkaban, où des centaines de prisonniers en colère se feraient une joie de lui mener la vie dure. Mais Potter semble indifférent à cette possibilité. Rien que le fait de lui envoyer cette lettre – qui l'incrimine, même si elle ne porte pas de signature – démontre à quel point il n'en a rien à foutre des conséquences. Y a-t-il seulement réfléchi ?

Drago soupire, entièrement absorbé par le bruit de la pluie qui tombe à l'extérieur de la maison. Il s'interroge. Dans quel état d'esprit Potter doit-il se trouver pour en arriver à des extrémités pareilles ? Est-il réellement devenu fou ? Est-ce le désespoir qui parle ?

Drago ne voit pas d'autre solution. Aussi abjecte que cela lui paraisse, Potter n'a agi ainsi que pour le forcer à revenir dans sa vie. Pour vaincre l'exécration de Malefoy à son égard, il s'est figuré ce que Drago désirait le plus au monde, et il le lui a pris : Manz et Lensher. Parce qu'il savait que Drago viendrait les chercher. Parce qu'il savait qu'entre sa haine pour lui et sa vengeance pour Jude, il choisirait Jude et sa vengeance, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Drago aussi le sait. Il le sait à l'instant même où il relit ces lignes. Il n'a pas d'autre choix. Potter a franchi une ligne dont il ne peut plus revenir cette fois, et Drago se laisse entraîner avec lui.

Il transplane, sans adresser un mot à Hermione endormie.

 **XXX**

Assis seul dans le noir dans la cave de la boutique d'Harpocrate, Harry attend. Il est loin d'éprouver le calme serein qu'il a affiché devant les sbires de Malefoy avant de les renvoyer chez eux. Livré à lui-même à présent, il laisse libre cours à sa nervosité, et tente d'ignorer tout ce que sa conscience s'acharne à lui renvoyer en pleine figure.

Sans arrêt, il revoit ces images. Sans arrêt, il revoit cette cave sinistre, baignée par la lueur des candélabres, et le corps de Malefoy, pâle, maigre, étendu devant lui. Les symboles hideux qu'Harpocrate a tracés sur sa peau nue au pinceau, avec du sang de licorne. Le corps sale et décharné de Does à côté de lui… Sans arrêt, il revoit le regard suppliant de Malefoy, la panique dans ses yeux, dans sa voix, et cette façon qu'il avait de le dévisager comme s'il avait affaire à un fou… Il se revoit serrant la main de Malefoy dans la sienne, pour le forcer à empoigner le couteau et à poignarder Does. Il revoit les convulsions sans fin de ce dernier, et le sang chaud qui souillait leurs deux mains liées, et les paroles gutturales d'Harpocrate, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de monstrueux, de sombre, ne s'échappe du corps de Malefoy pour mourir aussitôt… Il revoit le chandelier voler en éclats, emportant avec lui le virus qui rongeait Malefoy, et une partie de son âme…

Une partie de l'âme de Malefoy qui est morte sous ses yeux. A cause de lui.

Exténué, rattrapé par ces visions de cauchemar, Harry enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Le pire, ce ne sont pas les gémissements de Malefoy. Ce ne sont pas les cris qu'il a poussés tout au long du rituel, appelant tour à tour des personnes qu'Harry et Harpocrate ne pouvaient voir. Non, le pire, c'est la terreur qu'Harry a lu dans son regard, la terreur pure, absolue, tandis que Drago contemplait un abyme visible de lui seul. Harry ignore ce qu'il a vu. Harry ignore quel mal ou créature terrible s'est logé dans son cœur à la place du petit fragment d'âme qu'il lui a arraché ce jour-là. Mais depuis, Harry n'a pu fermer l'œil. A chaque fois, les remords ne lui laissent aucun repos, le plongeant dans l'inconscience pour l'en sortir aussitôt, avec des visions de mort et de sang. Alors lui revient le réveil de Malefoy dans sa chambre d'ami, et sa colère, et ses suppliques pendant le rituel…

Harry se mord les lèvres, jusqu'à les transpercer. Il s'en veut. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire la culpabilité qui l'assaille. Mais plus que la culpabilité, c'est l'inquiétude qui le torture jour et nuit jusqu'à la folie. L'inquiétude qu'il ressent pour Malefoy. L'inquiétude qu'il ressent pour ce vide qu'il a créé en lui…

Harry serre les poings, chassant ces pensées sans y parvenir. Il est convaincu du bien-fondé de son acte. Cette phrase, il se la répète à longueur de temps. Il est convaincu d'avoir bien agi. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Sans cela, Malefoy serait mort. Alors pourquoi ces tourments sans fin ?

Parce qu'au fond de lui, et même s'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, Harry est mortifié par ce qu'il a fait. Par ce qu'il a été capable de faire, à un homme qu'il prétend aimer. Harry a côtoyé la magie noire de près. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi proche de Voldemort qu'à cet instant terrible dans cette cave. Une partie de l'âme de Malefoy est morte ce jour-là, mais une partie de la sienne aussi. Il en est sûr, il le réalise à présent. On ne peut pas rester indifférent à une telle expérience. La création d'un Horcruxe… La création forcée d'un Horcruxe.

Harry se prend la tête entre les mains. A nouveau, il cherche à fuir la culpabilité. Malefoy va venir, et même si cette rencontre le terrifie, tout s'arrangera alors. Il ne peut en être autrement. Il faut qu'il en soit ainsi. Harry a capturé Manz et Lensher pour lui… Parce qu'il veut qu'il aille bien. Il faut qu'il aille bien. Et si se venger de Manz et Lensher est ce qu'il lui faut pour aller bien… Alors, Harry les lui livrera sur un plateau d'argent.

Des coups sourds se font soudain entendre à la porte d'entrée au niveau supérieur. Harry sursaute. Est-ce que c'est lui ? Tendant l'oreille, plus à l'affut que jamais et en même temps tétanisé par l'angoisse, Harry entend la voix nasillarde d'Harpocrate sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il dit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la cave s'ouvre et des pas se font entendre dans l'escalier.

C'est lui. Harry ne saurait dire comment, mais il le sait avant même de l'avoir vu. Il le reconnait au bruit de ses pas, à son odeur imperceptible qui a contaminé la pièce, à l'atmosphère en elle-même qui lui parait transformée… Harry tente de juguler ses émotions avant qu'elle ne le possède complètement.

Drago Malefoy arrive au bas de l'escalier. Lorsqu'il aperçoit Harry, il s'immobilise, le dévisage de son regard froid. Harry reste paralysé. Il a tellement changé…

Cela fait des semaines qu'Harry ne l'a pas vu. Depuis qu'il s'est enfui de chez lui, juste après le rituel. Le virus venait tout juste de l'abandonner alors. A présent, l'homme qu'il a sous les yeux parait métamorphosé. Malefoy a repris du poids. Cela lui donne une carrure plus grande, plus imposante, mais toujours avec cette tension féline qui rend gracieux le moindre de ses gestes. Son teint reste pâle, mais sans cette lueur grisâtre propre à la maladie. Plus que jamais, ses yeux brillent d'un éclat lucide sous ses sourcils fins. Ses cheveux ont commencé à repousser, il les a laissés faire, enfin. Mais ce qui choque le plus Harry, c'est que Malefoy s'est rasé. Il s'est débarrassé de l'épaisse barbe blonde qui jusqu'alors dévorait ses traits, et là, en pleine lumière, Harry aperçoit sous la dureté des traits le visage de l'adolescent qu'il a connu. Mais surtout, le visage de l'homme que Malefoy pourrait devenir. Le prisonnier d'Azkaban, s'il est toujours là, s'efface peu à peu. Malefoy parait plus libre. Plus accompli. Un homme à part entière. Pas totalement guéri, mais en bonne voie pour l'être. Hermione, est-ce toi qui a fait cela… ?

Harry a soudain l'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres. Malefoy n'a pas dit un mot, et déjà la culpabilité lui donne envie de vomir. C'est lui qui a donné rendez-vous à Malefoy dans cette cave sordide. C'est lui qui l'a attiré ici, pour la seconde fois. Et c'est lui qui va le conduire dans les ténèbres, pour la seconde fois. Est-ce vraiment la solution ? Est-ce vraiment cela qui va se produire ? Harry vient-il de détruire sans réfléchir tous les efforts qu'Hermione a déployés ?

La jalousie l'étreint, sans qu'il s'autorise à y laisser libre cours. Il ne le mérite pas. Il voudrait se jeter à genoux et supplier qu'on lui pardonne…

\- Où sont-ils ? demande soudain Malefoy.

Sa voix a claqué comme un fouet. Harry manque de sursauter et d'éclater en sanglots. Il tâche de reprendre son emprise sur lui-même, de se rappeler les raisons de ses actes :

\- Ils ne sont pas ici, articule-t-il finalement.

Malefoy ne lui accorde rien de plus qu'un regard d'impatience. Harry sent que sa présence le révulse au plus haut point et qu'il veut en finir au plus vite, en passant le moins de temps possible dans la même pièce que lui. Sortant sa baguette, Malefoy le contourne et entreprend de fouiller les différentes pièces du sous-sol. Les tables de pierre où s'est accompli le rituel sont toujours là. Malefoy passe devant sans parvenir à dissimuler un tremblement.

Immobile, en silence, Harry attend, mortifié. Il n'ose pas bouger, à peine ose-t-il respirer. Il se sent à peine le droit de vivre. Son cœur bat à ses oreilles, et plus que jamais, il lutte pour se rappeler quelle attitude adopter, pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait, et ce qu'il espère obtenir de tout ceci.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Malefoy doit se rendre à l'évidence. Harry le voit fondre sur lui et lève les mains en signe de défense :

\- Où sont-ils ?! hurle Malefoy en le plaquant contre le mur de pierre. Où sont-ils ?!

\- Je… Je t'ai dit qu'ils n'étaient pas ici, balbutie tant bien que mal Harry. Baisse cette baguette : tu sais qu'aucun sortilège de torture ne me fera parler.

Malefoy le fixe de longues secondes sans rien dire, les traits figés dans une fureur contenue, froide, terrible. Harry peut sentir toute la force de sa poigne s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Au bout d'un moment, Malefoy le relâche comme s'il avait affaire à une chose particulièrement répugnante et recule :

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, crache-t-il avec un rictus. Tu comptes me faire du chantage contre Manz et Lensher. Tu comptes me faire du chantage pour _ça_ ! Alors vas-y, Potter ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux !

Harry secoue la tête, abasourdi par le choc :

\- Non, non ! se défend-t-il. Jamais je ne…

Sachant qu'il ne s'en sortira pas ainsi, il se soustrait un instant à ce regard de glace qui l'accuse, et prend le temps de rassembler ses pensées :

\- Je savais que nous n'aurions aucune chance de parler si je te les livrai tout de suite.

\- Alors c'est ça que tu veux ? répond Malefoy. Tu veux parler ?

\- Je voulais te dire que j'ai fait ça pour toi ! Je me suis emparé d'eux pour toi !

\- Et je devrais me montrer reconnaissant, c'est ça ?!

Le dégoût, la rage qu'Harry perçoit dans la répartie de Malefoy l'atteignent en plein cœur :

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie…, murmure-t-il. Et je te les livre. Parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu veux. Parce que je veux que tu ailles bien. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ton ennemi…

Inspirant à fond, Malefoy s'approche soudain de lui, ses yeux limpides réduits à deux fentes :

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Potter, souffle-t-il. Rien ne pourra effacer ce que tu m'as fait, tu m'entends ? Rien. Tu peux être fier de toi : tu as créé un monstre. Si tu ne détenais pas ce que je veux, je n'aurais aucun remords à te tuer sur le champ. Et sans baguette.

Harry sent malgré lui ses yeux se remplir de larmes :

\- Dis-moi juste que tu vas bien…, implore-t-il. Je t'en supplie, il faut que tu ailles bien… Il faut que tu me pardonnes… Que tu me dises que tu pourras aller mieux un jour… Qu'il pourra y avoir une nouvelle chance entre nous, que je ne suis pas condamné à être haï par toi…

Le visage de Malefoy perd soudain toute expression. Au fond de ses yeux, Harry pourrait presque y voir de la pitié :

\- Tu me demandes quelque chose que je ne peux pas te donner, répond Malefoy très calmement, et sans plus aucune nuance de haine. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai. C'est impossible.

\- Même pas en échange de Manz et Lensher ? demande Harry.

Ce faisant, il a conscience de se livrer au chantage même qu'il s'était défendu de pratiquer. Mais Malefoy ne relève pas. Son regard s'assombrit, se charge d'une fureur et d'un chagrin terribles. C'est son tour de reculer contre le mur, et il reste là sans bouger, les yeux fixés au sol, comme incapable de parler. Placé face à un dilemme terrible, un dilemme d'honneur. Harry voit sa souffrance, et il revoit sa souffrance lors du rituel. Il revoit sa souffrance dans ses cauchemars, et à son réveil dans la chambre d'ami. Il voit sa souffrance à l'instant même, et il réalise qu'il en est à l'origine. A cet instant, son dégoût pour lui-même devient si intense qu'il s'enfonce les ongles dans la chair de ses paumes. La douleur ne le soulage pas. Il voit cet être qui a déjà tant souffert et qui souffre encore, à cause de lui. Et lui est tout simplement trop lâche pour lui donner ce qu'il veut et le laisser partir. Parce qu'il a peur de le perdre…

Il ne supporte plus de le voir ainsi. Doucement, comme dans un rêve, il se rapproche en tendant la main vers lui. Il procède à pas très lents, circonspect, comme un enfant qui craint à tout instant de se faire corriger. Malefoy ne réagit pas. Il ne réagit pas non plus lorsqu'Harry finit par lui presser l'épaule. Jusqu'à ce que soudain, comme une décision qu'il aurait prise, Malefoy relève la tête et plante ses yeux dans les siens.

Ce contact crucifie Harry sur place. L'espace d'une seconde, il n'ose plus faire le moindre geste. Les grands yeux gris de Malefoy le dévisagent, ouverts, avec une sorte d'abandon total. Comme si Malefoy avait renoncé à tous ses murs pour brusquement regarder son ennemi bien en face, et lui laisser voir au fond de lui-même. Et ce qu'Harry voit est d'une terrible beauté. L'éclat très pâle des iris est souligné par des pleurs qui ne couleront jamais. Malefoy ne le permettra pas. Pourtant, une larme rebelle se fraye un chemin au bord des cils et coule en un battement de paupière. Sans réfléchir, Harry l'essuie doucement. Il n'a pas conscience d'avoir effleuré le visage de Malefoy en ce faisant. Il n'a pas conscience de s'approcher de plus en plus, de cet homme qu'il aime et qu'il craint tant, qui pourrait le tuer d'une seconde à l'autre, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Malefoy ne réagit pas. Harry recule presqu'aussitôt, stupéfait par son propre geste. Son premier réflexe lui commande de fuir, mais il se retient, se force à croiser le regard qu'il redoute tellement. Malefoy ne lui oppose que ses yeux grands ouverts, francs, sans barrière. Un regard terrifiant en soi, par ce qu'il a de pénétrant. L'espace d'un instant, il y flotte comme une vague d'interrogation, puis de dégoût, puis de résignation, puis plus rien. Ce regard ne le quitte pas, ne le juge pas, ne dit rien. Il l'aspire tout simplement. Il semble avoir accepté quelque chose qu'Harry n'est pas encore en mesure de comprendre.

Bercé par cette incompréhension, Harry reste sans rien faire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les neuf cercles de l'Enfer ne se sont pas déjà abattus sur lui, pourquoi Malefoy reste aussi passif et pourquoi il ne l'incendie pas de toute sa colère. Il réalise soudain que malgré les apparences de guérison, il y a du désespoir dans l'homme en face de lui, et à nouveau, cela lui est insupportable. Il donnerait tout pour qu'il le laisse l'aider. Pour qu'il le laisse l'aider à aller mieux. Pour qu'il le laisse le serrer dans ses bras, le consoler, et l'embrasser comme il vient de le faire.

Harry embrasse Malefoy à nouveau. La première fois n'était peut-être qu'un rêve, il a besoin d'être sûr… Il l'embrasse, et il lui semble que doucement, imperceptiblement, Malefoy a répondu à son baiser. Ce n'était qu'un vague mouvement des lèvres, rien de plus. Mais cela suffit pour qu'Harry le dévisage cette fois avec le plus extrême étonnement. Ce n'est pas logique. Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ? Il ne devrait pas…

Malefoy fronce soudain les sourcils, comme en proie à une résolution terrible, puis il plaque sur les lèvres d'Harry un baiser mortellement sérieux. Harry manque presque reculer de surprise, tant la situation lui semble irréaliste. Il sent l'odeur de Malefoy, son corps pressé contre le sien, ses mains qui le retiennent de s'éloigner, et sa bouche contre la sienne, chaude et résolue. Il n'est plus passif cette fois : c'est une invitation, qui jette Harry dans une confusion sans nom. Jamais, dans tous les scénarios les plus fous qu'il a imaginés, les choses ne prenaient une telle tournure.

Pourtant, malgré l'égarement de son esprit, Harry reste réceptif à la présence de celui qu'il aime de toutes les fibres de son corps. En dépit de sa raison qui lui hurle l'incompréhension et le danger, il est dans l'incapacité totale de résister plus longtemps : pas quand Malefoy l'embrasse d'un baiser passionné, dur, ardent. Il lui rend son baiser : l'enlace de toutes ses forces et mêle sa langue à la sienne. Il veut descendre ses mains, les promener sur ce corps qu'il a tellement vu souffrir, mais Malefoy semble soudain saisi d'un frisson et l'écarte. A gestes vifs, saccadés, le souffle court, il défait la ceinture de son pantalon sans le regarder et se retourne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclame Harry, totalement stupéfait.

Malefoy avale sa salive, visiblement incapable de réguler sa respiration :

\- C'est ce que tu veux, non ? dit-il en le fuyant toujours. Alors finissons-en vite.

Harry a la sensation de se prendre un coup de massue en plein ventre. En l'espace d'une seconde, les conséquences de ce que Malefoy vient de dire lui tombent dessus et manquent de le faire vomir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? balbutie-t-il.

Malefoy se tourne à nouveau vers lui avec impatience :

\- C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, je me trompe ? Alors prends ce que tu veux. Mais ensuite, tu m'emmènes à Manz et Lensher.

Harry recule. Il manque de s'effondrer contre le bureau derrière lui. Tout ce qu'il a vu passer dans les yeux de Malefoy… L'hésitation, la fuite, puis une décision, une forme de résolution, de résignation, une calme acceptation… Alors c'est ainsi qu'il le juge ? Malefoy a cru qu'il voulait marchander Manz et Lensher contre… contre quoi ? Malefoy est réellement prêt à aller jusque-là pour obtenir sa vengeance ?

Les implications d'un tel acte résonnent d'autant plus fort pour Harry car il connait le passé de Malefoy. S'offrir à lui alors qu'il a déjà été abusé tellement de fois… Harry a définitivement envie de vomir. Ce n'est pas l'attitude de Malefoy qui le dégoûte : c'est encore et toujours lui-même. Les retranchements dans lesquels il a poussé le Serpentard… Une fois encore, il est rattrapé par les conséquences fracassantes de ses actes. Et comme un idiot, il n'a rien vu venir. Comment a-t-il pu croire une seule seconde que Malefoy le désirait réellement ?

Ce constat serre un peu plus le cœur d'Harry, car il réalise qu'entre se prostituer pour obtenir sa vengeance, ou renoncer, Malefoy a choisi sa vengeance. Il a choisi sa vengeance pour Jude, quitte à coucher avec son pire ennemi, quitte à se livrer au plus horrible des marchandages…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux…, articule péniblement Harry une fois remis du choc.

Le mal-être fait place à l'incompréhension à présent :

\- Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que c'était ce que je voulais ?

La monstruosité de l'acte lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux :

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je te veux, déclare-t-il, s'efforçant de ne pas détourner le regard à l'évocation de son désir. Tu entends ? Jamais.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Malefoy observe sa réaction, circonspect. Ses deux poings sont crispés et il s'essuie les lèvres du revers de la paume d'un geste tremblant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? demande-t-il en désespoir de cause.

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'Harry réalise tout le désespoir de cet homme. Tout le chagrin et le deuil qu'il porte, et qui le possèdent, quitte à le priver de sa dignité, de son intégrité, de ses choix. Malefoy est prêt à n'importe quoi pour retrouver Manz et Lensher. Et en arrivant ici, dans cette cave vide, devant le refus d'Harry… Il a cru qu'Harry ne lui donnerait jamais ce qu'il voudrait. Il a cru qu'il ne cèderait pas. Il a cru devoir prendre sur lui et utiliser son dernier recours… Il a cru qu'Harry ne désirait que sa chair, comme un vulgaire morceau de viande…

C'est cette pensée, parmi toutes les autres, qui brise le cœur d'Harry. Laissant libre cours à ses larmes, il supplie humblement :

\- Je voudrais seulement que tu reconnaisses mon amour pour toi, énonce-t-il. A chaque fois que je t'en parle, tu te détournes, tu t'en moques ou tu le dénigres. Rien que ta réaction à l'instant le prouve. Mais je sais ce que je ressens ! Je n'éprouve pas… qu'une simple attirance physique pour toi, et encore moins une passade ! Je t'aime ! Je le sais, je le sens, dans toutes les fibres de mon corps ! Il fallait bien de l'amour pour agir comme je l'ai fait, non ? Et ne dis pas que je ne te connais pas : je t'aime parce que tu es à la fois l'homme le plus courageux, le plus fort, le plus vulnérable, et oui le plus désirable, c'est vrai, que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Personne ne mérite le bonheur et la rédemption plus que toi ! J'aime tout cela en toi ! Ton intelligence, ta droiture, et même ta résolution contre moi !

Harry termine, alors que sa voix se brise :

\- Je t'aime, et je veux que tu le reconnaisses… Cesse de prétendre que je suis amoureux d'une chimère…

Malefoy le dévisage, toujours tremblant. Visiblement saisi par son discours. Au bout d'un moment, peinant toujours à reprendre son souffle, il articule simplement :

\- Très bien…

Et il hoche la tête, en guise de consentement. Mais le regard qu'Harry et lui échangent à cet instant vaut tous les regards du monde. Pour la première fois, Harry a l'impression d'avoir touché Malefoy. De s'être connecté à lui, aussi brièvement que ce fut. Pour la première, ils ont partagé quelque chose, et Harry ressent déjà la brûlure de ce contact.

Mais sous ses yeux, Malefoy se décompose soudain : sa façade éclate, et ses tremblements deviennent incontrôlables. Harry remarque son teint devenu livide et ses traits tirés. En dix secondes, Malefoy semble avoir perdu tout le progrès qu'il a gagné :

\- Je ne me sens pas bien…, murmure-t-il.

Harry accourt pour le soutenir, mais il s'écarte de lui comme de la peste et se précipite dans la pièce voisine munie d'un évier, où il vomit sans pouvoir contenir les spasmes qui l'agitent.

Harry reste sans voix, les bras ballants, plus mortifié que jamais. Avoir sous les yeux la manifestation physique de ce qu'il inspire à Malefoy lui fait mal au-delà de toute imagination. Mais encore une fois, c'est l'horreur de ce qu'il lui a infligé qui le rattrape. Un contact forcé. Mais plus que ça : le contraindre à s'abandonner lui-même. Harry réalise que pendant tout ce temps où ils se sont observés et embrassés, Malefoy a contenu ce malaise intérieur qui se déverse hors de lui désormais, et Harry comprend pourquoi : qu'est-ce que cela a donc pu coûter à un homme tel que lui, un homme qui s'est fait violé et qui a subi tant de sévices, de s'offrir ainsi à un adversaire qui le révulse ?

Plus que jamais, Harry est malade de lui-même. Cet instant de compréhension qu'il a partagé avec Malefoy lui semble désormais souillé, car il ne le mérite pas. Renonçant à empoigner Malefoy pour l'aider, il se contente de lui tendre un verre d'eau :

\- Allez viens, dit-il après qu'il l'ait accepté. Je t'emmène à Manz et Lensher.

Il attend que Malefoy ait un peu récupéré pour lui tendre le bras, lui signifiant qu'il faudra un contact physique pour transplaner. Après une brève hésitation, Malefoy s'approche de lui et lui serre le poignet.

 **XXX**

Ils atterrissent dans une petite pièce encombrée que Malefoy reconnait aussitôt. C'est l'arrière-boutique de « Chez Constantine ». La boutique n'a toujours pas été liquidée, et des bruits de pas se font aussitôt entendre depuis l'entrée, révélant la bande de jeunes voleurs que Malefoy a pris sous son aile :

\- Chef ! s'exclame son second en se précipitant vers lui. Vous êtes revenu !

Abasourdi, Malefoy finit par lui offrir une poignée de main. Le garçon rayonne de son sourire édenté :

\- Vous allez bien ? demande-t-il en voyant le teint cireux de son mentor. On s'est fait du souci pour vous.

\- Tout va bien, Jack, articule Malefoy d'une voix plus lasse qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

\- Les deux salopards sont ici, déclare Jack avec un sérieux rempli de fierté. Potter…

Apercevant l'Auror dans un coin de la pièce, il se reprend :

\- Monsieur Potter a dit que vous viendriez pour eux.

Malefoy hoche la tête. En silence, Harry lui indique la trappe et les escaliers qui descendent aux réserves :

\- Restez là-haut, dit-il à l'intention des jeunes.

Il suit Malefoy et referme la trappe sur eux. Manz et Lensher sont là. Ligotés à même le sol, incapables de bouger, mais bien conscients. Malefoy voit l'éclat de surprise, de fureur et de terreur pure dans leur regard, lorsqu'ils le reconnaissent.

Harry se recule humblement :

\- Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? demande-t-il.

Malefoy hoche la tête. Harry ne demande pas son reste et s'en va. Alors seulement, Malefoy s'agenouille auprès des deux prisonniers. Il sort sa baguette quelques secondes, joue avec elle, la range.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je veux vous voir, dit-il à l'adresse des deux hommes.

Ces derniers ne contiennent plus leurs tremblements à présent. Manz a l'air plus combattif : il y a de la colère dans ses yeux écarquillés comme un fou, mais Lensher lui s'est pissé dessus. Malefoy a un rictus de mépris. D'un geste vif, il défait le bâillon des deux hommes :

\- Si tu dois nous tuer, fais-le tout de suite, crache Manz comme si son sort lui était égal.

Drago va vite se charger de corriger cela. Il sourit :

\- Si tu t'imagines que je vais te tuer vite, tu te trompes. Je vais t'infliger tout ce que tu as fait subir à Jude. Et plus encore.

En disant cela, il dégaine la paire de stylets qu'il a pris soin d'apporter avec lui. Il prend plaisir à jouer un instant avec le reflet des lames.

\- Sauf le viol, complète-t-il d'un air nonchalant. Parce que rien ne m'abaissera jamais à votre niveau, espèces d'ordure.

Pour la première fois, le dégoût et la haine totale qu'il ressent font surface :

\- En revanche, je peux vous assurer que vous allez regretter d'être nés.

Et sans un mot de plus, Malefoy se penche et tranche l'oreille de Lensher.

 **XXX**

Plusieurs heures s'écoulent. Le plancher de l'arrière-boutique ne suffit pas à étouffer les cris, mais personne ne dit rien. Les jeunes s'entreregardent avec indifférence, jetant de temps à autre des regards curieux vers Harry. Tous ici sont des hommes de violence. Tous ici ont appris à ne plus s'émouvoir de quelques hurlements, si bestiaux soient-ils.

Au bout de ces quelques heures, Malefoy contemple enfin ses ennemis mourir lentement sous ses yeux. Tout au long de la journée, il les a amputés, écorchés et mutilés pour les guérir juste après, et recommencer. Les bourreaux d'Azkaban ont été d'excellents maîtres en la matière. Cette fois encore, il hésite. Manz pourra-t-il survivre encore un peu s'il lui fait repousser la peau du visage ? Lensher trouvera-t-il encore assez de forces en lui pour supplier lorsqu'il lui arrachera les ongles pour la troisième fois ?

Il y a quelque chose de jouissif dans la répétition, la torture pour la simple torture, sans questions, sans exigences, insensible aux suppliques. Durant la journée entière où Drago s'est adonné à sa vengeance, pas une seconde la morale de ses actes ne lui est parvenue en tête. Il est de retour à Azkaban, au fond de cette réserve. Il a abandonné sa morale là-bas il y a bien longtemps. Depuis la mort de son père et le meurtre de Monroe, Drago se sait capable de choses que l'on peut à peine murmurer. Des choses qui glaceraient Hermione d'effroi s'il venait à les lui avouer dans le creux de son étreinte. Mais il n'en a rien à faire. Malefoy a accepté cette part d'ombre en lui : il en a conscience et il le sait. Il sait qu'elle l'a aidé à survivre. Elle a fait de lui un homme suffisamment dur pour inspirer respect et terreur à ses camarades criminels. Et aujourd'hui, elle prend la vie de ceux qui lui ont fait du mal, à lui et à l'innocent qu'il aimait, sans morale ni remords.

Une seule pensée arrête Drago l'espace d'une seconde : c'est le vide que Potter a créé en lui. Plus que jamais aujourd'hui, Drago a la sensation que ce vide soutient cette part d'ombre qui le compose. Pire même : qu'elle la nourrit.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Drago achève sa tâche sinistre : il tranche l'entrejambe des deux hommes et les laissent se vider de leur sang. Ils sont déjà trop amorphes pour réagir : tout juste sont-ils pris de quelques convulsions avant de rendre leur dernier soupir.

Drago soupire à son tour. Il ne se sent pas mieux, mais cela, il s'y attendait. La vengeance n'a jamais été une question de bien-être. Il l'a fait pour Jude. Pas pour lui. Pour lui, il n'y a plus de retour possible.

Tandis qu'il tourne le dos au carnage et qu'il remonte l'escalier, Drago retrouve la lumière du jour. Il a conscience, au poids de l'obscurité qu'il abandonne, qu'il a franchi une limite aujourd'hui. Il pense soudain à Hermione. S'il a un jour eu le moindre espoir de changer de chemin vers la lumière, il vient de le laisser tomber, il le sait. Il y a trop d'abyme en lui désormais. Quelque part, cela le rend triste. Mais il est trop étourdi pour le ressentir.

Potter et les jeunes l'accueillent dans un silence religieux. Le second – Jack – saute aussitôt sur ses pieds et s'exclame avec son enthousiasme habituel :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse des corps, chefs ?

Drago frotte ses mains ensanglantées l'une contre l'autre, éliminant des particules séchées :

\- Abandonnez-les en pleine rue, ordonne-t-il simplement. Et placez-leur un écriteau autour du cou, qui indique « Violeurs et Assassins ». Que tout le monde sache ce qu'ils ont fait.

\- Ça risque de mettre les Aurors sur ta piste, objecte Potter.

Malefoy secoue la tête :

\- Aucune importance. Ça devrait t'arranger de toute façon, non ? Tu as pris le risque de t'incriminer en les emmenant. Je te décharge d'éventuels soupçons.

Potter fait mine de protester, mais Jack lui coupe la parole :

\- Ça ne va pas plaire à Zabini, sourit-il, visiblement ravi. Manz et Lensher travaillaient pour lui avant de se faire coffrer.

Drago lui retourne un sourire froid mais intéressé :

\- Blaise s'en est sorti ? s'amuse-t-il. Encore mieux.

Potter fronce les sourcils :

\- Je ne suis pas persuadé que tu veuilles te lancer dans une guerre civile avec Zabini, dit-il, méfiant. Il prendra ces corps comme une attaque personnelle.

Drago hausse les épaules :

\- Vis avec le monstre que tu as créé, Potter.

Potter ne répond rien. Il regarde Drago nettoyer ses stylets et ses mains, puis, au bout d'un moment, se décide à lui montrer quelque chose :

\- Il y a autre chose que je me suis procuré pour toi, dit-il doucement, comme on s'adresse à un animal particulièrement dangereux.

Où est passé l'homme vulnérable et tremblant d'i peine quelques heures ? Harry ne reconnait pas ce Malefoy-là. Il est résolu, déterminé et… vide. C'est le Malefoy d'Azkaban.

Tournant son regard vers lui, Malefoy le suit jusque dans l'arrière-boutique. Là, Harry dévoile une forme noire posée sur l'un des plans de travail, dissimulée sous un drap.

Drago comprend immédiatement ce que c'est. Aucun des jeunes ne l'a suivi. Harry lui-même se retire légèrement. Délicatement, Drago dévoile le tissu, révélant un petit cercueil fait de simples planches en sapin.

\- J'ai fait les démarches auprès de la prison, explique Potter. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais le savoir en dehors de cet endroit. Et qu'on pourrait lui donner une sépulture décente… quand tu serais prêt.

Malefoy ne répond rien. Cherchant la rainure du bout des doigts, il tente de déclouer le couvercle.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, intervient Harry. Il a été enterré il y a plusieurs semaines…

\- Je veux le voir.

\- Ce n'est sans doute pas l'image que tu devrais garder de lui…

\- Je veux le voir.

Harry ne dit plus rien. Il quitte la pièce, une terrible morsure à l'âme. Drago reste seul avec le cercueil. Seul avec cette chose qui accélère les battements de son cœur, qui le terrifie et qu'il sait qu'il doit voir malgré tout. Il sort sa baguette et éclate doucement les clous qui retiennent le couvercle. Aussitôt, une vague de poussière terreuse et de puanteur envahissent la pièce. Drago fronce le nez. Azkaban a endurci ses sens. Les mains tremblantes, il fait basculer le couvercle et découvre ce qu'il contient.

Une éternité semble passer dans chaque seconde. Drago a la sensation que le temps s'est suspendu. Il est prisonnier en Enfer, condamné à visualiser la même scène d'horreur, encore et encore…

Jude n'a plus d'humain que le nom. Ce que les coups mortels ne lui avaient pas déjà volé, les vers le lui ont pris. Son visage méconnaissable a noirci, gonflé, puis éclaté sous le poids des larves, laissant deviner l'éclat discret des os, sous la chair en putréfaction… Les mains, seul autre élément visible du corps, semblent épargnées par la vermine, mais détruites de s'être protégées. Jude a visiblement frappé et griffé pour se défendre. En vain. Tous ses ongles sont cassés. Les effleurant timidement du bout des doigts, Drago songe aux ongles de Lensher.

Il pleure en silence. Il aurait voulu qu'il reste encore quelque chose à embrasser, à aimer dans ce cercueil. Mais il ne reste plus rien. Jude est à un millier de kilomètres de cette chair malmenée. Seules quelques mèches de cheveux blonds brillent encore d'une lueur innocente sous les rayons du Soleil. Drago s'y raccroche. Ressortant l'une de ses lames, il tranche l'une des mèches, la lisse, et la glisse dans la poche intérieure de sa chemise. S'il doit y avoir une lumière dans sa vie, ce sera celle-ci. La lumière qu'il a perdue. Toutes les autres lui semblent désormais incapables de l'atteindre…

Se redressant enfin, Drago replace respectueusement le couvercle sur le cercueil. Il retourne dans la pièce principale. Son regard croise celui de Potter, et malgré lui, il ne peut retenir un élan de reconnaissance sincère, cette fois. Potter a sans doute accompli le seul acte sur Terre susceptible de trouver grâce à ses yeux. Pour cela, il peut bien tolérer sa présence :

\- Jude a toujours détesté les endroits confinés, déclare-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Il n'aurait pas voulu être inhumé sous terre. Nous le brûlerons.

Tous les jeunes acquiescent silencieusement. Déterminé, le regard froid soudain, Drago se tourne vers Harry :

\- J'ai connu un garçon qui m'aimait, Potter, déclare-t-il. Et il en est mort.


	32. Prise de pouvoir

Ce chapitre ne sera pas le dernier, mais on s'approche dangereusement de la fin je pense. Il m'a demandé pas mal de temps, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveille seule dans son lit ce matin-là, Hermione n'est pas surprise. Elle est forcée de le reconnaitre. Avant même de se lever, avant même d'avoir fait le tour de la maison, Hermione sait que Drago n'est plus là. Que c'est davantage qu'une simple absence : qu'il est parti, qu'il l'a abandonnée là sous la lumière de la Lune, et qu'il ne reviendra pas. Quelque chose plus fort que l'instinct le lui crie au fond d'elle. Et Hermione n'est pas surprise.

Elle se redresse entre les draps fins, caresse distraitement la place vide et froide à côté d'elle. Elle n'est même pas triste. Même pas étonnée. C'est plus profond que ça, elle est… mélancolique. Et résignée. Comme si au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su que cela finirait par arriver. Comme si elle l'avait accepté dès l'instant où elle avait laissé Drago Malefoy pénétré dans sa vie, dans sa maison, dans son lit… et aussi dans son cœur.

Quelque part en elle, elle a toujours su que Drago Malefoy était comme un loup solitaire. Un loup qui aurait perdu sa meute, et qui n'a d'autre pensée à présent que de courir après ceux qui la lui ont prise. Il est incapable de se réadapter au quotidien. Incapable de créer de nouveaux liens, de rester au même endroit si cela l'éloigne de son but. Même les yeux qu'il pose sur le monde sont ceux d'un loup. A la fois chasseur et chassé. Survivant. Intelligent. Et délicieusement inaccessible.

Hermione regarde autour d'elle, dans cette chambre vide, cette maison vide. Elle songe à sa vie qui pourrait paraitre tout aussi vide, désormais. Mais c'est faux. Elle ignore pourquoi, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sent entière et sereine. Bien sûr, les inconnues qui pèsent sur son futur ne l'ont pas quittée. Mais elle a le sentiment que Drago l'a comme… remplie. Qu'il a comblé les stigmates que toutes ces dernières années de malheur ont laissés en elle. Qu'il lui a transmis un peu de cette stabilité magnétique et terrible, un peu de cette volonté dure, glaciale, inébranlable, qui lui a permis de tenir à travers toutes les épreuves de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, Hermione se sent la force d'affronter le lendemain. Elle se sent la force de tenir seule sur ses jambes, sans Harry, sans Ron… et même sans Drago. Grâce à Drago. Elle veut s'inspirer de lui, être forte pour lui.

Hermione se lève et part réveiller Rose, qu'elle serre très fort dans ses bras pendant un long moment.

Elle sait que la seule chose susceptible de la blesser désormais, c'est l'espoir. L'espoir de voir un jour l'homme qu'elle a connu revenir inchangé, intact, préservé de la cruauté du monde. Mais elle sait bien au fond d'elle que c'est impossible.

 **XXX**

Assis dans la chambre d'ami de Potter, Drago se dit que son existence commence sérieusement à ressembler à une sinistre farce du destin. Il se demande si quelqu'un ou quelque chose le contemple de là-haut, et s'il aime ce qu'il voit. Il espère que oui. Qu'il y ait au moins une personne qui puisse sourire de cette situation…

Après avoir confié l'abandon des corps de Manz et Lensher à Jack et ses petits acolytes, Drago leur a ordonné de se disperser. Il a fermé la boutique de Constantine une bonne fois pour toutes. Et, puisque Potter se trouvait là avec ses yeux de chiens battus et que Drago ne pouvait pas retourner chez Hermione, il a choisi d'accepter de le suivre chez lui. Quelle meilleure planque que la chambre d'ami d'Harry Potter ?

L'Elu avait raison lorsqu'il a dit que l'assassinat de Manz et Lensher – et leur exposition en place publique – serait pris comme une déclaration de guerre par Zabini. Dans la situation présente, Drago ne peut pas se permettre d'impliquer Hermione. Il sait que Zabini va le chercher partout. Il va tenter d'identifier ses appuis, ses relations, et sous aucun prétexte il ne doit trouver un indice le conduisant à la porte d'Hermione Granger.

Alors Drago a prévenu ses protégés. Il a fermé Chez Constantine, sa seule adresse connue. Et il s'est réfugié chez Potter : sans doute le dernier endroit sur Terre où Zabini songera à venir le chercher. A présent, il est temps d'agir.

Les mains croisées sur le petit bureau de la chambre d'ami, Drago fixe le mur et réfléchit. Potter lui importe peu : il remarque à peine sa présence. Aucune pensée parasite ne peut pénétrer son esprit, en vérité. Drago réfléchit.

Pour un peu, il se sentirait presque de retour à Azkaban, lorsque des règles aussi rigides que des barreaux régissaient son existence, et qu'il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour les contourner sans périr asphyxié. Lorsqu'il devait déployer des trésors d'imagination pour jeter à bas ses ennemis… Que peut-il faire aujourd'hui ?

Quelques heures plus tôt, dans la boutique de Constantine, Drago a pris une décision. Il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir conscience de l'avoir prise. C'est plutôt comme une résolution qui s'est cristallisée en lui. Une colère froide, sourde, absolue, comme celle qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Monroe, des années plus tôt. C'est si étrange de replonger dans cet état d'esprit… Il n'est plus le petit garçon effrayé d'autrefois.

Cependant, comme le petit garçon effrayé d'autrefois, Drago se sent balloté par les flots. Depuis sa libération, il a la sensation que d'autres ont cherché à s'emparer de son destin et à lui imposer ses choix. Potter, en premier lieu. Mais aussi Hermione, à sa façon. Harpocrate. Et maintenant Zabini. Zabini qui depuis le début cherche à l'entraîner dans une guerre ridicule et fratricide.

Drago voudrait sourire en songeant que si Blaise l'avait laissé tranquille, rien de ce qu'il prépare en ce moment ne serait advenu. Mais il est trop tard à présent. Blaise l'a cherché une fois de trop. Il a réveillé en lui cette fureur glaciale qui, lorsqu'elle est mise en marche, ne renonce jamais.

Blaise souhaite la guerre ? Eh bien, il l'aura. Et après, Drago sera tranquille, enfin. Il n'y aura plus personne pour lui dicter ses décisions. Plus personne pour l'attirer vers un chemin ou un autre. Rien ne répugne davantage Drago que l'idée de revendiquer le prétendu héritage de son nom, de son rang, de son sang. Mais il a compris que Blaise ne lui laissera jamais le choix. Il ne le laissera jamais tranquille, tant qu'il respirera, et qu'il représentera une menace pour lui. Alors, pour la dernière fois, Drago accepte de marcher dans son jeu. Il accepte de se laisser entrainer. Et Blaise n'a aucune idée de ce qui peut bien l'attendre.

 **XXX**

Errant tel un fantôme dans son propre appartement, Harry s'arrange pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se sent comme un intrus dans son propre espace. Il a la sensation, sans même le voir ni se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, que Malefoy lui fait honneur en lui concédant sa présence, et que chaque inspiration d'Harry pourrait être comme un obstacle à sa tranquillité d'esprit. Aussi Harry se fait-il tout petit. Mais il ne peut étouffer sa fascination, bien sûr. Et, quelque part, l'angoisse qui grandit en lui.

Malefoy a changé durant cet après-midi au fond de la cave chez Constantine. Harry l'a vu entrer à l'intérieur, mais c'est quelque chose d'autre qui en est ressorti. Ce Drago-là est transfiguré. Il a le regard d'une personne qui a passé tant de temps derrière des barreaux qu'un peu de leur acier a fini par pénétrer dans son sang. Et ce regard est terrifiant.

Malefoy prépare quelque chose, Harry le sent. Quelque chose qui a à voir avec Blaise Zabini. Ce n'est pas pour rien s'il a dispersé ses jeunes acolytes et s'il refuse de retourner chez Hermione. Pour être honnête, Harry a été abasourdi lorsque Malefoy a accepté d'être à nouveau hébergé chez lui. Il s'attendait déjà à un refus sec et net. Mais non. Malefoy a accepté, et depuis, il fixe ce mur dans sa chambre d'ami, comme s'il pouvait y déceler toutes les réponses à ses interrogations.

Dans les jours qui suivent, rien ne change. Malefoy parle peu, et Harry n'ose absolument pas lui adresser la parole. Tout juste lui apporte-t-il ses repas dans sa chambre, qu'il quitte rarement. Est-ce pour ne pas le voir ? Harry refuse ces pensées. Ça ne devrait pas être sa priorité. Après ce qu'il a partagé avec Malefoy, chez Harpocrate puis dans la boutique, Harry doit apprendre à se faire oublier, lui et ses sentiments dont personne ne veut. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Une part de lui songe à Hermione. A-t-elle une idée d'où peut se trouver Malefoy à présent ? Est-elle inquiète pour lui, elle aussi ? Probablement. Est-elle en colère ? Est-elle blessée, encore une fois ? Harry n'en sait rien. Il espère que non. La dernière chose qu'il souhaite, c'est d'être un nouveau motif de douleur pour Hermione. Mais dès son arrivée à l'appartement, Malefoy lui a interdit de la prévenir, aussi Harry se garde-t-il bien de lui désobéir.

Harry soupire. Il se doute que Malefoy et Hermione ont dû devenir amants, dans l'intimité qu'ils ont partagée ensemble. Pourtant, cela ne suscite plus sa jalousie comme autrefois. Rien qu'un grand vide. Malefoy a entrevu une lueur de bonheur et Harry la lui a prise. Malefoy n'en a peut-être pas encore conscience, il n'a pas suffisamment de recul pour ça. Mais Harry lui le sent. Et il culpabilise de ce bonheur qu'il a également volé à Hermione. Ce sont des êtres qui ont tellement souffert… Ils mériteraient d'être heureux et que le monde les laisse en paix.

Seulement voilà. Le monde a un sens de l'humour tenace. Et à présent, par sa faute ou non, Harry a la sensation qu'il pousse Malefoy sur une voie sans retour. Une voie qu'il ose à peine entrevoir. Une voie où l'attend dans les ombres Blaise Zabini, et dont seul l'un d'entre eux pourra revenir…

Une semaine finit par s'écouler, lorsque Malefoy vient le trouver un matin, juste avant l'aube.

\- Potter, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, dit-il.

Et Harry sait que le sort en est jeté. Car quel que soit ce que Malefoy lui demandera, il le fera.

 **XXX**

Maitrisant sa nervosité, Harry se tient dans le salon de Luna Lovegood. Il n'a pas vu Luna depuis des années. Tout juste sait-il que son ancienne amie a épousé Neville, et que pendant que son époux enseigne à Poudlard, Luna se consacre entièrement au magazine Le Chicaneur qu'elle a hérité de son père.

\- Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vus, Harry, sourit Luna de son air tranquille en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Je pensais que tu m'avais oubliée.

Sa franchise déstabilise Harry, comme elle l'a toujours fait. Mais plus encore, c'est le regard de Luna qui le perturbe. Ce regard qui a toujours su voir droit dans le cœur des gens, sans jugement, mais sans rien épargner non plus. Cette faculté qu'elle a toujours eue de dénicher les vérités les plus absolues et de les énoncer au grand-jour…

Que voit Luna aujourd'hui ? Harry n'ose pas y songer. Il a la sensation que ce que Luna pourrait dire sur lui serait comme une sentence, un verdict absolument exact sur ce qu'il est devenu. Et il n'a pas envie de l'entendre…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien, se contente de dire Luna de ce ton distrait, rêveur, idéal en réalité pour se confier.

Mais Harry résiste :

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris de tes nouvelles, Luna… Les choses ont été plutôt tendues pour moi ces derniers temps.

Elle le dévisage, ce seul silence jetant davantage de malaise que toutes les questions qu'elle aurait pu lui poser. Harry avale sa salive :

\- Tu en as peut-être entendu parler, mais Blaise Zabini nous cause pas mal de problèmes, en ce moment…

\- Je suis au courant, répond Luna.

Puis elle se tourne vers la fenêtre, comme si elle s'adressait à elle-même :

\- Je regrette beaucoup ce qui lui arrive, dit-elle. Je crois qu'il a toujours été très, très malheureux.

Harry fronce les sourcils, mécontent du tour que prend la conversation :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien, réfléchis, sourit Luna. Il a toujours été dans l'ombre de camarades plus influents que lui. A sa place, je crois que j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à avoir confiance en moi…

Harry secoue la tête. Il n'est en aucun cas en position de se mettre en empathie avec Blaise Zabini :

\- Luna, c'est précisément de cela qu'il s'agit. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, même si ça n'a jamais été rendu officiel, que Blaise gagne sa vie en se livrant à des activités criminelles. Eh bien, le service des Aurors pense avoir découvert un moyen de l'empêcher de nuire pour de bon.

\- Comment ? demande Luna.

Son ton très calme pourrait presque passer pour de l'ennui. Elle s'adresse à lui comme on prêterait poliment attention à un invité quelconque. Pourtant, Harry sait qu'il a toute son attention. Encore une fois, il déglutit en priant pour que Luna ne voie pas clair dans son jeu :

\- Il y a plusieurs mois, Drago Malefoy a été relâché de prison dans la plus grande discrétion, déclare-t-il.

Luna hausse ses sourcils fins.

\- Je voudrais que tu publies un article sur lui dans le Chicaneur, poursuit-il.

\- Sur Drago Malefoy ?

\- Oui.

Luna garde le silence quelques instants. Harry voit l'intelligence briller dans ses yeux. Il ne se trompe pas :

\- Tu veux rendre publique la libération de Malefoy, déduit-elle, pour que les hommes de Blaise l'apprennent et remettent en cause sa légitimité.

Harry acquiesce :

\- Nous aurions dû y penser plus tôt. C'est peut-être notre meilleure chance de venir à bout de Zabini, sans même nous salir les mains nous-mêmes. Lorsqu'ils apprendront que Malefoy est en vie et en liberté, les hommes de Blaise exigeront de lui qu'il lui cède sa place. Blaise refusera, et alors, ses hommes se chargeront de lui. C'est on ne peut plus simple.

Allez, Luna… Vas-y, vas-y, ne pose pas de questions… Mais Luna pose une question :

\- Pourquoi le Chicaneur ? dit-elle avec cette perspicacité redoutable. Pourquoi ne pas demander à la Gazette ?

Harry serre les dents. Sa question est parfaitement logique, bien sûr. Heureusement, il a une réponse sincère à lui opposer :

\- Nous pensons que le directeur de la Gazette est assujetti à Zabini, dit-il. Il n'acceptera pas de coopérer, ou s'il le fait, il préviendra Zabini d'abord.

Luna le fixe en silence pendant quelques instants. Enfin, elle cligne des yeux :

\- D'accord.

\- En plus, le Chicaneur a acquis une réputation de journal honnête, depuis la guerre.

\- C'est vrai.

Harry se lève. A présent que sa mission est remplie, il veut partir et tout de suite. A chaque seconde qui passe, il sent le regard de Luna se poser sur lui pour le scanner.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Harry ? demande-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, répond Harry en se forçant à ne pas baisser les yeux. Je te remercie, Luna. Je te remercie vraiment.

Il prend congé d'elle avant qu'elle ne trouve définitivement un motif de le retenir.

 **XXX**

L'article parait le lendemain. L'information se répand à travers l'Angleterre comme une traînée de poudre. Pendant ce temps, Drago, lui, reste bien à l'abri dans l'appartement d'Harry. Il songe à Hermione. Il aurait aimé l'épargner de tout ceci, mais elle est sans doute contrainte de voir sa photo placardée partout en première page… Se doute-t-elle de ce qu'il prépare ? A-t-elle compris son stratagème ? Imagine-t-elle une seconde qu'il s'est associé à Potter pour parvenir à ses fins ? Autant de questions vouées à rester sans réponse.

Deux jours plus tard, le cadavre de Blaise Zabini est découvert chez lui dans sa grande propriété londonienne. Exactement comme Drago l'avait espéré. A présent, il est temps pour la toute dernière phase de son plan. Il va en finir avec le monde des sorciers, une bonne fois pour toutes.

 **XXX**

Après le travail, Harry rentre chez lui pour découvrir Jack et tous ses acolytes debout dans son salon, rassemblés autour de Malefoy comme une secte autour de son gourou. Immédiatement, un sombre pressentiment lui fait frémir l'échine. Zabini est mort depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demande Harry, sentant qu'il va regretter sa question.

Malefoy lui offre un regard franc, calme, pénétrant, comme pour lui signifier que ce qui se déroule ici est au-delà de son influence :

\- Jack et ses hommes vont simplement convier nos amis à une petite fête, dit-il. Maintenant que Zabini n'est plus…

\- Quels amis ?

\- Les hommes de Blaise, Potter. Ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es.

Harry fronce les sourcils :

\- Mais… tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais ! proteste-t-il. Zabini s'est fait prendre à son propre jeu ! Il est mort, massacré par ses propres hommes ! Il ne peut plus s'en prendre à toi maintenant, tu es libre !

Malefoy détourne le regard. D'un geste de la main, il congédie Jack, et toute la petite bande transplane immédiatement sans protester :

\- Je ne serai jamais libre, Potter, énonce alors Malefoy lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seuls.

Harry sent son cœur se serrer. Il a la sensation que Malefoy s'apprête à se confier à lui, et il regrette que ces confessions soient si sombres :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes reprendre la place de Zabini ! souffle-t-il.

Malefoy éclate de rire. S'approchant de lui, il le gratifie d'une tape sur l'épaule qui le surprend totalement :

\- Ne te mêle pas de ce qui pourrait te blesser, Potter.

Harry ne sait ce qui prédomine le plus en lui : la stupéfaction, l'inquiétude, ou la chaleur de cette complicité étrange que Malefoy semble lui témoigner.

\- Regarde-moi, reprend Malefoy, et Harry se force à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Malefoy se penche vers lui, si près qu'il peut sentir son souffle sur ses joues :

\- Tu dois vivre avec le monstre que tu as créé, Potter, lui répète-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça pour toi ! proteste Harry. Malefoy, tu… Tu ne peux pas devenir le nouveau mage noir de cette ville !

Ces propos sonnent tellement absurdes, et pourtant, le pouls d'Harry ne cesse d'accélérer contre ses tempes. Pourquoi a-t-il la sensation que ce qu'il redoute est très exactement en train de se produire ? Pourquoi a-t-il la sensation d'avoir jeté Malefoy sur une pente glissante où tous deux se trouvent entraînés sans retour possible ?

Une fois de plus, Malefoy sourit sans rien lui dévoiler. A la place, Harry croit déceler une lueur de malice cruelle dans son regard, et sans prévenir, Malefoy écrase un baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry recule. Malefoy n'a fait cela que pour le déstabiliser, et il le sait. Le rictus du blond s'agrandit, et comme pour poser un point final à la farce, Malefoy conclut simplement :

\- Tout ira bien, Potter.

 **XXX**

Harry est déchiré par ses émotions contraires. Sa terreur vis-à-vis des projets de Malefoy voudrait le pousser à l'empêcher d'agir, à faire capoter son plan, quel qu'il soit, par tous les moyens possibles. Mais un simple sondage dans son cœur lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il ne pourra jamais faire cela. Car la seule façon de contrer Malefoy serait d'impliquer le Ministère et les Aurors, qui, il le sait, n'attendent que cela. Or Harry ne pourra jamais se rendre coupable d'une telle trahison. Pas envers Malefoy. Pas après tout ce qu'il a vécu. Harry ne pourra jamais le renvoyer à Azkaban.

Alors, Harry n'a d'autre choix que d'observer les rouages du plan se mettre en place sans y participer vraiment. Plus que jamais, Malefoy est devenu une créature étrangère pour lui. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête à cet instant précis, ni de quels sont ses projets. Harry se contente d'observer, spectateur impuissant, et même s'il a tenté de traquer les petits acolytes de Malefoy à travers tout Londres, il n'a rien pu obtenir d'eux. Tout juste les a-t-il entraperçus discuter avec de nombreux membres reconnus de la pègre anglaise, anciens sbires de Zabini. Mais impossible de leur faire dire à lui ce que Malefoy les a chargés de confier à tous les autres. Ces gamins sont bien trop loyaux.

Un soir, environ deux semaines après la mort de Zabini, Malefoy enfile soudainement sa cape et se prépare à transplaner. Harry le rejoint dans le vestibule, s'accroche à lui du regard à défaut d'oser le toucher :

\- Laisse-moi venir avec toi, supplie-t-il. A défaut de pouvoir te dissuader d'agir, laisse-moi au moins venir avec toi… C'est ma faute si tu en es arrivé là. Il est hors de question que je te laisse te jeter tête baissée là-dedans tout seul…

Malefoy le scrute longuement. Harry se demande, en sentant le poids de ce regard gris sur lui, quelle part de Malefoy et quelle part du monstre en lui le dévisagent en ce moment. Ce monstre qu'Harry a créé par une nuit terrible dans la cave d'Harpocrate…

\- Très bien, finit par décréter Malefoy.

Il tend la main pour lui agripper l'épaule :

\- Peut-être qu'après ça, nous serons quittes, Potter.

Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? Sans lui laisser le temps de poser la question, Malefoy l'entraine vers l'inconnu.

 **XXX**

Harry reconnait immédiatement l'endroit où il se trouve. Il est dans le salon du manoir Malefoy. Cette grande salle étirée qu'il a aperçue en rêve, lorsque Voldemort y tenait conseil… Elle est entièrement vide à présent. Engloutie sous la poussière et les toiles d'araignée. Le Ministère a confisqué tous les meubles juste après le procès des Malefoy. De ce qu'il en sait, le manoir, lui, n'a jamais été mis en vente, mais il est resté considéré comme un bien d'état depuis plus de dix ans. Seulement, le Ministère n'en a jamais rien fait. Tout juste s'est-il contenté d'en condamner les portes, rebuté peut-être par le passif maudit des lieux… Harry peut comprendre pourquoi.

Il regarde Malefoy. Pourquoi l'a-t-il amené ici ? Que peut-il ressentir, à la vue de ces lieux ? C'est sans doute la première fois qu'il y retourne depuis que des Aurors et une foule en furie l'en ont tiré lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans. Que peut-il ressentir, en retrouvant son foyer abandonné ?

Malefoy aimait-il cette maison ? Harry est même incapable de répondre à cette question. Tant de fantômes peuplent cet endroit… Il n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que cela a dû être de grandir ici. De vivre sous le même toit que Voldemort…

Si Malefoy est perturbé par ces souvenirs, il ne le montre pas. Il intime à Harry de rester immobile et silencieux, puis il s'approche de la porte à peine entrouverte qui donne sur le hall d'entrée. Alors seulement, Harry remarque qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Une grande agitation se fait entendre depuis la pièce attenante. Une foule s'est rassemblée ici, et visiblement, Malefoy attend son moment pour venir à sa rencontre.

Harry inspire profondément. C'était donc cela ce que Jack et ses voleurs étaient chargés de transmettre ? Rendez-vous au manoir Malefoy ? Pourquoi ? Une prise de pouvoir ?

Harry a peur. Il a peur comme lorsque lui-même avait dix-sept ans et qu'il s'enfonçait dans la Forêt Interdite à la rencontre d'une mort certaine. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'a pas peur pour lui : il a peur pour cet être qu'il aime, cet être qui existe encore quelque part sous ces apparences froides, il en est sûr, et qui court droit vers l'autodestruction.

\- Malefoy ! murmure-t-il. N'y va pas ! Je t'en prie !

Mais Malefoy ne l'écoute pas.

 **XXX**

Le silence se fait immédiatement lorsque Drago pénètre dans le grand hall. L'espace de quelques instants, il a presque le vertige à la vue du grand escalier de marbre qui conduit à l'étage, jusqu'à sa chambre… A quoi peut-elle bien ressembler aujourd'hui ? Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir. Il a sans doute haï cette maison, autant qu'il l'a aimée. Il l'a crainte, plutôt. Craint ce qu'elle abritait. Et il a maudit Voldemort, son père et tous leurs semblables, pour avoir souillé son foyer de l'empreinte de la peur, et du sang… Tous ses souvenirs d'enfance sont désormais profanés. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance.

Faisant le tour de la foule lentement, Drago ignore leurs regards tandis qu'il gravit quelques marches, pour se placer légèrement en hauteur. Alors seulement, il mesure l'influence dont il est investi. Il y a au moins une centaine de personnes réunies dans ce hall. Peut-être plus. Tous le dévisagent avec dans les yeux une curiosité évidente, mais surtout de la crainte, et un profond respect. Pour peu qu'il le leur demande, ils s'inclineraient tous. Etait-ce la même chose pour Blaise ? Ou Drago a-t-il été précédé par sa réputation ? Le tout jeune Mangemort jeté en pâture à Azkaban, mais qui lui a survécu. L'adolescent qui a tué et mutilé des hommes deux fois plus forts que lui sans jamais être mis en cause. L'homme qui a renait de ses cendres sous le nom de Nazca Constantine, et qui a tenu tête à Blaise Zabini… Est-ce tout cela qu'ils voient, lorsqu'ils posent les yeux sur lui ?

Drago en frissonnerait presque de dégoût. C'est sa vie et il assume chacun des actes qu'il a commis. Mais il refuse qu'on le célèbre pour cela. Pendant quelques secondes, cependant, il choisit de jouer le jeu. C'est la fin, il le sent, et il veut savourer son triomphe. Peut-être est-ce la partie morte de son âme qui réclame son lot de cruauté depuis le creux de son être. Ou peut-être a-t-il toujours été ainsi, depuis qu'il a pris plaisir à emmurer George Monroe dans le mur Sud d'Azkaban. Quoi qu'il en soit, Drago s'éclaircit la gorge, et il s'adresse à la foule, les plus grands criminels de Londres réunis une fois de plus sous son toit :

\- Bienvenue à tous, commence-t-il simplement. Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser de ne pas m'être manifesté à vous plus tôt. J'aurais dû le faire. Mais vous avez éliminé l'usurpateur pour moi, et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant.

Des sourires et des vivas saluent cette déclaration. Quelques personnes scandent son nom. Drago les regarde tout en dissimulant ce qu'il pense. Il est à la fois ahuri et révulsé. Ces hommes et ces femmes sont si enthousiastes à son égard… Ils l'admirent. Ils ne demandent qu'à le servir alors qu'ils ne le connaissent pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'appelle Malefoy ? Parce qu'il est le fils de Lucius Malefoy, seul et unique héritier de sa lignée ? Parce qu'il est un Sang-Pur ? Plus que jamais, cela lui donne envie de vomir. C'est au nom d'idéaux tels que celui-ci que Voldemort l'a envoyé au massacre, puis que le monde sorcier l'a crucifié pour en faire un exemple. Tout ce qui lui est arrivé de mal dans sa vie est arrivé à cause d'hommes tels que Blaise Zabini, et tels que tous ceux qui se trouvent devant lui aujourd'hui.

Alors, Drago repère le petit Jack en périphérie de la foule, appuyé contre le mur. Il repère plusieurs de ses comparses sur les pourtours de la salle dans la même position, mais aucun au centre. En haut de l'escalier, sur la mezzanine, il en aperçoit d'autres qui se tiennent prêts.

Drago inspire à fond. Il compte sur l'effet de surprise. Il compte sur le dédain que ces gens ont toujours éprouvé pour la culture Moldue. Avec un peu de chance, ils hésiteront suffisamment longtemps pour que le piège se referme.

Drago expire à fond. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à donner le signal. Veut-il vraiment faire cela ? La question n'est que pure convention. Il ne ressent aucune hésitation dans son cœur. Il devrait pourtant, il le sait. Pourquoi n'en ressent-il pas ?

Est-ce cela que tu m'as pris, Potter ? Potter, toi qui me dévisage depuis cette porte entrebâillée, est-ce cela que tu m'as pris ? Ma capacité à hésiter ? Les tremblements qui devraient agiter ma main avant l'acte ? Ma conscience ? Ma morale ? En ai-je jamais eu une ?

Drago se retient de secouer la tête. Sa dernière pensée est pour Hermione. Désolé, Hermione. J'aurais voulu être à tes côtés. J'aurais dû être à tes côtés. Je le comprends aujourd'hui. Auprès de toi, ma renaissance aurait été possible. Mais je ne peux pas. Une fois encore, on m'a ôté ce choix. Je dois agir tel que je l'ai prévu, car il y a trop de colère en moi. Trop de rancœur. Le monde n'a cessé de m'agresser depuis que je suis né. Il est temps pour moi aussi d'envoyer un message au monde. Qu'il sache de quoi je suis capable. Dès demain matin, ce sera chose faite. Je serai devenu le monstre que tous, vous vous êtes évertués à faire de moi. Le sang que j'aurai versé, peut-être l'aurez-vous tous aussi un peu sur les mains. Je suis tiré vers l'abyme. Je dois y plonger au plus profondément si je veux espérer le détruire.

Alors, Drago fait le geste. Rien que deux doigts passés près de son visage. Aussitôt, Jack et ses acolytes exhument de derrière leurs jambes les bidons que Drago les a envoyés acheter quelques jours plus tôt. Personne ne remarque leur agitation, tant l'assistance reste concentrée sur Drago. Ils dévissent les bouchons et en déversent le contenu sur le sol. Alors seulement, des murmures se font entendre. La forte odeur d'essence qui envahit le hall les saisit tous à la gorge, mais ils en ignorent l'origine. Ils n'ont jamais eu recours à l'essence. Des cris jaillissent néanmoins lorsque les garçons sur la mezzanine arrosent le centre de l'assemblée depuis l'étage. Les voleurs jettent les bidons et se reculent dès leur tâche terminée pour transplaner. Drago a consacré de longues semaines à leur enseigner cet art, lorsqu'il s'appelait encore Nazca Constantine.

Jack et les autres transplanent également. Alors, avant que les invités décontenancés n'aient le réflexe de s'enfuir à leur tour, Drago fixe soudain la foule et y met le feu.

 **XXX**

Harry attend le dernier instant pour transplaner. Jusqu'au bout, il a refusé d'y croire. Il a contemplé Drago Malefoy escalader ces marches comme s'il s'emparait de son destin. Le digne héritier de Tom Jedusor, et de Blaise Zabini… Mais tout cela n'était qu'une ruse. Il a eu tort d'oublier à quel point Malefoy était bon menteur.

Lorsque le feu se propage brusquement dans la salle, nombreux sont ceux qui tentent de transplaner par réflexe. La panique fait échouer leur sort, ou désartibule leurs corps en morceaux. Nombreux sont ceux qui se ruent vers les pièces latérales pour fuir la chaleur. Harry veut plonger à contre-courant. Il veut retrouver Malefoy. Où est-il ? Il n'a pas pu se laisser mourir avec tous ces gens, ce n'est pas possible… Il a forcément transplané…

Malefoy… Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Désemparé, à moitié étouffé par la chaleur et la fumée, noyé sous les cris, Harry s'efforce d'éteindre l'incendie, mais c'est peine perdue. D'autres ont essayé avant lui, mais la chaleur est trop forte, les corps se sont enflammés trop rapidement : la douleur a fait perdre la raison aux torches humaines, qui ne parviennent plus à se servir de leur baguette.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de panique pure, Harry renonce lui aussi. C'est cela ou périr dans les flammes au milieu de tous les autres. Harry transplane jusque chez lui. Malefoy n'y est pas. Idem dans la boutique de Constantine, ou chez Harpocrate. Alors, en derniers recours, Harry transplane devant la maison d'Hermione. Il frappe à coups sourds à la porte, ignorant la douleur de sa peau brûlée et l'odeur de roussi que dégagent ses cheveux.

Hermione finit par ouvrir, et dès qu'elle le voit, son corps se fige :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?! demande-t-elle.

\- Malefoy est là ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

Harry l'écarte pour qu'elle le laisse passer, mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence : Malefoy n'est pas ici. Il n'est nulle part.

Tournant en rond dans le salon comme un chien fou, Harry finit par raconter par bribes le récit des dernières semaines à Hermione. Celle-ci se décompose à mesure qu'il parle :

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? s'écrie-t-elle. Enlever Manz et Lensher ! Comment as-tu pu l'entrainer là-dedans ? Tu savais qu'il les tuerait si tu les lui livrais ! Et tu as osé croire que c'était une bonne idée ?

\- Cela valait mieux que pas de vengeance du tout !

\- Tu en es sûr ? Tu l'as ramené droit sur un chemin qu'il essayait de quitter de toutes ses forces ! Il allait mieux ! Il commençait à reconstruire sa vie, il allait s'en sortir !

\- Avec toi ? crache Harry.

Hermione se tait. Harry réalise la violence et la haine dans ses propos et se tait lui aussi.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il enfin, plus mortifié que jamais.

Il entend encore les cris de ces gens en train de brûler dans le grand hall du manoir Malefoy… « Nous serons peut-être quittes », a dit Malefoy. Etait-ce cela qu'il voulait dire ? Cette vision de cauchemar, est-ce la vengeance personnelle qu'il lui adresse ?

\- J'ai merdé, reprend Harry, plus perdu que jamais. Lamentablement, comme d'habitude. J'ai merdé…

Hermione s'approche de lui et lui prend la main. Malgré tout ce qu'il vient de lui avouer, elle trouve encore de la compassion pour lui en elle :

\- L'important pour l'instant, c'est de savoir s'il est en vie, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Il ne se serait pas laissé mourir. Pas de cette manière, pas avec tous ces gens…

\- Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux ?

Hermione le considère avec indulgence. Il comprend à son regard qu'elle estime qu'il fait un transfert de sa propre opinion sur lui-même. Il n'argumente pas.

\- Drago a fait cela parce qu'il était en colère, dit Hermione.

A mesure qu'elle les énonce, les pensées et les sentiments de Drago lui apparaissent clairs comme de l'eau de roche dans son esprit :

\- Il était fatigué que le monde le force à livrer des batailles dont il ne voulait pas. Fatigué d'incarner l'héritier de tout ce qu'il méprisait. Même sa vengeance, en un sens, c'est toi qui l'as forcé à l'accomplir. Alors il a éliminé Zabini. Et tous ses hommes avec lui. Pour que plus personne ne vienne lui demander de s'asseoir sur le trône des Sang-Purs. Pour que plus personne ne vienne lui demander quoi que ce soit.

\- Les Aurors lui demanderont des comptes.

Hermione le dévisage, avec cette fois sur le visage un pauvre sourire triste, et des larmes dans les yeux :

\- Oh, Harry…, souffle-t-elle. Je ne crois pas que Drago ait ignoré cette éventualité. S'il ne veut pas qu'ils le retrouvent, alors ils ne le retrouveront pas. A vrai dire…

Hermione serre un peu plus Harry dans ses bras. Elle est bouleversée par tout ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre, par les horreurs qu'elle imagine. Bouleversée à l'idée d'avoir perdu Drago pour toujours. Mais quelque part au fond d'elle, dans une partie inavouée de son esprit, elle le comprend. Elle comprend pourquoi il a agi ainsi. Et c'est pour cela que, en regardant l'horizon à travers la fenêtre, elle est capable d'assurer avec certitude :

\- Je ne crois pas que nous le reverrons jamais.


	33. Sunlight

Deux semaines se sont écoulées lorsqu'Hermione découvre qu'elle est enceinte.

Les premiers instants, elle ne ressent rien. Comme si cette nouvelle était trop surréaliste pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Son monde a connu trop de changements en trop peu de temps pour assimiler celui-là.

Ensuite, cependant, il faut bien faire face. Elle est enceinte. Que ressent-elle ?

Une partie d'elle n'arrive pas à se sentir surprise. Elle reçoit la nouvelle comme une sorte de développement inévitable. Quelque chose qui aurait été prévu, depuis le début, dans la grande marche de l'Univers, quelque chose qui devait arriver.

Hermione ne croit pas au destin. Mais, à mesure que les minutes s'écoulent, elle croit comprendre l'origine de son sentiment. Tant de mauvaises choses se sont passées durant ces derniers mois. Tant d'espoirs étouffés dans l'œuf, tant de promesses de renouveau qui ne se sont pas concrétisées.

Elle pense à Malefoy, bien sûr. Depuis sa libération de prison, une force invisible semble avoir étendu sa main sur le destin de Drago, pour détruire toutes ses chances de s'en sortir. Chaque décision, chaque croisement, chaque évènement qui aurait pu bien tourner, a été gâché d'une manière ou d'une autre, irrémédiablement. Au final, il n'en est ressorti que malheur et destruction. Il semble normal aujourd'hui que le hasard rétablisse l'équilibre. En créant quelque chose. Une vie, un enfant. Un peu de lumière en dépit de toutes ces ténèbres.

Hermione envisage aussitôt cette grossesse comme une bouffée d'oxygène, un rayon de Soleil au milieu d'une fumée noire et sans fin. Une petite pousse verte qui s'obstine à percer la terre stérile. C'est pour cela qu'elle décide sur l'instant de garder l'enfant. Elle ne se pose pas la question une seconde.

Bien sûr, les conséquences défilent dans son esprit. Elle sait le bouleversement que cela apportera dans son quotidien, mais aussi dans celui de sa fille et de ses proches. Que dira Ron ? Comment le lui annoncer ? Hermione redoute déjà sa réaction. Que dira Harry ? Que diront les gens ?

Elle ne pourra pas révéler l'identité du père de son bébé au grand public. Cela aussi, elle le décide avant même d'en avoir parlé à quiconque. Cela reviendrait à avouer son lien avec Drago Malefoy. Et maintenant que Drago est en fuite, considéré comme le criminel le plus recherché du pays…

Hermione secoue la tête. Peu importe les commérages et les spéculations que la Gazette du Sorcier ne manquera pas de faire. Qu'ils s'interrogent. Elle n'a que faire du regard des autres. Ce bébé, elle le veut. Elle le mérite. Pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour Drago. Lui aussi mérite une part de création dans son existence stérile. Une preuve, même s'il ne la verra peut-être jamais, que lui aussi est capable de créer. Créer quelque chose de bon, de pur, et d'innocent.

Ce bébé, ce sera un peu d'elle, un peu de lui. Hermione veut le garder pour cela aussi. Parce qu'elle sait que Drago a quitté leurs vies sans aucun espoir de retour. Alors quelque part, cet enfant, c'est aussi son dernier lien avec lui.

 **XXX**

Trois mois plus tard

Promu à la tête du département des Aurors, Harry goûte à l'amertume de sa propre situation. Jour après jour, il est contraint d'écouter les rapports des deux dizaines d'hommes qu'il a dû lancer à la recherche de Drago Malefoy. Il n'a pas eu le choix. La pression médiatique était trop intense, sans parler de la pression du Ministère.

Seul derrière son bureau en merisier massif, Harry contemple l'affiche placardée sur le tableau mural, la même que celle qui a été distribuée à des milliers d'exemplaires à travers tout le pays. Drago Malefoy est désormais considéré comme l'ennemi public numéro un. Sa photo s'étale en gros dans tous les lieux publics du Royaume-Uni. Sur l'affiche dans le bureau d'Harry, Malefoy le dévisage de son air froid et stoïque, et ses yeux semblent lui dire : « Regarde ce que tu as fait. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi ».

Harry soupire. Comme de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Il se sent assailli par les ironies de sa vie.

C'est lui qui a placé Malefoy sur le chemin du crime. Lui qui n'a cessé, depuis sa libération, de l'entraîner vers les pires choix possibles, tout en lui barrant systématiquement toutes les autres routes. C'est à cause de lui si Malefoy a fini par exploser pour massacrer tous ces hommes dans le manoir de sa famille. Tous ceux qui voulaient s'allouer un droit sur sa vie, sur son destin… Harry devrait sans doute s'estimer heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas tué, lui aussi. Il l'aurait mérité.

Quelque part, Harry aurait sans doute préféré le châtiment de Malefoy à cette parodie de vie, cette comédie qui le contraint à traquer l'homme qu'il aime comme s'il était devenu le nouveau mage noir du XXIe siècle. Il aimerait pouvoir crier à la face du monde : « Il n'est pas comme ça ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'homme qu'il est réellement ! Si seulement vous aviez pris la peine de le connaitre, de lui donner une chance ! C'est moi le responsable. Blâmez-moi, blâmez-moi tous ! Mais laissez-le en paix… ».

Mais non. Le monde sorcier le prend pour un héros, et c'est Malefoy que l'on diabolise. Le monde sorcier le prend pour un héros, et c'est pourquoi l'on a jugé rassurant de placer Harry à la tête de l'enquête sur Drago Malefoy, le Boucher d'Azkaban, l'Héritier des Ténèbres, comme les journaux se sont vite plu à le surnommer. C'est sans doute cela le pire. Rien que d'y penser donne à Harry l'envie de vomir. Parce qu'il a fait de Malefoy l'exact opposé de tout ce qu'il aurait pu devenir en sortant de prison. Il l'a replongé dans les ténèbres dont il avait tant lutté pour s'extirper, sans jamais y réussir vraiment. Harry a réduit à néant tous ses efforts. Et au final, Malefoy a fini par embrasser cette image que le monde entier s'était toujours efforcé de lui donner.

Harry imagine sans peine les pensées qui ont dû lui traverser l'esprit. « Vous voulez un mage noir ? Vous l'aurez. Vous voulez du mal, de la magie noire, de la mort et du sang ? Vous l'aurez. Mais moi, vous ne m'aurez pas. Parce que ça n'a jamais été moi. Allez-y, je vous donne le Drago Malefoy que vous avez toujours souhaité. Mais vous devrez vous contenter d'un fantôme ».

Et Malefoy est devenu un fantôme. Il a disparu, sans laisser aucune trace. Sans surprise. Envolé, comme la fumée des flammes qui ont consumé ses ennemis…

Harry n'est même pas sûr de vouloir le retrouver. Pour sauver les apparences, il est bien contraint d'enquêter, mais… Au fond de lui-même, le cœur n'y est pas. Il sait que Malefoy a mérité sa liberté. Que le monde sorcier a une dette envers lui, pour toutes les injustices qu'il lui a fait subir, et que le seul moyen d'honorer cette dette serait de le laisser en paix. Seulement voilà. Le monde sorcier n'a pas conscience d'avoir une dette. Il ne cessera jamais de le traquer. Heureusement, Harry fait confiance à Malefoy pour savoir faire disparaitre ses traces.

Epuisé tout à coup, Harry détourne le regard de l'affiche qui le trouble plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre, et se plonge dans les nouvelles du jour. Maigre distraction, mais c'est la seule qui lui soit accessible au bureau. D'habitude, les gros titres sur Malefoy ou le massacre du Manoir le renvoient immédiatement à ses prérogatives d'Auror… Mais aujourd'hui, la Gazette a opté pour une approche plus « people ». Et ce qu'Harry déchiffre lui fait rater un battement.

« Hermione Granger enceinte », proclame la une du quotidien.

Et l'article de renchérir : « Quelques mois à peine après sa séparation d'avec son époux Ronald Weasley, l'ancienne héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger a confirmé être enceinte de son second enfant. Elle s'est en revanche refusée à tout commentaire quant à l'identité du père de l'enfant. Ronald Weasley, également interrogé, n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer. »

Harry reste de longues secondes à contempler l'article, comme groggy, incapable de réagir. Incapable de déduire les conséquences de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre… Mais son cerveau l'y contraint : « C'est Malefoy. », songe-t-il aussitôt. « Malefoy est le père de l'enfant ».

Il ne sait ce que cela lui inspire. Ses sentiments sont indescriptibles. Il éprouve simplement un besoin urgent de parler à Hermione, et, peut-être, de l'épauler dans l'épreuve qu'elle affronte. Il réalise soudain qu'il a pitié d'elle. Quel choc cela a dû être d'apprendre cette nouvelle… Quel courage elle a eu de garder cet enfant, d'assumer cette grossesse au grand jour, en sachant qu'elle serait seule pour l'élever, et seule dans la tempête médiatique que cela ne manquerait pas de déchainer… Harry ne se pose pas la question une seconde de plus. Il doit l'aider. Il use de ses nouveaux privilèges pour abréger sa journée et transplaner.

Hermione est chez elle. Après l'avoir cherchée à son bureau, Harry a appris qu'elle a choisi de prendre quelques jours de congé après sa déclaration publique, le temps sans doute que la nouvelle retombe. Après une vague hésitation, Harry se décide à frapper à la porte.

Hermione lui ouvre presque aussitôt. Etait-elle assise là derrière la fenêtre, à guetter les journalistes ? Cela n'a aucune importance. Dès qu'il la voit, Harry ne peut se focaliser que sur une chose : son ventre discret qui commence doucement à s'arrondir. Puis il voit le visage d'Hermione, il voit son regard, et il comprend sans avoir besoin de parler qu'elle sait pourquoi il est là :

\- Entre, lui dit-elle.

Harry obéit. Le salon est resté tel que dans son souvenir. Sur le canapé, Rose, qui fêtera bientôt ses six ans, organise un combat entre de petits soldats armés et une figurine de dragon. Elle n'a jamais vraiment été du genre à aimer les poupées.

Harry sourit lorsque la petite se jette dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour, mais est peiné devant l'hésitation qui a précédé son geste. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vue. Longtemps qu'il a déserté son quotidien. Pour Rose, il n'est déjà plus le père de remplacement qui la bordait le soir lorsqu'elle avait deux ans, ces souvenirs ce sont effacés de sa mémoire. Il n'est plus qu'un parrain distant qui entretient une relation assez froide avec ses deux parents.

\- Assieds-toi, propose Hermione après avoir envoyé Rose jouer dans sa chambre.

Harry obéit et la regarde faire tandis qu'elle leur prépare du thé. Pendant tout ce temps, aucun d'eux ne prend la parole. Sans doute ont-ils besoin de ce silence avant de pouvoir tout se dire. Ou peut-être n'ont-ils rien besoin de dire du tout.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas ? demande enfin Harry lorsqu'elle s'assoit en face de lui.

Il a jugé que c'était la question la plus importante qu'il devait lui poser. Hermione semble apprécier son calme et son empathie :

\- Ça va très bien, dit-elle doucement.

\- Et le bébé ?

Elle a un faible sourire, sans détourner le regard :

\- Il va très bien, lui aussi.

A nouveau, ils restent silencieux. Puis Harry pose les questions qui doivent être posées :

\- Comment a réagi Ron ? dit-il.

Hermione hausse les épaules :

\- Il était fou furieux, comme tu peux t'en douter.

\- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

\- Non.

Hermione s'interrompt quelques instants, cherche ses mots, puis ose à nouveau affronter le regard d'Harry :

\- Il avait des raisons de m'en vouloir, tu sais, déclare-t-elle. J'ai caché ma grossesse jusqu'à ce que le divorce ait été prononcé. Si j'avais été honnête avec Ron, il aurait pu se servir de mon infidélité pour obtenir la garde partagée de Rose… Mais je ne lui ai pas dit, et j'ai obtenu la garde complète.

Hermione reprend, pour se justifier :

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait la garde partagée de ma fille… Pas après avoir vu ce qu'il est devenu. Pas après qu'il nous ait abandonnées toutes les deux lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, et combien d'autres fois ensuite…

\- Je comprends.

Harry est sincère. Ron n'a jamais été un père pour Rose. Mais, parce qu'il a connu la douleur de perdre Rose lui aussi, il ne peut s'empêcher de compatir.

\- Est-ce que tu t'en sortiras ? demande-t-il alors. Toute seule avec Rose, et ce bébé ?

Hermione lui retourne un sourire triste et serein :

\- Je ne serai pas toute seule, dit-elle. Mes parents vont venir s'installer près de Londres. Et puis…

Elle hésite, tend la main vers lui. Harry comprend aussitôt pourquoi :

\- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans cette maison, dit-elle sans oser soutenir son regard. Je ne te demande rien, bien sûr. Tu ne me dois rien. Je t'ai pris ton foyer et ta famille une fois, tu as toutes les raisons de vouloir fuir cette maison. Mais au cas où tu ne le voudrais pas, sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

Harry acquiesce doucement. Les paroles d'Hermione l'ont sonné, ému, plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sent les idées claires. Hermione a ce don. Cette faculté à ordonner les esprits les plus chaotiques, quand ils en ont le plus besoin. Sans doute est-ce pour cela qu'elle a choisi d'être psychologue. Sans doute est-ce pour cela qu'elle a pu exercer sa magie sur Malefoy…

Regardant son ventre légèrement rebondi, Harry se dit que peut-être, le moment est enfin venu de poser des pansements sur les blessures ouvertes entre lui et Hermione. Peut-être le moment est-il venu de faire la paix. D'apprendre à reconstruire ensemble. Tous deux se sont battus, aimés et détruits au nom d'une même cause. D'une même personne. D'un même amour. Tous deux ont souffert d'une égale façon. A présent, une chance leur est donnée d'apprendre à vivre sans Drago Malefoy. Avec son absence. Ensemble. Peut-être est-ce là l'ultime hommage, l'ultime service qu'ils peuvent rendre à la cause de leur vie. Honorer l'homme que Malefoy était vraiment, en chérissant et en protégeant son héritage. Harry voudrait faire cela. Il n'aurait jamais espéré qu'Hermione l'y invite, mais puisqu'elle l'a fait…

Dans les mois qui suivent, Harry est présent pour chaque instant de la grossesse d'Hermione. Pour des raisons de commodité, il revient même s'installer auprès d'elle et de Rose, même s'il dort dans la chambre d'ami. Tous trois forment à nouveau une famille, aussi étrange soit-elle. C'est une forme d'équilibre. Une forme de paix retrouvée, et dont il avait cruellement besoin. Il lui aura fallu tout ce temps pour s'en rendre compte…

A mesure que les semaines s'écoulent, Harry témoigne de plus en plus souvent de son soutien et de sa protection. Il est aux côtés d'Hermione lorsque les assauts des journalistes se font trop pressants. Lorsque son chemin l'amène à croiser celui de Ron, toujours furieux et belligérant. Il n'accorde pas un mot aux rumeurs qui prétendent désormais que c'est lui le père de l'enfant.

Le 21 octobre, Hermione finit par donner naissance à un petit garçon, prénommé Hugo. Dans les jours qui suivent, les rumeurs restent interdites. L'enfant est blond comme les blés, avec des yeux d'acier, plus clairs que la Lune. Aucune chance pour qu'il soit le fils d'Harry Potter. Mais alors, les rumeurs ne savent plus vers qui se tourner.

Quelque part, c'est une bonne chose. Aucune personne censée au sein de la presse sorcière ne peut imaginer un lien entre Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Aussi, Hermione accueille-t-elle son fils au sein de sa petite famille, protégé des assauts du monde extérieur.

 **XXX**

Il fait très froid ce matin-là, et le temps est pluvieux. Comme presque toujours sur cette petite île d'Ecosse. La brume ne s'est pas encore levée : elle drape la forêt comme un gigantesque réseau de toiles d'araignée. Drago y voit comme une forme de poésie. La brume ne le dérange pas : elle brouille les frontières de l'horizon comme le brouillard qu'il a lui-même jeté sur sa vie.

Enfilant son pull en laine et une écharpe, Drago se prépare pour son expédition hebdomadaire au village. Il descend le chemin à travers bois sur environ cinq kilomètres, avant d'apercevoir les maisons délabrées du petit port Moldu installé ici : la seule présence humaine de toute l'île.

Drago pénètre dans le village, rejoint les allées sur la place du marché, et endure comme d'habitude les regards persistants des habitants du coin.

Il ne s'en soucie plus, désormais. En arrivant ici quelques neuf mois plus tôt – par bateau, pour ne pas éveiller l'incompréhension des locaux – il craignait que la méfiance ou la curiosité des villageois ne le dénoncent aux autorités du continent. Mais non, il n'en a pas été ainsi. Dès que les gens ont appris qui il était, ils ont cessé de lui poser des questions et l'ont laissé tranquille. Sans toutefois parvenir à dissimuler ces regards insistants, qui exprimaient, bien plus que des mots, qu'il n'était pas natif de l'île.

Drago ne leur a pas donné son vrai nom, bien sûr. Mais celui de sa mère : Black. Lorsqu'il a planifié son désir de vengeance et la retraite inévitable qu'il devrait prendre ensuite, Drago s'est souvenu de cet héritage maternel dont on ne parlait pourtant presque jamais dans sa famille. Une petite île, au large des côtes écossaises, une petite île anonyme comme l'Ecosse en compte des centaines. Et qui appartenait depuis des siècles à la famille Black. Laissée à l'abandon, pour sa rigueur et son isolement. Seule cette petite communauté de Moldus, descendants des serviteurs qu'avaient jadis exploités les Black, vivait encore sur cette île. Aucun d'eux n'était suffisamment âgé pour se souvenir des anciens maîtres, Dieu merci.

Drago a fait valoir ses droits sur le domaine, et plus aucun de ces Moldus méfiants n'a cherché à le questionner. Bien sûr, il sait que d'innombrables rumeurs ont dû circuler derrière son dos. Mais aucune de ces rumeurs ne quittera jamais l'île. Ainsi, depuis neuf mois, Drago a-t-il disparu dans l'inconnu. Englouti au plus profond des îles méconnues d'Ecosse.

Vaguement amusé par son lyrisme, Drago sourit et commande comme chaque semaine la viande et le poisson qu'il consommera dans les jours à venir. Les commerçants ne discutent pas. Ce sont des gens rudes, intrigués par sa présence comme par une sorte d'animal mystique de mauvais augure. Ils ne lui cherchent pas de noises, mais s'estiment heureux tant qu'il passe le moins de temps possible dans leur village. Drago les comprend. Lui non plus n'aimerait pas se voir débarquer sur le pas de son échoppe.

La nourriture emballée, Drago fait demi-tour et repart. Le trajet à travers bois est long, mais apaisant. C'est tout à fait ce dont Drago a besoin : l'apaisement… Au cours de ces mois qui se sont écoulés, Drago a appris le silence, la patience, et le calme. Ne plus constamment vivre en regardant derrière son épaule. Ne plus planifier de moyens pour s'en sortir, ou pour se venger. Simplement vivre, au rythme des jours qui défilent, et des saisons qui changent.

Au terme du chemin de terre, Drago aperçoit les grilles de la propriété. Un immense manoir en pierres l'accueille de sa façade sinistre et édentée. Drago le contourne pour plonger plus profondément dans les bois.

Lorsqu'il est arrivé ici plusieurs mois plus tôt, il a su, avant même de poser le pied sur l'île, qu'il ne pourrait pas emménager dans cette maison. Pas parce qu'elle était en ruine ou inoccupée depuis des décennies, non. Simplement parce qu'elle représentait tout ce qu'il haïssait. Un vestige de son ancienne vie. Un écho du manoir Malefoy.

Il l'avait tout de même explorée, par simple fascination morbide. Il avait toujours aimé l'ambiance des vieilles ruines. Un manoir abandonné, livré aux éléments depuis tellement longtemps… La nature y avait repris ses droits. De l'herbe poussait entre les dalles du grand hall, jusque sur les marches de marbre. Du lierre avait envahi les murs, colonisant le papier peint. La plupart des meubles et de l'argenterie, étonnamment, étaient restés en place. Enfouis sous des couches de poussière et parfois de gravats, là où le plafond s'était effondré, mais… Il n'y avait pas eu de pillage. Drago avait mis un certain temps à comprendre que les habitants du village entretenaient des superstitions à propos de ce lieu, et qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais osé s'y aventurer. Rien d'étonnant alors à ce qu'ils considèrent le jeune homme comme maudit… S'ils savaient à quel point ils avaient raison…

Après avoir flâné longtemps entre les pièces fantomatiques et les murs de cette demeure vide, comme un squelette d'elle-même, Drago avait fini par choisir un site au bord d'une clairière dégagée, un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Là, il avait improvisé. Pendant deux semaines, il avait dormi à l'abri d'une tente, par tous les temps, tandis que la journée, il travaillait à la conception de ce qui deviendrait son nouveau foyer. Une simple cabane de bois, guère élaborée, mais qu'il avait conçue avec intelligence et avec soin.

Il avait souri en songeant que cela lui rappelait la cabane d'Hagrid. Usant de sa magie pour les tâches difficiles, il avait abattu et équarri les arbres, découpé les rondins, accéléré le séchage du bois avant de procéder à l'assemblage… Il avait dû faire appel à toutes ses ressources, mais cela ne l'effrayait pas. Azkaban lui avait ôté toute possibilité de peur ou d'appréhension. Il n'avait pas confiance en ses capacités : il savait seulement ne pouvoir compter que sur elles. Il avait eu besoin d'une maison, alors, il s'était construit une maison.

Aujourd'hui, neuf mois plus tard, Drago regagne le confort et la sérénité de son foyer. C'est petit mais douillet. Le feu brûle doucement dans la cheminée soigneusement aérée, et Drago remue les cendres pour y faire cuire son dîner. Il profite une nouvelle fois de la lenteur et de la quiétude d'une soirée seul. En pleine nature. Quelques fois, quand le ciel est clair, il sort dans la clairière contempler les étoiles. Il ne souffre aucunement de sa solitude. Ni du cadre que ses semblables trouveraient sinistre. Il ne voit pas sa retraite comme une punition, ou un châtiment. Il a choisi d'être ici. Et il chérit le goût âpre et minéral de cette vie qui ne le blesse pas, qui ne lui demande rien, hormis du sommeil et de la nourriture.

Dès son arrivée, Drago a entrepris un petit potager, à l'arrière de la cabane. Pour la viande en revanche, il n'a d'autre choix que de se rendre au village une fois par semaine. Il a envisagé de chasser sa propre nourriture, au début. D'être totalement indépendant, de disparaître dans la forêt pour devenir une nouvelle légende auprès des natifs. Mais une seule tentative a suffi à lui démontrer qu'il ne pourrait jamais se faire chasseur. Plus jamais.

Drago a blessé un lapin, lors de sa première semaine ici, et en tenant ce petit animal mourant dans ses bras, hurlant sa douleur à travers ses yeux, Drago a réalisé que plus jamais, il ne pourrait tuer un animal. Plus jamais il ne pourrait tuer quoi que ce soit. Il s'est fait tueur par nécessité, de bien trop nombreuses fois au cours de sa vie. Mais plus maintenant. Plus jamais.

La journée, Drago se promène dans la forêt, écoute la nature respirer. Il se rend dans la grande maison où il explore des recoins poussiéreux, récupérant des objets pour son usage personnel. Il a même entrepris des restaurations au rez-de-chaussée, plus pour passer le temps que par réel devoir. Il aime redonner vie à cette maison. Comme lorsqu'il a construit la cabane, il aime le sentiment de créer quelque chose. De remettre cette demeure debout, un peu comme lui-même tente de remettre sa vie debout. Il savoure pour la première fois depuis des années une liberté pleine, absolue et entière.

Aucune attache. Aucune contrainte. Aucun barreau à ses fenêtres, et même plus de nom pour le condamner. Il n'est plus rien. Il a disparu. Il s'est enfin retiré de cette société qui l'a enfoncé, tant et tant de fois… Drago ne pense pas à l'avenir. Il ne pense pas non plus au passé. Lorsqu'il y réfléchit parfois, il se sent étonnamment éteint, atone, comme engourdi. Il se demande si c'est là l'héritage du vide que Potter a créé en lui. L'absence de ce petit morceau de lui-même… Peut-être cela le rend-il plus distant de ses émotions. Ou peut-être les vit-il plus intensément. Il n'arrive pas à trancher.

Toujours est-il que loin de la civilisation, Drago a le temps de réfléchir sur lui-même, sur sa vie, sur Jude, sur Hermione, Potter, Azkaban, Monroe, le manoir, et sur tout ce qu'il a vécu. Il peut y apposer le recul nécessaire pour s'en détacher, et ne plus laisser son passé le dominer. Il trouve le moyen de faire son deuil, aussi. La mèche de cheveux de Jude repose toujours contre sa peau, au bout de la chaine à laquelle il l'a accrochée…

Une autre semaine s'écoule dans la rigueur paisible de l'Ecosse. Puis Drago retourne au village. Comme d'habitude, il déambule dans les allées du marché en s'efforçant de ne dévisager personne. Un visage attire cependant son attention, perdu au milieu de la foule. Un visage sur un journal. Hermione.

« Hermione Granger met au monde son deuxième enfant », annonce la Gazette du sorcier.

Drago s'approche du stand de journaux. L'exemplaire est daté de la semaine dernière. Comme toutes choses sur cette île, les nouvelles arrivent avec un temps de retard… Interceptant le regard inquiet du gérant, Drago achète le journal et s'éloigne. Il attend d'être revenu sur le chemin de terre pour le lire. Il ne veut pas dévoiler son intérêt devant tous ces gens…

Dépliant la dépêche, Drago déchiffre les premières lignes de l'article. Ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent à mesure qu'il fait le calcul dans son esprit.

« Hermione Granger a accouché hier soir à 21h23 à la clinique Sainte-Mangouste à Londres. Elle a donné naissance à un petit garçon en bonne santé prénommé Hugo. Aucune information sur le père de l'enfant n'a été divulguée. »

Drago froisse le journal entre ses doigts. Ce qu'il vient de lire change tout, et il le sait. Il doit se retirer. Il doit réfléchir.

 **XXX**

Deux mois plus tard

Harry et Hermione se sont endormis côte à côte sur le lit de la jeune femme. Cela leur arrive de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps. Il n'y a rien de sexuel entre eux, et Harry doute que cela se produise un jour. Leur relation n'est plus la même. Ils ne sont plus les mêmes : ils ont changé. Quelque part, ils ont eu besoin de retrouver les amis qu'ils ont été. C'est pourquoi ils s'étendent souvent l'un à côté de l'autre le soir, pour parler de tout et de rien, pour parler de leur enfance, de leur adolescence à Poudlard, et de tout ce qu'ils ont traversé depuis. Ils sont un soutien l'un pour l'autre, épaulés par leur compréhension mutuelle des évènements.

Il est trois heures du matin cette nuit-là lorsqu'un craquement les tire aussitôt du sommeil. Harry obéit à ses réflexes et attrape sa baguette. Hermione, elle, se redresse dans le lit et retient son bras. Elle n'ose pas y croire. Elle a peur d'y croire…

\- Drago… ? murmure-t-elle.

Drago Malefoy se tient dans la pénombre de la chambre, en face d'elle. Enveloppé dans une cape sombre et très chaude. Ses cheveux blonds ressortent sous la clarté de la Lune, le rendant reconnaissable entre tous. Ils sont plus longs que la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu. Une barbe drue commence également à recouvrir ses traits… Mais c'est lui. Impossible de s'y tromper, c'est lui. Elle le reconnaitrait entre mille, rien qu'à sa silhouette.

Drago s'avance doucement jusqu'au lit sans rien dire. Il contemple la scène étendue sous ses yeux, et Hermione se rend soudain compte du tableau qu'ils offrent, Harry et elle. Elle s'extrait rapidement des draps pour se rapprocher de lui :

\- Tu es revenu…, souffle-t-elle. Tu es vraiment revenu…

Elle tend les mains pour toucher son visage, et il la laisse faire. Il acquiesce doucement :

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée, dit-il d'un ton étrangement neutre.

Sa voix est encore plus rauque que dans son souvenir. Comme s'il avait passé beaucoup de temps seul, dans le vent et le froid…

\- Harry est venu m'aider avec le bébé, dit alors Hermione, espérant qu'il comprendra.

Ils n'ont besoin que d'un seul regard pour savoir qu'il comprend. Drago considère alors Harry, qui s'est levé lui aussi. Il n'ose pas dire un mot. Hermione n'y tient plus et serre Drago dans ses bras :

\- Je croyais que je ne te reverrais jamais…, sanglote-t-elle.

Il sent la pluie et le feu de cheminée. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour lui rendre son étreinte. Une étreinte légère, d'abord. Et puis de plus en plus forte. De plus en plus sincère. Drago respire les cheveux d'Hermione, et il laisse échapper ces quelques mots :

\- Je suis content de te revoir…

Hermione rit et se cramponne un peu plus à lui. S'avançant vers eux, Harry s'arrête sans oser les toucher. Drago relève la tête.

\- Je suis heureux de savoir que tu vas bien…, murmure alors Harry.

Drago ne répond rien. Il le scrute de son regard qui semble tout analyser, tout voir, jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Que voit-il ? Que ressent-il, à cet instant précis ?

Finalement, Drago se rapproche pour lui presser l'épaule :

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'Hermione, dit-il. Et de l'enfant. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

Il hésite un instant, puis se penche et l'embrasse sur le front :

\- Notre dette est payée, Potter.

Harry tressaille. Il a cru que Malefoy allait l'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais un baiser sur le front a ce quelque chose de symbolique, intime et très fort, qui éclipse tout le reste. Ce contact, aussi bref qu'électrique, lui apporte comme le déclic qu'il attendait dans sa vie. Harry tend les mains. Il enlace les silhouettes unies de Malefoy et Hermione, brièvement. Comme une bénédiction. Puis il sort de la chambre pour aller chercher le bébé.

Drago contemple le visage d'Hermione :

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée, répète-t-il.

Elle secoue la tête :

\- Ce n'est pas moi que tu as laissée, dit-elle, c'est le monde sorcier. Tu avais toutes les raisons de le faire.

\- Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais…

\- Je sais.

Elle caresse son visage. Il enfouit ses lèvres dans la paume de sa main et l'embrasse :

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, murmure-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Hermione ne cherche pas à retenir ses larmes. Larmes de tristesse ? Larmes de joie ?

\- Oui, je le sais, avoue-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé de te mettre devant un tel choix.

Harry revient à cet instant-là avec le bébé. Drago le considère à distance, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne tende les mains pour lui remettre l'enfant. Quelle étrange passation…

Drago tient son fils dans ses bras. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il éprouve. Tout ceci est trop nouveau pour lui. Lorsqu'il est parti vivre dans la forêt neuf mois plus tôt, il pensait effacer son passé pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Il pensait construire un avenir vierge, neuf, intact. Hermione, malgré la lueur qu'elle avait représentée pour lui, n'en faisait pas partie.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, Drago tient son fils dans ses bras. Et Hermione est devant lui. La preuve vivante, chaude, battante, qu'un peu de bon est ressorti de tout ceci. Que tout n'est pas que ténèbres comme il l'a toujours cru. Que la lumière peut surgir à l'imprévue, du plus profond des abymes… Qu'il n'est pas condamné à être seul.

Emu brusquement, Drago incline la tête et embrasse l'enfant. Il embrasse aussi Hermione. Elle se suspend à eux deux comme à l'air qu'elle respire.

Harry observe la scène, spectateur étranger mais respectueux, contemplatif, pour la première fois en accord avec le rôle que la vie lui a allégué. Il sait ne pas pouvoir faire partie de tout ceci. S'il en a eu la chance un jour, il l'a à tout jamais balayée lorsqu'il a dérobé l'âme de Malefoy au fond de cette cave dans le magasin d'Harpocrate. Mais il l'accepte, à présent. Il n'est plus désespéré. Il n'est plus amer. Drago et Hermione lui ont pardonné. Et il sait qu'il pourra vivre sans eux désormais.

\- Je vais chercher Rose, déclare-t-il.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec la fillette, qui, bien qu'à moitié endormie, sourit à Drago lorsqu'elle le reconnait :

\- Tu es revenu ! s'écrie-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Drago rit. Il sent une forme étrange de chaleur s'insinuer en lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir cela à la vue de Rose, ni ressentir ça pour quiconque, a priori… Un bonheur limpide.

\- Tu es sûre de pouvoir faire ça à Ron ? murmure-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione. Tu es sûre de pouvoir lui faire ça ?

Hermione soupire. Elle détourne le regard :

\- Ron n'a jamais été un père pour Rose…, répond-elle. Ça me déchire le cœur de l'admettre, et ça me déchire le cœur de lui faire cela. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle relève les yeux et le regarde franchement :

\- Quelle que soit ma décision, partir ou rester, je prive l'un de vous deux de son enfant. Je préfère que ce soit lui.

Drago n'ajoute rien. Il sait qu'il n'entraine pas Hermione sur une voie facile. Que cette voie ne sera pas toujours légale, pas toujours morale, et souvent tortueuse. Qu'il ne sait pas de quoi son lendemain sera fait. Qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux, pour Hermione comme pour son fils, qu'il ne fasse pas partie de leurs vies. Mais Drago ne veut pas s'y résoudre. Il n'est plus un homme de morale depuis longtemps. Le monde sorcier y a veillé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago réclame sa part d'égoïsme. Il veut croire en cette petite chose vivante qu'Hermione et lui ont créée au plus noir des ténèbres. Il veut faire quelque chose de bien.

Alors, Harry, Hermione et lui rassemblent les affaires qui doivent absolument être emportées. Tout le reste, ils le laisseront derrière. Hermione aussi dit adieu à son ancienne vie. Elle dit adieu à tout. Mais elle n'a aucun regret, car ils seront ensemble.

Harry offre un dernier câlin à Rose. Il caresse le front du bébé, puis enlace Hermione, longuement. Les enfants lui manqueront. Mais ce n'est pas comme lors de leur dernière séparation. Cette fois, Harry s'est protégé. Il s'est occupé d'Hugo sans chercher à être un père pour lui, en l'aimant sans pour autant dépendre de lui. Il peut lui dire au revoir sans souffrance aujourd'hui. Il est heureux de le savoir auprès de sa vraie famille.

Enfin, Harry dit au revoir à Malefoy. Les deux hommes ne se parlent pas, en fait. Ils se contemplent et se font face, dans un statut quo, un respect mutuel. Quelque part, Harry est soulagé de simplement sentir qu'ils se comprennent. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils se comprennent. C'est plus précieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer.

Drago lui concède alors une accolade sèche, brève, brutale. Le seul contact physique qu'ils auront jamais. Puis il saisit la main d'Hermione, qui tient elle-même la main de Rose, et tous les quatre transplanent dans l'aube naissante.

 **XXX**

Resté seul dans la maison d'Hermione, Harry prend le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il va faire maintenant. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie viennent de la déserter, sans doute à tout jamais. Pourtant, il ne se sent pas triste. A sa manière, le baiser de Drago a comblé le vide en lui.

Dorénavant, Harry se sent capable de voir les choses clairement. Il réalise que pendant tout ce temps, Malefoy avait peut-être raison. Il a aimé une idée. L'image qu'il se faisait de lui. L'idéal qu'ils auraient pu former ensemble. Mais rien de tout cela n'était réel.

Non, à présent, alors qu'Harry se demande ce qui compte vraiment dans sa vie, une autre image se forme clairement dans son esprit. Plus qu'une image. Un visage. Des souvenirs. Un baiser… Ses pas le portent naturellement dans une ruelle dans les bas-quartiers de Londres. Il pousse la porte de la maison close, qu'il n'a pas fréquentée depuis la grossesse d'Hermione. La gérante l'accueille aussitôt :

\- Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu, monsieur, sourit-elle de son air discret mais avenant.

\- Je voudrais voir Caleb. S'il vous plait.

\- Un instant !

Elle part dans un ballet de fanfreluches et de parfums capiteux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Caleb descend l'escalier. Il n'a pas changé. Il a toujours cette démarche très droite et digne, ce port altier mais courtois, bienséant, ouvert. Harry perçoit cependant sa froideur avant même qu'il ne s'arrête devant lui. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis presque un an.

\- Suivez-moi, monsieur, lui indique-t-il avec un excès de politesse qui lui glace le sang.

Mais Harry agrippe son courage à deux mains. Ce courage qu'il a perdu pendant si longtemps. Cette envie de vivre… Il n'a plus peur à présent.

Arrivé dans la chambre qui était d'habitude la leur, Caleb décroise les bras et demande stoïquement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Harry répond sans hésitation :

\- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Que tu quittes cet endroit et que tu emménages avec moi, à l'instant.

Caleb dissimule sa surprise derrière un froncement de sourcil. Puis il articule, méprisant :

\- Je veux bien être payé pour te baiser, Potter. Mais pas pour t'aimer.

Harry ne se démonte pas :

\- Je sais, dit-il. C'est pour ça que je ne te paierai pas.

Cette fois, Caleb est désarmé. Il est blessé, Harry le sent. Il a peur d'être blessé à nouveau. Il s'est senti abandonné, et il ne veut pas croire à de faux espoirs… Mais l'espoir franchit ses lèvres malgré tout :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis… ? demande-t-il.

\- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, répète Harry.

Ce faisant, il lui prend la main et presse ses doigts entre les siens :

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes cette vie. Que tu restes avec moi, et rien qu'avec moi. Tous les jours que la vie voudra bien nous donner.

Caleb secoue la tête :

\- Je refuse d'être un substitut…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je demande.

Doucement, Harry s'approche et l'embrasse sur les lèvres :

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été aveugle pendant si longtemps, murmure-t-il. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir vu à ta vraie valeur dès le premier instant. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir vu _toi_. Mais c'est toi que j'aime. Je le sais à présent. Je ne suis plus aveugle : mes yeux sont grands ouverts. Et je ne vois que toi…

Il dit la vérité. Il le sent à mesure qu'elle s'échappe de ses lèvres. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi bien qu'avec Caleb. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi accepté, compris, libre, qu'avec Caleb. Comme s'il pouvait lui dévoiler toutes les facettes de son âme d'un seul coup, y compris les plus noires, sans jamais être rejeté… Il aura fallu que Malefoy lui accorde son pardon pour qu'Harry le réalise enfin… Il aura dû dire adieu aux ténèbres pour voir la lumière…

Brusquement, Caleb se détourne, et Harry comprend qu'il est ému aux larmes, et qu'il ne veut pas qu'il le voie pleurer. Harry veut lui signifier que cela n'a aucune importance. Saisissant son visage à nouveau, il l'embrasse délicatement. Il l'embrasse, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Caleb finisse par répondre à ses baisers et que tous deux s'accordent une étreinte passionnelle, fusionnelle, intense. Ils font l'amour sur ce lit dans la maison close, pour la dernière fois de leur vie. Lorsqu'ils ressortent le soir venu, ensemble, c'est un autre lit qui les attend. Leur lit à eux.

 **XXX**

Drago et Hermione ont disparu dans l'inconnu. Si la presse sorcière a fait grand cas de la disparition d'Hermione et de ses enfants, jamais leurs noms ne se sont trouvés associés à celui de Drago. Nul ne sait où ils se trouvent. Harry lui-même l'ignore. Mais cela n'est pas un motif d'inquiétude pour lui.

Où qu'ils soient, Harry fait confiance à Malefoy pour avoir placé sa famille en lieu sûr. Il sait qu'à l'heure où ils pensent à eux, Drago, Hermione et les enfants sont heureux, quelque part où le monde ne pourra pas les atteindre, ni leur faire le moindre mal.

Il espère qu'ils pensent aussi à lui, de temps en temps, dans leur retraite dorée. Et il espère surtout, où qu'ils se trouvent, qu'ils peuvent vivre leur vie pleinement, la tête haute, loin des ténèbres qui ont si souvent tenté de les aspirer.

Quelque part dans un lieu tranquille, retiré de tout.

En pleine lumière.

* * *

Et voilà, cette fiction est désormais terminée =)

J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu. Pour ma part j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire : ce fut une improvisation de chaque instant, puisque je n'avais environ que les dix premiers chapitres en tête lorsque je l'ai commencée, et que j'ai dû imaginer la suite au fur et à mesure de semaine en semaine (je ne connaissais même pas la fin jusqu'à l'avant-dernier chapitre ! ^^)

J'espère en tout cas que le résultat en vaut la peine =) J'ai pu explorer plein de choses différentes au gré des chapitres, de l'ambiance d'Azkaban à la maison d'Hermione, du tribunal à la cave d'Harpocrate en passant par le repère de Constantine... J'ai abordé plein de sujets auxquels j'avais envie de m'esssayer, la plupart très graves : la prison, le viol, les difficultés de se réinsérer dans la vie "normale" au sein d'une société hypocrite qui ne fait rien pour aider, le sida, la drogue, la prostitution... J'espère que tous ces sujets vous auront plu et touché. Si je vous ai choqués parfois, c'était volontaire ^^

Mais j'espère que vous comprendrez que le titre de cette fiction se justifie finalement pleinement : Sunlight. Il y a tout de même un peu de lumière au milieu des ténèbres ;) Pour une fois je n'ai pas été trop méchante avec vous lecteurs, et avec mes personnages, hahaha ^^

Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt pour de prochaines aventures =) Si vous avez aimé cette fiction noire, vous pouvez aller faire un petit tour sur ma fiction "L'Héritier", que je viens de corriger et de remettre à jour entièrement. Sinon je pense revenir assez vite avec de petits OS surprise 0:)

 **Et enfin si vous aimez ce que j'écris, je tenais à vous dire que mon roman, Ezéchiel, paraitra bientôt dans une nouvelle édition bien plus abordable sur Amazon. Vous pouvez déjà retrouver le premier chapitre en avant-première sur Wattpad (pseudo : Natalhea), Manyfics (pseudo : Natalea) et FictionPress (pseudo : Nathalea). N'hésitez pas également à vous abonner à la page Facebook d'Ezéchiel pour être mis au courant de toutes les infos sur la publication. Enfin si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez sans problème m'envoyer un petit MP ou me laisser un commentaire, je lis et je réponds à tout ;)**

A très bientôt donc, pour de nouvelles aventures =)

Nathalea


	34. Annonce

Bonjour amis lecteurs !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour la fausse alerte ^^, mais je tenais à vous dire que j'ai publié un roman, un vrai, et qu'il est désormais disponible sur Amazon ! Il s'appelle « Ezéchiel », c'est un roman psychologique doublé d'une jolie romance qui, je pense, pourrait vous plaire ;)

Aussi si vous avez aimé « A Cœurs Perdus », si vous aimez ce que je fais et si vous souhaitez me soutenir, moi et mes écrits, n'hésitez pas à chercher « Ezéchiel Sophie Griselle » sur Amazon (je ne peux pas mettre de liens internet sur ce site, désolée), et sélectionnez bien la version avec la couverture en couleurs à 18 euros (la version avec la couverture blanche était celle publiée avec Edilivre, qui était beaucoup trop chère !).

N'oubliez pas également de vous abonner à la page Facebook d'Ezéchiel (toujours en cherchant « Ezéchiel Sophie Griselle », car oui, c'est mon nom ^^), afin d'obtenir plus d'infos sur le roman, la publication, mes inspirations, les illustrations, et plein d'autres choses.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos questions, remarques, avis, commentaires en review, en MP ou même sur Facebook, je serais très heureuse de discuter avec vous et d'avoir vos retours =)

Aidez-moi à faire vivre ce projet ! ;)

Nathalea


End file.
